


Dilo Con Una Canción

by cotrenks



Category: Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotrenks/pseuds/cotrenks
Summary: Debo aclarar una cosa. Esta historia no es mia su versión original esta en Tumblr y en ingles, pero es mi historia favorita en el mundo entero sobre Talex y quise traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, espero les encante tanto como me encanta a mi :D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say it with a song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322164) by lovealexmorgan13. 



> Debo aclarar una cosa. Esta historia no es mia su versión original esta en Tumblr y en ingles, pero es mi historia favorita en el mundo entero sobre Talex y quise traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes, espero les encante tanto como me encanta a mi :D

CAPÍTULO 1

 

Toda su vida ha sido ojos azules y una voz ronca. Ella realmente no recuerda nada, excepto esas dos cosas. Si era capaz de mirar hacia atrás en su vida hasta ahora, incluso a distancia sabe que los ojos brillantes de color azul verdoso serian en todas partes. Y es raro, porque incluso su primer juego con la USWNT es un poco confuso, pero todavía recuerda la primera vez que se conocieron unos a otros, hace muchos años atrás. Ella tenía 12 años y el campo de futbol cambio su vida. Por supuesto, ella no lo entendía entonces, era solo diversión y juegos y amistad, pero por alguna razón, esa voz, inusualmente áspera para una niña, había sido tallada en su memoria.

-Hola, soy Alex Morgan. Y yo juego de delantero.

Y ella solo había sonreído. Pero eso es lo que los niños hacen. Ellos no necesitan presentaciones formales ni apretones de mano. Una sonrisa honesta puede hacer un mejor trabajo. Y lo hizo. Porque se convirtieron en inseparables. Ella era un año más joven, pero no importaba, estaban jugando en el mismo equipo, en el mismo lado. Estaban creciendo como amigas y sabía que desde ese mismo momento que esta chica con la voz ronca y los ojos azules seria su amiga, el tiempo que duro, el verano. Iban a ser las mejores amigas. Y ellas lo fueron, y Alex nunca dejo de sorprender a ella con su carácter bondadoso, su sentido del humor, su infantilismo y al mismo tiempo su madurez. Nunca olvidaría la primera conversación profunda que tuvieron:

-¿Por qué siempre eliges el numero 13?

-Me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué todo el mundo piensa que es mala suerte.

-¿Así que?

-Les voy a demostrar que todos están equivocados.

Ella no había respondido pero de alguna manera sabía que Alex lo haría. Ella mejoro más y más los próximos dos veranos, y cuando estaban perdiendo un juego era tan dura consigo misma. Ella siempre iba a sentarse junto a ese lago cada vez que perdieron y Tobin la seguiría. Se sentaban juntas, ninguna de ellas diría nada, cuando por fin, su último verano juntas Tobin decidió decir algo.

-Eres demasiado dura contigo misma, era solo un juego.

-Estaba jugando en él.

-¿Y qué?

-Así que no era solo un juego. Era mi juego y si juego quiero ganar.

Tobin se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos. Ella se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Alex.

-Lo vas a hacer algún día.

-¿Qué?

-Ganar… en cada partido que juegues. Tengo la sensación de que así va a ser-. Ella le sonrió.

-Somos amigas. Los amigos se apoyan entre sí.

-Es un asco que el campamento se acaba mañana, ¿Crees que vamos a seguir en contacto? Es decir, tendrás 15 años y vas a jugar para la sub-16, no puedes volver el próximo año.

-Creo que lo vamos a conseguir.

Pero no lo hicieron. Perdieron contacto durante el año siguiente y para los años siguientes después de ese. Ellas vivían en lados opuestos del país y con tantas millas entre ellas, y la diferencia de un año hicieron imposible para ellas seguir adelante. Ella juego para la selección sub-16, para la sub-17 y la sub-20 y toda su vida estaba a punta de futbol y su religión, su objetivo era ser parte de la USWNT. La chica de los ojos azules y la voz ronca se trasladó a la parte posterior de su mente y después de un par de años se convirtió en un recuerdo borroso.

Sus amigos fueron encontrando raro que ella nunca fue vista con un novio o incluso hablo de uno. Ella nunca tuvo una relación y ella estaba bien con eso. Ella pensó que tenía otras prioridades y si alguien iba a venir a continuación, sería bien recibido. Todo eso cambio cuando se fue a la UNC y comenzó a jugar para los Tar Heels. Ella comenzó a cuestionar su sexualidad y lo que quería de una relación. Por supuesto, ella no quiso hablar con nadie, su religión estaba en el camino y sabía que si en algún momento de su vida, anunció que le gustan las chicas con algunos de sus amigos de vuelta en casa, ella seria criticada y ella no estaba lista para eso. Ella había logrado convencerse de que era solo una fase. Hasta que un día con su mejor amiga y compañera de piso, Casey Nogueira, decidieron hablar de ello.

-Quiero decir, me puedes decir cualquier cosa. No es malo si te gustan las chicas.

-Casey, no lo sé. Supéralo.

-Tobin… lo entiendo, si no estás lista para hablar de ello, solo ten en cuenta que no todas las personas te van a criticar. Algunos de nosotros realmente estamos bien con eso-. Su voz era honesta y Tobin vio en lo profundo se sus ojos que era el momento de compartirlo con alguien.

-No puedo hacerlo-. Ella susurra.

-Pero si eso es lo que eres… si quieres que la gente te acepte, entonces tienes que aceptarte a ti misma.

-Solo pienso en mi religión… algunas personas de vuelta en casa no lo tomaran de forma positiva.

-Dios acepta a todos. Él te hizo lo que realmente eres y no hay nada de malo en ello. Si algunas personas no pueden aceptarlo entonces es su problema. Ellos no merecen estar en tu vida de todos modos.

Después de ese día, su amistad con Casey creció mucho más y ella comenzó a aceptar a si misma e incluso le dijo a algunos de sus amigos más cercanos en el equipo. Todos ellos la aceptaron y la abrazaron sin hacer ningún juicio y ella estuvo agradecido por ello todos los días. Ella todavía estaba tratando de encontrarse consigo misma y no sentir como si fuera algo malo, que iba en contra de su religión, era difícil y después de muchas oraciones y conversaciones con Casey, finalmente, se sintió libre, y comenzó tipo a ligar con algunas chicas. No quería una aventura, quería algo permanente, algo que sería su fuerza estabilizadora pero sus prioridades se establecieron. Ella quería jugar para el equipo femenino y no estaba segura si una relación sobreviviría con su horario de futbol.

En su primer año decidió tomar algunos riesgos y, finalmente, estar con alguien. La mayoría de sus amigos tenían novios o novias y ella estaba siempre por sí misma. No es que le importara pero sabía de algunas chicas que le gustaba, ella nunca pensó que podría ser la de dar el primer paso. Y parecía que ella no lo necesitaba. Había una niña de un año mayor que ella, que vendría a todos los partidos que jugaron, y sonreía a Tobin cada vez que la vio. Tenían una clase juntas, pero en realidad no le prestó atención hasta que ella empezó a hablar con ella. Su nombre era Vicky, era divertida y una buena persona, se llevaban muy bien y pronto las cosas se desarrollaron entre ellas. Comenzó en una fiesta, donde habían estado las dos borrachas. Fue la primera relación de Tobin y ella realmente aprendió mas sobre si misma durante tal relación que de todas las conversaciones que tuvo con Casey o Ashlyn o Whitney. Ella entendió que estar con una chica no está mal, besar a una chica o salir con una chica puede sentirse realmente bien; no por ello es menos relación. Ella llego a la conclusión de que el género no importa, el amor es amor y si se siente bien con la persona que elija, nada más importa realmente.

No duro mucho tiempo. Ella termino las cosas tres meses más tarde, cuando sintió que las cosas no se sentían bien, que no le gustaba dormir con Vicky, que no le gustaba besarla o abrazarla. Todavía le gustaba como amiga y seria para siempre agradecida por todas las cosas que aprendió acerca de si misma durante su relación, pero ella no podía seguir adelante. Tobin era una persona que no podía soportar estar presionada, ella se dedicó a la persona con la que estaba en una relación, pero al mismo tiempo quería sentirse libre. Después del primer mes en la relación Vicky comenzó a ponerse celosa por todo y cada uno de los amigos de Tobin y el centrocampista no pudo aguantar más. Hablo de ello con Casey y decidió que era la mejor decisión acabar con ello. Ella y Vicky se separaron un mes más tarde de una manera casi amistosa.

No había tenido ninguna relación seria desde entonces. Ella tenía algunas aventuras pero el futbol estaba ocupando todo su tiempo y no podía comprometerse con nadie. “Tal vez no has encontrado a la persona adecuada” Casey le había dicho y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ella estaba bien con su vida; se sentía completa, excepto por una cosa. Tenía que decirle a su familia y amigos de vuelta en casa y las vacaciones de verano era la oportunidad perfecta para ella.

Estaba lloviendo ese día y Tobin lo recuerda todo. La fuerte lluvia caía a cantaros sobre ella, absorbiendo hasta el hueso. Le dio una mala sensación, pero ella decidió no darle importancia. Su familia lo había tomado bastante bien y estaba muy agradecida al respecto. Mientras tenía a su familia a su lado todo sería mucho mejor, sin tener que esconder nada. Ella se encontró con sus amigos, y no sentía como si hubiera una frase adecuada que decir en este tipo de circunstancias, ella simplemente lo dejo caer:

-Quiero que sepan que soy gay… me gustan las chicas-. Ella espero que se sorprendieran y que algunos de ellos dudaran de lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella no había previsto que le gritaran, y que fuera tratada como una especie de criatura extraña. No solo fue rechazada, también se sintió humillada.

-No sé lo que está pasando contigo. Trata de solucionar las cosas y luego vienes a encontrarnos de nuevo. Esta no es la Tobin que conozco-. Uno de sus supuestos amigos, dijo, desapareciendo cada rayo de esperanza de ser aceptada. Ella no podía “arreglar las cosas”, era lo que era y no había nada malo en ello. Le había costado casi un año aceptarse finalmente a sí misma y ella no iba a permitir que  gente de mente estrecha delirantes destruir eso. Pero no podía evitar sentirse herida por dentro, como que una gran parte de su pasado se había ido. Estaba preocupada de que más personas tendrían la misma reacción. Lloro todo el camino de vuelta a su casa dejando que las lágrimas quitaran el dolor que estaba sintiendo. La lluvia seguía cayendo pesadamente y miraba al cielo preguntándose por que las cosas tenían que resultar se esta manera.

Ella volvió y llamo a Casey, quería hablar con alguien que la hiciera sentirse aceptada de nuevo.

-Hey Tobs ¿Qué pasa?

-Los días de lluvia chupan hombre.

 

 

 

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Pero no podía estar tan equivocada. Estaba tan segura, tan, tan segura de que era ella.

-¡Tobin! Por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-. Grito Casey.

-¡Whoa! Deja de gritar, puedo oír, ya sabes.

-¿Oh, en serio? Porque yo he estado tratando de hablar contigo durante 5 minutos y ni siquiera me has mirado. Ahora has el favor de calmarte y así Dorrance no te manda al banco. Creo que se está dando cuenta de que algo pasa contigo-. Casey está hablando en voz baja ahora.

-Lo siento, uh, yo solo estoy distraída…-. Su mirada está enfocada en el banco del otro equipo donde los jugadores se reunieron alrededor de su entrenador para tomar algunas indicaciones de última hora.- Estoy tan, tan segura de que he visto a esa chica en alguna parte. Estoy tan segura…

-¿Qué chica?-. Pregunta Casey, mirando a su alrededor.

-Numero 13, ella está sentada allí-. Dice Tobin apuntando en la dirección de la chica y hace un repaso en ella. No hay manera de que ella está equivocada. Ella la conoce. No podría olvidar, cabello castaño, que a la luz era casi rubio. Y aunque Tobin no puede ver sus ojos desde el otro lado del campo de futbol que los divide, se puede apostar que son de color azul-verde. Esos ojos solo pueden pertenecer a una persona que había conocido. Ella lleva un pre-wrap azul en la cabeza para que coincida con su camiseta; numero 13. Por supuesto, el número 13. La única persona que había conocido que considera el 13 ser un numero de la suerte. Los recuerdos empiezan a fluir de nuevo a ella. Si, tiene razón… ella sabe quién es la chica.

Estaban jugando contra Berkeley ese día y perdieron. Pero no podía dejar que nada se interponga en su cabeza a excepción de esos ojos. Tenía que encontrar al número 13, para recordarle. Tobin se excusó rápidamente después de que ella se dio una ducha y le dijo a Casey que iba a encontrar a la chica del otro equipo. Estaba lloviendo y ella estaba buscando todos los posibles dormitorios donde el equipo podría estar. Habían venido todo el camino desde la costa oeste, por lo que tuvieron que quedarse en algún lugar. Ella estaba empapada cuando por fin llego a Carmichael; la mayor de las cuatro salas en el estadio de la unidad. Tobin sabía que tenía que encontrar a alguien para preguntar, pero no había nadie en el mostrador de entrada, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, lista para iniciar su propia investigación. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, choco con alguien. Se sentía el pelo mojado en la cara y un cuerpo musculoso presionando contra el suyo.

-¡Oh, dios mío, lo siento! Lo siento tanto… debería haber sido más cuidadosa, pero yo estaba corriendo y… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te golpee fuerte?-. Dijo una voz ronca.

-No, no, está bien, no se preocupe. ¿Estás bien? Me di la vuelta tan rápido… espero que no te golpee-. Da un paso hacia atrás para que pueda ver la cara de la chica que acaba de chocar. Ella se congela. Su número 13 se encuentra justo en frente de ella, Tobin la ha buscado por todas partes, y ahora ella apareció, justo en frente. Su voz es exactamente como la recuerda; suave y ronca.

-Estoy bien, soy Alex, por cierto, Alex Morgan. ¿Seguro que estas bien? Te ves como si estuvieras en estado de shock o algo…-. Ella dice.

-No, estoy bien… Es solo que… no te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad?-. Ella mira, en busca de una señal de que se acordó de algo. Cualquier cosa.

-¿De que estas hablando?-. Sus ojos azules parecen desconcertados.

-Soy Tobin… Tobin Heath.

-Oh, Dios mío… espera… ¿TOBIN? ¡Jesús! Oh, Dios mío… ven aquí!-. Ella está rebotando arriba y abajo y casi gritando antes de que finalmente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abraza con fuerza.

Pasaron parte de esa noche y todo el día siguiente juntas, llenando los vacíos de su tiempo separadas. Hablando de todo lo que había sucedido. Alex estaba tan emocionada y orgullosa cuando Tobin menciono su primer partido con la USWNT, hablaron de cuando Alex rasgo su ACL, sobre lo preocupada que estaba que no podría jugar al futbol de nuevo, pero ella lo había hecho y estaba tan feliz por eso. Estuvieron hablando durante horas con la sensación de que no había pasado ni un día desde que se vieron por última vez, se conectaron inmediatamente. La química que tenían hizo su trabajo y estaban actuando como si fueran mejores amigas desde siempre. Que no era totalmente erróneo. Alex conoció a Casey, así, y las dos chicas se llevaron bastante bien. Al día siguiente, Alex tenía que irse pero hicieron un compromiso para no perder nunca el contacto de nuevo.

-Parece que te tienes que ir-. Tobin dice con tristeza. Alex la abraza.

-Voy a echarte mucho de menos-. Susurra en el oído de Tobin.- Voy a llamar cuando aterrice, ¿está bien?

-No te extrañare tanto, sin embargo-. Tobin dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué?

-Nos enviaremos textos y nos llamaremos entre si y Skype, nada va a cambiar, sera como si estuvieras aquí conmigo y yo estoy allí contigo-. Explica.

-Está bien, te lo prometo que no me va a perder, y tienes que prometer lo mismo.

-¡Ya lo hice!

-¿De nuevo?

-Bueno. Prometo Alex. Vamos a hablar todos los días, varias veces al día.

-Gracias-. Dijo Alex, abrazándola de nuevo.

Alex se convirtió rápidamente en una de las partes más importantes de su vida; estaban hablando constantemente y su amistad crecía más y más todos los días. La parte más difícil fue cuando Tobin tuvo que decirle a Alex sobre su sexualidad, ella no quería hacerlo. Ella tenía miedo de que pudiera perderla como amiga y no quería que eso ocurriera. Sin embargo, el delantero había sentido que algo estaba mal y estaba presionando a Tobin a hablar de ello e incluso Casey le insistió a Tobin que hablara con Alex. Después de unas semanas Tobin decidió dar el gran paso y decirle a Alex todo una noche cuando hablaron por Skype. Tobin no sabía cómo decirle a ella cuando Alex le pregunto si había alguien en su vida, el día que se fue, por lo que decidió comenzar desde allí.

-Entonces, ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si había alguien especial en mi vida?

-Sí, el día que me fui.

-Si. Bien es verdad que había alguien. Volvió mi vida tipo patas para arriba y me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas…

-¿Y?

-Esa persona… Alex… Quiero que sepas que es muy difícil para mí decirte esto y espero que nada cambien entre nosotras. Ya he perdido tanto a causa de ello-. Tobin estaba casi a punto de llorar.

-Tobin, nada va a cambiar. Estoy aquí para ti. Yo siempre voy a estar aquí. Pase lo que pase, y no voy a dejar, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo-. Ella desea poder abrazar a su amiga y hacerle saber que todo va estar bien.

-Realmente espero…-. Tobin suspira y da una última respiración profunda.- Ese alguien era una niña. Alex, soy… soy gay.

Y ella podría jurar que la reacción de Alex fue el momento de más alivio de su vida.

-Está bien-. Dice Alex después de un minuto y da a Tobin la sonrisa más grande que tiene.

-¿Esta bien?-. Repite Tobin.

-Está bien Tobin, eres gay, te gustan las chicas. No hay nada de malo en eso-. Alex sigue sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-. Tobin deja escapar el aliento que ha estado conteniendo y finalmente sonríe.

-Realmente Tobs. Te lo dije, soy tu amiga y no importa lo que sea siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Esa noche Tobin había vertido su corazón a Alex. Y la joven la había abrazado, aceptado y animado, haciendo sentir a Tobin como la persona más afortunada de la tierra.

-Dios realmente debes amarme-. Sonríe Tobin.

-¿Eh?

-Te encontré una vez más, y tenerte para hablar y para asegurarme de que todo está bien, para escucharme sin juzgar, para servir de apoyo… Es una gran señala de que Dios me ama. Y estoy tan agradecida de tenerte en mi vida de nuevo.

Alex se queda sin habla por un segundo; Tobin la hace sentir tan especial que ella no sabe cómo responder. Pero entonces piensa en algo que todavía no le ha dicho a Tobin.

-Te amo Toby. Gracias por ser tú.

-Yo también te quiero, Lex.

Habían hablado de Vicky y como afecto la vida de Tobin y entonces solo hablaban de sus cosas habituales o simplemente se sentaron en silencio mirando la una a la otra. Cuando encuentre a una persona con la cual puede sentarse cómodamente en silencio, cuando no es necesario decir nada para hacerles saber los que está pensando, o como se siente, en ese momento sabe que ha encontrado su alma gemela, su mejor amigo, su otra mitad.

Tobin fue a dormir esa noche sintiéndose más ligera que nunca, sintiendo como si pudiera volar. Alex había la había hecho sentirse mejor consigo misma, sobre quien era ella. Todo, desde su personalidad, a su compasión, su risa hizo que Tobin se diera cuenta de que en realidad era normal, como todos los demás, y que las personas que son sus verdaderos amigos siempre estarán ahí para ella, no importa que.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

 

Tobin no puede recordar exactamente cuando ella empezó a sentirse un poco diferente. Tal vez fue cuando Alex fue la primera persona en descubrir que ella seria parte de la lista olímpica; celebraron juntas una semana entera. Tal vez fue cuando Alex sería la primera persona a la que le enviaría un texto cuando se despertó, y el último antes de irse a dormir. Alex era su roca durante los Juegos Olímpicos de Beijing y hablar con ella la hizo sentir como en casa, era relajante. Tal vez fue cuando Alex fue la primera persona a la que quería llamar después de ganar el oro, y cuando ella regreso a EE.UU, Alex estaba en el aeropuerto esperando por ella, aplastándola en un abrazo con lágrimas en su rostro. Tal vez fue cuando fue la primera persona que Alex llamo después de ganar la Copa del Mundo con la selección sub-20 de WNT y la primera en saber cuándo finalmente redactado por la federación de futbol como jugador profesional. En ese momento, Tobin no podía poner en palabras lo orgullosa que estaba. Tal vez fue cuando Alex fue la primera persona que vio cuando se despertó de su cirugía de tobillo, Tobin había llorado en silencio en su hombro al darse cuenta que ella no sería capaz de jugar al futbol durante 6 meses en un periodo crucial justo antes del Mundial Femenino.

Tal vez se inició con las pequeñas cosas – las cosas que no importan a la mayoría de la gente – esas eran las cosas que Tobin se dio cuenta y había grabado en su memoria. Al igual que la forma en que los ojos de Alex se iluminaban cada vez que la vio. O la forma en que los labios de Alex se extenderían en una enorme sonrisa cada vez que gano un juego de Monopoly Deal. La forma en que Alex apretó la mandíbula y los puños cada vez que estaba a punto de disparar un balón. La forma en que el sol brillaba en sus ojos azules llevando a cabo una indirecta del verde. La forma en que actuó como una niña pequeña cada vez que iban a tomar un helado juntas. La forma en que olía… ese aroma a vainilla suave que inundo sus sentidos y que le impedía pensar con claridad.

Todo estaba bien hasta que empezó a darse cuenta… A continuación, la verdadera tortura comenzó.

Eran compañeras de habitación durante la Copa del Mundo en Alemania y era casi insoportable para Tobin. Alex era una idealista y ella insistió en dormir en la misma cama con Tobin porque no podía dormir sola, que no era inusual para ellas, solían dormir en la misma cama cada vez que se visitaron entre sí. Pero los sentimientos de Tobin eran diferentes y lo único que quería mientras veía a Alex dormir era presionar sus labios contra los de Alex y mostrarle como se sentía. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. La amistad que compartían era demasiado preciosa para que ella se arriesgara. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Alex tenía a Servando, su novio, desde hace cuatro años y ella era feliz con él. Se merecía ser feliz con la persona que eligió. Alex nunca podría saber cómo Tobin se estaba sintiendo. Ella tuvo que ordenar sus sentimientos y superarlo. Pero era tan difícil, casi imposible cuando Alex yacía acurrucada junto a ella todas las noches.

-Tu latido del corazón me manda a dormir cada noche. Es el mejor “buenas noches” que nadie ha dicho nunca-. Susurra Alex, y Tobin no puede dejar de colocar un ligero beso en el pelo de Alex.

-Te amo Tobs-. Susurra ella, quedándose dormida.

-Te amo también, Lex.

Tobin rezaba todas las noches. Ella estaba orando para que su tortura terminara, que su corazón dejara de sangrar y que tal vez en otra vida tendría el honor de ser amada de nuevo por Alex.

La mayoría de las chicas del equipo sabían acerca de los sentimientos de Tobin a pesar de que solo se lo había confesado a Kelley, A-Rod y Lauren, la mayoría de la gente simplemente había asumido desde que Kelley siempre estaba afirmando que era demasiado obvio a partir de la forma en que Tobin miraba a Alex. Tenían numerosas conversaciones sobre como Tobin debía decirle al delantero antes de que las cosas se pusieran más complicadas y podría incluso afectar el juego y la amistad de Tobin con Alex pero la conclusión era siempre la misma; no importa lo que le dolía a Tobin, Alex nunca podría saber.

Servando llego a Alemania para apoyar a Alex para los partidos contra Brasil, Francia y Japón. Las emociones de Tobin durante esos días fueron una montaña rusa completa. El juego con Brasil le dio los mejores sentimientos que ella podría conseguir esa noche, habían dado vuelta el partido y todo el mundo admitió que era uno de los mejores juegos que habían jugado. Pero viendo a Servando a besos y abrazos con Alex delante de ella le dio una sensación de malestar en el estómago; una cosa era saber que Alex no era de ella y nunca lo seria, pero era totalmente diferente tener que presenciar su amor y ser amado por otra persona, por lo que ella trato de evitar a la pareja tanto como fuera posible. Iba a pasar más tiempo con Cheney y Kelley que le insistieron a Tobin que disfrutara de los momentos únicos que estaban experimentando en Alemania y tratar de quitar a Alex de su mente. Y en parte sabía que llego a disfrutar de unos momentos muy especiales porque Tobin había vivido los momentos más emocionantes con Alex, cuando sus emociones estaban en su forma más pura. Servando nunca conseguiría un abrazo de gol de Alex, él jamás sentiría lo rápido que latía su corazón cuando corría por el campo para celebrar con ella y Abby después del cabezazo de Abby. No voltear a ver sus ojos brillar de la manera que lo hicieron cuando sonó el silbato, marcando su paso a las semifinales. Esos fueron los momentos más preciosos y Tobin los tenía encerrados en su memoria.

Cuando Alex anoto en el partido contra Francia abriendo su camino a la final, se sentía increíblemente orgullosa. Nunca se había sentido así de orgullosa antes, ni siquiera cuando ella había anotado su primer gol con el equipo, ni siquiera cuando fue llamada al equipo. Ninguno de estos sentimientos podrían coincidir con los que sentía cuando Alex estaba celebrando, pura emoción reflejado en su rostro y lo único que quería era que el silbato sonara para poder ir a abrazarla y celebrar con ella. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

-Te dije que hoy seria tu día-. Tobin dice junto a su oído sonriendo. Alex tirándola a su alrededor abrazando a su mejor amiga, no hay otra manera de mostrar su emoción.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti… Tan orgullosa-. Tobin la abraza de vuelta y le acaricia el pelo acercándola más.

-Gracias Toby… Se siente tan bien. Como un peso que ha sido levantado de mis hombros, me siento más ligera ahora-. Suspira.

-Tuviste un juego increíble Alex, era tan buena y estoy segura de que vas a hacer lo mismo en la final. Felicitaciones Baby Horse-. Ella sonríe apretando la mano de Alex. Ella está muy orgullosa de su amiga. Alex ha estado esperando este momento desde el comienzo del torneo y ahora que finalmente sucede, ella puede sentir su emoción.

-Muchas gracias. Y gracias por apoyarme. No puedo esperar a la final, aunque… quiero marcar de nuevo, quiero hacer a todos felices por la puntuación-. Dice sonriendo.

-Ya estás haciendo a todo el mundo contento. Y siempre me haces feliz.

Por supuesto, más tarde esa noche tuvo que someterse a otra ronda de tortura de sentimientos cuando Servando vino a donde estaban sentadas con algunas de las otras chicas y pasó gran parte de la noche besos y abrazos con Alex. Tobin tenía la peor sensación en el mundo y no podía hacer contacto visual con ninguna de las chicas a su alrededor, y mucho menos con Alex. Ella sabía que el delantero se había dado cuenta de su malestar, pero no podía prestar atención a eso. Tenía que concentrarse en sí misma, para evitar llorar y gritar delante de todos. Kelley pondría la mano en la rodilla de Tobin y le daría un ligero apretón solo para asegurarle que ella estaba allí y sabía cómo estaba sufriendo Tobin. No hablo en toda la noche hasta que Alex y Servando se fueron, y luego dejo que su corazón se hundiera y algunas lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. No podía mantenerlos más.

-Eso fue… incomodo-. Dijo Kelley después de que Alex y Servando se fueron.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-. Tobin suspira y apoya su cabeza en sus manos.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte Tobs… Me gustaría poder hacerlo. A veces el amor es lo más difícil que una persona tiene que pasar. Solo sé que voy a estar allí para ti-. Dice Kelley acariciando la espalda de Tobin.

-Me duele tanto-. Tobin puede sentir más lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todo irá bien amigo, te ira bien.

Ella no tenía el tiempo para pensar acerca de ser demasiado fina. La final de la Copa del Mundo llego en un par de días y una nueva rotura del corazón y la devastación llego a sumar a lo que ella ya tenía. Todo el equipo estaba devastado, sintieron que era suyo y que había sido arrebatado de sus manos. Ellas sintieron que era injusto, pero el discurso de Pía cuando les dijo que estaba muy orgullosa, y cuando se les explico que después de todo lo que el pueblo japonés había sufrido ese año, la Copa del Mundo podría animarlos, lograron calmarse un poco. Después de un par de horas después de que regresaron al hotel la mayoría de las chicas se pondría a hablar sobre el futuro y los Juegos Olímpicos que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, tratando de animar al equipo. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer de sus ojos y algunos de ellos podrían romper en una pequeña sonrisa.

Todo iba bien hasta que Servando se acercó a donde Tobin, Cheney, A-Rod y Kelley estaban sentadas en pánico porque no podía encontrar a Alex por ninguna parte. Las chicas sabían que Alex había tomado la pérdida bastante mal y todo estaba preocupados. Decidieron separarse para buscarla. Tobin dijo que iría a buscar en el interior del hotel, teniendo la sensación de que sabía dónde estaba Alex. Y tenía razón. Ella sabía que Alex estaría en el techo, viendo la hermosa vista de Frankfurt en la noche y tratando de calmarse. Estaba sentada en un banco, sus ojos rojos por el llanto y su mirada vacía centrada en ninguna parte en particular. El corazón de Tobin se rompió en un millón de pedazos al ver a Alex llorando. Fue lo peor para ella. No sabía cómo ayudarla así que lo único que tenía ganas de hacer, se sentó en el banco junto a Alex y tiro de ella en un apretado abrazo, acariciando su cabello y manteniéndola cerca. Alex dejo todos sus sentimientos libres y comenzó a llorar sin control, agarrando la camisa de Tobin y enterrando su cara en el cuello de Tobin.

-Lo siento, cariño, lo siento tanto… Me gustaría poder arreglarlo… lo siento tanto-. Tobin susurro en su oído, su voz temblando. Le dolía a Tobin ver a Alex así, hecha un desastre, pero se siente aun peor sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudar. Así que hace lo único que puede; la sostiene firmemente, acariciándola, consolándola.

-Era nuestro Tobin, nuestro… y ahora ya no lo es. Siento que decepcione a todos. A mí misma, al equipo, a mi familia… todo el mundo-. Solloza en la camisa de Tobin.

-Lo siento… lo siento.

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo que lo sientes?-. Alex se echa hacia atrás para mirar a Tobin.

-Alex… he perdido el penal, si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas podrían ser diferentes ahora-. La honestidad en su voz era como golpes para Alex.

-Que- ¿Qué quieres decir Tobs?

-Quiero decir exactamente lo que dije… Tomo parte de la culpa de que tú no puedes usar la medalla de oro alrededor de tu cuello en este momento-. Dice en voz baja.

-No seas ridícula-. Alex entra en erupción.- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¿Me escuchas? Nunca de nuevo-. Ella está mirando a Tobin intensamente, luego de repente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella.-Lo siento tanto por hacerte sentir así. Lo siento mucho. No dejare que te culpes Tobin. ¿Lo entiendes? No te voy a dejar. Somos un equipo y todos lo hicimos bien. No te eches la culpa, ¿de acuerdo? No podría manejar eso.

-Pero es la verdad-. Tobin responde con calma.- Y acepto que metí la pata, pero no voy a pensar en ello, porque sé que la vida continúa y debemos utilizar esto como motivación para trabajar más duro y entrenar más. Los Juegos Olímpicos estarán aquí antes de darnos cuenta y voy a poner mi corazón y alma en lo que sea necesario para conseguir que ganemos el oro. Dios, te lo prometo, esa medalla de oro va a estar aquí-. Ella coloca su mano izquierda sobre su pecho, y su derecha en el de Alex. Por un momento ella jura que sus corazones laten al unísono.- Va a ser alrededor de tu cuello-. Ella promete.

-Te amo tanto-. Alex toma las manos de Tobin en las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. De repente Tobin sabe que tiene que parar esto porque superada por la imperiosa necesidad de presionar sus labios contra los de Alex.

-Te amo también, y por ahora, solo estoy agradecida de que tuve la oportunidad de vivir todo esto contigo y el resto del equipo-. Ella saca las manos de Alex antes de añadir.- Lo hiciste muy bien, por cierto, tu objetivo fue realmente asombroso. Tienes un gran futuro por delante Lex. Solo medallas de oro desde ahora en adelante-. Ella sonríe.

-¿Es una promesa también?

-No puedo prometer eso… pero puedo ver que pasa frente a mis ojos.

-Gracias Tobin. Realmente eres la única persona que me puede animar en momentos como este-. Y por primera vez en el día se rompe en una sonrisa.

-Por último, la famosa sonrisa-. Tobin sonríe al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, gracias a ti.

 

 

Ella tomo una decisión esa noche, la decisión que puede cambiar toda su vida. Ella decidió mantenerse alejada de Alex tanto como sea posible, al menos hasta que se sienta lista de que sus sentimientos no serán un problema. Ella debería haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de Alex. Pero con la Copa del Mundo y todo, ella no podía evitarla. Estaban juntas todo el día e incluso eran compañeros de habitación. Se sentía como que era el momento adecuado. Los amigos se protegen entre sí, de la misma forma que ella le ha estado diciendo a Alex desde que tenían 12 años de edad, pero lo que está haciendo no es protección. Si ella quería protegerla, ella se retiraría y pondría distancia, dejando que Alex viva su vida lejos de ella.

Es peligrosa; una persona con tantos sentimientos reprimidos es peligroso.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

 

Y realmente no fue fácil. Sobre todo desde que se enamoraba más y más cada día del joven delantero. Todavía hablaban por teléfono o Skype aquí y allá, pero Tobin siempre fue distante y fría. Ella no sabía si Alex se había dado cuenta, pero ella no le sorprendería que no lo había hecho. La joven estaba tan ocupada después de que regresaron de Alemania, se estaba convirtiendo gradualmente en la cara del equipo y después que anoto en la final de la Copa Mundial todo el mundo conocía su nombre y quería una entrevista con ella.

Era más fácil al principio. Alex no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar de todos modos, pero después de una semana o más empezó a actuar como la mejor amiga de nuevo. Y se hizo más difícil para Tobin el tratar de evitarla. Ella había comenzado a pensar en no hablar con Alex en absoluto, evitándola por completo, pero luego Alex había llamado, convirtiendo la situación en algo insuperable.

-Voy a ir a Nueva York-. Ella suena tan excitada.

-¿Por qué?-. Su voz deja en claro que ella no quiere que Alex este en ningún lugar cerca. Pero Alex no sabe la verdadera razón.

-Wow, suenas tan emocionada-. Tengo una sesión de fotos para un comercial y un par de entrevistas. Yo me quedo un día contigo y luego con Servando.

-¿Con quién?-. Casi se ahoga cuando escucha ese nombre.

-Servando quiere venir a pasar algún tiempo conmigo, nos quedaremos en casa de mi hermana, pero le deje claro que quiero pasar al menos un día contigo. Siento que hemos estado un poco distante últimamente y tenemos que ponernos al día.

 

 

Ella ha estado sentada junto a la ventana en el apartamento de su hermana en Brooklyn durante más de dos horas pensando en todo esto. Y la conclusión es siempre la misma; toda su vida ha girado en torno a Alex. Todo le demás simplemente no le importa y ella ni siquiera puede llevarlo a su memoria. Observa la salida del sol, pensando en la niña durmiendo al lado y la forma en que han llegado a ese punto de no estar gusto la una con la otra. Ella sabe que lo ha causado, pero sigue persuadiéndose a sí misma de que Alex sería mejor sin ella en su vida.

-¿Parece que has estado pensando mucho, eh?-. La voz de su hermana la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Es solo uno de esos días-. Tobin le da una ligera sonrisa.

-Parece que hay una gran cantidad de esos días desde que volviste de Alemania-. Perry arquea una ceja.

-Sí, ha sido una locura desde entonces.

-Bueno, estoy bastante segura que algo más te pasa.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-. La voz de Tobin se queda en blanco, al igual que su mirada.

-Estoy segura de que sabes. De todos modos no te voy a presionar más, tengo que coger mi vuelo-. Ella va a visitar al resto de la familia, salir de la casa para que Tobin y Alex puedan ponerse al día. Ella sabe que Tobin y Alex han estado actuando extraño últimamente y se puede ver a través del comportamiento de su hermana todos los días, ella espera que las cosas mejoren después de unos días juntas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

-No, no quiero que te quedes atascado en el tráfico. Voy a llamar cuando este en tierra firme, ¿bien?

-Bueno, tener un buen tiempo con el fam. Diles que los voy a visitar pronto-. Ella se mueve hacia adelante y le da un abrazo a su hermana.

-Lo hare-. Perry la abraza de vuelta.- Trata de no quemar la casa mientras estoy fuera-. Ella rompe el abrazo y le da una gran sonrisa a Tobin.

-Solo tienes que ir ya, perderás tu vuelo-. Dice Tobin, poniendo los ojos.

-Adiós hermanita-. Y con eso cierra la puerta detrás de ella dejando a Tobin por su cuenta una vez más. Suspira profundamente y piensa en lo que va a hacer hoy, ahora que Alex está en su casa. Unos meses atrás – demonios, incluso unos pocos días atrás – pasar un día a solas con Alex sería un sueño hecho realidad; acostada junto a ella, cocinar para ella, jugando Monopoly Deal o ver películas. Pero ahora es solo una tortura y sus sentimientos se han vuelto más profundos.

 Ella piensa en prepararle el desayuno a Alex, pero luego recuerda que tiene que ser fría y distante por lo que solo se sienta en el sofá esperando a que Alex se despierte. Todavía es temprano, así que ella piensa en tomar una siesta ya que no pudo dormir mucho durante la noche. Cuando siente que sus parpados se empiezan a poner pesados por el sueños el ruido de una puerta que se abre la despierta al instante. Un Alex soñoliento aparece en la sala de estar frotándose el sueño de sus ojos y Tobin jura que es tan adorable que ella quiere agarrarla y besarla como si no hubiera mañana. En lugar de eso simplemente aprieta su mandíbula y sus manos se convierten en puños, restringiéndose a sí misma de hacer algo estúpido.

-Buenos días-. Murmura Alex en una voz ronca y ofrece a Tobin una leve sonrisa. Ella es, evidentemente incomoda y Tobin sabe que es su comportamiento la causa.

-Mañana… ¿Quieres desayunar?-. Ella dice sin hacer contacto visual.

-Eso sería genial, gracias-. Ella sonríe y caminan a la cocina donde Tobin pone toda la comida adecuada para el desayuno en la mesa, dejando que Alex elija lo que quiere y le da una taza de café. Se sientan una frente a otra mientras Alex empieza hacer su desayuno.

-¿Dónde está Perry?-. Pregunta después de un tiempo.

-Ella fue a visitar a la familia-. Es la única respuesta de Tobin.

-Oh genial… ¿Y tú no tienes ganas de ir?-. Tobin se encoje de hombros, teniendo en cuenta de que Alex está tratando de mantener una conversación, pero ella está enfocada en ser distante.

-¿Por qué no viniste a dormir conmigo ayer?-. Alex le pregunta de nuevo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Ya estabas dormida cuando entre; me di cuenta que no me necesitabas para dormir.

-Eso nunca te detuvo antes-. Desafío Alex y Tobin se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy enferma y cansada de esto!-. Alex deja caer la cuchara que está utilizando para su cereal en el tazón.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando-. Tobin se las arregla para decir en voz tranquila. Ella está sorprendida por la declaración de Alex, pero ella lo supera de forma rápida y mantiene su voz estable a pesar de que su corazón está latiendo más rápido y más rápido a medida que pasa el tiempo. Ella no está lista para esta conversación con Alex.

-¡Si lo sabes Tobin! ¿De verdad crees que se trata de una conversación normal entre nosotras?-. Exclama.

-Solo estoy un poco cansada. No dormí bien anoche-. Ella se esfuerza para evitar la mirada que Alex le está dando, haciendo que ambas se den cuenta de que eso es una excusa bastante pobre.

-¿Y el último par de semanas? Estabas cansada durante todos ellos porque sé que has estado actuando extraño desde que volvimos de Alemania y lo entiendo que podrías estar triste, hemos perdido, pero nunca has actuado así antes. Ni siquiera te habías comportado así cuando te lesionaste del tobillo. Así que realmente quiero saber lo que está pasando aquí y no trates de darme una excusa coja de nuevo.

-Estoy bien Alex…-. Ella dice en voz baja. Alex simplemente suspira y se levanta haciendo su camino a la habitación de nuevo. Tobin deja escapar el aliento que estaba aguantando y tira su cabeza en sus manos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella sabe que todo esto es su culpa, pero ella no sabe cómo solucionar el problema. Ella se levanta y sigue a Alex a la habitación y encuentra al delantero buscando algo en su maleta.

-¿Cuál es tu programa para hoy?-. Es lo único que encuentra adecuado para preguntar.

-Tengo una entrevista de una hora y luego una sesión de fotos. Servando me va a recoger a partir de ahí y vamos a ir a cenar. Voy a volver después a recoger mis cosas si eso está bien-. Ella todavía está buscando algo en su maleta sin hacer contacto visual con el centrocampista.

-Sí, está bien… ¿Te vas mañana?

-Si-. Es la única respuesta que recibe Tobin y siente que las lágrimas llenan sus ojos. La situación entre ellas está en mal estado y la torpeza está en todas partes alrededor.

-Está bien-. Ella dice, aclarándose la garganta.- Voy a dejar que te prepares. Voy a estar en la sala de estar si necesitas algo.

Alex solo asiente y Tobin la deja sola, haciendo su camino a la cocina para limpiar. Ella tiene que hacer algo para no pensar en el hecho de que Alex se va mañana, lo horrible que ha sido las últimas semanas, por no ser capaz de superar su amor por Alex, y por la situación en mal estado en la que están ahora mismo. Antes de que ella logra recomponerse de la situación Alex aparece en la cocina vestida, se queda sin respiración como siempre y de pronto el aroma a vainilla está en todas partes, inundando los sentidos de Tobin. Ella tiene que alejarse, no puede pensar con claridad cómo le gustaría por lo que se abrió paso a la sala de estar, donde hay más aire.

-¿Sabes qué? Si no querías hablar o verme podrías haberme dicho antes de hacer mi camino desde Los Ángeles para verte-. Alex exclama de repente y es obvio que esta situación le ha estado molestando mucho.

-Estoy hablando contigo-. Tobin le responde.

-¿Oh, en serio? Bueno vamos a ver a continuación, vine aquí ayer por la tarde, ni siquiera me abrazaste cuando me viste, preparaste la cena y comimos en silencio y luego tu hermana volvió del trabajo y gracias a Dios porque había olvidado totalmente lo que era la interacción humana. Y luego se fue dormir y decidiste que deberíamos ver una película, ni siquiera trataste de ponerte al día conmigo, pero estuve de acuerdo de todas maneras y fuiste a sentarte al otro sillón ni siquiera en el mismo sofá conmigo y luego el gran punto culminante de la noche: esperaste que yo estuviera dormida para luego ir a dormir al sofá. ¿Realmente Tobin? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actuaste de esta manera? Permíteme recordarte. Nunca-. Alex termina su perorata y exhala.

-Te dije que estaba cansada-. Ella dice y, al mismo tiempo se maldice a sí misma, porque eso es realmente una excusa bastante pobre y lo sigue diciendo.

-¡No puedo creer que sigas diciendo eso! ¡Tobin vine todo el camino desde Los Ángeles a verte!-. Ella grita.

-¡Y no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso!-. Ella le rebate.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡No es como si solo viniste a verme a mi Alex! Era solo conveniente combinar tu trabajo, tu escapada romántica con tu novio y ponerme a mí en algún lugar de ahí-. Ella dice, y lo lamenta en el momento en que las palabras salen de su boca porque sabe que hará sentir mal a Alex por decirlo. Es evidente en el rostro del delantero. La joven da un paso atrás, sus ojos se convierten en un azul oscuro y Tobin puede ver cómo le duele a Alex, pero no hay vuelta atrás y Tobin piensa que podría ser más fácil para Alex de esa manera así que solo aprieta su mandíbula y la mira a los ojos.

-¿De eso es lo que se trata? ¿Se trata de Servando venir conmigo?-. Susurra.

-Olvídalo Alex…

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedo olvidar esto? Tobin, tenemos que solucionar esto… eres mi mejor amiga. Estábamos totalmente bien hace apenas dos semanas en Alemania, ¿Qué paso?-. La tristeza de su voz coincide con la de sus ojos.

-Tal vez necesitamos… ya sabes…-. Ella toma una respiración inestable antes de decirlo.- Tal vez necesitamos una cierta distancia-. Ella ve el estremecimiento de Alex y ella se odia a si misma por hacerla sentir todo este dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Vamos Tobin tiene que haber algo. Solo dime lo que está pasando-. Ella suena desesperada.

-Es solo que… las cosas han estado un poco locas después de la Copa Mundial y todo y tal vez necesitamos un poco de tiempo a solas-. Ella se obliga a sí misma para mantener su voz estable.

-No entiendo… yo… bueno yo sé que no he sido una gran amiga después de volver y sé que has tenido dificultades para hacer frente a la derrota y yo no estaba allí para ti con todas estas estúpidas entrevistas y todo. Lo siento por eso, pero estoy aquí ahora. Puedo quedarme un día más si lo deseas, podemos hablar. Puedo cancelar algunas cosas. Simplemente no me digas que necesitamos cierta distancia. No lo puedo manejar, ¿bien?-. Ella es frenética y Tobin no quiere nada más que abrazarla y decirle que todo va estar bien, pero en lugar de eso le da la espalda y mira por la ventana. Ella no quiere que Alex vea lo herida que esta ella misma.

-Tobin… por favor…-. Alex susurra una vez más y Tobin se esfuerza por encontrar algo que decir, mientras tanto el teléfono de Alex suena y ella deja escapar el aliento que ha estado conteniendo.

-¿Hola?-. Alex murmura con voz temblorosa.- Esta bien… Voy a estar en cinco-. Ella dice y cuelga. Tobin se vuelve hacia ella, se da cuenta que las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos y ella siente la necesidad de aplastarla en un abrazo o golpear algo, todo lo que siente en este momento es odio por sí misma y amor por Alex.

-Tienes que ir-. Murmura.

-No hemos terminado aún… Vuelvo esta noche y me quedare toda la noche si es necesario. Vamos a arreglar esto-. Y con eso ella se dirige hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra detrás de Alex, Tobin se deja caer en posición fetal al lado de la ventana sin intentar detener las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos. Ella llora tanto que no puede sentir sus ojos nunca más. Solo para quitar el dolor, el amor y la batalla que está pasando dentro de su cabeza y su corazón.

Se queda dormida después de una hora de lágrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos.

 

 

 

Cuando se despierta el sol casi se ha puesto y con un rápido vistazo al reloj se da cuenta de que son las 8 en punto. Con un gemido se pone de pie y comienza a mover sus extremidades rígidas. Durmiendo en el suelo por más de 10 horas seguidas no ha hecho ningún bien a su cuerpo. No ayudo a su corazón destrozado tampoco. Ella todavía no tiene idea de lo que va hacer con Alex. Tobin calcula que el delantero estará de nuevo en unas dos horas más o menos, pero no está segura, por lo que revisa su teléfono en caso de que Alex le ha enviado un mensaje confirmando el tiempo que debería estar de vuelta, pero solo hay un mensaje de Kelley pidiéndole algo estúpido sobre una película de terror. Entonces ella tiene una idea, decide llamar a Kelley, una de sus mejores amigas, que siempre parece tener un buen consejo.

-Finalmente Tobin, quiero ver una película, no puedo esperarte todo el día-. Kelley recoge en el segundo anillo.

-Cállate Kelley, necesito un consejo-. La voz de Tobin sale ronca y temblorosa.

-Woah amigo, ¿Qué paso? Suenas como basura-. Kelley reconoce el dolor en la voz de Tobin y al instante ella es grave.

-Alex está aquí… las cosas no son buenas-. Su voz se quiebra.

-Mierda. Si, lo se… ella me llamo hace un par de días y me dijo que estaba volando para pasar un tiempo contigo, pero se me había olvidado totalmente.

-Kelley… las cosas están realmente en mal estado. Tú sabes que he sido fría y distante con ella las últimas dos semanas y se dio cuenta y tuvimos una pelea sobre ello, y le dije que a lo mejor necesito un poco de distancia.

-¿Le dijiste eso? Eso debe haber dolido Tobin, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-No hay otra manera Kel. No va a funcionar de otra manera; tengo que alejarme por un tiempo, para ordenar mis sentimientos. Tengo que salvar nuestra amistad.

-¿Piensas que lo estás haciendo ahora mismo? Estas destruyendo todo lo que tienes con Alex. ¿Quieres alejarte de ella?-. Exclama.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no, estoy tratando de protegerla de mis sentimientos-. Explica Tobin.

-Ok escúchame Tobin. Solo hay una forma en que Alex puede volver a la normalidad: debes decirle-. Ella hace hincapié en las últimas dos palabras.

-¿Estás loca? Eso provocaría un desastre, sería hacer todo demasiado complicado y voy a perderla-.suena desesperada.

-Todo ya es demasiado complicado Tobs, y ya la estás perdiendo con tu comportamiento. Es totalmente injusto tomar decisiones acerca de su amistad sin preguntarle. Ella ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando. Si no le dices entonces la perderás, si lo haces tendrás la oportunidad de mantener las cosas normales-. Ella realmente trata de razonar con Tobin. Kelley es amiga de ambas y la pone triste verlas en esta situación tan extraña. Ya era doloroso para Tobin luchar con sus sentimientos cada día y ahora que sabes que ambas están en un mal lugar, le duele y la frustra.

-No puedo hacerlo Kelley. Me duele… y va a doler más cuando ella me rechace y la voy a perder a causa de eso-. Ella siente las lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos.

-Sé que estas sufriendo Tobs, pero esto no es bueno para ninguna de las dos. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Confía en mí con esto. Sera lo mejor-. Su voz se suaviza ahora.

-No se…-. Suspira.

-Solo piensa en ello,  ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Está bien… gracias Kell.

-Cuídate amigo. Llámame si necesitas algo-. Añade.

-Voy a. Adiós-. Y con eso cuelga. Nerviosa, se pasa una mano por el pelo, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Kelley tiene un punto: ella tomo una decisión sin consultar a Alex, decidió por ella, sin ella. Y eso no estaba bien, si fuese al revés, Tobin hubiera querido saber. Pero ella no le puede decir, la perderá y su amistad sera destruida. Alex nunca sera capaz de actuar de la misma manera alrededor de Tobin si se entera de sus sentimientos.

Ella comienza a pasear por la sala de estar y cuando ella está segura de que ha hecho el mismo recorrido más de cincuenta veces, decide ir a su habitación, tal vez ella sera capaz de pensar mejor allí. Las luces están apagadas y ella no se da cuenta que la maleta de Alex está ahí así que tropieza y para no caer ella agarra la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y enciende la lámpara que está ahí. De repente, se encuentra cara a cara con las caras sonrientes de Alex y ella misma, mirando a través de la imagen que tiene al lado de su lámpara. Se había olvidado por completo de esa foto, pero sus caras sonrientes hace que ella tome el cuadro en sus manos.

La imagen fue tomada hace casi un año, en verano. Ella había ido a visitar a Alex y tenían un gran tiempo. Dirigió sus dedos a la cara sonriente de Alex; sus ojos azules brillan. Y tiene un gatito en una mano y la otra es alrededor de los hombros de Tobin manteniéndola cerca. El centrocampista contempla el rostro de Alex y una gran sonrisa se forma en su cara. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan libre alrededor de Alex? Ella no puede recordar. Todo lo que sabe es que ella quiere ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Alex de nuevo. Las lágrimas comienzan a formarse de nuevo en sus ojos y ella no hace nada para detenerlos, a lo mejor van a drenar después de un tiempo y ella no sera capaz de llorar más. Ella toma un vistazo a la imagen de nuevo y ella recuerda cada minuto que pasaron juntas ese día.

-¿No es adorable Tobs?

-Cada gatito es adorable Al.

-Pero este es extra adorable-. Dice ella sosteniendo al pequeño gatito que Tobin ha encontrado en unas rocas.

-Si tú lo dices… Es muy lindo eso es cierto-. Una gran sonrisa se extiende por la cara de Tobin. Alex es demasiado adorable alrededor de pequeños animales, especialmente los gatos. Ella sabía que a Alex le encantaría el pequeño gatito en el momento en que se encontró con él entre las rocas.

-Y tiene seis dedos Tobs. Eso lo hace aún más adorable-. Ella chilla.

-Se podría decir que lo es-. Sonríe.

-Es cierto, sin embargo. Pero mira es muy tranquilo y fresco y todo. Es adorable.

-Estoy segura de que has dicho la palabra adorable más de cinco veces en los últimos dos minutos-. Ella se burla.

-¡Cállate! Me lo voy a quedar. Tenemos que encontrar un nombre para el-. Dice pensativa.

-¿Qué hay de Brownie?-. Tobin sugiere.

-¿Brownie? Eso es un nombre horrible para el gato Tobs-. Ella se ríe.

-Pero él es de color marrón por eso lo digo. Y es un gran nombre para un gato.

-¡No! He encontrado su nombre-. Anuncia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y ese sería…?-. Pregunta Tobin.

-Lo estoy nombrando Brooklyn-. Responde mirando a los ojos de Tobin.

-¿Brooklyn? ¿Por qué?-. Ella pregunta desconcertada.

-Porque me recuerda a ti que es de color marrón, al igual que tu cabello y es tan fresco como tú. Y tú lo salvaste. Además no lo puedo nombrar Tobin así que si… Brooklyn es el nombre-. Alex esta radiante y Tobin siente como que algo está ondeando en su interior, como si hubiera un pequeño fuego en su corazón. Alex es la más cariñosa y amable persona que ella ha conocido nunca. Es tan afortunada de tenerla como su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Al-. Ella sonríe y acaricia al gatito.

-De esa manera estarás siempre conmigo y yo estaré contigo a través de Brooklyn.

Las lágrimas están cayendo sin control de su cara y ella esta acurrucado en una bola manteniendo el cuadro cerca de su pecho, sollozos violentos están sacudiendo su cuerpo. Ella no sabe qué hacer, todo lo que sabe es que de cualquier manera ella perderá a Alex y el dolor que siente la está destrozando, dejándola sin aliento en el suelo tratando de mantener los restos de una amistad en una foto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien se pregunta la canción es "Iris de "The Goo Goo Dolls"

CAPÍTULO 4

 

Ella escucha el clic de la puerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en el suelo llorando? Tiene que haber sido más de dos horas. El reloj de la pared lo confirma. Son más de las 11 de la noche. Sus ojos están sufriendo y ella está segura de que son de color rojo de todo el llanto. El cuadro con la imagen se encuentra todavía en sus brazos, presionado fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella oye pasos en el pasillo y un Alex alarmado aparece en la habitación.

-¿Tobin? ¿Qué paso? Estaba golpeando la puerta y nadie respondió. He utilizado la llave que me diste en caso de emergencia. Oh, Dios mío, ¿Por qué lloras?-. Ella se da cuenta de que Tobin está acurrucada en un rincón de la habitación y corre hacia ella, poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella.- ¿Qué paso?-. Susurra. Tobin deja escapar un sollozo y se arroja a los brazos de Alex enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Alex mientras siente que una nueva ola de lágrimas se aproxima. Pero se siente segura, después de todos estos días que ha estado luchando, agotándose a sí misma, con la sensación de que todo está mal, por primera vez, esto se siente bien. Estar en los brazos de Alex es reconfortante y tranquilo. Así es como se supone que debe ser, sin todas las peleas y la distancia entre ellas. Ella no puede perder eso. Está cansada de la falta de Alex, cansada de perderse a sí misma cada día, cansada de tirar lejos a la persona que más ama en este mundo. Además de que es injusto para Alex. Ella siente que el delantero la atrae hacia su pecho dando a entender que está preocupada.

-Todo estará bien… Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien-. Alex está susurrando, acariciándole el pelo y tirando de ella más y más. Tobin casi nunca llora, por lo tanto, tiene que ser algo serio lo que está pasando y la mata que ella no sabe que es. Su comportamiento estas últimas dos semanas confirma prácticamente todo. Alex quiere ayudarla, estar a su lado, pero Tobin no la deja.

Es la primera vez desde Alemania que han tenido una conexión tan íntima, la primera vez que en realidad se han tocado entre sí. Y eso le da a Alex un atisbo de esperanza de que tal vez las cosas van a volver a la normalidad, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupa. Ella está muy preocupada por lo que está pasando con Tobin.

-¿Cómo esta Brooklyn?-. Tobin pregunta después de un tiempo. Su voz ronca casi asusta a Alex.

-Él es… uhm… bien. Está bien-. La pregunta la desconcierta, pero ella responde de todos modos.

-Qué bueno. Le he echado de menos.

-Él te ha echado de menos también. Debes venir a Los Ángeles para verlo-. Ella no entiende porque esta conversación sobre Brooklyn se lleva a cabo en este momento, pero ella se da cuenta que va a responder a todo con tal que Tobin hable con ella.

-Encontré esta imagen y me acorde de él-. Ella tira hacia atrás y muestra el cuadro a Alex. El delantero toma la foto en sus manos y lo estudia durante un tiempo esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios y nostalgia en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué has estado llorando?-. Ella coloca el cuadro en la mesita de noche y mira a Tobin a los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar Alex-. Suspira Tobin.

-Está bien. No quiero perderte. Y todas las cosas que has dicho antes… Podemos solucionar este problema, sé que puedo y te necesito en mi vida. ¿No me necesitas en la tuya?-. Sus ojos azules están preocupados.

-Te necesito… te necesito tanto-. La voz de Tobin sale como un susurro y ella levanta la mano a la mejilla de Alex. Sabe que no debería, pero en este momento no podía importar menos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué te ha estado molestando?-. Ella agarra las manos de Tobin y las aprieta suavemente.

-Vamos. Vamos a fuera-. El centrocampista se levanta y ayuda a Alex, agarrándola de las manos. La lleva a la sala de estar y las dos se sientan en el sofá. Ella siente que llegado el momento. Alex tiene que saber, no importa lo que pase después, no puede ser peor que la situación en la que se encuentran ahora. Podría perder a Alex, pero Kelley tiene razón: ella ya la está perdiendo. Bien podría abrir su corazón y su mente a Alex y su destino estará en manos del futuro.

 

-¿Quieres escuchar una canción conmigo?-. Pregunta Tobin.

-¿Qué? Pensé que íbamos a hablar-. Dice Alex sin entender.

-A veces una canción dice más que las palabras, ¿no crees?-. Ella le da a Alex una media sonrisa.

-Yo… si… pero no entiendo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te llame desde Beijing? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

-Estoy frustrada aquí, pero si, lo hago… creo-. Ella se siente curiosa en la forma que esta conversación está yendo.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-. Tobin pregunta de nuevo.

-Que yo era tan feliz y orgullosa de ti y que daría cualquier cosa por estar ahí-. Suspira. Alex recuerda la conversación exacta que tenía por teléfono ese día. No podían hablar por mucho tiempo porque estaban en diferentes continentes pero ella estaba feliz por Tobin, y muy orgullosa, y no podía dejar de repetirlo.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije?

-¿Estamos jugando a un juego de memoria Tobs?-. Alex pregunta con frustración.

-¿Podrías contestar, por favor?-. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Ok… dijiste que habías encontrado una manera de tenerme allí contigo.

-Entonces ¿Qué he hecho?

-Encendí la televisión al día siguiente para ver el partido… era tan temprano en la mañana. Y vi que tu camiseta tenía el número 13-. Ella susurra. Fue uno de los mejores y más intensos recuerdos que tenia de Tobin. Cuando vio el número 13 en su camiseta sintió que su corazón se hinchaba, y el amor por su mejor amiga crecía cada vez más. Esa chica siempre la hacía sentir especial. Ella era personificación de un mejor amigo.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es… que quiero que sepas que tengo ciertas cosas o recuerdos que me recuerdan a ti y al mantenerlos te tengo conmigo. Puede que no haya entendido, pero eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida-. Ella toma una respiración inestable y su corazón comienza a latir más rápido. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba que seria.

-Lo se… y tú eres importante para mí también... Demasiado importante-. Ella toma las manos de Tobin y las aprieta ligeramente.

-Necesito que sepas que te amo. Te amo tanto y no importa lo que pase voy a estar aquí para ti, siempre que me necesites, y yo estoy tan agradecida de haberte conocido y…

-Detente Tobin. Nada va a pasar, ¿bien?-. Alex interrumpe a Tobin.- Estoy aquí. ¿Ok? Estoy aquí y te amo.

-Yo... yo…-. Ella niega con la cabeza para despejar su mente y toma una respiración profunda y habla de nuevo después de un tiempo.- ¿Vas a escuchar la canción conmigo? Es una de las cosas que me recuerdan a ti.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres limitarte solo a hablar?-. Alex está realmente confundida y cada vez más preocupada mientras pasan los minutos. El comportamiento de Tobin es raro y ella sospecha que algo más está pasando. Ella no puede pensar en cualquier cosa que está haciendo a Tobin tan nerviosa, ella por lo general es tranquila y relajada.

-Si, como dije, las canciones dicen más que las palabras-. Su voz es ansiosa y ella lo sabe. También puede sentir su corazón golpeando en su pecho.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿Estas segura que estas bien? Pareces un poco pálida-. Hay preocupación en su voz.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy… bien… supongo. Dame un minuto, tengo que conseguir mi iPod-. Ella se levanta y se va a su habitación para conseguir su iPod. Ella regresa después de un rato y lo conecta en un conjunto de altavoces. Encuentra la canción que está buscando y vuelve hacia atrás y echa un vistazo a Alex. Preocupación, amor y curiosidad en sus ojos. A la mitad, una sonrisa en su rostro. Tobin siente que las lágrimas vuelven a aparecer en sus ojos, siente el dolor de su corazón. Ella tiene miedo del resultado, miedo de perderla. Pero es demasiado tarde ahora. Alex está allí esperando por ella, animándola. Esos ojos azules brillantes le envían todo el amor que pueden. La sonrisa de Alex en esa imagen que tiene en su mesita de noche parpadea en su mente. Necesita el aliento. Ella tiene que ver esa sonrisa de nuevo y solo hay una manera de hacerlo.

Ella se obliga a si misma a tomar una respiración profunda para aclarar su mente y se vuelve de nuevo a presionar el botón de reproducción. Su mano está temblando y ella puede sentir su corazón por todas partes en su cuerpo, golpeando duro. Necesita un momento de coraje y pulsa el botón de reproducción.

Las primera notas comienzan a salir de los altavoces y se mueve a si misma de nuevo al sofá para sentarse junto a Alex. Ella no la mira, el lugar de eso tiene su mirada fija en los altavoces tratando de no dejar caer las lágrimas. Con las primeras letras siente la mirada de Alex en ella, quemándola.

Y dejaría por siempre de acariciarte,  
porque sé que de alguna manera me sientes,  
tú eres lo más cerca del cielo que alguna vez estaré,  
y ahora mismo no quiero irme a casa.

Los ojos azules se fijaron en ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Todo el amor y desesperación la hicieron sentirse abrumada y con un nudo en la garganta.

Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento,  
y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida,  
y tarde o temprano se termina,  
yo simplemente no quiero echarte de menos esta noche.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia arriba y ve a Alex a los ojos mientras escucha esa línea. El dolor en sus ojos se corresponde con la frustración y la preocupación de Alex.

Y yo no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos lo entenderían  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy.

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer con cada nota, con cada letra y la expresión del rostro de Alex solo hace crecer el dolor. Ella esta desconcertada, no tiene idea de lo que está pasando.

-Conozco esa canción-. Susurra Alex.

-Lo sé-. Tobin asiente dejando escapar un sollozo.

-La escuchabas todos los días mientras estuvimos en Alemania.

-Aun lo hago.

Y no puedes pelear contra las lágrimas que no vienen,  
o el momento de la verdad en tus mentiras.  
Cuando todo parece como en las películas,  
sí, sangras solo para saber que estás vivo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-. La voz de Alex es un susurro de nuevo mientras las lágrimas están cayendo sin control de los ojos de Tobin.

-Escucha la letra.

Y yo no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Porque no creo que ellos lo entenderían  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy.

Las notas finales se han jugado y la canción con el tiempo llega a su fin. Las dos están sentadas allí, ninguna de las dos habla. Tobin está tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar todo, y Alex está tratando de entender lo que está pasando y cuál es el punto de la canción. Ella sabe que a Tobin le gusta la canción, pero nunca le tomo real atención a la letra hasta ahora. Y la ha dejado más frustrada que nunca.

-¿Tobs?-. Es todo lo que ella se las arregla para decir.

-Sé que estas confundida…-. Su voz es ronca.- Alex… a mi… estas en mi vida…-. Ella trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir, pero todo se convierte en demasiado. Su mente esta en blanco y su corazón late con fuerza en su pecho. Ella toma una respiración profunda y lo intenta de nuevo.- No quiero perder más contigo… Yo no  te quiero perder esta noche o nunca. No quiero hacerte falta. Para mi eres mi cielo, mi casa, la única persona que me entiende tan bien sin siquiera hablar. Después de estas semanas de no actuar como debería contigo y ser distante y fría, sé que te duele. Confía en mí, pensándolo ahora-

-Tobs no es necesario...-. Alex trata de detenerla.

-Por favor, déjame terminar. Tengo que decírtelo ahora o no podría ser capaz de encontrar el valor para hacer esto otra vez-. Ella dice, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no distraerse de con los ojos azules de Alex. Ella solo asiente para que Tobin continúe.

-Por lo tanto, sé que podría destruir todo, pero estoy cansada de tratar de mantenerme lejos de ti porque no puedo. No puedo estar lejos de ti, quiero estar ahí para ti, tocarte y abrazarte y dormir a tu lado y no hacer estas cosas estúpidas que he estado haciendo desde hace dos semanas. Sé que estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas ahora, que probablemente las romperé en un minuto, pero como dice la canción: “Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto, solo quiero que sapas quien soy”. Necesito que sepas quien soy en realidad-. Su voz se quiebra y las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos otra vez.

-Yo sé quién eres Tobs. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero tanto, a pesar de que estoy tan frustrada en este momento, te amo. Y tú sabes que no hay nada en el mundo que podría cambiar eso-. Ella trata de tranquilizar a Tobin.

-No es así de simple-. Niega con la cabeza.

-Es totalmente sencillo amarte. Vamos Tobs somos mejores amigas y sabes que no hay nada que pueda cambia-

-¡Estoy enamorada de ti!-. Exclama.

Alex se sorprende. Sus ojos están bien abiertos y su cara tiene una mirada de incredulidad. Ella hace un intento para decir algo, pero nada sale de su boca.

Tobin siente que las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y ella se pone de pie, moviéndose hacia la ventana. De repente, ella siente que se está ahogando y la expresión del rostro de Alex confirma que esta fue la peor idea que ha tenido. Todo está destruido y ella es responsable de ello.

-Todo puede cambiar Alex, porque estoy enamorada de ti. ¡Me he enamorado de ti!-. Ella pronuncia cada palabra.

-Te refieres a que… … de mí?-. Murmura Alex y es evidente que está en estado de shock.

-¡Si! ¡De ti! Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga-. Ella coloca la frente en la ventana fría tratando de conseguir un poco de comodidad. Tratar de igualar su respiración y calmar su corazón que ha estado martillando en su pecho.- Lo siento, Alex. Lo siento mucho-. Ella susurra. El joven delantero podría haberla dejado. Tobin no la culparía. ¿Cómo de normal es escuchar que tu mejor amiga está enamorada de ti? Pero después de un minuto siente unos brazos fuertes que serpentean alrededor de su cintura acercándola.

-Ven aquí-. Dice con su voz ronca y es todo lo que Tobin necesita. Se arroja a los brazos de Alex enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello llorando sin control.- Shh, no llores, no llores. Estaremos bien. Estaremos bien. Estoy aquí, está bien-. Alex sigue diciendo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Tobin.

La niña mayor trata de encontrar consuelo en los brazos de Alex y ella siente que se enamoraba aún más. Una parte de ella habría preferido que Alex le gritara o se enojara, porque eso habría hecho más fácil para Tobin dejarla ir. Pero ahora, cuando Alex es genuina, humilde, y de comprensión hacia ella, solo hace que sea aún más difícil. El gesto de Alex de poner su conmoción a un lado y calmar a Tobin es solo una indicación de por qué Tobin se enamoró de Alex en primer lugar. Amor que sigue creciendo.

Se quedan así durante un tiempo antes de que Tobin se tire hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, necesito que entiendas cuanto lo siento. Daría cualquier cosa para no sentirme de esta manera… cualquier cosa-. Su voz es ronca, pero al menos las lágrimas han cesado.

-Es por eso que te apartaste de mí-. La voz de Alex está en calma y relajada.

-Si…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-. Se pregunta inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Decir qué?

-Que te sientes de esta manera…

-Vamos Alex. Yo sé que no te gustan las chicas. Tienes a Servando, lo amas y él te ama. ¿Cómo iba a llegar y decir algo como eso?-. Ella siente que está afirmando lo obvio.

-¿Así que preferiste hacerte daño? ¿Una y otra vez?-. Susurra Alex. Ella siente la necesidad imperiosa de abofetear la mejilla de Tobin, pero mantiene su mano apretada en la cintura por temor a que el centrocampista no aprobaría tal gesto en este momento. Tobin se encogió de hombros y miro hacia otro lado.

-Tobin… lo siento, no puedo sentir lo que sientes-. Dice Alex. La honestidad en su voz.- Pero aun eres mi mejor amiga no importa que. Y quiero estar allí para ti, para ayudarte.

-Alex detente. No vuelvas a decir que lo sientes, ¿de acuerdo? Yo soy la que está mal aquí. No te sientas mal por algo que no debes-. Ella asiente. Un Alex lleno de remordimiento es la última cosa que quiere en este momento.

-Y tú no te sientas mal por lo que sientes-. Ella mira a Tobin y el centrocampista se aleja hacia los altavoces que han reproducido su canción favorita hace diez minutos. Desconecta su iPod y lo guarda.

-Necesito saber que tu comportamiento hacia mí no va a cambiar. No puedo soportar que sientas lastima por mí-. Su voz se quiebra.

-Oh Tobs… nada va a cambiar-. Alex viene hacia Tobin y ella no puede ayudarse a sí misma más, así que aplasta a Tobin en un fuerte abrazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo.- Vamos a estar bien. Nunca olvides eso. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Mi persona favorita.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos de Tobin cuando oye esas últimas palabras. Pero por primera vez en casi un mes son lágrimas de alivio. Al oír decir a Alex lo que significa para ella, era todo lo que Tobin podía pedir en este momento. Ella sabía que el delantero nunca se enamoraría de ella, solo quería asegurarse que su amistad seguiría siendo la misma. Y por primera vez en un tiempo que se deja disfrutar de un abrazo con Alex, para encontrar consuelo en los brazos sin avergonzarse de nada, sin sentir como si estuviera ocultándose a sí misma de Alex.

-¿Lo prometes?-. Ella murmura en el cuello de Alex.

-Lo prometo. Siempre vamos a ser las mejoras amigas. Siempre-. Susurro y Tobin abrazo a Alex con fuerza. Se quedaron así por un tiempo antes de que el teléfono de Alex empezara a sonar. El centrocampista se apartó para dejar a que Alex respondiera la llamada. El delantero miro la pantalla para ver quien la estaba llamando.

-Es mi hermana. Tengo que recogerlo-. Ella le da a Tobin una mirada de disculpa.

-Está bien… está bien. Tómalo-. Tobin dice y camina hacia la cocina para dejar a Alex el espacio para hablar libremente y para que se calme.

Ella acaba de decirle todo a Alex. Una parte se siente aliviada, pero la parte más grande todavía siente dolor. Dolor agudo que corta a través de ella: ella y Alex nunca serán lo mismo de nuevo. Las cosas cambiaran no importa cuánto Alex intente negarlo. Ella sabe que las cosas van a ser incomodas cuando este alrededor.

-Tobs… mi vuelo sale en dos horas. Si no cancelo voy a tener que irme ahora-. Dice Alex mientras camina en la habitación.

-Oh, bien… voy a ir a buscar tu maleta-. Tobin se pone de pie y camina hacia su habitación pero Alex la agarra de la mano, deteniéndola.

-Puedo cancelarlo-. Ella dice.

-¿Por qué harías eso? Puede llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

-Podría quedarme contigo durante un par de días más.

-Pensé que te dije anteriormente que no puedo soportar que sientas lastima por mí-. Señala Tobin.

-¡No es eso! Siento que hemos estado a la deriva, con todo lo que sucede y debemos ponernos al día o algo así-. Alex defiende a sí misma.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas. Nos vemos en el campamento en unas pocas semanas y apuesto a que necesitas tener algo de tiempo para ti misma, para dejar que todo se establezca.

-Pero me puedo quedar. Realmente prefiero estar contigo.

-Creo que todavía tienes que ir Alex. Un tiempo lejos nos hará bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vas a ser todo fría y distante de nuevo?-. La preocupación cruza sus ojos y la voz de Tobin se ablanda cuando habla.

-No… nunca más. Voy a superar esto y seguir adelante. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

-Te amo-. Dice Alex y abraza a Tobin una vez más.

-Yo también te amo. Siempre lo haré-. Susurra Tobin y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

 

 

Tobin se aproxima a la ventana y mira hacia afuera. La fuerte lluvia ha empezado a caer. Se da cuenta que Alex camina lejos del bloque con su capucha, ha señalado por un taxi, entra y desaparece de vista. Tobin solo se queda ahí, mirando la lluvia que cae desde el cielo, observando las gotas que se deslizan por su ventana. Ella se siente mal del estómago pensando en cómo en este día lluvioso, casi perdió a su más preciado amigo. Ella considera la ironía del hecho de que un día de lluvia trajo a Alex de nuevo a su vida en primer lugar. Ella mira las nubes de tormenta oscuras en el cielo, tratando de comprender lo que es la voluntad de Dios. Ella no ha cuestionado su plan para ella, nunca lo hará. En su lugar, ella simplemente ora. Ora para que su corazón deje de sufrir, ora para que sus noches sean sin lágrimas y para que sus días sean pacíficos. Ella aprieta sus ojos cerrados, dejando que las lágrimas caigan en silencio, como las gotas de lluvia sobre la ventana. Tobin ora por última vez, para que Alex vuelva a su vida y permanezca allí para siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

 

Se pegan a sus promesas y siguen hablando por teléfono o Skype todos los días, incluso varias veces al día. Ellas continúan su amistad con normalidad, al menos eso parece en la superficie. Porque detrás de las palabras calmantes, los chistes y su día y día, hablar relajado, hay una incomodidad que les rodea. Una torpeza que, a pesar de sus intentos de combatir la distancia, insiste y es persistente entre ellas.

Las preguntas están quemando la lengua de Alex, pero ella tiene demasiado miedo de hacer algo o decir algo que pueda hacer al centrocampista distante de nuevo. Ahora que sabe la verdadera razón del comportamiento de Tobin ella se ha dado cuenta que tiene que cuidar la forma en la que actúa en torno a la niña mayor. A pesar de que Tobin no pidió ser tratada de manera diferente, Alex sabe que un abrazo íntimo o cama compartida podría sacudir los sentimientos de Tobin y hacer que ella se distancie de Alex de nuevo. Y ella no quiere eso.

Por lo que ambas se quedan en sus pequeños mundos, cuidando sus palabras como si su amistad fuera algo que tiene que mantener el equilibrio en una repisa pequeña, y podría, en cualquier momento, venirse abajo. Ambas saben que están pisando sobre hielo fino; mantienen sus pensamientos para sí misma como una nueva restricción en su comportamiento alrededor de la otra.

Pero Alex no es conocido por mantener sus pensamientos en su mente. Ella puede estar atenta y dar a Tobin el espacio y el tiempo necesario para procesar todo y estar en sus propios pensamientos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, ella quiere que Tobin se abra, a decir lo que piensa, no dejar sus pensamientos malos comérsela. Y a pesar de que Tobin se resistió al principio, había llegado a apreciar el consejo de Alex de abrirse con sus amigos más cercanos. Dijo que la hacía sentir más ligera, sobre todo hablar con Alex. Pero en este momento Alex siente que está atrapada en una situación en la que no pueden ayudarse mutuamente. Tobin es demasiado reservada, y aunque ella intenta actuar como si nada está pasando, como si su confesión nunca ocurrió, actuando toda bromista, Alex la conoce mejor que eso.

Ella no habla de nada, porque puede sentir la incomodidad de Tobin cada vez que trata de dirigir la conversación hacia lo que paso esa noche en el apartamento de Perry por lo que decide no empujarla, pero un día, mientras hablaban por teléfono, se da cuenta de que Tobin esta inusualmente en un buen estado de ánimo; muy relajada y feliz. Ella decide tomar el riesgo y, finalmente, menciona lo que la ha estado molestando durante días.

-…Pero en realidad Alex, creo que he mejorado mi tiempo completo para los Sprint y fui al gimnasio el otro día y he intentado-. Tobin ha estado burbujeando por teléfono acerca de su día, cuando Alex decide detenerla.

-¿Tobs?

-¿Qué? No he terminado todavía, estoy segura que quieres escuchar esto. El chico del gimnasio me dijo algo-

-Pero necesito preguntarte algo-. Alex hablar con más firmeza, la detuvo por segunda vez.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es?

-¿Cuándo empezaste a sentirte así… ya sabes, lo que sientes por mi… quiero decir?-. Alex le pregunta vacilante. Ella escucha a Tobin suspirar en el otro extremo de la línea.

-Vamos a no-. Tobin empieza a decir.

-Vamos Tobs. No hay nada de malo en hablar de ello-. Alex insiste un poco más.

-Alex no voy a responder cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con esto-. Su voz es desesperada.

-¿Por qué no?-. Presiona Alex.

-Porque no quiero. Tú dijiste que podíamos olvidarnos de eso, así que por favor no me hagas lamentar haberte dicho. Vamos a ponerlo al lado y seguir adelante.

-Pero hay cosas que necesito sabes. Soy parte de esto también, Tobin-. Ella decide empujar tanto como sea posible.

-No, Alex, esto es algo que tengo que trabajar por mi cuenta y superarlo. Tú no deberías tener que pensar en ello-. Suaviza su voz.

-No es justo. Sabes que al menos me merezco una explicación.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan terca un momento?-. Se queja Tobin.

-¡No soy terca!-. Alex dice de vuelta.

-¡Lo eres totalmente! ¡Mírate ahora mismo!-. La tensión entre ellas comienza a desaparecer tan pronto como ella lleva la conversación a la terquedad de Alex y esta agradecida por ello. Ella sabe que es algo que distrae al delantero. Alex sabe que ella es terca, pero eso nunca lo admitirá.

-¡Esto no es un acto de obstinación!

-¿Oh en serio? ¿Entonces qué es?

-Es que yo sea… persistente-. Ella dice pensativa.

-Alex, es la misma cosa-. Ella se burla.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! Hay una gran diferencia entre ello-. Afirma Alex.

-¿Oh si? Por favor ilumíname sobre esa enorme diferencia, entonces, porque yo no la veo-. Tobin levanta una ceja a pesar de que Alex no puede verla.

-Ese no es el punto ahora. Tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Solo estas cambiando de tema-. Tobin dice y sonríe en el teléfono.

-No, no estoy, en realidad tengo algo importante que decirte-. Ella suena emocionada, y a Tobin le da curiosidad.

-Está bien, ¿Qué es?

-¡Me vas a ver en 2 días!-. Ella chilla.- ¿No es emocionante?-.Alex está rebotando arriba y abajo en su cama.

-¿Por qué?-. Tobin se confunde.- ¿Vendrás?

-Wow Tobin, suenas tan emocionada…-. Alex dice con sarcasmo.

-Lo soy-. Responde ella realmente. Pero en el fondo de su mente está pensando en las torturas a las cuales se someterá si pasa el tiempo tan cerca de Alex de nuevo. Y con todo a la intemperie ahora, está preocupada de que todo vaya a ser incómodo. Su estado de ánimo lúdico ha pasado pero ahora Alex esta tan excitada que es algo contagioso.- ¿Cuál es la razón?-. Añade.

-Bueno Mia me llamo y-

-¿Quién es Mia?

-¿Qué quieres decir “quien es Mia? Solo hay una Mia… ¡Mia Hamm!

-Oh, lo siento… continua-. Ella se ríe en silencio de su error.

-Entonces, ella me llamo y dijo que está organizando un mini juego de celebridades de futbol. Se trata de la recaudación de dinero para su fundación y el Centro Medico Infantil que creo que es realmente grande. Habrá un montón de atletas y otros deportistas y dijo que quiere 4 jugadores de USWNT. Se contactó con Abby y Hope, pero no pueden así que ella me llamo y me dijo que podía elegir a alguien, ella también se contactó con Ali y HAO y dijeron que si, por eso ahora te estoy invitando. Dijo que había pensado en ti, pero no podía contactarte porque al parecer eres de estas personas sin techo.

-Nómada. Soy un nómada-. Ella le corrige.

-Lo que sea, lo mismo. ¿Qué dices?

-No se… ¿Dónde y cuándo es?

-DC en dos días. Te estoy dando no más de 5 minutos para decidir. Y ya me siento ofendida de que no dijiste que si inmediatamente dado que tendrás que pasar dos días conmigo.

-Bueno, eso es un plus, pero-

-Vamos Tobs, sera grandioso. Vamos a pasar un buen momento lo prometo… ¿por favor?-. Ella pide.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya has reservado los pasajes y le dijiste a Mia que iba?-. Ella dice de pronto. Esto pilla a Alex con la guardia baja porque se tarde casi un minuto en responder y Tobin choca los cinco en su mente. Después de tantos años de amistad la conoce como la palma de su mano. Por supuesto que Alex haría eso, ella sabe que siempre se sale con la suya, sobre todo cuando se trata de Tobin.

-Bueno yo…-. Alex está nerviosa.

-Sabes que no puedo decir que no-. Tobin sonríe para sí misma.

-Puedes cancelar si quieres… Es una gran oferta y es una pena que no vengas, pero si no quieres ir, cancelare…-. Alex dice en voz baja.- Y estaré triste para siempre…-. Ella agrega.

-Eres una reina del drama Alex-. Se burla.- Bien, voy a ir.

-¡Si! ¡Va a ser genial, lo prometo! Y te he echado mucho de menos; es bueno saber que te veré en dos días. Tal vez deberías venir a Los Ángeles ahora y podemos ir juntas de aquí, y así, tendremos más tiempo para nosotras-. Ella divaga acerca de hacer planes, pero Tobin no escucha más. Ella dejo de escuchar a Alex cuando menciono  L.A. ella no debería estar allí. Ella debería estar en Seattle con Servando.

-Espera, ¿Por qué estás en L.A?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pensé que ibas a permanecer en Seattle a menos que ocurrió algo.

-Um… yo tenía una sesión de fotos.

-Mentira-. Tobin le dice en voz alta.

-¡Maldición! A veces me pregunto si conocerme tan bien es una buena o mala cosa-. Suspira.

-¡Es lo mejor! Al menos para mí, ahora dime lo que paso.

-Acabo de tener una mine pelea con Servando. Pero estamos bien ahora…-. Admite.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Por qué discutieron?

-Él piensa que estoy poniendo a todo el mundo – incluyendo a Nike – delante de él y estaba molesto cuando llegue a Nueva york para verte y esa noche casi perdimos nuestro vuelo y cosas por el estilo… no es un gran problema realmente pero no tolero que alguien me empiece a gritar, pero hablamos por teléfono y me dijo que lo sentía y todo…

-Pero ¿Estas bien?-. Tobin se refiere a que si Servando le hace daño a Alex, ella podría matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Sí, estoy totalmente bien, comprendió su error y va estar todo bien. Le dije que estaría de vuelta en Seattle después del partido de Mia. Necesito ver a mis padres de vez en cuando también.

-Está bien-. Ella no podía escuchar a Alex hablar de Servando más.

-Lo siento…-. Dijo Alex de repente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hablar de él contigo… quiero decir debe ser difícil y-

-¡Alex, no! No… yo estoy bien, soy tu mejor amiga. Podemos hablar de esto, podemos hablar de todo, ¿de acuerdo? Nada ha cambiado-. Esto es lo que temía en primer lugar. Alex no quiere hablar con ella acerca de las cosas que pensaba que podría herir los sentimientos de Tobin. Ellas deben ser capaces de hablar de todo sin dudar.

-Está bien… Es solo que no quiero que te hagas daño o estar triste ni nada.

-No estoy… estoy feliz de hablar contigo y estoy feliz que vamos a llegar a pasar un tiempo juntas. Se que va a ser un poco incómodo pero vamos a manejarlo. Vamos a estar bien-. Ella dice tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma, y a Alex.

-Lo sé. Va a ser totalmente genial. Tobs, tengo que irme, mi mama me llama para el almuerzo. ¿Skype esta noche?

-Está bien, llámame cuando quieres que inicie sesión. Que tengas un buen día y saluda a tu familia de mi parte.

-OK. Hasta luego. Te quiero-. Ella dice y cuelga.

-Yo también te quiero, Al-. Tobin susurra a pesar de que no hay nadie en la otra línea.-Más de lo que nunca sabrás.

Esos días en Washington DC van a ser duros, ella lo sabe. Pero tiene que perseverar; tienen que ponerse a prueba para ver si pueden llevarse bien mientras están en la misma habitación o incluso simplemente estar juntas todos los días. Ella sabe que sera una lucha, pero ella está decidida. Su amistad es lo más valioso que tiene, y aunque ha sido sacudida ella está decidida a arreglar las cosas, mas por Alex que por sí misma. Ella sabe que no ha terminado, ella sabe que nunca podría superar esto, pero ella se lo debe a Alex para empujar a través de los tiempos difíciles. Estaba en su naturaleza actuar de esa manera; dando siempre a Alex, y nunca pedir nada a cambio. Pero nunca, nunca se queja porque cuando se encuentran una al lado de la otra por la noche, sin decir nada simplemente disfrutando de la compañía, Alex vuelve la cabeza, mira a Tobin y le sonríe y esa sonrisa vale cada pedazo de sí misma y cada fibra de su cuerpo. Porque al fin y al cabo, se trata de Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Karma es una perra chicos. Creo que preferiría sentir el dolor físico de romperme una pierna, otra vez, que el dolor que se siente cuando rompen tu corazón... es una mierda literal.

CAPÍTULO 6

 

Encuentra a Alex esperando por ella fuera del aeropuerto, la había visto hace una semana, pero aun así, el aliento se le quedaba atascado en la garganta cada vez que la veía. Y maldita sea, ella es tan hermosa en este momento, incluso en pantalones vaqueros y una sencilla camiseta de Nike. Tan pronto como el delantero ve que Tobin sale del aeropuerto corre hacia ella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del centrocampista abrazándola fuertemente.

-¡Finalmente! ¡Te extrañe tanto!-. Alex respira en el cabello de Tobin. Tobin cierra los ojos con fuerza y se pierde en los brazos de Alex, teniendo el aroma de vainilla amada.

-Me viste hace una semana-. Dice tirando hacia atrás. Ella no podía abrazar más a Alex sin querer besarla.

-No importa. Ya te he dicho que debemos vivir en la misma ciudad para que pueda verte todos los días. Pero te niegas a ir a vivir a Los Ángeles.

-Creo que tú, vives en Seattle-. Señala.

-¡Vivo en todas partes! Pero de todos modos, este año el equipo va estar junto durante tanto tiempo con los Juegos Olímpicos y los campamentos, que prácticamente sera como si vivimos juntas-. Dice con entusiasmo. Tobin solamente sonríe. Una emocionada Alex es una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

-Creo que hay que tomar un taxi y llegar al hotel, a menos que quieras hablar sobre todo en medio de la calle-. Se burla de Alex.

-¡Tan divertida, Heath!-. Dice de vuelta, pero detiene un taxi de todos modos y ambas entran en él. Alex le da la dirección del hotel al conductor y se sientan de nuevo a hablar a la ligera de nada en particular.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-. Tobin le pregunta.

-Creo que 4 o 5 horas antes de ti. Ya me registre en el hotel y también lo hizo HAO y Ali, eres la última-. Sonríe.

-Quiero hace un impacto. Es una estrategia-. Tobin le guiña el ojo.

-Oh, confía en mí, lo haces-. Y con eso Alex agarra la mano de Tobin y comienza a hacer patrones de rastreo en él. Tobin de repente esta en llamas se le pone la piel de gallina donde Alex la toca. Ella no sabe qué hacer, ella sabía que iba a ser una lucha, pero esto es casi insoportable. Así que se aclara la garganta y tira de la mano de Alex.

Alex parece entender el cambio en el estado de animo de Tobin y maldice a si misma por no prestar atención a los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, pero esto es tan natural en ella. Tocar a Tobin, acariciarla, abrazarla. Ella cree que tiene que reducir algo de ello, si ella quiere a Tobin se sienta cómoda.

-Lo siento-. Susurra. Tobin no contesta; ella solo cierra los ojos y coloca su cabeza contra la ventana fría, tratando de calmar su respiración. Esto no debería ser así. Ellas no deben ser así, todo incómodo y cuidadoso. Alex no debería sentirse mal. ¿Cómo llegaron a este punto?

-Lo siento, Alex… no debería ser así-. Ella dice sin hacer contacto visual con el delantero.- No debes tener cuidado a mi alrededor, limitando tu forma de actuar. Lo siento por hacer esto a nosotras.

-Vamos a discutir sobre esto más adelante, ¿de acuerdo?-. Dice, lanzando una mirada al conductor que de repente parecía demasiado curioso para averiguar lo que estaba pasando con estas chicas. Tobin sigue su mirada y asiente con la cabeza.- No lo sientas. Lo arreglaremos-. Alex añade sonriendo.

 

 

Así que aquí está mi cama y la que está al lado de la puerta es tuya, puedes poner tu ropa en el armario de allá y creo que eso es todo-. Alex dice al entrar en su habitación.

-Está bien. Me asegurare siempre de llegar aquí antes, así puedo conseguir la cama de la ventana.

-No, yo no voy a dar eso. Deberías saberlo.

-Lo sé. Hey, no creo que vaya a utilizar el armario. No he traído mucha ropa y apenas vamos a estar dos días, así que dejare todo en la maleta-. Dice echando un vistazo a su maleta.

-Está bien… ¿Tobs?-. Alex comienza y Tobin levanta la cabeza de su maleta para mirar a Alex.

-¿Si?-. Responde Tobin.

-¿Podemos hablar de lo que sucedió en el taxi?-. Pregunta y se sienta al lado de Tobin.

-No pasó nada Alex, tomaste mi mano y la quite porque a veces la intimidad me asusta, especialmente cuando se trata de ti… Te prometo que no volverá a suceder-. Ella fuerza una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura de que es la intimidad?-. Alex arquea una ceja.

-Alex, los estoy intentando aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es-. Tobin dice, claramente no se siente cómoda con el lugar a donde va la conversación.

-¿Por qué no me puedes decir lo que está pasando en tu mente por una vez en tu vida, Tobin?-. Exclama más fuerte de lo que debería, pero ella siente que Tobin mantiene todo para sí misma en un tema que involucra a Alex también.

-¡Debido a que la primera vez que lo hice, nuestra amistad fue destruida Alex! Y ahora las dos estamos en esta situación de mierda por mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Porque te dije exactamente como me siento. Así que no me digas que hacer y qué no hacer a partir de ahora-. Tobin le responde igualando el tono de Alex.

-Nada se ha destruido, deja de asumir algo que no iba a dejar que suceda. Siéntate y habla conmigo. Solo dime cómo te sientes por dentro. Déjalo salir, por una vez en tu vida confía en mí-. Dice casi gritando.

-¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en una cuestión de confianza? No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto ahora-. Se pone de pie, caminando hacia la ventana y respira profundamente para calmarse. Ella no esperaba nada de esto de Alex. Ella solo estaba tratando de proteger su amistad, proteger a Alex, para que todo sea normal otra vez.

-¿Por qué no puedes decirme, Tobin? ¿Habla conmigo, por favor? Porque estoy segura que yo te cuento todo y tú no me dices nada. Y cada vez que quiero saber algo tengo que presionarte y encontrar una manera de sacarlo de tu boca. Esto no es justo Tobin. Estoy aquí ahora; estoy de pie justo en frente de ti. Solo tiene que abrirte para que podamos trabajar juntas en esto-. Ella todavía estaba gritando.

-Alex, detente.

-¿Detener, que?

-¡Deja de hacer esto algo más grande de lo que es! Deja de ser una niña inmadura y solo trata de comprender como me siento-. Dice apuntándola.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a entender cómo te sientes si me dices nada?-. Exclama Alex.

-¡Ya te le he dicho Alex!

-Me acabas de decir que estas enamorada de mí y no hemos hablado de nada desde ese día. Ni siquiera sé cómo te sientes en este momento. No se cómo reaccionar cuando estoy contigo; me haces sentir como si estuviera a millas de distancia cuando estas justo aquí. Siento que siempre hay algo que nos separa. Yo solo te quiero aquí conmigo otra vez. Todo lo que quiero es entender. ¡Más que nada! Simplemente tratar de hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí también-. En el momento en que termina ella está jadeando. Y en ese momento Tobin se da cuenta que no importa lo difícil que es para ella estar junto a Alex, la chica más joven podría estar tomando los cambios duro también. Ella estaba tan atrapada en sus emociones que no puso atención a los sentimientos de Alex en absoluto. Y ahora ella mirándola se da cuenta de las lágrimas que están empezando a formarse en sus ojos. Inmediatamente se siente la peor persona en el planeta. Ella abre la boca para decir algo, pero en cambio ella camina hacia Alex y tira de ella en un abrazo apretado, acariciándole la espalda.

-Lo siento… lo siento-. Ella dice.

-Yo solo quiero estar en tu vida… no me dejes fuera… por favor-. Su voz se rompe.

-Estas… estas en mi vida… eres mi vida-. Confiesa Tobin y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Alex se sorprende; rompe el abrazo y da marcha atrás para echar un vistazo a Tobin.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Querías una idea de lo que está dentro de mi cabeza… Al, ven aquí, sentémonos un rato para hablar de esto y entonces podemos seguir con la forma en que solía ser, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien-. De repente se sintió en conflicto si realmente quería saber lo que había en la cabeza de Tobin. Tobin la lleva a la cama y se sientan una frente a la otra.

-Está bien, nunca he hecho esto con nadie antes… quiero decir, nunca le he dicho a nadie lo que siento por ellos, solo lo asumen. Pero como esto es un caso especial, eres un caso especial para mí, seria digno de una buena conversación… Creo-. Ella toma una respiración profunda.

-Es solo que no quiero que estés sola en esto-. Alex toma la mano de Tobin y la aprieta ligeramente.

-Tal vez es mejor así, Alex… estar sola en esto.

-¡No, no es! Somos mejores amigas y prometí que estaría contigo a través de todo.

-Está bien, entonces… entonces… sabes que, yo estoy enamorada de ti. Realmente, realmente te amo, tanto como Servando te ama, solo que a él lo amas de vuelta.

-No hagas esto Tobin.

-No me interrumpas, Alex-. Sonríe con amargura y continua.- Por lo tanto, he aprendido de la manera difícil, que el amor no siempre es correspondido. Se puede amar a alguien y no está obligado a amarte de vuelta. El amor es difícil; he llegado a saber. Contigo, sin embargo, es diferente porque tú eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, y yo no cambiaría eso. Amarte fue fácil, es fácil y ha pasado desde la primera vez que te vi, ¿Quién no podría amar a Alex Morgan?-. Le da Alex una sonrisa y continua.- Eres una persona increíble y un amigo increíble y has estado conmigo durante años. Incluso has estado allí cuando éramos tan jóvenes; que no podíamos entender que era la amistad. Enamorarse era la parte más difícil, sobre todo porque sé que no eres gay y tienes a Servando. Podría ser solo un aplastamiento, pero no fue así. Por lo tanto la protección de nuestra amistad se convirtió en mi objetivo, no podía permitir que nada, sobre todo yo misma, destruirla. Ocultar mis sentimientos solo lo hizo más difícil para mí, pero yo pensaba que era la única manera de proteger nuestra amistad. ¿Fue un error? No lo sé. No estoy segura de que pudiera cambiar algo si volviera el tiempo atrás. La única cosa que quiero que entiendas es que daría cualquier cosa para no sentirme de esta manera. Para no destruir lo que tenemos. Para sentirme de la misma manera que te sientes por mí. De ahora en adelante mi objetivo sera simple, superar esto, para continuar nuestra amistad normal y saludable. Así que este es el trato: no hablaremos más acerca de esto otra vez, sácalo de tu mente, como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si estuviéramos en la universidad de nuevo. Quiero que me trates como siempre lo has hecho. Nada diferente. Y te doy mi palabra que voy a volver a ser la misma Tobin de siempre tan pronto como sea posible-. Ella no ha tomado un respiro desde que empezó a hablar y no estaba mirando a Alex a los ojos mientras hablaba. Ahora ella está buscando una señal de que Alex está bien, que van a estar bien.

Alex tarda varios minutos antes de que finalmente habla.

-¿Crees que estaríamos bien juntas? Me refiero como a una pareja.

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Tobin.

-¿Eso es lo que tienes que decir después de todo lo que te dije?

-Solo responde Tobs.

-Alex no quiero que pienses así, he dicho que voy a tratar de proteger nuestra amistad.

-¿Podrías contestar, por favor?-. Ella inclina la cabeza a un lado y sonríe a Tobin y, por supuesto, la niña mayor no podía decir que no.

-Creo que cuando tu “amante” también es tu mejor amigo la relación funciona mejor y hemos llegado a ese punto… pero como dije, no quiero que pienses así. Somos amigas.

-Oh, yo se… gracias por hablar conmigo Tobs. Realmente lo aprecio-. Se inclina y le da un abrazo apretado a Tobin.- Debes saber que te amo tanto, tanto. Y estoy aquí para ti, no importa que.

-Lo sé, Alex-. Tobin dice y la abraza de vuelta, ansiosa con cada toque que podía llegar desde el delantero.

-Y lo siento por gritar antes, ahora entiendo que lo hiciste todo por mí. No importa lo mucho que te dañas en el interior. Estoy tan agradecida de tenerte-. La honestidad y el amor en su voz dan a Tobin todo tipo de sentimientos.

De repente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Las dos chicas rompen el abrazo y Alex lo recoge.

-¿Hola?... Oh, eh… si ha llegado… ok… ¿Ahora mismo?... no, yo solo pensaba que iba a tener que hacer todo esto mañana… si entiendo, ¿Cuánto durara?... Si bien, nos vemos en 5-. Ella finalmente dice y cuelga.

-¿Quién era?

-Mia, ella pregunto si habías llegado y dijo que me quieren para una entrevista-. Frunce el ceño.

-Correcto. Eres una superestrella ahora-. Tobin sonríe.

-Ya basta-. Dice Alex lanzando una almohada al centrocampista.

-No acabas de hacer eso-. Dice Tobin con una mirada de advertencia.

-No, Tobin… ni siquiera pienses en iniciar una guerra de almohadas. Tengo que estar abajo en 5 minutos-. Dice y retrocede un poco, pero Tobin ya tiene una almohada en la mano y se prepara para lanzarla.

-Pero tú la iniciaste-. Le hace un guiño y corre hacia Alex lanzando cada almohada que puede encontrar en su camino. Alex se queda parada en la puerta riendo, gritando a Tobin que pare. Por ultimo no hay más almohadas y las dos están riendo y jadeando.

-Eres una niña de 5 años de edad. Espero que lo sepas-. Alex dice.

-Y tú eres una niña de 4 años de edad, y lo sabes-. Se burla.- Ahora ve, vas a llegar tarde.

-Está bien… una última cosa: HAO y Ali están en la habitación de al lado. Puedes ir allí mientras estoy en mi entrevista, así estas con alguien. Tenemos el juego de celebridades mañana por la mañana y luego tenemos el día libre. Nos vamos el día después de mañana por la mañana, creo. Eso es todo lo que se.

-¿Eras una guía de viajes en tu vida anterior o qué?

-Si no fuera por mí ni siquiera tendrías donde dormir esta noche. Me voy a la entrevista. Hasta luego amigo-. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo por la puerta. Tobin toca la piel donde los labios de Alex han dejado su huella, sintió el calor justo a la izquierda. Tobin tenía ganas de más, pero se dio cuenta de que nunca volvería a pasar.

Ella camina hacia la ventana tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado hoy. Alex gritándole, Alex preguntando si podrían ser una buena pareja, abrirse a Alex y hacerla entender. Todo lo que podía preguntarse era como su relación evolucionaria a partir de ahora. Es de esperar que pudiera permanecer fiel a su palabra y ella podría obtener más de Alex... Ella decide no analizarlo ahora, sin embargo, ella está aquí con Alex y están bien y está decidida a hacer que todo esto pase.

Alex le dijo que HAO y Ali están en la habitación de al lado, así que decide hacerles una visita. Una buena compañía es lo que necesita en este momento. Ella se acerca a la habitación y golpea la puerta esperando a alguien para abrirla. Después de un tiempo HAO aparece y saluda a Tobin con un gran abrazo.

-Finalmente estas aquí. Alex estaba preocupado que no llegaras-. Le dice a Tobin cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

-Alex estaba haciendo hincapié con respecto a eso. Bonita habitación tienen aquí-. Ella toma una mirada alrededor.- Mucho más limpia que la nuestra. Ya hemos causado un desastre ahí-. Recuerda todas las almohadas y plumas en el suelo.

-¿Has tenido una pelea de almohadas ya?-. Heather arquea una ceja.

-Bueno, sí, ella se lo busco-. Sonríe.- ¿Dónde está Ali, por cierto?

-Alex vino y se la llevo para una entrevista o algo.

-Oh, ¿Ella está dando una entrevista, también? Pensé que solo sería Alex.

-No estoy segura, yo estaba hablando por teléfono cuando Alex vino, no preste más atención-. Heather se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que necesitaban a ambas. ¿Estas excitada por lo de mañana?

-Sí, va a ser muy bueno. Jugar solo por diversión, para los niños, para Mia, frente a todas esas personas y con otras celebridades.

-Lo se… me siento de esa manera también… así que, ¿Hay algo bueno en la TV?

 

 

Tobin se despierta a la mañana siguiente sintiendo un peso en el pecho. Poco a poco abre los ojos y se encuentra con Alex acurrucada a su lado con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Tobin y su brazo alrededor se su cintura. El centrocampista entro en pánico inmediatamente y trata de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Habían ido a cenar con HAO, Ali, Mia y algunas otras personas y habían regresado al hotel bastante temprano porque todo el mundo estaba cansado. Ella y Alex habían jugado algunas ronda de Monopoly Deal – perdió todos y cada uno de ellos – y finalmente se fueron a dormir en camas separadas. ¿Por qué Alex está en su cama ahora, entonces?

Después de los primeros minutos de pánico en la cabeza se permitió a si misma relajarse un poco y echar un vistazo completo a Alex. Ella es tan hermosa cuando duerme; la mano en la mejilla, la caída del pelo alrededor de la cabeza, mientras que el sol esta iluminándolo, haciendo que se vea marrón tan ligero que se ve casi rubio. Tobin cede a la tentación de toca el cabello de Alex, solo para sentir su textura sedosa, muy pronto ella se encuentra acariciando el cabello de Alex. Ella se siente satisfecha y muy tranquila en este momento. Como si aquí es donde debe estar, como si este es su lugar en el mundo.

Algunos minutos más tarde, ella siente que Alex empieza a moverse y pronto la joven esta despierta. Ella inclina la cabeza y mira a Tobin que nunca dejo de acariciar su pelo, ella no puede detener la enorme sonrisa que se forma en su cara.

-Lo siento, no podía dormir por mi cuenta-. Su voz es aún más ronca de lo habitual.

-Está bien, lo siento, te he despertado-. Susurra Tobin.

-No importa… me gusta cuando juegas con mi pelo.

-Me gusta también…-. Tobin respira.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, cuando llegue a la cama… creo que es algún tipo de trastorno psicológico no ser capaz de dormir sola cuando estas cerca-. Dice riendo ligeramente.

-Lo creo también… pero puedo manejarlo.

-Bueno.

Se quedan así durante un rato mirando la una a la otra antes de que finalmente Tobin se pone de pie, con un suspiro, y se dirige hacia el cuarto de baño. Alex le da una mirada triste, pero Tobin solo le sonríe.

-Sabes que no puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día. Yo también lo quiero, pero Mia nos espera. Tenemos un poco de futbol para jugar. Voy a tomar una ducha y luego el baño es todo tuyo-. Dice antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-No demores tanto-. Alex grita a la puerta cerrada.

-Cierra la boca Baby Horse-. Tobin grita.

 

 

 

Realmente es divertido jugar delante tanta gente de todas las edades. Es la primera vez en meses que desempeñan su amado deporte solo por diversión, solo para ellos, y están agradecidos de Mia por darles eso.

Alex consigue más atención, pero ninguna de las otras chicas le importa realmente, solo están felices por su amiga y porque el futbol está empezando a crecer en EE.UU. muchas celebridades se han reunido en este pequeño campo para la fundación de Mia Hamm y el Centro Médico Nacional Infantil y son todos felices y orgullos de hacerlo.

Los jugadores escuchan sus nombres cuando son anunciados antes de que comience el juego. Tobin no juega desde el principio; ella se sienta en el banquillo en espera de su turno para entrar. Ella no puede dejar de mirar a Alex. Cuando juega sin presión sale lo mejor de ella, por supuesto, la competidora está allí también, pero ahora viéndola correr arriba y abajo del campo pequeño, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, hablando con todo el mundo y la sonrisa después de cada gol, ella sabe que se ha enamorado tan profundamente de la chica más joven. Su amor aumenta más, si eso es posible. Después de un tiempo Alex vino a sentarse a su lado y le da su lugar a otra persona esperando en las líneas laterales.

-Me estoy tomando un descanso de 5 minutos y luego vamos juntas, ¿de acuerdo?-. Dice jadeando.

-Está bien. Parece divertido. Todo el mundo está excitado-. Tobin observa.

-Es realmente genial. Ya sabes, jugar con tantos famosos del mundo de los deportes, jugar para el centro médico de los niños, simplemente jugar por diversión… es liberador-. Dice ella y se sienta junto a Tobin. No dicen nada durante unos minutos cuando de repente Alex coloca su mano sobre el muslo de Tobin apretándolo ligeramente.

-Mira a Mia… ella es tan excitada, feliz y con mucho talento. Ella ha logrado tantas cosas después de retirarse. Espero que terminemos como ella algún día.

Pero la mente de Tobin no puede funcionar lo suficiente como para dar una respuesta apropiada, lo único que piensa es en la mano de Alex en su muslo y como siente que ese lugar se está quemando en este momento. Ella no puede controlar su respiración y su corazón está latiendo con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho. Ella espera un tiempo para que Alex mueva la mano, pero ella no lo hace.

-Alex… esa no es mi rodilla-. Respira después de un tiempo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué?-. Vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Tobin.- Lo siento, no te he oído.

-He dicho que no es mi rodilla lo que estas tocando-. Tobin dice un poco más alto.

-Ah… ya se-. Alex le guiña y Tobin abre la boca de la sorpresa.- Vamos Tobs, es nuestro momento para jugar-. Y con eso toma la mano de Tobin y la arrastra al campo de juego.

Tan pronto como el juego se acaba cada jugador da la vuelta al campo y se abrazan entre si conversando, hablando, simplemente compartiendo esta gran experiencia. Tobin encuentra a Alex hablando con Kobe Bryant y cuando la joven se da cuenta le da un último comentario que hizo reír a Kobe, él la acaricia suavemente en la espalda, y se dirige hacia otra persona. Alex hace su camino a Tobin con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Esto fue tan divertido Tobs, me encanto-. Aplaude con entusiasmo.

-¡A mí también! Kobe es tan malditamente grande, el podría usarte como silla o algo así-. Dice Tobin y Alex se ríe antes de tomar su mano apretándola ligeramente.

-Estoy tan feliz en este momento. ¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta más tarde?

-Sí, debemos caminar por la ciudad o algo así. ¿Obtener un helado?-. Le guiña.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, helado! ¡Si! Pero tengo un par de entrevistas y luego podemos ir.

-Está bien, voy a tomar una ducha, salir con las chicas y podemos ir cuando estés lista.

-Está bien, te veré en el hotel-. Ella da a Tobin un beso en la mejilla y se dirige a encontrar a Mia para las entrevistas.

 

 

-Creo que quiero a la puesta de sol más que cualquiera otra hora del día-. Dice Alex y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Tobin. Están en un parque, cerca del hotel, sentadas en un banco viendo el atardecer. Anteriormente se habían ido a cenar y tomaron un poco de helado.

-Es el momento más relajante del día…

-Y más bello.

-No dicen nada durante un tiempo; simplemente se sientan uno junto al otro disfrutando el momento y la vista increíble. Después de algunos minutos, Alex habla.

-¿Alguien sabe de nosotras?-. Pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tobin inclina la cabeza para mirarla.

-Quiero decir… ¿Le has dicho a alguien lo que sientes por mí? Alguien sabe… Kelley debe saber, ¿verdad? Ella ha estado mirándome de una forma extraña ahora que estoy pensando.

-Si Kelley sabe-. Tobin dice finalmente.- Y Cheney y A-Rod… creo que todos más o menos se han dado cuenta. Kelley siempre ha dicho que es demasiado obvio por la forma en que te miro. Pero no he hablado con nadie.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me gusta hablar de ello con nadie y estoy bastante segura de que ya he dicho que no me gusta hablar de esto contigo-. Ella lanza una mirada a Alex.

-Solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué dijo Kelley?-. El delantero intenta averiguar más ahora que Tobin empieza a hablar de ello.

-Ella fue la que me dijo que te dijera antes que me volviera loca y cosas por el estilo, pero no digo nada más… fin de la discusión-. Dice ella y mueve su mano a sus labios para comprimirlos.

-Está bien-. Alex suspira.- Tengo que vivir con criptica Tobin Heath supongo.

-La reina del drama ha llegado-. Dice Tobin y Alex se ríe. Pronto vuelven a sus solo-amigas conversación hablando de otras cosas.

-Creo que es hora de volver al hotel-. Tobin dice después de un tiempo.

-No, no es. Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí para siempre-. Alex se queja.

-Está bien, te quedas. Necesito una cama para dormir. Por lo tanto, buenas noches-. Tobin le toma el pelo, se pone de pie lista para partir. Alex se levanta también y corre hacia Tobin que ya había empezado a alejarse.

-¡Tobin! ¡Espérame tonta! Ya voy-. Ella grita a Tobin que está corriendo ahora.

-Vas a tener que alcanzarme y demostrar porque te dicen Baby Horse-. Tobin grita de nuevo. Solo porque Alex es demasiado competitiva y quiere demostrarle a Tobin que ella puede hacer cualquier cosa, ella corre a toda velocidad y salta sobre la espalda de Tobin. La niña mayor tiene que haber esperado a ella porque ni siquiera tropezó. Ella solo atrapa a Alex, caen de espaldas a las afueras de la entra del hotel y ambas tienen enormes sonrisas en sus caras y Tobin es jadeante.

-Bueno, eso es una buena manera de moverse en una ciudad. Yo no había pensado en ello-. Alex se burla de Tobin.

-Sí, no pensar en ello de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no?-. Alex hace pucheros.

-Debido a que eres demasiado pesada para mi espalda, no puedo llevar un Baby Horse. No tengo supe poderes como tú-. Alex se ríe y envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin tirando de ella en un abrazo.

-Quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que pase, te quiero mucho y estoy muy agradecida que una persona como tú me ame. Quiero que lo sepas, ¿Esta bien?

-Lo se… Te amo mucho-. Dice tirando hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos a Alex. Esos ojos de los que se enamoró. Alex la está mirando con amor y afecto y Tobin siente que su respiración se atasca en garganta y el corazón le late más rápido y más difícil a medida que pasan los minutos. Ella se siente a si misma siendo consumida por la mirada de Alex y ella sabe que tiene que retroceder, reúne todas las piezas de fuerza que quedan dentro de ella y rompe la mirada que comparten tratando de calmar su respiración.

Alex le da una pequeña sonrisa y le toma la mano entrelazando sus dedos conduciéndola hacia al interior del hotel.

-Vamos a dormir un poco Tobs-. Dice ella y ambas entran al hotel de la mano.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

 

-Mueve la cámara un poco; no puedo verte lo suficientemente bien.

-¿Esta bien ahí?

-No, demasiado a la izquierda, un poco a la derecha ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Levántala hacia arriba un poco.

-Alex, no estamos teniendo una sesión de fotos… Creo que está bien, me veo bastante bien-. Ella suspira.

-Yo solo quiero ver tu cara perfectamente. No te he visto en meses. Me lo merezco. Ahora levanta la cámara hacia arriba un poco.

Tobin le da una mirada de enojo a Alex, pero levanta la cámara de todos modos. ¿Quién podría negarle algo a Alex? Ella no claramente.

-¿Ahora?-. Se pregunta.

-¡Ahora es perfecto!-. Alex exclama sonriendo.- ¡Hola hermosa! ¿Cómo va todo?

-Hola a ti también-. Ella no puede evitar sonreír ante Alex.- Todo es bueno, ya sabes lo de siempre. Simplemente relajarse un poco estos dos meses que no hemos jugado, surf, patinaje, lectura… ese tipo de cosas. ¿Qué hay te tu superestrella vida?

-Deja de llamarme así. Ya sabes cómo ha sido mi vida. Hablamos todos los días.

-Tú eres la que está actuando como si no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo-. Tobin señala.

-Solo estoy diciendo que no te he visto en dos meses, desde el último partido que jugamos en Septiembre. Pero por fin es noviembre y llego a verte de nuevo en 10 días-. Ella aplaude con entusiasmo y Tobin siente mariposas en el estómago. Cuando Alex actúa como una niña pequeña, este sentimiento amoroso golpea a ella otra vez.

Por mucho que lo había intentado, ella no había sido capaz de superar a Alex… Ni siquiera se había acercado a ese punto. Habían jugado dos partidos en Septiembre y gracias a Dios que no compartieron una habitación porque eso habría sido demasiado difícil para manejar después del tiempo increíble que habían tenido en DC. Sin embargo, ella estaba empezando a notar algo raro en el comportamiento de Alex. Hablaban o texto todos los días y la joven delantero le preguntaba cosas extrañas de vez en cuando, como si ella ha estado con alguna otra chica desde el momento en que ella le dijo a Alex todo, o si ella todavía sentía lo mismo. Y a pesar de en un primer momento Tobin estaba frustrada por todas esas preguntas y no le gustaba responder a ellas, sabía que Alex no se calmaría por lo que comenzó a contestar a todo lo que el delantero pediría. Abandono cada pared que había construido para proteger a Alex de sus sentimientos, y el delantero había llegado a conocer casi todo lo que sentía y pensaba Tobin.

-¿Quieres venir a Los Ángeles? Así podemos pasar algún tiempo juntas y salir de aquí para Phoenix-. Alex le pregunta después de un tiempo.

-¿Estas allá otra vez? ¿Alguna vez vas a Seattle?

-Estaba allí la semana pasada, me aburrí y llovía constantemente-. Ella frunce el ceño.

-Uf… Odio los días de lluvia. Pero, ¿Qué hay de Servando?-. Pregunta levantando una ceja.

-Él puede venir. Si quiere estar conmigo tan mal puede venir a Los Ángeles durante un par de días-. Alex suena enojada.

-¿Paso algo? ¿Ustedes tuvieron una pelea?

-No, pero me gustaría no ser la única que tiene que viajar por todo el país para ponerse al día con todo. Me gustaría que mostrara cierta comprensión de vez en cuando.

-Estoy segura de que entiende Alex, pero tal vez él piensa que estas demasiado ocupada con las entrevistas y las sesiones de fotos de Nike y todo. Eres la cara del deporte en estos días y ha sido bastante agitado para ti. Tal vez él no quiere presionarte sobre cualquier cosa, esperando a que las cosas se calmen.

-¿Lo harías?-. Álex pide de repente mirando intensamente a la cámara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. El centrocampista dice sin entender.

-¿Vendrías un fin de semana a Los Ángeles, si yo fuera tu novia?-. Ella atraviesa a Tobin con la mirada y la niña mayor no puede sostener su mirada así que mira hacia abajo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Malditas preguntas. Alex ha estado inundándola con ellas últimamente.

-Sí, lo haría-. Susurra.- Pero tenemos personalidades completamente diferentes tal vez él-. Tobin trata de añadir, pero Alex la corta antes de que llegue a terminar la frase.

-¿Tobs?

-¿Qué?

-¿Todavía escuchas esa canción? Ya sabes… la canción-. Ella le pide e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y mira a los ojos de Tobin. Durante un momento se quedan así, mirando la una a la otra. Ninguna de las dos dice nada. Finalmente Tobin toma una respiración profunda y responde.

-Si-. Su voz a penas se oye. Alex solo asiente y mira pensativa durante algún tiempo.

-Creo que se está convirtiendo en mi favorita-. Ella dice al fin con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tobin no puede reprimir la sonrisa que comienza a formarse en su rostro, su corazón está bailando en su pecho.

-Conocías la canción antes de hacer que la escucharas.

-Bueno, sí, pero ahora la escucho todos los días y me encanta. Tiene un nuevo significado-. Ella sigue sonriendo; una cálida sonrisa.

-Vamos Alex, detente-. La sonrisa se desvanece y su rostro se endure un poco.

-¿Detener que?-. Ella está sorprendida por el repentino cambio en el estado de animo de Tobin.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir… estuvimos de acuerdo en no hablar más de esto-. Ella dice y le da una mirada de advertencia a Alex a través de su webcam.

-Está bien…-. Ella dice mirando hacia abajo en el teclado.

Tobin toma una respiración profunda y aprieta su mandíbula. Ella le pregunta acerca de algunas entrevistas que ha estado haciendo y la que ha conocido y pronto vuelven a su habitual conversación amistosa.

-Alex, tengo que irme, mi hermana está aquí y quiere cenar conmigo-. Tobin dice un par de horas más tarde.

-Está bien Tobs. Dile que digo hola. He echado de menos a tu familia-. Le dice a Tobin y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ellos también te han echado de menos. Mi mamá me estaba preguntando por ti el otro día. Ella leyó la entrevista que hiciste para una revista-. Tobin poniendo los ojos.

-¿Le gusto?-. Alex le pregunta ansiosamente.

-Ella lo amaba. Tú sabes que eres su estrella-. Ella hace un guiño.

-Uf, mi madre me llama así a veces. Supongo que es una mamá-cosa. Dale las gracias. Necesito ver a tu familia pronto.

-Voy a arreglar eso-. Tobin sonríe.

-¡Mejor que los hagas! Ahora ve, tu hermana te espera.

-Está bien. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, tengo una entrevista con una emisora de radio en algún momento de la mañana así que te llamare cuando pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

-Suena bien, ¡Diviértete!-. Tobin sonríe.

-Te voy a llamar antes de entrar al aire para que puedas escucharme en vivo.

-¿Eso es realmente necesario? Tengo que aguantarte en el teléfono durante horas todos los días-. Ella se burla.

-¡No es divertido Tobs!

-Fue muy divertido y lo sabes.

-¿De verdad? Porque no escucho a nadie reír.

-¡A mí!-. Tobin responde riendo.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, solo vete a cenar ya!-. Alex se queja en broma.

-¡Oh, ya veo como es! ¿Quieres que me vaya?-. Ella se burla.

-Está bien, reina del drama. Me voy, puedo oír tu gruñido de estómago.

-Tienes razón-. Se ríe Tobin.- ¡Buenas noches Baby Horse!

-Buenas noches Tobs. Te amo. Ella dice sonriendo.

-¡Yo también te amo!-. Tobin también sonríe, y con eso cierra la sesión.

 

 

 

-¡Tobin, vamos, vamos a bailar!

-Sabes que no bailo Baby Horse. Puedes hacerlo con Pinoe, Kelley y el resto de las chicas. Voy a ver como conquistas la pista de baile desde aquí.

Alex se ríe y se inclina para abrazar a Tobin.

-Está bien, pero no te salvaras, tienes que bailar conmigo en algún momento. Tenlo en cuenta-. Ella susurra en su oído y se va a bailar con el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Tobin suspira y trata de calmarse; Alex susurrando en su oído la ha dejado con la piel de gallina. Ella toma su cerveza y bebe un poco. Ella no es una gran fan de la cerveza o el alcohol en general, pero ella siente que lo necesita hoy.

 

 

Están en Phoenix para el partido contra Suecia. De hecho, Tuvo el placer decir que “salvo” al equipo con su objetivo, asistido por Alex. Pero en realidad, el objetivo no fue nada comparado con el abrazo que recibió de Alex después de anotar. Por supuesto ella ayudo a que el objetivo sucediera, pero ella no soltaba a Tobin, incluso cuando sus otros compañeros de equipo se reunieron para celebrar con ella. Tobin se sentía muy bien con el abrazo de Alex alrededor de su hombro; se sentía bien, se sentía como que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Todos estaban tan emocionado que decidieron salir a un bar al lado del hotel y tener un poco de diversión ya que sabían que no se verían en mucho tiempo durante los próximos dos meses. La mayoría de las chicas estaban un poco borrachas, estaban en el escenario cantando a todo pulmón y bailando. Tobin se sentó con Abby ya que ella no baila muy bien, teniendo una ligera conversación. Pero Tobin no puede ayudarse a sí misma y sus ojos van a la deriva a la pista de baile solo para echar un vistazo a Alex, lo hermosa que es, como se mueve, como se ríe con las demás. Y con un toque – o tal vez mas de un toque de hecho – de celos de como los hombres del club la miran con admiración e incluso lujuria.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarla de esa manera?-. La voz de Abby la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-Te pedí que dejaras de mirar a Alex de esa manera-. Repite Abby.

-¿De que estas hablando?-. Ella miente.

-Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando y tú y yo sabemos lo que está pasando aquí, y si la sigues mirando así lo descubrirá también Toby.

-Ella sabe-. Susurra Tobin.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué le dijiste?-. Los ojos de Abby se ensanchan con sorpresa.

-Le dije como me sentía… solo tenía que hacerlo, me estaba volviendo loca-. Tobin dice y procede a explicar todo a Abby que está sentada escuchando con atención.

-Es una situación bastante mierda. Pero dale un poco de tiempo; estoy segura de que esta realmente confundida ahora. Solo tienes que estar a su lado y todo saldrá bien-. Ella dice y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no importa lo mucho que duele a veces, yo prefiero esto que perderla por completo-. Ella suspira.

-Vas a estar bien, el tiempo lo cura todo. Tal vez podrías tratar de encontrar a alguien más, solo para centrarse en otra persona, para obtener tu mente fuera de Alex-. Abby dice pensativa.

-Tal vez podría hacer eso, pero yo simplemente no me siento como-

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿Tobin?-. La voz de una mujer interrumpe su conversación y ambas, Tobin y Abby se dan la vuelta para averiguar de dónde vino la voz. Una joven de la edad de Tobin, con el pelo largo, de color marrón, con un vestido negro corto está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Al principio Tobin se ve confundida, pero luego sus ojos y boca se amplían con el reconocimiento y ella casi grita.

-¡Vicky! ¡Oh, Dios mío, no lo puedo creer! ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Ella se sorprendió.

-¡Yo vivo aquí! He oído que la USWNT iba a estar en Phoenix y tenía la esperanza de encontrar en alguna parte, pero esto es increíble-. Ella dice y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin y tira de ella en un abrazo. Tobin solo se ríe y la abraza de vuelta.

-Vicky, te presento a mi compañero de equipo, Abby Wambach. Abby ella es Vicky un amigo de la universidad-. Tobin dice al romper el abrazo y las dos niñas sonríen el uno al otro e intercambian un gesto amistoso.

-En realidad, Tobin y yo éramos más que amigas, pero no importa de todo modos-. Vicky dice guiñando un ojo.

-¿Realmente, Tobin? No has hablado de esa parte de tu pasado-. Abby dice en broma y Tobin se ruboriza.

-Bueno, Vicky fue mi primera novia real en la UNC-. Explica.

-Sí, pero perdimos el contacto, se ve que Tobin es una superestrella ahora, con medallas y todo-. Dice Vicky y las chicas se rien.- Entonces… ¿Quieres bailar?-. Pregunta.

-Uhm… En realidad no, yo no-. Tobin empieza a explicar, pero Vicky la corta antes de que pueda terminar y la agarra de la mano, llevando a la pista.

-Vamos no me puedes negar un baile, después de todos estos años que no te he visto-. Ella grita tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la música y comienza a mover su cuerpo contra el de Tobin. El centrocampista solo se queda allí torpemente por un tiempo pero después de unos minutos ella comienza a balancearse con el ritmo tratando de mantenerse al día con su pareja.

Desde hace algún tiempo ella es capaz de decir que ella está disfrutando de esto y la mayor parte de ella no ha pensado en su dilema con Alex ninguna vez. Pero en un giro, su mirada se desvía a Alex, pensando que el delantero todavía estaría bailando y cantando, pero en lugar de eso, acaba calando a Tobin con los ojos, una mirada ilegible en su rostro. Tobin se sorprende por la expresión en la cara de Alex, pero Vicky se sigue moviendo en su contra, lo que impide que pueda seguir mirando a Alex. Siguen moviéndose como para una media hora, pero Tobin no puede relajarse, así que cuando tuvo una oportunidad, ella comienza de inmediato en la búsqueda de Alex, casi ignorando por completo a Vicky. Alex no estaba por ningún lado. Su mirada se desvía hacia donde estaban sentados; y finalmente la atrapa mientras le está diciendo algo a Abby y sale del club. Si Alex se fue así, entonces algo debe haber sucedido.

-Vicky, me disculpas un momento. Tengo que ir a un lugar y vuelvo-. Trata de conseguir que la otra chica la escuche.

-Está bien, no tarde demasiado-. Grita en el oído de Tobin y ella solo asiente. Hace su camino a través de la pista de baile, evitando con éxito a una borracha Kelley y un Pinoe gritando, y llega donde Abby que está hablando por teléfono.

-¿A dónde fue Alex?-. Pregunta ella tratando de llamar la atención de Abby.

-Espera un minuto nena-. Abby dice a la persona en el teléfono – Sarah – obviamente, y se vuelve hacia Tobin.- Pregunto quién era la chica con la que estabas bailando y salió a buscar un poco de aire.

-Está bien, gracias-. Tobin dice y hace su camino tratando de encontrar a Alex.

Ella busca en la parte delantera del club, pero no está, por lo que decide dar la vuelta al lugar en caso de que Alex haya decidido ir a la parte trasera donde había unos bancos. Tal vez ella estaba mareada y tenía que sentarse en algún sitio.

Por último se encuentra con Alex sentada en un banco en la parte trasera mirando a nada en particular. Tobin hace su camino tratando de no asustar al delantero.

-¿Al?-. Dice con calma cuando está a una distancia que la joven puede oírla. Alex salta un poco al sonido de la voz demasiado familiar y se pone de pie para mirar a Tobin.

-Hey-. Sonríe un poco.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunta preocupada Tobin.

-No sé -. Susurra Alex y mira hacia abajo.

-¿Estas mareada? ¿Cuántas cervezas has tomado?-. La niña mayor se acerca más a Alex y coloca una mano sobre la frente para calmarla.- No pareces bebido-. Añade.

-No soy. ¿Es tu novia?-. Pregunta y mira intensamente a Tobin.

-¿Qué?-. Tobin sorprendida por la súbita pregunta.

-La chica con la que estabas bailando, ¿Es tu novia?-. Repite y la boca de Tobin se abre con sorpresa.

-¿Yo que? ¡No! ¡Ella no es! ¿Quién te dijo eso?-. Exclama.

-Abby dijo algo así, pero no pude entender bien porque ella estaba hablando por teléfono-. Frunce el ceño un poco.

-Lo mal entendiste por completo. Ella fue mi primera novia en la UNC, hemos hablado un poco sobre ella, ¿recuerda? Ella vive aquí y coincidentemente nos encontramos hoy en el mismo club. No sabía que estaría aquí-. Siente que está explicando demasiado, pero eso lo que siempre ha hecho con Alex. Ella no quiere que la joven piense cualquier cosa que no es real.

-Ya veo… ¿Así que bailaste con ella, eh? Pero no conmigo-. Suspira y todavía tiene esa expresión ilegible en su cara.

-Bueno, ella prácticamente me arrastro a la pista de baile.

-Realmente parecías disfrutar de ella sin embargo-. Dice inclinando la cabeza a la izquierda un poco. Y de repente Tobin está enojada. ¿Qué pasa si ella había disfrutado bailar con Vicky? ¿Por qué Alex está reaccionando de esta manera? Lo único que está tratando de hacer desde que se dio cuenta que tenía sentimientos más profundos por Alex es proteger su amistad. Ella ha permitido a si misma hacerse daño una y otra vez y esta fue la primera vez que alguien fue capaz de tomar su mente fuera de Alex durante un par de minutos, y Alex se lo lleva en su contra.

-Alex realmente no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. Estoy muy confundida y ni siquiera entiendo tu reacción. ¿Qué está pasando?-. Exclama.

-¿Estabas coqueteando con ella?-. Álex le pide ya que ella no está escuchando a Tobin en absoluto.

-¿Disculpa?-. Tobin pide un poco más fuerte de lo que debería.- ¿Cuál es el problema con todo esto Alex? ¿Qué está pasando? Estoy tratando tan duro, tan duro todos esto meses para poder sacarte de mi mente. Para mantener nuestra amistad, para salvarla. Para no destruirnos. Y tal vez este es el momento para tratar de encontrar a alguien más. Yo creía que era lo que querías. Que seamos amigas normales de nuevo.

Alex no dice nada. Ella solo sigue mirando a Tobin con esa expresión indescifrable en su rostro haciendo al centrocampista más y más frustrado mientras que la mirada de Alex esta en ella.

-No entiendo-. La voz de Tobin es un susurro.- No entiendo nada-. Mira a Alex tratando de obtener una explicación pero la chica más joven todavía solo la mira a los ojos. Al igual que ella está realmente mirando a ella por primera vez.

Alex se acerca sin apartar los ojos de Tobin y le acaricia la mejilla lo que envía escalofríos a la piel de Tobin. La mano de Alex permanece allí, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Tobin y da un paso más cerca. No hay casi ningún espacio entre ellas ahora. Alex mueve su mano de la mejilla a un lado de su cuello sintiendo el punto de pulso y Tobin cierra los ojos tratando de encontrar el valor y la fuerza para romper este momento, pero al mismo tiempo orando para permanecer así para siempre. Alex saca su mano del cuello de Tobin, y la niña mayor piensa que el momento ha pasado y comienza a abrir sus ojos solo para sentir un ligero roce de labios. Le toma un segundo comprender que Alex acaba de conectar sus labios. Es solo un cepillo de luz, como un accidente cerebrovascular, pero hace que el corazón de Tobin salte violentamente en su pecho y empezar a latir más y más rápido. Los labios de Alex simplemente permanecen allí durante algunos segundos antes de retroceder susurrante.

-¿Te beso de nuevo?

Tobin no puede reaccionar a nada. Ella solo mantiene los ojos cerrados y asiente. Ella sabe que Alex no esta bebida, sabe que el delantero quiere esto de verdad y que apenas puede contenerse, ella intenta tan duro para no agarrar a Alex y besarla con toda su fuerza y con todo el amor que tiene en su interior. En cambio, permite a la joven mover sus labios como ella quiere, explorar, tomar las cosas con calma. Ella no quiere asustarla.

Alex atrae sus labios con más fuerza esta vez y a pesar de que el volante está ligeramente sorprendida por la fuerza de Alex, ella responder inmediatamente. Alex envuelve sus manos alrededor del cuello de Tobin y tira de ella más cerca y la niña mayor coloca sus manos en la espalda baja de Alex y oye a la joven soltar el aire que ha estado manteniendo. Pronto Alex inclina la cabeza a un lado y profundiza el beso lamiendo el labio inferior de Tobin pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual Tobin felizmente le da. Ella no recuerda la última vez que se sentía de esta manera, su corazón está latiendo rápidamente en su pecho, su respiración se hizo más dura y siente como si pudiera volar, como si hubiera sido consumida por Alex, como si estuviera dando todo en ese beso, todo a sí misma, todo lo que es y por lo que siente orgullo. Nadie en su vida ha hecho sentir lo que siente con este beso, siente todo el amor que le tiene a Alex, todos los muros derribados. Su mente registra un solo pensamiento, lo enamorada que esta de la chica cuyos labios están en ella en este momento.

Alex todavía la está besando, ahora con más pasión, con más ansia. Se profundiza el beso a medida que pasa el tiempo y ella mueve la mano del cuello de Tobin sobre sus hombros, al pecho y la tira del borde de su camisa mientras Tobin mueve su mano a la zona lumbar de su torso, localizando cada curva de su cuerpo y ella no puede creer que llegue a hacerlo, lo que ella jamás hubiera soñado y no podría creer que ella tendría la oportunidad alguna vez.

Se besan apasionadamente y Tobin no puede tener suficiente de Alex. Ella vaga con su mano alrededor de su torso, por su caja torácica, a un lado de su cuello sintiendo su punto de pulso. Después de algunos minutos, la falta de oxígeno se convierte en un problema y rompen el beso y conectan sus frentes. Tobin tiene aún los ojos cerrados y cuando los abre ve a Alex sonriendo, calentando su corazón. Ella sonríe, una gran sonrisa cursi y tira de Alex en un fuerte abrazo. La chica más joven la abraza de vuelta enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Tobin y frota su nariz allí, causando que Tobin tenga la piel de gallina.

-No te puedes imaginar cómo me siento en este momento-. Tobin susurra después de un tiempo. Alex dice nada; en cambio, se echa hacia atrás y da a Tobin un ligero beso en los labios.

-Siento que te he puesto en tato dolor. Lo siento, me llevo mucho tiempo entender-. Era la honestidad en su voz.

-Esto… valió la pena-. Tobin sonríe y acaricia la mejilla de Alex.

-Y me puse totalmente celosa… para que lo sepas-. Confiesa.

-¿En serio?-. Tobin dice riendo.

-Deja de reír-. Alex dice dándole un suave golpe en el hombro a Tobin.

-¡Pero de verdad! ¿Por qué estabas celosa?

-¿Viste como ella estaba bailando contigo? Esa pequeña perra estaba toda encima de ti.

Tobin se echa a reír y abraza fuertemente a Alex. La chica más joven acaricia su cabeza en el cuello de Tobin y la besa suavemente en su punto de pulso.

-Yo no estaba prestando atención a ella. Yo estaba ocupada mirando a otra chica caliente en la pista de baile, que al parecer se puso muy celosa y abandono el club-. Se burla de ella.

-¡Para! Es embarazoso-. Murmura en el cuello de Tobin y su respiración envía escalofríos a través de la columna vertebral de Tobin.

-¡Bien, bien! ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o debemos entrar? Hace un poco de frio y no estás muy vestida, estas realmente bien para mí, pero tal vez tú tienes un poco de frio-. Dice Tobin echando un vistazo completo a Alex, prestando especial atención a sus piernas desnudas.

-Hey, estoy aquí arriba Tobs-. Alex se queja en broma levantando la barbilla de Tobin. Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado agarrando la mano de Alex y la besa en la palma inhalando profundamente su amado aroma a vainilla.

-Vamos a entrar-. Alex toma la mano de Tobin entrelazando sus dedos y hacen su camino a la entrada del club, pero Alex se detiene antes de entrar.

-Espera ¿Le vamos a decir a las chicas o no?-. Le pregunta a Tobin.

-No es necesario decirles hoy, podemos hacerlo mañana. Además la mayoría de ellos están totalmente borrachas, probablemente no entenderán nada-. El centrocampista señala.

-Correcto. Una última cosa.

-¿Cuál Al?

-Si llegas a poner tus ojos en esa exnovia tuya te voy a matar, y si ella te toca está muerta. ¿Bueno?

Tobin se echa a reír y agarra a Alex y la besa suavemente en los labios.

-Está bien-. Ella simplemente dice sonriendo y se abren camino en el interior del club.

Pinoe, Kelley, Lauren, Mittsy, HAO y Ali están todavía en la pista de baile, mientras que Lori, Abby y A-Rod están sentadas charlando y bebiendo.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes?-. Abby pide.

-Solo hablando afuera-. Tobin explica.- ¿Dónde están los demás?-. Pregunta ella echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Algunos de los animales del grupo están allí sin dejar de bailar. Carli se fue al hotel con Stephanie y Shannon. Barnie, LEP, Broon, Bue y Christie ni siquiera vinieron. Eso es lo que puedo pensar, no te olvides que he tenido algunas cervezas más que tu-. Abby dice sonriente y las chicas se rien.

-Voy a tomar mi cerveza ahora, estoy segura que la deje en algún lugar por aquí-. Tobin dice en busca de su cerveza sobre la mesa.

-No está, Kelley tenía sed, y se bebió todo lo que encontró en la mesa-. A-Rod dice.

-Maldita Kelley, voy a comprar otra. ¿Alguien quiere algo?

-No, gracias Toby-. Todo el mundo dijo al unísono y estallaron en risas.

-Tobs, espera. Me voy contigo-. Alex exclama y le da la mano a un Tobin sonriente. Cuando las otras chicas no podían verlas Tobin se inclina y le da un beso en los labios a Alex, pero la chica más joven la agarra del cuello y tira de ella, la conexión de sus labios por más que un picotazo.

-Tranquila Al… alguien podría vernos-. Tobin dice mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Te importa?-. Alex le pregunta aun cerca de los labios de Tobin.

-No, pero me importas-. Tobin señala.

-¿Quieres ir de vuelta al hotel?

-¿Estas cansada?

-No, solo quiero un poco de tiempo para abrazarte-. Dice haciendo un puchero. Tobin no puede resistirse y le planta un beso en la boca.

-Pero no somos compañeras de habitación.

-Estoy con Kelley y estas con Pinoe y ambas están borrachas. Solo tenemos que decirle a Abby para que las deje en mi habitación y yo voy a la tuya-. Alex dice con entusiasmo.

-Suena bien-. Tobin sonríe.- Vamos a ir.

 

 

 

-¿Alex?

-¿Qué?-. Dice somnolienta.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

Están en la habitación de Tobin en el hotel, abrazadas, con la cabeza de Alex en el pecho de Tobin y sus manos envueltas alrededor de la cintura del volante con fuerza. Estaba casi dormida, pero la pregunta de Tobin la despertó totalmente. Ella levanta su cabeza para poder mirar a Tobin a los ojos y se da cuenta de la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotras?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

-Yo… bien, sé que esto es brusco para ti, y fue para mí también. Nos esperaba que nos besáramos en el patio trasero de un bar cuando llegamos aquí. Pero no esperaba ponerme tan celosa y supongo que reaccione un poco por instinto. La verdad es que he estado pensando en nosotras durante mucho tiempo, como meses, y quería hablar contigo acerca de esto, para resolverlo, pero cuando te vi con ella, solo la idea de que estuvieras con otra persona me hizo sentir enferma del estómago. Así que no se ¿Qué quieres que hagamos a partir de ahora?

-¿Piensas que tenemos una oportunidad? Al igual que un par…-. Pregunta vacilante.- ¿Te gustaría algo así, o es demasiado pronto…?

-Quiero decir que he pensado en ello… mucho y sin duda nos puedo ver juntas-. Alex levanta la mano a la mejilla de Tobin.- Ojala no te hubiera puesto a través de tanta lucha, pero si lo deseas, estoy segura de que podemos hacerlo. Elegir tenerte en mi vida como más que un amigo-. Sonríe un poco e inclina la cabeza para presionar sus labios ligeramente contra Tobin.

-¿Estas segura?-. Tobin no puede evitar sonreír y sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo en este momento, pero todavía retiene algo de su entusiasmo, sigue pensando que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad y alguien vendrá a despertarla porque está soñando.

-Estoy segura Tobs, estamos juntas en esto-. Se arrima más a Tobin y deja escapar un suspiro de felicidad y satisfacción y ella realmente se siente como si aquí es donde pertenece, este es su lugar correcto en mundo.

Tobin se desplaza con en su sitio antes de hacer la pregunta que ha estado ardiendo en su lengua durante un tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de Servando?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir?

-Cuando regrese a Seattle. No quiero decirle por teléfono. No parece justo. Hemos estado juntos durante 4 años. Va a ser difícil-. Respondió pensativa.

-Ya veo… pero aun así si no quieres que-. Empieza a decir pero Alex la detiene, poniendo el dedo en los labios de Tobin y cuando el centrocampista deja de hablar le da un ligero beso en los labios.

-No digas que está bien. Esta es mi elección. Eres mi elección-. Dice sonriendo.

-Pero ¿Has pensado en ello? Alex, no quiero que te arrepientas de nada de esto-. Acaricia la mejilla de Alex.

Alex se levanta para que pueda mirar a Tobin directamente a los ojos. Se quedan así durante un tiempo y luego se inclina para besar a Tobin con una nueva fuerza encontrada. Tobin hace un ruido sorprendida, lo que causa que Alex sonría en el beso pero pronto el centrocampista responde, besa a Alex. Pronto el beso se profundiza  y se convierte en uno apasionado, amoroso y lleno de lujuria. Después de algunos minutos debido a la falta de oxígeno Tobin rompe el beso, pero sus labios descienden por el cuello de Alex colocando besos de boca abierta. La joven inclina la cabeza permitiendo más espacio a Tobin. Cuando el centrocampista chupa suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja oye al delantero soltar un gemido y ella consigue la mejor sensación del mundo, sabiendo que ella puede hacer que Alex se vuelva loca. Con una nueva confianza regresa de nuevo a sus labios besándola con más pasión ahora, mientras que sus manos están viajando hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el torso de Alex, explorando su cuerpo. Las manos de Alex se colocan en la parte posterior de la espalda de Tobin y empieza a tirar de ella, cerrando todo los espacios entre ellos.

Tobin la hace sentir completamente diferente. Nadie la ha hecho sentirse así nunca, sentir que puede dar todo, sin pedir nada de regreso. Ella siente como que sonríe todo el tiempo, ser finalmente libre, al igual que ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Después de algunos minutos se rompe el beso y mira profundamente a los ojos de Tobin.

-Me haces feliz. A través de tus ojos veo la persona que quiero ser. Nunca lamentare esto. Quiero y estoy tan segura de esto. Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida-. La honestidad en su voz y la seriedad en su rostro le dan a entender a Tobin que ella quiere decir cada palabra que dijo y no puede evitar sonreír. Ella no puede expresar con palabras sencillas – con cualquier palabra en realidad – lo mucho que ama a Alex, lo que significa Alex para ella. Así que le dice exactamente cómo se siente.

-Siento que estoy más cerca de Dios cuando estoy contigo. Eres mi libertad. Con la cual puedo ser solo yo. No puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy de tenerte en mi vida.

Una enorme sonrisa se extiende por la cara de Alex y ella no hace nada para borrarla, solo arrima su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobin inhalando su aroma especial y sonríe a través de su cuello.

-Vamos a dormir un poco. Ha sido un día emocionante y agotador con el juego y todo-. Dice Tobin después de un tiempo.

-Tienes razón-. Alex está de acuerdo. Sonríe y apoya la cabeza sobre el pecho de Tobin de nuevo. Y al igual que una memoria, las palabras que le dijo a Tobin hace unos meses durante la copa del mundo vienen de vuelta a su boca.- Tu latido del corazón me manda a dormir, es el mejor buenas noches que nadie ha dicho nunca-. Suspira.

-Creo que he oído eso antes-. Tobin dice en broma. Le da un beso en la cabeza y pronto siente que la respiración de la joven en clama y entiende que está dormida. Ella la besa por última vez y cierra los ojos. Y por primera vez en un tiempo muy largo duerme en paz. La pieza que faltaba está aquí, en sus brazos y ella siente que dando las gracias a Dios nunca sera suficiente.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

 

-¿Quieres decir un beso de verdad?-. Los ojos de Kelley son amplios por el shock.

-Una sesión de besos más o menos.

-Wow… ¿cómo besos de verdad?

-Kell hemos estado teniendo esta conversación hacia adelante y hacia atrás durante media hora. ¿Puedes por favor procesarlo para que podamos continuar?-. Tobin se queja pero ella es muy feliz de que ella llega a compartir todo con sus mejores amigos en el equipo. Ella sabía que todo el mundo se sorprendería después de todo.

-Tobs no puedes simplemente pedir eso, todas nosotras estamos muy sorprendidas. Me refiero a que Alex no es gay, o si… o lo que sea-. Añade Cheney y A-Rod asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo se… me impacto bastante también pero bueno, solo puedo estar contenta con la participación, por decir lo menos.

-Estamos felices por ti amigo, sabemos cuánto has sufrido y lo mucho que la amas y solo deseamos lo mejor para ustedes-. Cheney dice contenta. Ella todavía está conmocionada, pero ella trata de dejar que todo se hunda en el ayuno para poder compartir el entusiasmo de su amiga.

-Gracias Chen-. Tobin sonríe.

-¿Pero te refieres a un beso de verdad?

-Kelley juro que te voy a dar un puñetazo en la cara-. Exclama Tobin.

-¿Tobs donde esta Alex sin embargo? Debemos irnos en 20 minutos más o menos-. A-Rod dice y echa un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo. Todo el equipo está aquí con su equipaje listo para salir al aeropuerto, pero Alex no está por ninguna parte.

-Ella dijo que iba a llamar a su madre y después iba a ir hablar con Pía porque sucedió algo con su pasaje de vuelta, yo no entendí muy bien-. Ella levanta la cabeza un poco en busca de Alex.- Oh, ahí está-. Ella descubre que el delantero habla ligeramente con Pía por un tiempo y luego se ve como que llegan a un acuerdo y Alex comienza a buscar a alguien. Tobin levanta la mano y Alex sonríe y se acerca a ella.

-Cambiaron mi pasaje-. Dice aplaudiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Le pregunta Tobin.

-No voy a Seattle, voy a Los Ángeles, ¿no es genial?-. Ella sigue siendo excitada.

-Si-. Tobin murmura y frunce el ceño. Ella siente que Alex está posponiendo su conversación con Servando a propósito y eso le molesta un poco. Ella quiere que termine con él para poder llamarla su novia, siendo la tercera rueda en una relación no es realmente algo genial.

-Hey. ¿Qué paso?-. Alex se sienta al lado de la silla de Tobin y acaricia suavemente su mejilla. Ella se da cuenta del cambio en el estado de ánimo de Tobin.

-Nada-. El centrocampista decir en voz baja.

-Yo sé que estas mintiendo, ¿verdad…? ¿Kell? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-. Ella cambia su atención hacia Kelley que está mirando a Alex con una expresión extraña, con un poco de sorpresa en su cara.

-¿Ustedes se dieron un beso de verdad?-. Pregunta de nuevo.

-Oh Dios mío, Kelley. Juro que si preguntas una vez más la misma cosa y ya está-. Exclama Cheney.- Ah, y por cierto me alegro por ustedes-. Añade mirando a Alex.

-Yo… uhm… ¿gracias? -. La chica más joven se siente frustrada, obviamente.- Parece que Tobin ya ha hablado con ustedes-. Sonríe con timidez un poco.

-Bueno, sí, pero tú sabes que sabíamos y estamos muy felices de que las dos finalmente… ya sabes lo que quiero decir-. A-Rod dice y se ríe de la perdida de sus palabras.

-Si lo sé. Gracias chicos-. Alex sonríe, ella está muy feliz de que sus amigos sepan y ella y Tobin pueden actuar como una pareja real en frente de ellos. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo para contarle a Servando y aclararlo todo. Solo un poco más de tiempo, por eso cancelo su vuelo a Seattle y lo cambio por uno para L.A, ella tiene que pasar algún tiempo con su familia, para hablar con ellos primero y averiguar qué hacer con Servando.

-¿Al igual que un beso de verdad?

-Oh, Dios mío, A-Rod, Kelley vámonos de aquí. No puedo escuchar esto una vez más-. Dice Cheney y se levanta, Amy la sigue y agarra de las manos a Kelley. Alex toma el asiento de Cheney frente a Tobin.

-¿Por qué no vas a Seattle?-. Pregunta Tobin.

-Necesito ver a mi familia Tobs. Puedo ir a Seattle en una semana o algo así. Mi madre me llamo y dijo que me echaba de menos y pensé que sería bueno pasar cuatro o cinco días allí y luego ir a Seattle. ¿Cuál es la gran cosa con todo esto?-. Suena frustrada.

-¿Por qué siento que estas posponiendo hablar con Servando a propósito? Alex si lamentas eso, puedes para-. Pero ella no puede llegar a terminar la frase porque Alex la detuvo con un ligero beso en los labios.

-Estoy bastante segura que te deje claro ayer que eres mi elección, la única. Y no quiero que menciones nada acerca de los remordimientos nunca más, ¿Esta bien?-. Dice corriendo suavemente el pulgar contra el cuello de Tobin.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Servando entonces? Yo no quiero ser la tercera rueda aquí Alex y yo no quiero presionarte a hacer cualquier cosa que no quieres-. Ella dice más tranquila.

-Pero quiero que suceda. Tobin no hagas de esto un problemas más grande de lo que ya es, simplemente, porque no voy a Seattle no quiere decir que no quiera que estemos juntas-. Alex toma la mano del cuello de Tobin y agarra sus manos apretándolas ligeramente.

-Siempre voy a ser tan insegura a tu alrededor…-. Susurra.

-No es necesario que… quiero que sepas que te amo y quiero esto, ¿de acuerdo? Solo necesito algo de tiempo para aclarar todo con mi familia y luego el turno de Servando vendrá, es por eso que voy a Los Ángeles.

-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en primer lugar? ¿Vas a hablar con tus padres?-. Tobin se siente un poco estúpida de acusar a Alex que ella no quería hablar con Servando, cuando lo único que el delantero que era hablar con sus padres primero.

-Yo no te dije nada porque habías dicho que no quieres ejercer presión sobre mí y que no quieres que haga cosas de las que no estoy segura y cosas así. Por eso-. Suspira.

-Pero Alex. No estoy muy segura de que hayas pensado bien las cosas. Tal vez que solo un momento de celos ayer y… y… no se-. Respira de forma temblorosa y se toma su cabeza con sus manos.

-Niñas nos vamos, lleven su equipaje al bus y vamos-. La voz de Pie interrumpe la conversación de las chicas y se levantar para llevar el equipaje con sus compañeras de equipo.

Una vez que están en el autobús en sus asientos habituales Alex toma la mano de Tobin en su propia mano y comienza a hacer patrones de rastreo en ella con su dedo pulgar. Sorprendentemente la mayoría de las chicas están tranquilas – un gran número de ellas habla sobre lo que hicieron anoche, así que Alex hablara de todo con Tobin ahora.

-Entiendo que no esperabas nada de esto. Pero he estado pensando en ello durante tanto tiempo. El día después de que me dijiste y escuche la canción, fui a Seattle y no deje de compararte con Servando; todo lo que hizo o dejo de hacer, todo. Y simplemente no podía sacarte de mi mente, todo lo que me dijiste, la canción… no quiero que pienses que tome esta decisión ayer, esa chica me dio un poco de motivación-. Ella dice mirando profundamente a los ojos de Tobin y se alivia de ver que hay un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara de Tobin.

-Creo que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad-. Susurra.

-Bueno, es bueno y es verdad. No construyas muros alrededor tuyo solo para no aceptarlo. Solo dame un más de tiempo y todo con Servando se aclarara, ¿Esta bien?

Tobin levanta la mano de Alex y la besa a la ligera.

-Soy muy afortunada de tenerte-. Dice finalmente sonriendo. Alex simplemente se inclina y conecta sus labios con los de Tobin para un beso, el centrocampista sonríe y responde al instante, Alex pronto inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para profundizar el beso, pero después de algunos segundos Tobin retrocede.

-Alex, espera… no todo el mundo sabe-. Dice jadeando.

-Bueno, ellos pueden asumirlo-. Alex agarra a Tobin por el dobladillo de su camisa tirando de ella para otro beso, pero Tobin coloca sus manos sobre el esternón de Alex impidiendo su conexión.

-No… uhm… No creo que sea una buena idea besarte ahora… quiero decir excepto picotazos, el resto no me va a ayudar-. Dice sonrojándose.

-Oh, parece que alguien quiere más-. Alex sonríe traviesa.

-No sonrías de esa manera, que ni siquiera hace que sea más fácil.

Alex sigue sonriendo y se apoya en ella una vez más para besarla, esta vez el centrocampista no se contiene durante demasiado tiempo por lo que la joven se las arregla para capturar los labios de Tobin por un beso que pronto resulta ser bastante apasionado.

-Oh, Dios mío, espero que todo el mundo este dormido-. Susurra Tobin como Alex mueve los labios hasta el cuello de Tobin.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso en este momento-. Alex entre dientes dice en el cuello de Tobin y a la otra chica se le pone la piel de gallina al instante.

-Bueno, no es exactamente… adecuado… Alex… simplemente… detente-. Ella está segura que no va a ser capaz de controlarse a sí misma si Alex sigue besándola así, por lo que reúne toda la fuerza que tiene dentro de ella y agarra al delantero por los hombros apartándola. Alex comienza a poner mala cara y Tobin le acaricia la mejilla.

-Lo dejaremos para un momento en que estemos solas, ¿de acuerdo?-. Dice suavemente.

-Voy a echarte mucho de menos sin embargo-. Alex se queja y envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin y coloca su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Yo sé-. Tobin besa la parte superior de su cabeza.- Te extrañare también-. Le dice a Alex tirando de ella más cerca y abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-¿A L.A?

-Sí, los vamos a pasar increíble, incluso voy a hacer surf si quieres. Yo simplemente no quiero estar lejos de ti en este momento-. Pone mala cara.

-Alex sabes que no puedo ir, aunque verte caer de tu tabla de surf sin parar es bastante entretenido, si planeas hablar con tus padres, no puedo estar allí. Ese momento es para ti y para ellos. Lo sabes-. Dice acariciando el cabello de Alex.

-Puedes venir después de hablar con ellos.

-Eso va a ser la cosa más incómoda sin embargo, no estoy segura que de deseo eso.

-¿Y cuándo te veré entonces?-. Se aleja y busca los ojos de Tobin.

-Puedes venir a Nueva York, quiero decir, mi hermana está ahí, pero puedo echarla por una semana o así-. Hay una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿En serio?-. Alex dice con entusiasmo.

-¡En serio, en serio! Podemos pasar tanto días juntas como desees. Solo tienes que aclarar la situación con tus padres y yo estaré aquí. Además hablaremos por Skype y llamar siempre que quieras.

-Todo el tiempo-. Dice.

-Está bien, todo el tiempo-. Tobin dice y sonríe ligeramente.

Alex se arrima más a Tobin y permanecen así hasta que llegan al aeropuerto.

 

 

-Esta es tu terminal, llámame cuando aterrices, ¿está bien?

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-En una hora, mi teléfono estará apagado cuando llegues a Los Ángeles, pero aun así envíame un mensaje o algo.

-Ok, te enviare un mensaje y hablaremos por Skype en la noche., Alex sonríe tristemente.

-Hey, anímate-. Ella levanta la cabeza de Alex y le da un pequeño beso.- Vamos a estar bien.

Alex asiente y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin tirando de ella para darle un abrazo cálido. Tobin coloco la barbilla en el hombro de Alex e inclina su cabeza para besar su sien, inhalando su aroma a vainilla favorito. Ella echara mucho de menos a Alex, pero sabe que por ahora ella tiene que dejarla ir, hacer lo que tiene que hacer y estarán pronto juntas. Algarve, Volvo Cup y los Juegos Olímpicos están alrededor de la esquina y lo harán, en la práctica, sera como si estuvieran viviendo juntas.

-Voy a extrañarte tanto-. Alex respira en su cuello.

-Yo también, pero así es como debe ser, tienes que ver a tus padres, hablar con ellos, estar con ellos y entonces puedes venir a visitarme-. Se echa hacia atrás pero mantiene la cara de Alex en sus manos.

-Lo hare, lo prometo, ¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida?

Tobin echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se encoge de hombros.

-La gente puede vernos, pero si eso está bien contigo entonces-. Ella no puede terminar la frase porque los labios de Alex de repente chocan con los suyos y sus manos se envuelven detrás del cuello de Tobin tirando cada vez más cerca. El volante está ligeramente sorprendida por la fuerza de Alex pero ella serpentea su mano alrededor de la cintura de Alex y la besa de vuelta poniendo en ese beso todo el amor que ella siente. Después de un tiempo, cuando ella siente que es demasiado para manejar ella rompe el beso, pero mantiene sus frentes conectadas. Ambas respiran con dificultad.

-¿Aun con ganas de más? Alex se burla.

-Siempre quiero más.

-No puedo esperar para venir a Nueva York entonces… vamos a tener un gran tiempo-. Le guiña el ojo.

-Yo… uhm… si-. Tobin se ruboriza.

-Oh, Dios mío eres tan adorable cuando te pones tímida-. Alex no puede contenerse y abraza a Tobin que la abraza a su vez con fuerza, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobin y besa su punto de pulso. Ella siente un poco de emoción cuando el centrocampista se le pone la piel de gallina.

-Alex… tienes que irte, podrías perder tu vuelo-. Tobin dice con voz temblorosa, esa chica la hace volverse loca. Alex tira hacia atrás y hace pucheros.- ¿Has dicho adiós al resto del equipo?

-Si antes de venir aquí… pero es hora de decir adiós a ti también-. Frunce el ceño.

-No es por mucho tiempo, sin embargo…

-Yo sé, pero aun así…

El vuelo de Alex está siendo anunciado por los micrófonos y las chicas saben que tiene que darse prisa.

-Llámame cuando llegues… que tengas un vuelo seguro-. Dice Tobin y le da un beso en los labios a Alex.- Voy a verte pronto, ni siquiera me extrañaras-. Dice sonriendo.

-Sí, claro…-. Alex todavía se ve triste.

-¿Lo prometo, bien? Vamos a hablar por Skype todos los días y puedes venir a Nueva York siempre que lo desees, allí estaré esperando.

Alex solo asiente y da un último abrazo a Tobin.

-Te amo-. Dice, y comienza a caminar a su terminal.

-También te amo.

Lo último que ve Tobin son los ojos de Alex mirando hacia atrás en ella antes de que se pierda en la multitud. Ella siente una mano en el hombro y se vuelve hacia Kelley.

-Pregúntame una vez más si se trataba de un beso de verdad y juro que tendrás un ojo negro-. Le dice a Kelley que solo se ríe.

-No, finalmente lo entendí… Cheney me ayudo…. Fue un poco violenta, pero lo que sea-. Se encoge de hombros.- Dejar que se vaya es duro, ¿verdad?

-Si… demasiado duro, pero tú sabes que todavía no he procesado todo lo que ha sucedido. Quiero decir que ni siquiera podía soñar con ella y ahora tengo a Alex y ella dijo que quiere que estamos juntas. Parece que todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Creo que un tiempo separadas no hará bien, dejar que todo se hunda especialmente para ella-. Explica.

-Tienes razón… ustedes dos tendrán mucho tiempo para estar juntas con los Juegos Olímpicos y todo.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que pensaba. Además Alex quiere ir a Los Ángeles para hablar con sus padres acerca de nosotras y dijo que hablara con Servando la próxima vez-. Suspira.

-Oh, un paso bastante grande-. Kelley parece reflexiva.

-Lo sé, pero ella dijo que quiere esto… Todavía siento miedo de que podría lamentar esto, aunque… aunque dejo claro que ella no lo hará, pero aun así…

-Hey, amigo no te adelantes, tienes que confiar en ella con esto. No ser toda insegura a su alrededor, si ella dice que quieres es porque así es-. Dice suavemente.

-Lo se… aun así es algo nuevo, pero vamos a llegar allí. Soy positiva sobre el futuro-. Tobin da una sonrisa a Kelley y la otra chica es demasiado feliz de ver que su amiga por fin esta aliviada y emocionada por el futuro.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes-. Le dice a Tobin y la tira para un abrazo.

-Gracias Kell-. Tobin murmura en su hombro.-Ahora, por favor muestra un poco de misericordia y déjame vivir, porque me siento como si estuviera siendo estrangulada-. Se burla de ella.

-Sabes que amas mis abrazos de oso.

-Si bien… ¿Chen y A-Rod se fueron?-. Pregunta.

-Sí, hace media hora y yo me voy en veinte minutos… ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?

-En cuarenta minutos o así… ¿Qué voy a hacer sola?

-Abby está todavía aquí creo. De todos modos, ven aquí amigo. Te echare de menos-. Kelley abraza a Tobin de nuevo.- Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy siempre a una llamada telefónica de distancia.

-Se Kell, gracias. Ten un vuelo seguro-. Tobin está muy agradecida de tener una amiga como ella, en quien puede confía y apoyarse.- Llámame cuando llegues-. Añade.

-Lo hare. Hasta pronto-. Se tira hacia atrás y da a Tobin una última gran sonrisa antes de que ella se pone en marcha por su terminal.

 

 

 

-Y entonces mi mamá dijo que siempre supo que algo pasaba con nosotras y mi padre estaba un poco sorprendido, pidió más tiempo, pero luego de estuvo todo bien y dijo que eras una buena persona, que te conoce y confía en ti, estará todo bien-. Alex remata con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Eso es genial Al! Estoy feliz de que fueran tan positivos al respecto. ¿Cómo te siente ahora?-. Tobin no podía contener su entusiasmo. Alex le había llamado la misma noche en que aterrizo y le dijo que había hablado con sus padres y todo había salido bastante bien, pero el centrocampista no conocía los detalles hasta ahora tres días después de la conversación cuando eran capaces de hablar por Skype. Alex había insistido en que hablarían en Skype sobre esto porque quería ver la cara de Tobin cuando le diera a conocer la buena noticia. Y la cara de Tobin se ilumina ahora. La familia de Alex la había aceptado y apoyado su relación con Alex.

-Quiero abrazarte y besarte ahora mismo. Pero, por supuesto, yo no puedo hacer nada porque te encuentras al otro lado del país-. Frunce el ceño un poco.

-Hey. Hey… nadie frunce el ceño aquí. Me acabas de dar la mejor noticia del mundo, no puedes estas así. Sé que es una mierda que no podamos estar juntas en este momento, pero por lo menos tus padres fueron positivos y alentadores al respecto. Estoy muy feliz por ti-. Sonríe.

-Lo sé, pero puede venir aquí, ¿por favor? ¡Te he extrañado mucho! Además yo quiero que celebremos esto correctamente-. Le guiña un ojo.

-¿Por qué no puedes venir aquí?-. Tobin intenta ignorar los sexuales consejos de Alex a pesar de que ella siente escalofríos por su columna vertebral.

-Porque tengo estas cosas estúpidas con Nike que hacer y una gala o algo por el estilo, que me han invitado.

-¿Ves? Estas bastante ocupada, simplemente terminar con todas esas cosas y luego vienes aquí a visitarme. Vamos a tener el apartamento para nosotras-. Explica Tobin.

-Me parece bien… creo que sera en 10 días o algo y entonces iré donde ti-. Aplaude con entusiasmo. Tobin solo sonríe y justo cuando esta punto de abrir la boca para decir algo a Alex, el teléfono empezó a sonar. El delantero ve la pantalla y frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién es?-. Pregunta desconcertada Tobin.

-Servando-. Alex dice en voz baja.- Me llamo antes, pero yo no estaba de humor para hablar con él y le dije que llamaría más tarde, pero no me… debe estar preocupado-. Mira con recelo a Tobin; que no quería que se sintiera mal por ello. Alex sabe que ella le está haciendo daño con ese comportamiento y que sería más fácil para ambas si Alex termina las cosas con Servando por teléfono, pero ella siente que es injusto y no puede hacerlo realmente. Tobin aprieta su mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Contéstale-. Tiene una mirada sombría.

-Lo puedo llamar más tarde.

-Yo estaría preocupada también si estuviera en su lugar… solo contesta.

Alex le da una mirada de disculpa y coge el teléfono.

-Hey-. Saluda a Servando con un hilo de voz-. Los ojos de Tobin están en Alex a través de la cámara y ella quieres nada más que lanzar su computadora portátil en el suelo y dejar que se rompa en mil pedazos. Ella está furiosa en este momento. Alex debería haber hablado con él por ahora, ha sido una semana y nada ha cambiado. Ella se enferma cada vez que se trata de imaginar sus conversaciones por teléfono y ahora es la masoquista que está experimentando una de primera mano. Ella solo quiere ser la novia de Alex, ella quiere ser la única persona que tenga el derecho de llamar “nena” y “amor”, la única persona en decir “te amo” cada vez que hablan por teléfono. Ella no puede imaginar que ella tiene que compartir todo con Servando. El centrocampista se siente un nudo en el estómago como la conversación de Alex y Servando continua.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento por preocuparte… tenía que ayudar a mi madre con algo-. Alex levanta la cabeza solo para enfrentarse a la oscura expresión en el rostro de Tobin. Y de repente se da cuenta que es la misma expresión que tenía cuando Alex y Servando se besaban delante de ella esa noche durante la copa del mundo. Tobin dijo que estaba cansada y Alex tuvo que dejar que ser fuera… pero ahora sabe. Instantáneamente se siente la peor persona en el planeta. Tobin ha estado haciéndose daño a causa de ella durante tantos meses y ahora que ella sabe solo permite que la tortura continúe. Ella tiene que colgar el teléfono en este momento. Ella tiene que volar a Nueva york y abrazar a Tobin y hacerla sentir lo mucho que la ama. Ella tiene que romper con Servando para siempre.

-Serv, realmente me tengo que ir ahora… Nike quiere que este allí mañana temprano así que tengo que dormir ahora, ¿está bien?... Si…ok, ok… Yo sé, yo… no ser cuando voy a ir-. Dice ella y Tobin arquea una ceja asegurándose que Alex la vea, lo único que el delantero puede hacer es darle a ella la mayor expresión de disculpa.

-Está bien… buenas noches… ¿Qué? No, ¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Por qué no digo “te amo” de vuelta? Estas actuando de manera inmadura en este momento… de todos modos me tengo que ir a dormir. Hablamos mañana. Adiós-. Y con eso cuelga, suspira profundamente y ella levanta la cabeza para mirar a Tobin que todavía tiene su mandíbula apretada y su cara tiene una expresión oscura.

-Lo siento…-. Alex susurra.- No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que lo siento.

-¿Cuándo vas a terminar con él, Alex?-. Su voz es ronca.

-Pronto… lo prometo. Solo dame unos días más-. Ella pide.

-¿Puedes imaginar como todo esto me hace sentir? Siento ganas de vomitar cada vez que pienso en Servando hablando contigo todo el día y decir que te ama y que le digas que los amas de vuelta. ¡Me pone enferma!-. Exclama.

-Pero yo no digo eso… nunca más-. Alex se defiende.- Sé que es horrible y me siento la peor persona del mundo en este momento porque sé que te estoy haciendo daño, yo solo necesito un poco más de tiempo… eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo, por favor…

-Simplemente no me hagas la tercera persona en la relación de alguien-. El dolor en su voz es evidente y eso mata a Alex el saber que ella lo había causado.

-Tú no eres… Tú eres mi elección, soy tuya. Está bien voy a reservar un billete en este momento y estoy llegando allí y voy a permanecer el tiempo que desees, ¿ok? Voy a buscar uno ahora, dame un minuto-. Mira intensamente la pantalla de su ordenador portátil y ella comienza a hacer clic en algo.

-Alex no quiero que hagas esto… No quiero que canceles tu trabajo a causa de mí. Al Hey. Mírame.

-Quiero estar contigo y todo lo que estoy haciendo es hacerte daño una y otra vez. Cancelar una sesión de fotos o un comercial es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-. Suena desesperada.

-Alex… nena, mírame-. Tobin repite. Alex levanta la cabeza y Tobin se da cuenta de las lágrimas que comienzan a formarse en sus ojos. Ella entiendo que Alex se siente mal por ello, lo sabe.- Sé que no quieres que nada de esto suceda y lo siento, te estoy presionando. Entiendo que necesitas algunos días más para dejar que todo se establezca, para el progreso de todo, no llores por favor-. Ella quiere abrazar a Alex, “¡Puta distancia!”.

-No me estas presionando, no lo digas nunca más… te sigo haciendo daño una y otra vez yo solo quiero que estemos bien, no quiero nada con Servando-. Su voz es débil.

-Vamos a estar, vamos a estar bien. Solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo, ¿ok?-. Dice suavemente.

-Está bien… Te prometo que le voy a decir a Servando tan pronto como lo vea, lo que va a ocurrir pronto-. Alex suena determinada ahora.

-Confió en ti… ahora muéstrame un sonrisa, se suponía que celebraríamos hoy, ¿recuerdas?-. Tobin trata de animar a Alex, no importa lo mucho que quiere que las cosas con Servando terminadas ella no puede ser mala con Alex porque no es culpa de ella. Tobin sabe que ella necesita algunos días más y todo estará bien.

El delantero da a Tobin una pequeña sonrisa, Tobin le devuelve una sonrisa cursi y terminan allí sentadas sonriéndose la una a la otra. Y en ese momento ambas sienten que su amor crece cada vez más, envolviéndolas dentro de su propia burbuja. Porque eso es lo que se supone que provoca tu alma gemela: hacerte sonreír sin necesidad de utilizar palabras.

-Me estoy enamorando tan duro de ti-. Susurra Alex mirando a Tobin fijamente a los ojos a través de la cámara.

-Ese es el plan-. Tobin no puede contener la sonrisa que está creciendo en su rostro. Alex confesando su amor siempre provoca esa sensación cálida dentro de ella, y se siente aún más enamorada.

-¡Maldita sea! Tengo tantas ganas de besarte en este momento-. Dice golpeando la mano sobre la mesa frente a ella.

-Hey tranquila, vamos a estar juntas pronto-. Tobin ríe.

-Lo sé, pero todavía quiero besarte ahora.

-Creo que tienes que ir a dormir, es muy tarde.

-Estas cambiando el tema.

-Solo para que te calmes. Además que es realmente demasiado tarde, y es peor para ti ya que tienes que despertar temprano-. Señala.

-No puedo dormir sin ti… Ha sido una semana dura, no he tenido un buen sueño desde que estábamos en Phoenix-. Alex se acerca más a la pantalla para probar su punto. Tobin piensa en ello durante un tiempo ya que también ha extrañado a Alex durmiendo en sus brazos. A ella se le ocurre una idea.

-Muy bien, tengo una idea. ¿Tienes tu pijama puesto y lista para dormir?

-¿Si?-. Alex luce desconcertada.

-Ok entonces, acuéstate en tu cama con tu computadora portátil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo hazlo Al-. Tobin suplica

Alex sigue sus instrucciones; ella lleva su portátil a su cama y coloca sobre sus rodillas y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Tobin solo para descubrir que ella también se ha metido en su cama con su computadora portátil puesta sobre su lado y ella está mirando a Alex a través de la cámara.

-Pon tu computadora portátil a tu lado y acuéstate como cuando estas durmiendo.

Alex entiendo el plan de Tobin y ella le da una enorme sonrisa cursi, que ama Tobin.

-Espera un minuto para apagar las luces-. Dice ella y la otra chica espera hasta que vuelva. La habitación se oscurece y pronto Alex aparece de nuevo tirando las mantas sobre su cabeza. Tan pronto como ella se acomodó volvió la cabeza y mira a una Tobin sonriente a través de la cámara.

-Ahora estamos durmiendo juntas-. Ella anuncia emocionada.

-Estamos-. Alex comparte su emoción y se siente mejor sabiendo que de alguna manera Tobin está allí mientras ella está dormida.- Ahora vamos, dame un beso de buenas noches, necesitamos dormir-. Alex sonríe y se acerca a la cámara. Tobin hace lo mismo y conectan sus labios a través de la cámara.

-Bueno, no se siente lo mismo, pero peor es nada…-. Alex dice y Tobin se ríe ligeramente.

-Lo sé, pero debemos apreciar lo que tenemos. Gracias a Dios por la tecnología-. Sonríe.

-¡Bien, bien! Lo aprecio. Ahora abraza a tu computadora portátil.

-Alex no puedo hacer eso, puedo pulsar algún botón y la conexión se perderá, pero puedo acercarme más-. Dice acercándose a la pantalla y Alex hace lo mismo.

-Buenas noches Tobs-. Alex susurra.- Se siente también saber que estamos durmiendo juntas-. Ella ya está medio dormida.

-Yo sé Al… se siente tan bien.

Pronto el aliento de Alex se calma y Tobin entiende que está dormida, pero ella no puede cerrar los ojos. Esa chica de ahí es toda su vida y la ha extrañado tanto, observándola dormir tranquila sabiendo que Tobin está observando es lo mejor que ha sentido esta semana que han estado separadas, y ella decide disfrutarlo mientras dure. Ella escucha a Alex respirar tan tranquilamente y rápidamente decide que este es uno de sus sonidos favoritos en el mundo, si tan solo pudiera oler su aroma su vida estaría completa. Y no importa si no ha roto con Servando, sabe que Alex es suya y eso es suficiente por ahora. Cuando Alex se despierte la mañana siguiente ella va a buscar a Tobin y va a tener la sonrisa más grande en su cara cuando se dé cuenta que ella está allí mirándola.

De pronto Alex se mueve y se despierta.

-¿Qué paso?-. Pregunta.

-Me olvide de decirte algo-. Dice, la somnolencia en su voz.

-¿Qué bebe?-. Tobin ríe un poco.

-Te amo-. Alex dice en voz baja.

-Yo también te amo-. Tobin sonríe.

-¿Podemos hacer esto todas las noches por favor? Me siento a salvo.

-Podemos totalmente, ahora volver a dormir. Estoy aquí-. La tranquiliza.

-No salir en la mañana.

-No lo hare. Yo estaré aquí hasta que te levantes.

-Gracias… Te amo mucho-. Murmura ella y está dormida de nuevo.

Tobin se encuentra allí, mirando la pantalla de su ordenador portátil a la chica que es toda su vida y gracias a Dios ella tiene el honor de estar experimentando tal amor porque sabe que el amor como este se puede encontrar una vez en la vida. Ella ha encontrado su otra mitad y no podría estar más agradecida.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

 

-Y entonces este chico guapo me saco a bailar, pero yo estaba muy agotada y me sentía muy, muy borracha y le dije que no. Y luego tuvimos que irnos porque le dije a mis amigos que tenía ganas de vomitar. Y esa era mi noche de ayer. ¿Tobs sigues ahí?-. Kelley ha estado balbuceando en el teléfono durante media hora ahora, no dejando a Tobin decir una sola palabra, por lo que el centrocampista estaba allí sentada escuchando a Kelley narrar todas sus historias desde el día en que se separaron en el aeropuerto, hace 15 días, hasta la noche de ayer.

-Oh, ¿Puedo hablar ahora?-. Se burla.

-¡Cállate! Sabes que amas mis historias. ¿Has estado en Nueva York todos estos días?

-No. Me quede con mi hermana durante una semana y luego fui donde mis padres a Rhode Island y regrese de nuevo-. Ya que en realidad no puede permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo, además que echaba tanto de menos a Alex que el viaje donde sus padres ayudo a mantener su mente ocupada de alguna manera.

-¿Cómo esta Alex? Creo que hablamos hace una semana o así… ella esta tan ocupada.

-Sí, tenía algunas entrevistas y sesiones de fotos e incluso una gala creo, nos limitamos a hablar cada noche… y dormir juntas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú sabes, con las cámaras encendidas y nuestro portátil al lado de nosotras…-. Explica.

-¡EW! Noooo, ustedes no lo hacen… eso es tan de pareja, objeto de consuelo, cosa cursi. Demasiado para mí-. Dice haciendo ruido de vómitos.

-¡Cállate Kell! ¡Somos una pareja objeto de consuelo, cursi!

-Bueno si, lo que sea. Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo para navidad?-. Pregunta excitada.

-Oh navidad está a la vuelta… no he pensado en ello. No se… Tengo que hablar con Alex para ver lo que está planeando hacer-. Ella desea que Alex hubiera roto con Servando entonces para que puedan pasar juntas la navidad, pero va hablar de ello cuando Alex venga a Nueva York mañana.

-Bueno, va a ir mañana, así ustedes tienen algo de tiempo para hablar. ¿Está en Los Ángeles?

-No, ella fue a Seattle como hace 3 días-. Tobin respira y su voz se vuelve áspera.

-¡AY! ¿Cómo estas tratando con ello?-. Kelley dice, ella sabía que Tobin se enfermó cada vez que se imaginaba a Alex y Servando juntos, las cosas serían peores ahora que sabía que ella y Alex estaban juntas.

-Tú sabes, apenas colgando allí… no la he llamado y no me ha llamado tampoco. Yo le estoy dando el tiempo y el espacio que necesita. Ella me envió un mensaje hace dos días para decirme que había reservado si billete para Nueva York y va a venir mañana… Estoy muy nerviosa, sin embargo, no sé si ella hablo con él o no. No ser capaz de hablar con ella es realmente difícil. Me alegro de que estaba con mis padres y fueron una gran distracción, pero desde que regrese ayer soy como un animal enjaulado, es horrible-. Suspira.

-Lo se amigo, debe ser difícil. Pero confía en ella con esto, si iba a hablar con él, entonces lo hará-. Kelley trata de tranquilizar a su mejor amiga.

-No se Kell… solo pensar en ellos viviendo juntos, durmiendo juntos durante tantos días me enferma…

-Yo entiendo que debe ser muy difícil para ti… pero llegara mañana.

-Sí, estoy tan emocionada por ello-. Dice Tobin y de repente sonaba encantada. De hecho, se ha pasado todo el día de ayer y hoy comprando las cosas favoritas de Alex y haciendo planes de las cosas que harían. Finalmente llega a verla después de 15 días. Su espera llegara a su fin y Alex finalmente sera toda suya.

-Ustedes merecen tener un tiempo a solas; solo han estado juntas “juntas” por un día.

-Yo se… va a ser genial, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para navidad?-. Le pregunta.

-Bueno, bueno que lo preguntas. Voy a describir exactamente como tengo la intención de pasar mis vacaciones de navidad. ¿Estas lista?

-Solo trata de poner fin a tu descripción dentro de este año… por favor-. Tobin suspira.

-Cierra la boca… así que vamos a empezar….

Estaban hablando por teléfono – ósea Kelley hablando – durante una hora más antes de que finalmente colgaron con la promesa de hablar de nuevo pronto. Tan pronto como ellos colgaron Tobin inmediatamente llama a Alex. Ella sabía que el delantero había reservado el billete, pero ella no sabe a qué hora sera el aterrizaje en Nueva York. Pero Alex no contesta, Tobin intenta de nuevo, pero no tiene suerte. Ella comienza a preocuparse, pero mantiene diciéndose que Alex puede estar ocupada, o ella está en el baño. Ella no puede convencerse a sí misma y aunque ella sigue caminando arriba y abajo de la casa esperando a Alex le devuelva la llamada, no lo hace y Tobin continúa caminando nerviosa.

Veinte minutos pasan, con todos los escenarios posibles fluyendo en la mente de Tobin, de la peor a la mejor. Cuando finalmente llama Alex, Tobin esta tan excitada que casi se le cae el teléfono al suelo.

-¡Alex!-. Ella respira cuando finalmente logro presionar el botón de aceptar.

-¿Bebe? ¿Por qué estas jadeando?-. Alex se ríe.

-Estaba caminando.

-Oh, ¿Estas? ¿Quieres que te llame más tarde?

-No, estoy en casa.

-¿Y has estado caminando dentro de la casa?-. Alex dice sin entender.

-Bueno… yo estaba esperando a que me llames y yo estaba preocupada por eso estaba caminando arriba y abajo de la casa-. Explica y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que suena pero Alex se ríe.

-Perdí la llamada-. Dice suavemente.

-Te extrañe-. Tobin dice sonriendo.- Entonces, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Hablaste con Servando?

-Ehm… un poco… te explicare mañana cuando nos veamos-. Murmura.

-No me gusta cómo suena-. Tobin empieza a sospechar.

-No es malo, lo juro… vamos a hablar mañana-. Alex la tranquiliza.

-Está bien… ¿A qué hora llegas? Voy a recogerte al aeropuerto-. Ella no quiere presionar a Alex por lo que accede a hablar de ello mañana a pesar de lo que dijo Alex se sentía un poco nerviosa.

-Yo estaré allí a la 1PM, pero no quiero que vengas al aeropuerto y conduzcas a través de Nueva York al mediodía, va a ser una locura. Prefiero que te quedes en casa, cocines algo especial y yo venga y golpee la puerta, y voy a besarte y abrazarte tan fuerte, luego tal vez podamos sentarnos, o acostarnos, no me importa y-. Su voz se vuelve seductora e incluso más raspier de lo habitual y Tobin consigue escalofríos.

-Está bien, creo que me convenciste… estaré aquí esperando-. Su voz sale ronca.- Estoy contenta-. Dice Tobin y está segura de que si Alex estaba allí le habría dado un guiño.- ¿Quieres algo especial para el almuerzo? Pregunta Tobin.

-No, dejare que mi cocinera preferida elija algo-. Se burla.

-Está bien, entonces.

-Bebe me tengo que ir ahora, tengo que empacar mi maleta y decir adiós a algunos amigos de Seattle. Te llamare mañana cuando aterrice, ¿Está bien?

-Ok Alex, nos vemos mañana-. Dice sonriendo.

-¡Te amo!

-También te amo.

 

 

 

Todo estaba listo y esperando a Alex, había despertado muy temprano para preparar todo.  Ella quería que todo estuviera perfecto. La comida estaba en el horno, una receta de pollo especial que ama Alex y Tobin sabia como hacerlo, también había comprado helado a pesar de que era diciembre. Alex podía comer helado durante todo el año. Ella limpio la casa y dio una patada a su hermana diciéndole que no volviera hasta que la llamara.

Alex llamo y dijo que aterrizo hace cuarenta minutos, podría aparecer en cualquier momento ahora. Tobin con nada más que hacer sentada junto a la ventana espero a que apareciera su persona favorita. Los minutos pasan y Tobin empezó a pasearse arriba y abajo de la casa de nuevo entrando en cada habitación. Cuando estuvo segura de que había hecho la misma rutina más de treinta veces oyó un golpe en la puerta. Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta y su corazón comenzó a golpear en el pecho. Alex está aquí.

Ella corrió hacia la puerta y ahí estaba. Su persona favorita, su otra mitad, el amor de su vida sonriendo con los brazos abiertos esperando a que Tobin se ejecute en su abrazo. Tobin solo se queda allí por un segundo tomando en la vista completa de Alex antes de caminar hacia ella. Ella vuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin acariciando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobin. El centrocampista inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y ella aprieta los labios contra la sien de Alex inhalando su aroma a vainilla favorito que echo mucho de menos.

Se quedan así por un tiempo y luego y luego Tobin lleva a Alex dentro, poniéndola abajo y cierra la puerta detrás de ellas. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra. Tobin se encuentra a si misma presionada contra la puerta cerrada y los labios de Alex en los de ella, exigiendo permiso para seguir adelante y Tobin es más que feliz de darle. Ella agarra la cara de Alex acercándola más, profundizando el beso, las manos del delantero están a ambos lados de la cara de Tobin, pero en un movimiento rápido Tobin voltea las posiciones, quedando Alex en contra la puerta y Tobin presionándola con todo su cuerpo, algo por lo cual Alex no se vio afectada ya que envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin y tira de ella más cerca, cerrando la distancia que no existe entre ellos.

Cuando la respiración se vuelve un problema, Tobin mueve sus labios al cuello de Alex, chupando ligeramente en el punto de pulso de Alex y cuando escucha a la otra chica dejando un pequeño gemido, ella sabe que está haciendo las cosas bien. De repente siente la necesidad de tocar la piel de Alex por lo que mueve las manos a su caja torácica, levantando su camisa un poco trazando las líneas de los abdominales de Alex con los dedos. La respiración de Alex sale poco profunda y corta. Ella se siente como si se quemara la piel donde Tobin la toca y ella solo necesita más. Los labios de Tobin están todavía en el cuello de Alex, besando el punto detrás de su lóbulo de la oreja mientras sus manos viajan al estómago de Alex haciendo que los gemidos de placer, de liberación del delantero hagan que Tobin se acerque más.

Tobin se mueve hacia arriba a los labios de Alex de nuevo por un largo beso y luego se mueve sus labios en el oído de Alex.

-Te extrañe… tanto-. Respira y el delantero consigue escalofríos corriendo por su columna vertebral.

-Yo también… mucho-. Responde Alex y agarra a Tobin por la barbilla para la conexión de sus labios una vez más, pero antes de que el beso se vuelve demasiado apasionado Tobin tira hacia atrás, presionando sus frentes juntas y se deja hundir en los ojos azules de Alex. Los ojos de los cuales se ha enamorado.

-Creo que hay que comer-. Dice acariciando su mejilla.

-Y creo que eres una tomadura de pelo-. Se queja Alex. Tobin solo se ríe suavemente y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Se nos olvidaron tus maletas afuera-. Dice y abre la puerta para llevar la maleta de Alex en el interior.- ¿Quieres compartir una cama o prefieres dormir sola?-. Se burla.

-Ni siquiera es divertido-. Alex dice arqueando una ceja.- ¿Qué hay de comer? Estoy hambrienta-. Añade mirando alrededor de la cocina para encontrar alimentos.

-Está en el horno. Tú receta favorita de pollo-. La voz de Tobin viene desde el interior de una habitación.

-¡Si, eres la mejor! Es mi favorito de todos los tiempos-. Alex aplaude con entusiasmo cuando Tobin entra en la cocina de nuevo y ella le da un beso en los labios.

-Yo sé que es-. Tobin sonríe en el beso y empieza a servir la comida. Comen en silencio durante unos minutos, cada una disfrutando de la presencia de la otra. La mano de Tobin está en muslo de Alex trazando patrones con su pulgar.

-Tobs, en realidad no puedo comer con tu mano allí-. Se burla Alex.

-No puedo aguantarme.

-No, no se puede…-. Alex inclina la cabeza a un lado y aprieta los labios contra Tobin, tratando de profundizar el beso, pero el centrocampista se tira hacia atrás.

-En realidad, deberíamos comer primero-. Sonríe y Alex hace pucheros.- Pero podemos continuar más tarde-. Tobin añade guiñándole un ojo.

-Oh, sí, estamos totalmente de acuerdo-. Alex sonríe traviesa y sigue comiendo.

-Entonces, ¿Hablaste con Servando?-. Tobin pide algunos minutos más tarde, cuando casi habían terminado.

-Es tiempo de hablar sobre eso-. Ella no parece contenta.

-¿Qué paso Alex? Te puedo decir que no has roto con él, pero realmente quiero saber la razón-. El estado de ánimo de Tobin cambio al instante. Ya no era la novia de juegos y burlas más.

-Yo… bueno, si… no hemos roto… oficialmente-. Alex parecía perder las palabras.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-.presiona Tobin.

-Simplemente no te enojes… por favor, voy a explicar todo-. Suplica.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Ok, fui a Seattle para romper son Servando y llegue hace tres días… yo no le dije nada el primer día porque en realidad no lo vi durante todo el día, tenía entrenamiento y esas cosas y en el momento que llego a casa yo ya estaba dormida…-. Toma un respiro y continua.- Al día siguiente decidí decirle todo por lo que nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar de nuestra relación y le dije que sentía como que habíamos llegado a un punto en el que nos podíamos estar más juntos y empezó a llorar y decir que todo era su culpa por darme tanta presión y cosas así, ¿sabes? Al verlo hecho un desastre fue difícil… Me refiero a que hemos estado juntos durante cuatro años. Pero yo ya estaba decidida a poner fin a las cosas por lo que seguía diciendo la misma cosa una y otra vez, que necesitábamos tiempo separados y después el teléfono sonó… era su madre. Tenía cáncer de mama hace algunos años pero ella lucho sobre ello y había estado sana desde hace algunos años, pero ella lo llamo para decirle que tenía algunos exámenes y los médicos estaban preocupados por alguna razón. Y Servando entro un pánico y se fue inmediatamente al hospital para estar con ella. Y paso la noche allí y yo, de vuelta en casa.- termina y vuelve la cabeza para mirar a Tobin que había permanecido en silencio mientras que Alex estaba hablando.

-Ya veo…-. Susurra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no podemos estar juntas…-. Ella levanta la cabeza y mira a Alex profundamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? No se… Tobin, voy a terminar esto… necesito que entiendas que voy a terminar esto… Necesito un poco más de tiempo-. Suena desesperada.

-Pero siempre necesitas algo más de tiempo Alex. Y yo estoy aquí esperando, siempre esperando que tomes una decisión, ¿Qué soy yo para ti, Alex? Debido a que desde esa noche en Phoenix nada ha cambiado-. Grita.

-Pero, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Él estaba devastado a causa de su madre. ¿Qué debería haber hecho? No soy tan despiadada Tobin-. Responde en el mismo tono.

-Bueno yo tampoco. Pero me duele el corazón cada puto día. Siento que quema dentro de mí… He tratado de no ser egoísta, he tratado de darte el tiempo que necesitas, lo he intentado todo. Pero me estoy volviendo loca aquí, yo estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Las imágenes de ti y Servando juntos me inundan la cabeza y me hace sentir enferma. Estos tres días que estuviste en Seattle ni si quiera pude hablar contigo. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí? Me niego a ser la tercera rueda Alex-. Ella se levanta y se acerca a la ventana tratando de calmarse.

Ella sabe que está siendo egoísta, ella sabe que Alex está haciendo lo correcto al no añadir más problemas a Servando en un momento tan difícil, pero ella no puede ayudarse a sí misma. Estos últimos días ha perdido su mente imaginando a Alex y Servando juntos, incluso sus padres estaban preocupados y sabe que si Alex no termina las cosas con Servando pronto, se volverá loca. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Ella no puede permitirse llorar en este momento.

-Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos pasar unos días juntas en navidad… porque se supone que hay que pasar la navidad con tus seres queridos. Pensé que era posible…-. Su voz era temblorosa y ella presiona su frente contra la ventana fría. Ella siente manos de serpiente alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza de Alex está descansando en su hombro.

-Vamos a hacerlo-. Susurra.

-¿Cómo Alex?-. Dice ella dándose la vuelta, mirando a los ojos a Alex.- Ni siquiera somos una pareja.

-Somos… somos, ¿Me escuchas? Soy tuya-. Y con eso se estrella en los labios de Tobin ahuecando su rostro y acercándola más. Tobin no era la de resistir a Alex por lo que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del delantero y mueve sus labios, junto con Alex. Pronto se convierte en un beso lleno de lujuria y emociones reprimidas, que encuentran su camino a través de sus labios. Tobin cambia sus posiciones por lo que ahora Alex esta contra la pared y ella está siendo presionada por el cuerpo de Tobin, continúan besándose, hasta que Tobin rompe el beso y mueve su labios junto a la mandíbula de Alex. Ella chupa en el lugar detrás del lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Alex suelte un gemido. Tobin mueve sus labios a la oreja.

-¿Te has acostado con él?-. Susurra y Alex obtiene escalofríos.

-No… pero me encanta que estés celosa en este momento-. Trata de calmar su respiración, pero Tobin hace que eso sea imposible.

-No voy a ser la tercera rueda Alex-. Murmura en su cuello.

-No… eres-. Alex respira.

-Me gustaría tener la fuerza para dejarte ir…-. Tobin tira hacia atrás y penetra a Alex con los ojos, la honestidad en su voz.- Me gustaría que pudieras vivir una vida normal, donde solo seriamos mejores amigas, tan fácil como respirar. Pero no puedo respirar cuando no estás aquí, eres mi oxígeno. No puedo dejarte ir… así que por favor, si planeas hacerme la tercera rueda, sálvame y déjame ir. Puedo arder en el infierno por ti, pero por favor, no me hagas perderte-. Ella cierra los ojos con fuerza y presiona su frente con la de Alex.

-No puedo… no lo hare. Te lo he dicho antes y te lo digo ahora; no te dejare ni ahora, ni nunca. No sé lo que soy sin ti. Eres para mí. Te amo-. Agacha su cabeza y sus labios están conectados una vez más. Alex esta presionada contra la pared de nuevo. Tobin hunde la mano en el interior del cabello de Alex atrayéndola mientras que Alex coloca sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Tobin, levantando su camisa y trazando patrones en la piel expuesta de Tobin y siente que al centrocampista se le pone la piel de gallina. La niña mayor mueve la mano de Alex y apoya las suyas en las caderas de Alex acercándola más. Se besan así durante algunos minutos más antes de que Tobin levanta a Alex desde el suelo agarrándola firme por las caderas. Ella la lleva al sofá y la coloca en él. Alex se encuentra allí y tira de Tobin sobre ella todavía besándola con una nueva fuerza encontrada. Tobin rompe el beso moviendo la lengua junto a la mandíbula de Alex antes de que finalmente se para junto a su oído.

-No vamos a tener relaciones sexuales-. Susurra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que hay que tomarlo con calma, yo quiero que sea especial contigo y no terminar haciéndolo en el sofá de mi hermana, dice, y le da al delantero un beso en la nariz. Lo suficientemente extraño. Alex no se siente rechazada; en cambio ella siente que su amor por Tobin crece más y más. Ella solo ve en el interior de esos ojos marrón chocolate y ella puede ver todo el amor en el mundo. El amor que Tobin le está dando cada día, con una sola mirada, con una sola sonrisa, con un solo toque. El amor que nadie ha logrado darle, incluso con todas las palabras con clase y profundo pensamiento.

-Lo siento por hacerte tanto daño-. Dice ella y acaricia la mejilla de Tobin.- Sé que he dicho esto muchas veces y voy a seguir diciéndolo. No soy digna de ti pero voy a tratar todos los días para que te sientas orgullosa, para hacerte feliz, para liberarte de todas tus inseguridades. Todavía no somos una pareja real, real. Pero vamos a llegar allí. Y este sentimiento que tengo ahora, solo estar cerca de ti… que no puedo ni describirlo, pero sé que tengo que luchar por ello. Eres la única persona por la que creo que vale la pena luchar-. Ella toma la mano de Tobin y la aprieta suavemente. Tobin levanta sus manos entrelazadas y besa a Alex.

-Te amo tanto-. Susurra y se inclina hacia abajo para un beso.

-¿Estas segura de la parte del sexo sin embargo?-. Alex sonríe en el beso. Tobin rompe el beso y sonríe traviesa. Ella se inclina de nuevo y besa a Alex con más pasión, ella mueve sus labios a su cuello chupando suavemente en su lugar de pulso. Ella se mueve hacia abajo levantando la camisa de Alex haciendo un camino de besos por su torso. Es la primera vez que llega a hacerlo y se asegura de no dejar un solo punto sin besar. La piel de Alex se siente como terciopelo debajo de sus labios y el olor a vainilla está en todas partes de sus sentidos. El aliento del delantero se vuelve rápido y superficial, mientras que Tobin está trazando sus abdominales con los labios. Ella mueve sus labios junto a la línea de los pantalones vaqueros de Alex. La chica más joven cierra los ojos con fuerza para evitar a si misma ser ruidosa. Pero luego todo se detiene. Ella abre los ojos para encontrar a una Tobin sonriente que se cierne sobre ella.

-Sí, estoy segura-. Le dice a Alex y la besa por última vez antes de levantarse.

-¡Eres una tomadura de pelo!-. Exclama Alex y le lanza una almohada.

-Hey, sin violencia. Tengo que limpiar la mesa y entonces podemos ir a dar un paseo o algo, a menos que estés cansada-. Dice mientras limpia la mesa.

-Deja que te ayude con eso-. Alex toma algunos platos de la mesa, pero Tobin la detiene.

-No, eres la visita. Solo tienes que sentarte en el sofá, volveré en un rato. No voy a lavar los platos, el lavavajillas hace un gran trabajo con él-. Dice guiñando el ojo y besa la mejilla de Alex.

-¿Podemos ir por un helado?

-Nena, es diciembre-. Se burla Tobin.

-¿Y qué? Me encanta el helado y deberíamos obtener los que nos gusta sin importar la temporada.

-De acuerdo niña sabia, por suerte para ti, la nevera tiene helado solo para ti-. Sonríe Tobin.

-¿En serio? Oh, Dios mío, te amo…-. Exclama y se acerca a la nevera. Ella lleva una caja de helado y una cuchara y se sienta en el sofá comiendo.- Tobs esto es increíble. ¿Quieres un poco?-. Dice con la boca llena.

-No hables con la boca llena Al y si dame un poco-. Se acerca a la cuchara de Alex, pero la chica más joven coloca la cuchara en la nariz y las mejillas de Tobin y el centrocampista acaba teniendo halado por toda la cara.

-Eso se ve muy bien en ti-. Alex se ríe.

-¿Crees que esto es gracioso? Tobin dice todavía en estado shock por la decisión de Alex.

-Creo que es hilarante-. Todavía se está riendo.

-Vamos a ver lo que piensas de ello, cuando termines como yo-. Tobin agarra el helado y lo coloca en el cabello de Alex. Extrae un poco con sus manos y lo tira en la cara de Alex. El delantero intenta defenderse lanzando helado en Tobin así que de pronto se transforma en una guerra de helado llena de risas.

-Hace frio Toby-. Dice después de un tiempo de reír.

-Dijiste que lo amas-. Tobin le aplica otro puñado de helado en la mejilla.

-Sí, pero en el estómago, no en mi cabeza.

-Pero te ves muy dulce así-. Señala Tobin y Alex se ríe

-Creo que sabes muy bien así-. Añade Alex y besa sus labios.

-Ve a tomar una ducha para te quites el helado-. Dice echándose hacia atrás. El delantero envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin acercándola de nuevo.

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha conmigo? Te dará frio esperando a que termine mi ducha-. Dice en sus labios.

-Creo que hemos dicho que tomaremos las cosas con calma.

-Bebe, es solo una ducha-. Alex pone mala cara.

-No, vas primero y luego voy yo. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

-Nada… solo quiero estar contigo. Podemos ver una película si quieres-. Dice tan cerca de los labios de Tobin.

-Podríamos hacer eso. ¿Cuántos días te vas a quedar?

-Tres-. Besa a Tobin.- O cuatro-. Otro beso.- O cinco-. Otro beso.- O una eternidad.

-Eso está bien para mí-. Dice ella y conecta sus labios. Están llenas de helado, frio y sucio, pero no les importa, están juntas, eso es todo lo que importa.

 

 

 

Los días pasan rápidos. Y han sido impresionantes. Tenían un tiempo increíble, caminando por la ciudad explorando nuevos lugares o volver a visitar los antiguos, se abrazan en el sofá, ven películas, van al cine, almorzando juntas, durmiendo juntas, despertar juntas. Haciendo todo juntas es lo que ambas podrían definir como la vida perfecta. Alex decidió quedarse por cinco días, se quedaría por más tiempo, pero su manager la llamo diciendo que tenía que volver a Los Ángeles porque algo estaba pasando con Nike y la necesitaban.

Pasaron su última mañana juntas abrazadas en la cama y cuando decidieron levantarse ya era mediodía, así que fueron a un restaurante para el almuerzo y luego fueron a dar un paseo de la mano comiendo helado. Su relación ha florecido en estos días y se sentían más enamoradas que nunca. La noche las encontró abrazadas en el sofá, envueltas en los brazos del otro, saboreando sus últimas horas juntas. Alex estaba encima de Tobin, con la cabeza sobre el pecho del centrocampista y tenía los brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin fuertemente.

-Ven conmigo-. Susurra.

-¿Donde, bebe?

-A L.A, mis padres saben de nosotras no sería embarazoso.

-No puedo Al, lo sabes. Tienes que ir, estar con tus padres y terminar con tu trabajo y luego tener algo de tiempo para ti misma-. Dice besando la frente de Alex.

-No quiero tiempo para mí, quiero tiempo contigo-. Pone mala cara.

-Tendremos nuestro tiempo, las clasificatorias olímpicas son casi aquí, luego esta Algarve y después de eso los Juegos Olímpicos. ¿Qué estás haciendo para navidad sin embargo?

-No he pensado en ello… quiero decir que tenía la intención de pasarlo con mi familia, pero si quieres que hagamos algo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso-. Ella sonríe un poco.

-¿Qué hay de Servando?

-No se… tal vez le gustaría pasar la navidad con su familia-. Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y si quieres estar contigo?-. Tobin pregunta y abraza a Alex más apretado.

-Voy a tratar de evitarlo… por favor no pienses en ello-. Levanta un poco la cabeza y acaricia la mejilla de Tobin.

-Estoy tratando-. Susurra apoyándose en el contacto de Alex.- Pero a veces no puedo evitarlo… y duele un poco. Pero sé que eso es lo que hay que hacer, me refiero a estar junto a él, mientras que su madre tiene este problema de salud. Yo estaré orgullosa de ti no importa como duele-. Sonríe un poco.

-Soy muy afortunada de tenerte-. Alex está mirando a Tobin directamente a los ojos.- No sé si merezco que una persona como tú me ame.

-Eres mi Alex. Eso es suficiente. Tobin sonríe.

-Te amo-. Alex susurra y se inclina para un largo beso. Este no tiene nada que ver con lujuria o emociones reprimidas. Es solo su amor en la forma más pura.

-Así que nos quedaremos con nuestras familias en navidad. Después de todo estaremos en el campamento de enero juntas-. Tobin concluye.

-Bueno. Pero vamos a hablar por Skype cada día y vamos a seguir durmiendo juntas. No tuve un buen sueño mientras estaba en Seattle. Es vergonzoso, no puedo dormir sin ti-. Entierra su cara en el cuello de Tobin.

-Bueno, me gusta-. Tobin se ríe en silencio.

-Te extrañare mucho.

-Yo también-. Dice y el da un suave beso.- Extrañare abrazarte-. Le da otro beso-. Extrañare besarte-. Uno más. Trata de romper el beso pero Alex envuelve sus manos alrededor del cuello y la tira más cerca profundizando el beso. Ella decide tomar el asunto en sus manos y en un movimiento fluido se desplaza a si misma por lo que ahora ella no está sobre Tobin, está sentada sobre su pelvis. Tobin hace un ruido que sorprende a Alex que sonríe en el beso, pero ella no lo rompe. Sus manos están viajando desde el cuello de Tobin a su estómago. Ella está levantando la camisa un poco y comienza a trazar patrones en los abdominales de Tobin. El centrocampista rompe el beso y mueve sus labios hasta el cuello de Alex, mientras sus manos están vagando en las piernas desnudas del delantero acariciándolas suavemente. La respiración de Alex se comienza a enganchar y no puede concentrarse en nada, pero ¿Cómo se siente el toque de Tobin? Es como una llama que quema su cuerpo, se siente caliente y frio al mismo tiempo. Ella esta tan perdida en el contacto de Tobin, que casi no se dio cuenta cuando Tobin voltea sus posiciones y ahora está en la parte superior de Alex sonriendo.

-¿Buscas el control? Es una lástima que lo perdiste nena-. Le da un guiño y se inclina para besarla una vez más.

-Te amo tanto que no me importa en este momento-. Alex masculla en el beso.- ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para seguir adelante ahora… uhmm… ya sabes lo que quiero decir?-. Su aliento sale poco profundo, mientras que Tobin besa su clavícula.

-No, todavía no es un momento especial y seguimos estando en el sofá de mi hermana-. Dice en el cuello de Alex.

-Pero esto no… … ayudar.

-Está bien perdón. Voy a parar ahora-. Tobin sonríe y le da un beso en los labios de Alex y pone junto a ella, con las manos envuelta alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola y Alex suspira.

-Voy a calmar mi respiración un poco.

-Ok, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir de todos modos, tu vuelo sale mañana temprano y te estoy llevando al aeropuerto-. Anuncia Tobin.

-¿Podemos dormir en el sofá?

-¿Por qué en el sofá? La cama es bastante cómoda.

-Estoy más cerca de ti en el sofá… ¿por favor?-. Ella pide y Tobin no puede decir que no a esa cara de perrito.

-Lo que quieras-. Sonríe y besa a Alex ligeramente en la frente inhalando su aroma a vainilla.

-Creo que estábamos hechas el uno para el otro-. Alex susurra alguno minutos más tarde y ella es bastante sorprendida de sí misma, diciendo exactamente lo que estaba en su mente, pero ella continua de todas formas.- Y es raro porque sé que te extrañare en el momento que camine por la terminal en el aeropuerto y sé que va a ser un mes duro hasta el campamento de enero porque sera una lucha estar sin ti, simplemente voy a esperar la noche, cuando llego a verte y dormir escuchando tu respiración, porque eso es lo que haremos todas las noches y eso me tranquiliza. Siento que estás conmigo, a pesar de que no puedo sentir tus brazos alrededor de mí. Y se, que no podía manejar una relación a larga distancia y ver a la persona que amo una vez al mes… pero contigo, estoy dispuesta a todo, a sacrificar todo y sé que toda la vida no sera suficiente para estar contigo. Así que voy a extrañarte cada vez que estemos separadas, pero sé que en algún momento en el futuro voy a estar viviendo contigo, aunque sea en esta vida o en otra. Sé que somos almas gemelas, lo siento, no importa lo que pase al final, vamos a estar juntas-. Mira a Tobin a los ojos y el centrocampista siente todo el amor que Alex siente por ella. Está recuperando el aliento, porque en ese momento entiendo como de verdad sus palabras son. Ella se queda en silencio durante algunos minutos, solo mirando a Alex y ella jura que esos ojos azules pueden ver a través de su alma, pueden ver la persona que realmente es.

-De acuerdo con la mitología griega-. Dice después de un momento.- Los seres humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Ante el temor de su poder, Zeus los dividió en dos seres, condenándolos a pasar sus vidas en busca de sus otras mitades. La suerte que tengo que he encontrado la mía. Ahora estarás pegada a mi por el resto de tu existencia y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto-. Sonríe. Alex se ríe suavemente y entierra su cara en el hueco del cuello de Tobin.

-Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera-. Susurra y se abrazan con más fuerza.

Pronto ambas se quedan dormidas envueltas en los brazos de la otra, extremidades entrelazadas, latidos sincronizados. Como si fueran una persona. De la misma forma que fueron hechos para ser hace miles de años.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

 

 

-Feliz año nuevo bebe-. Alex gritaba y había voces alegres y ruido de fondo.

-Feliz año nuevo Al-. Tobin sonrió, había salido al balcón para hablar con Alex. El 2012 ha llegado antes de que ya está en Nueva Jersey con su familia, pero año nuevo acaba de llegar a Alex.

-El año acaba de cambiar aquí y eres la primera persona a la que llamó. Dijo emocionada.

-Que el honor-. Tobin bromeo.- ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Sí, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, sin embargo. Te echo de menos en estos momentos. Necesito mi beso de nuevo año.

-Lo consigues en pocos días en el campamento. No falta mucho tiempo-. Dados, pero lo que quiere es estar con Alex y celebrar el año nuevo con ella.

-Yo sé, pero aun así ... de todos los modos no voy a quejarme hoy. ¿Hablamos por Skype más tarde?

-No sé, quiero decir, ¿No tienes planes para celebrar con amigos o familiares?

-Yo prefiero estar contigo, voy a tener una charla rápida con todo el mundo y voy a ir a mi habitación luego.

-Bebe, no tienes por qué hacer eso, estaremos juntas pronto. Simplemente disfruta de estas horas con tus amigos y familiares y hablaremos por Skype mañana, ¿ok?

¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir sin ti?

-Estoy segura que estaras tan borracha y cansada que vas a dormir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No voy un emborracharme ...-. Argumenta.

-Por supuesto que lo harás. Es lo tuyo, emborracharte en año nuevo. Eso sí, no hacer nada estúpido. Sonríe en el teléfono. Ella sabe que Alex tiene tantas bebidas en Año Nuevo que ni siquiera puede hablar antes de irse a la cama. Además Servido elegió pasar este día con su familia por lo que Tobin está tranquilo y relajado sabiendo que Alex está lejos de él.

-Bueno, no lo hare. Le diré a Jeri que cuide de mí.

-Estoy seguro que lo haría de todos los modos.

-Nena, yo tengo que ir ... están esperando a que salga. Te vas a quedar en casa

-Si. Tenemos un juego muy dulce de póquer con mis hermanos y algunos primos. Parece que voy a perder todo, pero aun así es divertido.

-Está bien, estas perdiendo en el juego, pero estas ganando en el amor. Alex dice contenta.

-Oh, de eso estoy segura. Ahora ve, no hay hagas esperar demasiado tiempo.

-¡Ok, diviértete! Te amo-. Alex canta.

-También te amo bebe.

 

 

 

Oyen el grito primero y luego ven su cuerpo cayendo, con la mano en un puño golpeando el suelo en varias ocasiones, su mandíbula se apretó, el aspecto de puro dolor en sus ojos. Todo el mundo deja de moverse por un segundo y luego todo el equipo se precipita hacia la joven defensa.

-Es Ali-. Alguien susurra en el banco y Alex se puso de pie inmediatamente no queriendo nada más que entrar en el campo y comprobar como esta ella mientras ve el cuerpo de Ali tendido en el suelo. Pero ella sabe que no puede hacer eso, el equipo médico se precipito hacia Ali y Pia está conversando con preocupación con Dawn y algunos otros entrenadores están señalando a Mittsy para que se prepare y entrar en el juego. Todo el mundo en el banco se quedó en silencio a la espera de averiguar lo que le paso a Ali y si ella va estar bien.

-Ella tiene que estar bien, ella tiene que estar bien. Todo estará bien-. Pinoe sigue murmurando y Alex no puede dejar de apretar su mano un poco. Pinoe y Ali son realmente amigos cercanos y el joven delantero puede ver la mirada de preocupación en el rostro de Megan. Los ojos de Alex escanean el campo por su persona favorita y ella descubre que está trotando ligeramente hacia el banco, junto con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo para conseguir un poco de agua, mientras que el personal médico examina a Ali. Su cola de caballo es un poco desordenada y tiene una mirada inquieta. Ella toma la botella de agua y se desplaza hacia Alex un poco.

-¿Ella va estar bien?-. La voz de Alex es frenética.

-Todavía no los sabemos Al, estamos esperando, sin embargo-. Dijo ella jadeante.

-¿Qué paso Tobs?

-No estoy realmente segura, creo que el número 13 de allí le dio una parada en la rodilla después de que Ali ya había pateado en balón. Suena como si estuviera realmente en el dolor… basado en sus gritos-. Desvía su mirada para echar un vistazo a Ali de nuevo.

-Podría haber rasgado su ACL, eso es lo que me pasó a mí-. Susurra Alex.

-No sabemos todavía. No te adelantes. Ella va estar bien-. Trata de convencerse a sí misma. De repente, la multitud empieza a aplaudir y las dos se voltean a ver a Ali que está siendo trasladada fuera del campo hacia el banquillo. Tobin sabe que tiene que ir y continuar jugando.-Trata de calmarte, ella va estar bien-. Le da a Alex un apretón ligero y empieza a correr hacia el campo, pero la mano de Alex se lo impide.

-Ten cuidado, ¿ok?-. Dice y mira a Tobin intensamente.

-No te preocupes Al-. Le da una pequeña sonrisa y luego se dirige hacia el campo de juego.

Todo el equipo está fuera de sincronización durante alguno minutos, los nervios y la frustración por la patada sobre Ali. República Dominicana no es un buen equipo y cuando encuentran su ritmo, anotaron sin parar.

-Pia, ¿Puedo ir a ver como esta Ali?-. Alex dice mientras se acerca a su entrenador. Su mente esta tan nublada con pensamientos sobre Ali retorciéndose de dolor y la posibilidad de que sea una rotura de ligamentos, solo le recuerdan a si misma cuando ella paso por lo mismo.

-No hay necesidad de hacer eso Alex, el personal médico esta con ella y estoy bastante segura que sera llevada al hospital-. Pia dice con calma, aunque Alex puede reconocer una débil señal de preocupación en su voz.

-Pero yo he pasado por esto, yo puedo ayudarla… si necesita hablar con alguien-. Insiste.

-Te necesitare para la segunda mitad Alex, no necesitamos más gente alrededor de Ali en este momento. Ella tiene que calmarse un poco.

-Pero yo soy su compañero de equipo, soy su amiga. Solo quiero ver como esta. Ella necesitara hablar con alguien-. Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase alguien del personal médico se acercó a ellos.

-Ali ha sido enviada al hospital-. Dice.

-¿Tenemos un diagnostico?-. Alex le pregunta.

-Alex has el favor de ir a sentarte y tratar de calmarte. Todos estamos preocupados, pero hay que mantenerse calmados-. Pia ve a Alex directamente a los ojos.

-Solo quiero saber-. Susurra. La persona del personal médico da una mirada interrogante a Pia como necesitando su aprobación, que ve los ojos preocupados de Alex una vez más y ella asiente.

-Ella desgarro su ACL-. Dice en voz baja.

Cuando sonó el silbato para el medio tiempo todo el mundo se precipito a los vestuarios para saber más sobre lo que le paso a Ali. Las muchachas en el banco ya sabían lo que ocurrió porque Alex se los dijo, todos ellos tenían un aspecto triste y preocupado en sus rostros.

-Pia, ¿Qué le paso a Ali?-. Abby le pide después de tomar una respiración profunda.

-Está bien, le iba a decir lo que paso con Ali después del partido, pero ya que algunos de ustedes ya saben-. Ella mira a Alex.- Me di cuenta que también podría informarles ahora por lo que tendrán un tiempo para dejar que se hunda antes de llegar a verla. Ali ha desgarrado su ligamento cruzado anterior, lo que significa que no sera capaz de jugar los próximos meses. Esperamos que esté lista para los Juegos Olímpicos sin embargo. Lo que necesito de ustedes es no dejar que el pánico y la preocupación las afecte, actúen de forma positiva a su alrededor, como si todo está bien y mostrarle todo el apoyo que necesita, que estoy segura que lo harán sin necesidad de que yo se los tenga que decir. Así que vamos a ganar este juego y este torneo por Ali. Tienen 10 minutos más, beber un poco de agua, tomar un respiro y volver al campo de juego. Alex ira por Abby y Amy por Tobin-. Y con eso sale del vestuario para obtener más detalles acerca de la situación de Ali. El equipo está en estado de shock por un tiempo pero luego hay una explosión de voces preocupadas conversando intensamente y maldiciendo al número 13 de Republica Dominicana. Tobin los observa por un tiempo y luego ve a su figura favorita sentada sola en un rincón del vestuario hablando por teléfono. Se acerca a ella y se sienta junto a ella.

-Eso es todo lo que se Ash, lo siento. Trate de ir con ella al hospital, pero Pia no me dejo-. Murmura en el teléfono pero tan pronto como se da cuenta de Tobin está a su lado ella toma su mano entre las suyas y coloca la cabeza sobre su hombro. El centrocampista lanza su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alex acercándola más y ella le da un beso en la frente.

-No sé si la puedes llamar… si… creo que sus cosas están todavía en el vestuario, la enviaron al hospital de inmediato… ok… cálmate Ash, estará bien-. Tobin está escuchando la conversación que tenía Alex con Ash informándole sobre la situación de Ali. No había pensado en ello antes, pero Ashlyn probablemente se está volviendo loca de ver a Ali caer con fuerza. Estaban en una relación seria desde que estaban en la universidad, a pesar de que Ali vive en Alemania, se las arreglaron para mantener la relación y están más enamoradas que nunca. Ella solo puede imaginar como Ashlyn debe sentirse en este momento. Si ella estaba en su lugar y Alex se lesiono probablemente no tendrían tranquilidad al llamar, ella estaría en el primer avión a Vancouver para estar con ella. Solo la idea hace que su estómago se retuerza e instintivamente abraza a Alex con más fuerza.

-Ok Ashlyn, te mantendré actualizada pero también puedes tratar de llamar… está bien… está bien, seguro… adiós-. Cuelga y acaricia la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobin dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Ashlyn está preocupada?-. Tobin pregunta a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Eso es un eufemismo. Ella quería reservar el primer vuelo para venir aquí. Pero la detuve. Creo que Ali sera llevada a casa mañana temprano o el día después de todos modos. Sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, pero la entiendo. Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar… si se tratara de ti-. Se tira hacia atrás y perfora a Tobin con la mirada. Tobin solo sonríe y acaricia la mejilla antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Ella va estar bien. Ella va estar con nosotros en pocos meses.

-Eso espero-. Alex susurra.- Va a ser muy duro para ella, yo estuve llorando sin parar durante días, y ni siquiera estaba en ningún torneo importante como este. Solo puedo imaginar como Ali se siente en este momento.

-Pero lo superaste, eres fuerte y lo hiciste. Ella es una luchadora Al, ella va a superar esto. Vamos a estar ahí para ella y todo va estar bien.

-Alex tienes que ir afuera para calentar-. La voz de Syd las saca del trance en su conversación.

-Estoy yendo Syd-. Suspira y se levanta con Tobin siguiendo su ejemplo. No se habían dado cuenta de que se quedaron solas en el vestuario. Ellas hacen su camino fuera de la mano antes de que Alex se lo impide y se vuelve para enfrentar a Tobin. Ella se inclina y le da un beso en los labios, dura más de los debido, sus manos viajan de la manos de Tobin a un lado del cuello y ella acerca más a Tobin en un intento de profundizar el beso, pero el centrocampista se lo impide.

-Tienes que hacer tu calentamiento nena.

-Esto es un gran calentamiento-. Murmura y se inclina para otro beso, esta vez lanzando sus dos manos alrededor de cuello de Tobin. Ella quiere ningún espacio entre ellas y se asegura de que así sea. Tobin se da cuenta que Alex necesita relajarse un poco antes de que ella salga a jugar y distraerse de Ali por lo que ella responde al beso y pone sus manos en la espalda baja de Alex presionándolas juntas. Se besan así durante un tiempo. Pero no permitiendo que Alex profundice mucho más el beso de lo contario sabe que no sera capaz de controlarse a sí misma. Así que se tira hacia atrás entrelazando sus dedos.

-Tu objetivo fue impresionante por cierto-. Alex le guiña un ojo y la empuja hacia el campo de juego.

 

 

Alex tiene hambre de gol, Tobin lo puede ver desde el banquillo, ella puede sentirlo. A-Rod lo está haciendo estupendo y Alex ha conseguido una asistencia o dos y ahora está presionando por un objetivo, ella lo quiere tan mal.

-Ella tiene que hacer un gol-. Tobin susurra en el banco, ella ve el tiempo de ejecución y se da cuenta porque Alex apretando la mandíbula y cada vez más y más frustrada.

-Ella lo hará Tobs, no es un gran partido en este momento. Ella está ayudando. Ella realmente está jugando bien-. Dice Abby.

-Pero ella quiere marcar un objetivo.

-Asistencia y objetivo son lo mismo… no te preocupes-. Dice Abby y acaricia el hombro de Tobin.

El juego está a punto de terminar, en el minuto 89 y justo cuando los jugadores se preparan para entrar al campo y celebrar una bola que HAO envió a Alex hacia adelante y ella se ve a punto de marcar. Tobin se levanta lista para celebrar, pero luego un defensor viene a toda velocidad hacia Alex y le da un codazo al joven delantero entre el brazo y la clavícula. En ese mismo momento Alex está en el suelo y en el dolor. Tobin por un segundo no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración, ella jura que si Alex no se levanta de inmediato va a entrar en el campo y hacer que la defensa se arrepienta de poner una manos sobre Alex. Ella se obliga a sí misma a tragar y respirar. Ella siente la mano de Abby en el hombro agarrarla y tirándola unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No se nos permite entrar Tobs, ya lo sabes. Ella está bien. El personal médico ya está ayudándola a levantarse.

Tobin no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de entrar en el campo. Ella se obliga a si misma a parpadear un par de veces solo para aclarar su visión y ve a Alex tratando de levantarse con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y su manos masajear el punto donde fue golpeada.

-Si está herida… mierda está a punto de suceder. Recuerda mis palabras-. La voz de Tobin es dura.

-Ella estará bien.

Alex comienza a caminar normalmente de nuevo y ella se acerca al banco para hablar con Pia. Tobin se acerca a ella lo más cerca que puede; quiere asegurarse de que Alex está muy bien. Ella sabe que el futbol es un deporte duro y físico, pero ella no puede pensar en que Alex resulte lesionada. De alguien, en realidad, golpeando a Alex. Le echa un vistazo al delantero mientras está hablando con Pia durante unos segundos, Pia le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y Alex asiente con la cabeza en algo que ella dijo antes de entrar en el campo de juego para terminar los últimos minutos del partido. El centrocampista ve que Alex la mira y ella le da una ligera sonrisa dejándole saber a Tobin que ella está bien. Tobin sonríe y deja escapar el aliento que ha estado aguantando.

 

 

 

-¿Te duele?

-Creo que los analgésicos están haciendo un buen trabajo Alex, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

-Recuerdo que estaba en un dolor constante durante un par de días.

-Estoy bien, sin embargo, físicamente me refiero. Psicológicamente me va a tomar un tiempo, pero voy a llegar-. Ali suspira.

-Todos vamos a ayudarte. Tal vez puedes llegar a los Juegos Olímpicos-. Alex intenta animarla.

-Me dijeron que voy a estar fuera de 6 a 8 meses. He desgarrado mi ACL y MCL, es necesaria la cirugía, terapia y esas cosas. No voy a hacerlos y lo sé-. Su voz se quiebra.

-Todos vamos a estar allí para ti. Eres una parte muy importante de este equipo-. Alex le aprieta la mano ligeramente.

-Gracias Alex-. Ali sonríe y permanecen en silencio durante algunos minutos. Ali acostado en su cama y Alex sentada a su lado.

-¿Vas a permanecer en el torneo?-. Pregunta el delantero después de unos minutos.

-No, me voy a casa el lunes por la cirugía… eso es lo que dijeron-. Sonaba devastada.

-Quiero decir que es bueno desde una perspectiva. No puedo manejar más el pánico de Ashlyn Harris en mi oído-. Trata de hacer una broma y funciona ya que Ali deja escapar una sonrisa real.

-¡Lo sé! Tal vez tendrás que apagar tu móvil, ella me ha llamado veinte o veinticinco veces y han pasado 2 horas desde que regresamos al hotel. Le dije que se fuera a dormir.

-Esa es una buena idea. Estoy feliz de que regresaste del hospital, no puedes imaginar la cantidad de veces que dije “te llamare Ash” cuando estabas allí.

-Ella se preocupa mucho a veces. Quiero decir, yo también lo estuve cuando tuvo esa cirugía. Creo que era peor-. Respondió pensativa y Alex se rio.

-Lo entiendo… también entraría en pánico si a Tobin le pasa algo.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo están las cosas entre ustedes dos?-. Ali arquea una ceja y Alex se ruborizo un poco.

-Las cosas van bien… muy bien. Quiero decir que he encontrado a mi persona y por una vez en mi vida me siento contenida-. Sonríe.

-Estoy feliz por ustedes. Tobin te adora, es obvio por la forma en que te mira-. Le da una sonrisa genuina.

-Yo no lo habría hecho sin ti sin embargo. Sin todas las conversaciones que tuvimos. Te debo tanto-. Dice con tanta honestidad en su voz.

-No me debes nada Alex, solo vi a dos persona enamoradas, pero uno de ellos necesitaba una sacudida hasta darse cuenta de ello. Yo estaba en tu lugar una vez-. Le da un guiño. En ese momento hay un golpe tranquilo en la puerta y se mete Pinoe.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?-. Pregunta.

-No, no. Entra. Yo estaba a punto de salir… um… necesito ponerme hielo en el hombro un poco-. Alex se levanta y caminar hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos más tarde.

-Alex espera-. Dice Pinoe.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que Tobin te estaba buscando-. Dice guiñándole el ojo y Alex se ruboriza.

-Está bien, voy a ir a buscarla. Nos vemos-. Y con eso ella se dirige a la habitación que Tobin está compartiendo con Cheney al final del pasillo. Ella golpea un par de veces y después de un tiempo una Cheney sonriente abre la puerta.

-Hola, vamos entra.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?-. Alex le pregunta.

-Le estoy pateando el culo a Tobin en FIFA-. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y toma su asiento en la parte frontal del televisor, teniendo el controlador en la mano.

-Hola bebe… estoy perdiendo-. Tobin le da una pequeña sonrisa, su estado de ánimo cambio instantáneamente cuando Alex se metió en la habitación.

-Hey, voy a traer buena suerte ahora-. Le da un ligero beso en los labios.- Espera y ve. Presiona el botón para comenzar Chen. Vas a perder.

-Oh, por favor, vamos 4-0 y estamos en el minuto 80-. Ella se burla.

-UH… Tobin, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-. Alex mira a Tobin, tiene una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. Tobin casi nunca pierda en FIFA.

-Debido a que una cierta delantero fue golpeado en el hombro hoy y no podía concentrarse antes de ver a cierto delantero, y ahora que el delantero está aquí y con vida, Tobin puede centrarse en el juego y jugar como una persona normal-. Explica Cheney sonriente.

-Aw. ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?-. La chica más joven mira a Tobin con afecto y rubor en su rostro.

-Cheney es el momento de que te vayas-. Tobin dice mirando a la otra chica.

-Ok, ok lo tengo. Voy a encontrar a alguien que realmente sepa como jugar. Traten de no ser demasiado ruidoso-. Ella les guiña un ojo.

-¡Cállate Chen!-. Exclama Tobin ruborizada.

-Ok, Adiós-. Y con eso sale de la habitación.

Tobin se vuelve hacia Alex y acaricia su mejilla.

-Solo para responder a tu pregunta, yo estaba muy preocupada. Parecías estar realmente dolorida-. Le mete suavemente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja a Alex.

-Eso es futbol, sin embargo. No puedes estar preocupada cada vez que me caigo-. Alex se mueve de la silla que ha estado sentada, a la cama junto a Tobin.

-¿Te pusiste hielo? Tiene que haber un hematoma o algo allí-. Pregunta preocupada.

-Estoy bien bebe-. Alex sonríe acostada en su codo para que pueda estar cara a cara con Tobin.

-Déjame verlo.

Alex suspira y tira de su camisa un poco. Tobin toma una respiración profunda a la vista de la contusión en la piel de Alex. Ella lleva sus dedos distraídamente en el punto donde está la contusión.

-¿Duele?

-No ahora que estas tocando-. La voz de Alex es un susurro, ya había conseguido la piel de gallina por el tacto del volante y ella está segura de que Tobin lo ha notado. La niña mayor sonríe e inclina la cabeza un poco arrastrando sus labios en el lugar. Ella tiene miedo de poner presión en caso de que Alex le duele cuando pasa sus labios. Alex mueve la cabeza a un lado lo que permite más espacio para Tobin. Cerrando los ojos, se pierde a sí misma en el contacto de Tobin. El centrocampista mueve los labios de la clavícula de Alex hasta su cuello mientras sus manos viajan a la caja torácica de Alex abrazándola y acercándola más. El delantero suspira y se acerca a Tobin, pero demasiado pronto los labios de Tobin tuvieron que abandonar su piel. Tobin tira hacia atrás y sonríe al ver el ceño fruncido de Alex.

-Siempre me dejas con ganas de más-. Se queja Alex.

-Creo que es bueno-. Tobin ríe suavemente.- Pero yo quería preguntarte algo; ¿Por qué te pusiste tan molesta por lo que le paso a Ali? Me refiero a que todos lo estábamos, pero creo que tú lo tomaste como algo personal-. Están una al lado de la otra ahora, Alex en el brazo de Tobin.

-Sí, me hice más cercana a Ali durante el último par de meses-. Responde ella cuidadosamente.

-¿Cómo es eso? Quiero decir, ella estaba en Alemania en su mayor parte-. Tobin dice sin entender.

-Bueno, primero fue a través de Ashlyn, he jugado con ella para el flash y nos convertimos en cercanas y luego tuve algunas buenas conversaciones con ella… um… de ti-. Dice mirando a Tobin a los ojos y sonriendo un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De que estas hablando?-. Tenía escrita sorpresa en toda su cara.

-Bueno, cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí, empecé a cuestionar todo, mi relación con Servando, lo feliz que me hizo, lo feliz que me hiciste, incluso mi sexualidad. Nunca surgió como un problema hasta entonces. Y realmente necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre ello y sabia de Ashlyn que Ali había sido un poco en mi lugar cuando las dos comenzaron a salir, así que pensé que tal vez debería hablar con ella-. Explico.

-Lo siento, yo no estaba allí cuando querías hablar de ello-. Susurra Tobin y acaricia la mejilla de Alex.- Estaba tan absorta en mis propios sentimientos  y tratando de seguir adelante, y no preste atención a tus sentimientos. Debe haber sido difícil para ti-. El arrepentimiento es evidente en su voz.

-Hey, está bien bebe. Ya estabas pasando por muchas cosas. Además tenía que verlo desde otra perspectiva. No te preocupes por eso-. Ella levanta la mano de Tobin y besa los nudillos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo Ali?

-Bueno, ese día estábamos en DC, para el juego de Mia, fui a dar un paseo con ella y le hable de la discusión que tuvimos, ¿recuerdas?-. Levanta la cabeza para mirar a Tobin.

-Si lo hago, de mí no decirte como me sentía. Y tenías razón-. Recuerda cada palabra que habían intercambiado ese día, lo arreglaron al final, pero siempre supo que Alex tenía razón. Y cuando ella se había ido a pasar el rato con HAO y Ali, el defensor no estaba en la habitación. En aquel entonces Tobin pensaba que se había ido con Alex para esa entrevista, ahora sabe que estaban hablando de ella y Alex.- ¿Qué fue lo que Ali te dijo?

-Ella dijo que podría tener que pensar en la posibilidad de que estoy enamorada de ti. No es que no estaba pensando en ello, pero el hecho de enamorarme de una mujer simplemente me asusto. Y cuando le pregunte como se aborda esa situación, me dijo algo súper hermoso. Y creo que finalmente acepte que me estaba enamorando de ti-. Mira a Tobin con amor y afecto.

-¿Qué dijo ella?

-Alex no estoy enamorada de una mujer. Estoy enamorada de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de los brazos que me abrazan y la voz que susurra “te amo” cada noche. Estoy enamorada de la persona que me ayuda a ser yo misma y me ayuda a ser mejor persona casa día. ¿Quién es esa persona para ti?-. Alex está buscando intensamente a Tobin que tiene la expresión más cariñosa en la cara y continua.- Y cuando volví a la habitación esa noche, me sonreíste y miraste directamente a los ojos y en ese mismo momento supe cuyos ojos quería ver todos los días, cuya sonrisa ilumina mi mundo. No puedo agradecer lo suficiente a Ali-. Se acercó más a Tobin apretando sus labios en el cuello de Tobin.

-Vaya… yo no sabía nada de eso. Me acabo de dar cuenta que le debo tanto a Ali también. Si tenerte aquí en mis brazos ahora es gracias a su ayuda, necesito levantarme y darle las gracias-. Tobin está en una especia de asombro-shock.

-Yo le he dado las gracias tantas veces. Pero si tiene ganas de darle las gracias, puedes hacerlo más adelante. En este momento necesito algo de tiempo contigo-. Ella coloca su manos alrededor del cuello de Tobin tirando de ella hacia abajo y conecta sus labios en un beso de amor.- No podía perder esa sonrisa por nada en el mundo-. Susurra en los labios de Tobin que le da una sonrisa que podría curar el cáncer.

-Tú no lo harás. Siempre estaré a tu lado, como tu pareja o como un amigo. Lo que sea que necesites.

-Necesito que dejes de ser tan insegura. Quiero que seamos una pareja y eso es todo-. Alex tira hacia atrás presionando sus frente juntas.

-Está bien, no lo hare más-. Tobin sonríe y besa a Alex una vez más y se instalan en un silencio cómodo disfrutando de los brazos de la otra.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo-. Dice el delantero después de un tiempo.

-¿De qué se trata?-. Murmura Tobin en el cabello de Alex.

-Sport Illustrated llamo…-. Pero Tobin no dice nada y Alex solo añade.- ¿La revista?-. Levanta la cabeza para mirar a Tobin.

-Si… lo sé Al. Solo estoy esperando a que termines de hablar-. Tobin sonríe.

\--Está bien… así que, me dijeron que iban a ser muy felices si hago una sesión de fotos para ellos-. Dice vacilante.

-¿Bueno? ¿Quieres hacerlo?-. Tobin dice curiosa, Alex había hecho numerosas sesiones de fotos hasta ahora, pero en realidad nunca hablo mucho sobre ello.

-Yo… no es… hay un detalle que necesita ser discutido-. Ella cambia con torpeza en los brazos de Tobin.

-¿Alex dime que está mal?

-Ellos quieren que sea… uhm… sin ropa-. Su voz sale ronca.

-¿Ellos quieren que hagas una sesión de fotos desnuda?-. Se apuntala en los brazos y mira a Alex, con sorpresa en su cara.

-No…no, no totalmente, al menos-. Ella trata de calmar a Tobin.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Voy a tener pintura corporal… en mí…-. Explica.- Por lo que técnicamente no voy a estar demasiado desnuda.

-¿Quieres decir, pintura de carrocería sobre ti? ¿Eso es incluso saludable?

-Es saludable, lo hacen mucho en sesiones de fotos y no es como que voy a usarlo durante días… me dijeron que voy a estar en un cuerpo pintado de bikini o algo así.

-Pero todavía estarás desnuda. No es como si vas a estar toda cubierta-. Tobin sostiene.

-Bueno, sí, pero nada… uhm… especial sera visible. Eso es lo que dijeron-. Respondió pensativa.

-No se Alex… es decir, si quieres hacer esto, yo no voy a decir que no-. Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

-Pero no voy a hacer algo si no estás de acuerdo. Es una especie de cosa especial que quería hablar contigo primero-. Toma la mano de Tobin y la aprieta ligeramente.

-Confió en tus instintos… pero todo el mundo va a verte desnuda-. Frunce los labios.

-¿Estás diciendo que no?

-No, yo nunca voy a decir que no a ti. Si quieres hacer esto, entonces lo haces, yo te apoyo, no importa que, confió en ti. Es solo que no quiero que seas estereotipada como una atleta caliente que ha hecho una sesión de fotos con pintura corporal, después de eso. Quiero que la gente te conozca por tus habilidades y tu talento con el balón-. Explica. Alex no puede resistir y se inclina hacia adelante para capturar los labios de Tobin con los de ella.

-Muchas gracias por esto-. Murmura sobre el beso.- Gracias por el apoyo y por no decir de inmediato que no. He pensado en ser considerada como un pedazo de carne también.

-Yo no he dicho eso. No eres la carne-. Sostiene Tobin.

-Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es la gente. Todo lo que quiero es promover el deporte y el equipo así vamos a obtener la atención que necesitamos para los Juegos Olímpicos.

-Yo sé-. Dice colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Alex acercándola más.- Si decides hacer esto, voy a estar a tu lado, pero no te voy a decir que hacer y qué no hacer. Es tu decisión.

-Me gustaría que me ayudes a decidir…-. Murmura.

-No puedo hacer eso. Vas a hacer lo que creas que es mejor para ti-. Tobin dice acariciando el cabello de Alex.- ¿Qué dijo Servando de esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir? No le he dicho. Solo voy a anunciar mi decisión. Yo quería hablar de esto solo contigo. Tu opinión es la que me importa-. Alex dice con firmeza.

-Si pero él es tu novio, tiene algo que decir sobre ello-. Arquea una ceja.

-Basta Tobs. Él no va a decir nada al respecto. Eres mi novia; a la que yo le voy a preguntar sobre las cosas-. Ella inclina la cabeza para que ella pueda ver a Tobin a los ojos y le agarra la cara acercándola.- Deja de pensar en él.

-Lo hare, cuando termines con él-. Susurra Tobin tomando la mano de Alex de los lados de la cabeza apretando a la ligera.- Pero no vamos a hablar de esto ahora. No voy a poner ninguna presión sobre ti ya que estamos en un torneo-. Justo cuando termina su sentencia una Kelley salvaje entra en la habitación.

-Oh Dios mío gente tienes que ver esto-. Chilla, la emoción en su voz, pero luego se tomar una visión completa de la pareja frente a ella, y añade.- No estoy interrumpiendo nada, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que están vestidas, no hay sexo pasando aquí.

-¡Kelley!-. Tobin exclama ruborizándose y Alex se ríe desenredándose de los brazos de Tobin y se levanta.

-¿Por qué estás tan excitada Kell?-. Pregunta.

-Mittsy le hizo una broma a Abby. Quiero decir, una verdadera broma que implica un saco de harina y cosas por el estilo y ahora Abby está persiguiéndola. No he visto nada mejor en mi vida-. Aplaude con sus manos.- Vamos. No te puedes perder esto-. Y con eso ella está fuera de la habitación gritando algo a A-Rod acerca de cómo ocultar a Mittsy.

-¿No estas enojada conmigo, verdad?-. Alex le pregunta vacilante a Tobin.

-¡No bebe! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? En los campamentos es solo tú y yo y estoy feliz más allá de todo. Eres toda mía-. Sonríe maliciosamente y tira de Alex en la cama otra vez dándole un beso en los labios. Alex responde inmediatamente con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin acercándola más.-Soy muy afortunada de tenerte-. Ella dice tirándose hacia atrás.

-Te amo-. Alex le susurra a Tobin y bloquea sus labios de nuevo, pero no se permite que el beso se vuelve demasiado apasionado. En su lugar después de un tiempo ella se pone de pie.

\- Ahora vamos a ver a Mittsy como la atrapan-. Sonríe agarrando la mano de Alex llevándola fuera.

-Eres una tomadura de pelo-. Exclama Alex con una sonrisa, pero de todos los modos sigue una Tobin.

-Te amo bebe-. Los dados con una voz y la cámara para encontrar el resto del equipo.

Esto es amor. Esto es felicidad Son los últimos pensamientos de Tobin antes de que ella se encuentra montado por sus compañeros de equipo gritando y sonriendo, con una Alex que nunca le soltó la mano.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

 

-Un juego más. Un último juego y luego Londres. Un juego más. Podemos hacer esto. Conseguiremos esto-. Eso es todo lo que Tobin tiene en su mente en el vestuario. Ella inclina la cabeza para echar un vistazo al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Algunos de ellos en una concentración tranquila antes de que salgan al campo de juego, los demás están hablando entre si y luego esta Alex. Esta sola en el interior de su cubículo, auriculares en sus oídos, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza entre las manos. Concentrándose, visualizando.

Tobin conoce la postura de su cuerpo demasiado bien. Alex tiene que hacer esto antes de cada juego; se ha convertido en una especie de ritual, consiguiendo en la zona, sintiendo el estado de ánimo. El centrocampista sabe que Alex estará allí durante otros cinco o seis minutos aproximadamente. Ella puede ver las manos de Alex aumentar la presión en el cráneo y, finalmente, convertirse en puños a los lados de su cabeza, pasa el tiempo y ella sabe que Alex está totalmente en el estado de ánimo, se puede ver que la cabeza se mueve un poco hacia atrás y hacia adelante y ella sabe que Alex no puede esperar para estar en el campo. Es titular hoy y siente la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Esto se ha convertido en una especie de ritual previo al juego de Tobin. Viendo a Alex, notando cada pequeña cosa que hace, que la ayuda a conseguir en el estado de ánimo, así, ayuda a ver el juego. Le hace querer ganar, salir y dar lo mejor.

Este es el último partido de la CONCACAF contra Canadá. Va a ser duro y difícil, pero ella sabe que pueden ganar, tienen que ganar y luego esta Londres. Las Olimpiadas. Tobin puede sentir la emoción corriendo a través de su cuerpo. Este torneo había sido unos de los peores y mejores de su vida. Mejores, ya que tenía una ruta increíble, con grandes victorias, grandes juegos y muchos goles, además de que tenía a Alex a su lado, como algo más que su amiga y no podía pensar en algo más para hacer su vida perfecta mientras estaban en Canadá. Pero también ha sido el peor torneo porque habían perdido a Ali. Uno de las mejores defensas del mundo, una de las personas más humildes y de buen corazón que ha conocido. Su lesión cuesta mucho en el equipo; ha tomado un gran efecto sobre ellos, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Ali a recuperarse pronto. Y eran más que felices de saber que los tatuajes “Liebe” que decidieron pintar en sus brazos, al igual que Ali tenía, la hicieron gritar de felicidad. Ali fue, es y sera siempre una parte importante de este equipo no importa que. No podían hacer nada más ahora que tener la esperanza de una recuperación rápida para que pudieran tenerla de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible.

Kelley se vio obligada a regresar como un defensor, y eso la asusto al principio, pero ahora después de un par de juegos estaba tratando de al menos a acostumbrarse a ello. Tobin mira a su alrededor y se encuentra con Kelley, la cabeza entre las manos y la pierna está rebotando arriba y abajo. Ella sonríe un poco y hace su camino a donde Kelley, se sienta a su lado y escucha al defensor susurrando para sí misma. “Soy un defensor, soy un defensor, soy un defensor. Puedo hacer esto, puedo defender. Soy un defensor”.

-Sabes que hablar contigo mismo nunca fue considerado como saludable-. Se burla Tobin.

-Cállate Tobin, soy un defensor.

-Si he oído eso. Creo que eres uno muy bueno-. Tobin le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kelley.

-¿Cómo puedo ser un defensor Tobs? ¡He estado jugando como delantero toda mi vida! Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer esto-. Susurra preocupada.

-Yo te vi jugar Kell. Fuiste realmente fantástica. Bastante sólida. Nadie esperaba eso, pero Pia no se equivocó. Puedes hacer esto-. El centrocampista trata de animar a su amiga; ella necesita para sacudir los nervios. Nadie esperaba que Kelley se convirtiera en un defensor algún día, pero ella demostró a todo el que creyó que iba a fallar que estaban mal. Ella jugo de forma muy sólida en la defensa y gano la titularidad. Después de la perdida de Ali, Hope y el resto de los defensores se relajaron un poco después de la actuación de Kelley.

-¿Has hablado de esto con los defensores? ¿O Hope? Me refiero a tus miedos y preocupaciones-. Tobin pregunta.

-Sí, con Christie y Rachel mucho y un poco con Hope. Ella me dijo una sola frase, que realmente me ayudo-. Dice Kelley.

-¿Qué dijo ella? Sabes que su opinión cuenta mucho. Ella es el centro de la defensa-. Tobin enfatiza.

-Lo sé. Dijo que tal vez lo que este equipo necesita es un defensor con los instintos de un delantero y que se siente segura mientras juego delante de ella-. Dice Kelley haciendo una mueca como si no pudiera creer esto.

-Wow Kell. ¡Eso es genial! Si Hope te dijo eso significa que estás haciendo un trabajo de puta madre mi amigo-. Tobin sonríe y lanza su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kelley abrazándola.

-Tal vez ella lo dijo solo para hacerme sentir mejor solamente.

-Vamos Kell, conoces a Hope. Se han convertido en muy buenas amigas después de que te movieron a la defensa. Si lo dijo, lo dijo en serio-. Dice Tobin y es cierto, Hope Solo no le diría a alguien que lo hizo bien si realmente no lo hizo.

-Espero que me vaya bien.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás. ¡Alégrate! Vamos a Londres-. Tobin sonríe, una de esas famosas sonrisas que es tan contagiosa y causa que Kelley sonría también asintiendo con entusiasmo.

-Ni me lo digas. Eso va ser tan impresionante amigo-. La emoción reemplazando el nerviosismo en su voz.

-¡Niñas bien, este es el momento!-. La voz de Pia detiene su conversación y se mueven más cerca con el resto del equipo.- Ultimo juego hoy y vamos a hacer todo lo posible, como lo hacemos siempre. Londres está a la vuelta y vamos a estar allí, pero por ahora quiero que se centren en este juego. Ir al campo de juego, lo mejor y más importante diviértanse. Hay uno de sus compañero de equipo por ahí, una parte de este equipo viendo el parido por televisión en lugar de estar aquí con el resto de ustedes. Se lo debemos a Ali. Vamos a ganar esto-. Termina aplaudiendo y el resto del equipo hace los mismo silbando y gritando. Una mano se encuentra con la de Tobin y entrelaza sus dedos. Tobin se vuelve para encontrar a Alex a su lado y ella sonríe apretando la mano, se puede sentir que Alex esta excitada y nerviosa, pero ella sabe que no tiene que decir nada. Un ligero apretón es todo lo que Alex necesita para calmarse.

-Te has ganado esto. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Lo vas a hacer genial-. Tobin susurra en el oído de Alex antes de separarse alistándose para el juego.

 

 

 

Y ella lo hace genial. Alex brilla durante todo el partido, carreras increíbles, pases increíbles, posición increíble. Y hay dos goles marcados por ella para demostrar que ella está aquí para quedarse. Su sonrisa es cegadora cuando el juego termina y el abrazo que comparten solo puede expresar tanto. Tobin no dice nada, en cambio, dirige su dedo por el pómulo de Alex y sonríe, es la única cosa que Alex necesita.

-¡Siguiente parada…! ¡Londres!-. Pia grita mientras están en el autobús de camino al hotel y conduce al equipo al borde de la emoción. Todo el mundo siente la adrenalina del éxito correr por sus venas y no pueden mantener la calma. La mayoría de ellos están rebotando arriba y abajo felizmente cantando y bailando y haciendo planes para celebrar en algún club cerca del hotel.

-Ustedes pueden celebrar esta noche después de la cena; dar un paseo o algo así. Nos vamos mañana al mediodía-. Pia anuncia una última vez a través del micrófono.

-Así que vamos a salir después de la cena, ¿vamos a tomar taxis o estamos caminando?-. Kelley le pregunta a Cheney y Pinoe ya que les han dado la tarea de organizar la noche.

-Yo digo que deberíamos caminar, no es demasiado lejos-. Dice Cheney.

-Algunos de nosotros no vamos a ser capaces de caminar correctamente después de salir Chen-. Pinoe argumenta.

-Pinoe va estar borracha. Eso es lo que nos gusta hacer después de los partidos-. Kelley aplaude.

-Está bien, ¿Cuántos taxis vamos a necesitar? Van a ser aproximadamente 5 o 6-. Cheney decir ignorar el comentario de Kelley.

-Primero hay que averiguar cuantos de nosotros vamos Chen.

-Oh, vamos. Tenemos ir todos, al menos por un tiempo, tenemos que celebrar.

-¡No digas eso! Sabes que yo seré la última que va a salir de ese bar-. Protesta Kelley.

-Alex, Tobs. ¿Van a venir?-. Cheney pide mirando hacia los asientos traseros en el que Alex esta acurrucada junto a Tobin hablando ligeramente y compartiendo algunos besos. No importa lo mucho que ama burlarse de ellos se puede reconocer que son la pareja perfecta, el amor irradia fuera de ellas y no podía estar más feliz por sus mejores amigos.

-¿Dónde Chen?-. Pregunta Tobin.

-Vamos a un bar después de la cena, tomar unas copas, bailar y pasar un buen rato celebrando. Vienes, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres ir?-. Inclina la cabeza para mirar a Alex que está apoyada en su lado.

-Podríamos ir, sera divertido-. Alex sonríe.- Cuenta con nosotras Chen.

-Ok, tenemos dos más… o uno más si siguen estando una encima de la otra-. Les guiña un ojo antes volver a su asiento.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a las burlas-. Alex suspira acurrucándose más cerca de Tobin dejando su nariz trazar la curva de su cuello.

-Podría acostumbrarme a tenerte aquí mismo. Todo el tiempo-. Besa la frente de Alex.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación esta noche? Puedo echar a Sydney a otro lado-. Alex susurra en el cuello de Tobin, haciendo que el centrocampista tenga la piel de gallina al instante.

-Uhm… ¿Esta noche?-. El aliento de Tobin sale poco profundo.

-Si…-. Alex besa ligeramente su punto de pulso y mueve sus labios todo el camino hasta la mandíbula.- Esta noche es un poco especial, ¿verdad?-. Respira detrás del lóbulo de la oreja de Tobin.

-Yo… uhm… podría ir… supongo-. Su voz es ronca, Alex siempre tiene una manera de volverla loca, con el menor contacto, con solo una sonrisa o un guiño ella puede hacer que todo su cuerpo este en llamas.

-Bien-. Inclina la cabeza y capta los labios de Tobin con la de ella durante un largo beso antes de que autobús se detiene anunciando que habían llegado al hotel.

-Me vuelves loca-. Tobin susurra en los labios de Alex antes que ella tira hacia atrás, recogiendo una sonrisa traviesa de Alex. Recogen sus cosas y se bajan del autobús. Como Tobin no estaba en el asiento de la ventana se bajó primero charlando animadamente con Cheney acerca de algo y Alex tiene que correr un poco para ponerse al día con ellas.

-¡Hey chicas esperen!-. Grita y corre hacia ellas entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tobin.- Entonces. ¿Qué me pongo esta noche Tobs?

-Algo que vuelva a Tobin loca, Baby Horse-. Cheney guiña y Alex se ríe.

-He pensado en ello-. Le da un ligero apretón a Tobin.

-No puedo ser llevada a locura, sabelotodo. Estoy sólida como una roca-. Tobin se burla y mueve sus brazos para mostrar sus músculos.

-Si lo que sea, me he enterado de eso, no necesitan lucirse parejita-. Cheney pone los ojos y Alex se ríe.

-¡Alex!-. La voz de un hombre detiene su conversación a unos pasos antes de llegar a la entrada del hotel.

Alex se congela. Ella conoce la voz. Ella la conoce muy bien. Es Servando.

Él está sonriendo y tiene los brazos abiertos esperando que Alex corra y lo abrace, pero ella no lo hace. Ella está congelada en su posición sin ser capaz de procesar lo que está pasando. Ella siente la mano de Tobin soltando la suya y puede escucharla tomando una respiración aguda. Y de repente la mano de Alex se siente vacía y su cuerpo esta adormecido.

-¿Servando? ¿Qué… que haces aquí?-. Eso es todo lo que puede balbucear, su voz sale ronca. Ella puede sentir los ojos de Tobin sobre ella y el murmullo de Cheney a Tobin.

-¡Vine a verte bebe! ¡Sorpresa!-. Su rostro esta radiante y él viene hacia Alex con pasos largos. Alex da instintivamente un paso atrás, pero él la agarra de la cintura abrazándola fuertemente antes de retroceder y le da un beso en los labios. El mundo de Alex es borroso, ella sabe que esto no está bien, ni siquiera se siente bien, Tobin están en algún lugar de allí, ella puede sentir su presencia, sus ojos en ellos. Esto está mal, esto tiene que parar. ¿Por qué ella lo sigue haciendo entonces? Ella tiene que tirar hacia atrás y cuando lo hace oye la voz de Cheney llamando a Tobin.

-¡Tobs, espera! Voy contigo. ¡No camines tan rápido!-. Grita Cheney a Tobin pero el centrocampista ya se ha ido al hotel. Alex puede detectar la cola de caballo desordenada desapareciendo con paso rápido y puede sentir las lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos. A ella solo de dolía. Le dolía tanto y tan profundo, es la peor persona. ¿Cómo puede hacerlo esto a Tobin?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-. Servando pregunta señalando hacia la dirección de Tobin.

-Yo… no se… ¿Qué haces aquí Servando?-. Se esfuerza para mantener una voz firme, ella lucha para seguir hablando con él, mientras que lo único que quieres es ir donde esta Tobin y arreglar las cosas.

-¡Vine a verte!-. Sonríe.- Sé que las cosas han sido un poco torpes entre nosotros en el último par de meses, he tenido algunos días de descanso y yo pensé, ¿Por qué no? Me refiero a que es un momento importante para ti. Vas a Londres, y has tenido un juego increíble nena. Lo vi todo-. Dice acariciando su mejilla. Esta no es la mano correcta, sin embargo, esto no se siente bien y quema a Alex. No de la misma forma que quema el toque de Tobin, cuando lo hace ella solo quiere más, esto es diferente. Al igual que ella quiere alejarse de él. No porque sea una mala persona o porque le ha hecho daño. Debido a que es un hombre bueno y de buen corazón y merece ser feliz, simplemente lejos de ella. Alex ya ha encontrado su felicidad, y consiste en una mueca caseosa, una risa contagiosa que puede iluminar su día y unos ojos marrón chocolate que pueden iluminar su alma.

-Si las cosas han sido un poco incomodas…-. Es lo único que puede decir.

-Podemos arreglar esto. ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-No puedo… Voy a salir con el equipo-. Todavía se está preguntando como puede tener una conversación normal con Servando. Tal vez porque siente como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, como si esto no estuviera sucediendo. Que ella está soñando y cuando ella abra los ojos Tobin estará allí con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alex manteniéndola cerca.

-Vamos Alex. Vine todo el camino a Vancouver para ti. Puedes salir conmigo para cenar, no soy un extraño-. Empieza a sentirse frustrado y Alex se da cuenta de que esto no es un sueño.

-¡No puedo! Les prometí, además que somos un equipo, tenemos que hacer lo que dicen los entrenadores y me dijeron: vamos a cenar todos juntos como equipo. Lo sabes-. Dice con firmeza. No hay manera de que ella está teniendo una cena con Servando y dejando a Tobin.

-Ok, ¿al menos puedo ir contigo mientras estas afuera?-. Pregunta arqueando una ceja.

-Supongo… podría ser-. Ella dice suspirando profundamente y decide romper cuando las cosas se hayan calmado y ella este de vuelta en Estados Unidos. Ella no puede seguir haciendo esto más, pero diciéndole ahora a Servando solo hará a ella una persona peor de lo que ya es.

-Está bien… ¿envíame un texto con la hora y el lugar?

-Está bien… hasta luego-. Y antes de que pueda volver a besarla le da la espalda y casi corre dentro del hotel a la habitación de Tobin. Ella tiene que encontrar a Tobin.

Alex no tiene la paciencia para esperar el ascensor así que solo corre por las escaleras y cuando esta fuera del cuarto de Tobin golpea con fuerza.

-¿Por qué estas golpeando de esa manera?-. Cheney aparece detrás de la puerta y ella para que acaba de salir de la ducha.

-Necesito ver a Tobin. Ahora-. Alex dice jadeando.

-En este momento ella no está aquí. ¿Has estado corriendo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde está?

-Dijo que iba a dar un paseo, pero que volverá para la cena. Ella estaba bastante molesta… supongo que debido a que apareció Servando, ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, solo estoy diciendo lo que vi-. Dicen en voz baja.

-Se Chen. Es una situación de mierda, pero me encanta Tobin y voy a arreglar esto. Voy a romper con él, siempre y cuando volvamos a USA. No puede hacerlo ahora.

-No es necesario que me expliques nada Alex.

-Lo sé, pero aun así… eres un buen amigo y te preocupas por Tobin. ¿Puedes decirle que me llame cuando vuelva? Voy a estar en mi habitación, ¿Por favor?-. Inclina la cabeza a un lado.

-Por supuesto. Ahora ve a tomar una ducha-. Acaricia a Alex en el hombro antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Se ha ido? La voz ronca de Tobin hace eco en la sala silenciosa y Cheney echa un vistazo a los ojos hinchados y los puños cerrados una vez más. La preocupación en su rostro.

-Sí, le dije que fuiste a dar un paseo…

-Bueno.

-Tobin…-. Ella duda un poco.- Debes hablar con ella. Esta desesperada.

-Lo hare. Pero no ahora… si hablo con ella ahora voy a decir cosas de las que me arrepentiré, solo duele, ¿sabes? Me duele mucho-. Se rompe de nuevo.- He estado luchando con esto durante tanto tiempo. Este torneo estaba a punto de ser solo ella y yo y ahora todo está jodido-. Exclama golpeando su puño en la pared sintiendo el dolor en sus nudillos.

-Vamos, cálmate. Alex te ama.

-Ella tiene que demostrarlo. Estoy cansada de ser la tercera rueda, compartiéndola constantemente-. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y se levanta.- Voy a tomar una ducha para relajarme un poco y luego hablare con Alex… ¿te importaría ir a dar un paseo o algo así?-. Pregunta con una mirada de disculpa en su cara.

-Claro Tobs. Voy a ir donde A-Rod. Estoy bastante segura que están organizando una fiesta hasta la cena-. Ella le da una media sonrisa a Tobin y la abraza con fuerza antes de que ella sale de la habitación.

La mata ver a Alex con Servando, la está rompiendo en pedazos. Esto debería haber terminado hace dos meses cuando Alex decidió probar las cosas con Tobin, cuando dijo que ella quería que fueran una pareja real. Pero con todo lo que ocurrió con la madre de Servando y los viajes de Alex, su separación fue olvidada, al menos para Alex, pero no para Tobin. Ella recuerda que cada día que ella y Alex pasan juntas y Servando llama para saber de su novia, con cada mensaje que envía, con cada entrevista que afirma que Alex es su novia. Tobin solo espera y le duele, ella sabe que las cosas deberían ser más fáciles, no deben doler tanto.

Cuando vio a Servando ahí, lo perdió y cuando llevo sus labios a los de Alex ella vio rojo por todas partes, su mente daba vueltas y se sentía enferma del estómago. Todo lo que quería era darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero ella sabía que sería un error, así que ella hizo lo único que podía hacer; ella escapo. Ella sabe que este recuerdo siempre estará en su cabeza, sus labios sobre los de Alex, con las manos alrededor de su cintura. La imagen envía un disparo de dolor a través de su cuerpo y golpea con el puño una vez más en la pared y una y otra vez, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. Sus nudillos son de color rojo y hay sangre en algunos puntos. Pero solo hay un pensamiento que pasa por su mente; ¿Puede ella seguir haciendo esto para Alex?

 

 

 

Un leve golpe en la puerta señala la llegada de Alex y Tobin toma una respiración profunda antes de abrir la puerta. Ella es hermosa, muy hermosa y es todo lo que Tobin puede notar, pero hay una sombra en sus ojos y preocupación en su rostro.

-Hey-. Murmura.

-Vamos, entra-. Tobin le dice a Alex que la sigue adentro. Se quedan allí, mirándose la una a la otra por un tiempo y antes de que Tobin se dé cuenta, Alex cierra la distancia entre ellas, sus brazos serpenteando alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella acaricia su cara en el hueco del cuello de Tobin y Tobin puede sentir las lágrimas en el rostro de Alex.

-Lo siente bebe, lo siento tanto. Te amo tanto. Lo siento-. No deja de decir, con Tobin cada vez más cerca y, aunque el centrocampista fue tomada por sorpresa ella responde casi instantáneamente al abrazo de Alex colocando una mano sobre la espalda baja de Alex y la otra en la cabeza manteniéndola cerca, inhalando su aroma favorito, vainilla. El aroma que la mantiene cuerda y la vuelve loca al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, dime que vamos a estar bien. Necesito saber esto ahora-. Alex tira hacia atrás y mira a los ojos de Tobin. El centrocampista no dice nada por un tiempo, en lugar de eso levanta una mano y limpia las lágrimas de la cara de Alex con su pulgar y luego mueve sus labios a la frente de Alex para besarla.

-Siempre voy a ser tu mejor amiga y lo sabes-. Susurra.

-No… no… por favor, no hagas esto. ¡Por favor!-. Alex está desesperada. Ella agarra las manos de Tobin acercándola. Ella está a punto de gritar.

-No podemos seguir haciendo algo que nunca va a ser real-. Dice con calma, y su tono de voz calmada es lo que más le duele a Alex.

-Por favor… no hagas esto. Te amo Tobin. Voy a arreglar esto. Vamos a estar bien-. Ella es frenética, ella sabe que Tobin tiene todo el derecho de hacer esto y ella tenía todo el tiempo que necesitaba para romper con Servando, simplemente nunca ocurrió. Y si alguien le pregunta por qué en este momento, ella no sería capaz de responder. Ella ha herido a Tobin una y otra vez con su comportamiento, pero ella simplemente no puede soportar perderla por su egoísmo.

-¿Cuándo? He terminado de presionarte; ya he terminado de preocuparme por esto. Yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo más y no voy a ser esa persona y no voy a hacerte una tramposa. He hecho esto por un tiempo y no voy a seguir haciéndolo más. Cuando arregles la situación y si todavía te siente de la misma manera podemos hablar de esto otra vez.

-No… detente-. Alex exclama.- Te amo, te necesito. Estoy terminando esto con Servando ahora. Hoy. No puedo perderte-. Ella saca su teléfono de su bolsillo y empieza a marcar el número de Servando con las manos temblorosas antes de que Tobin toma el teléfono de las manos.

-No ahora Alex. Estas molesta, no puedes hacer esto ahora-. Dice tirando el teléfono en la cama de Lauren.

-Tobin. ¡Mírame! Yo sé que me amas, ¿Cómo puedes poner fin a esto ahora mismo?-. Alex agarra la cara de Tobin y la obliga a mirarla a los ojos.

-Porque no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Pensé que podía luchar contra ello, porque tu sonrisa cuando me miras hace que todo esté bien al final, pero no pasa nada. Duele. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando él te dio un beso delante de mí? Yo te estaba besando un minuto y luego tus labios estaban sobre los suyos al minuto siguiente-. Su voz es tranquila, pero Alex sabe. Sabe que ella está sufriendo tanto y es tan obvio por la expresión de su cara y las sombras en los ojos. Alex no dice nada, en vez de eso se arroja a los brazos de Tobin abrazándola, mas apretado y deja que todas las lágrimas sollozos violentos aplasten su cuerpo. Tobin solo la sostiene y le acaricia la espalda sin dejar que sus propias lágrimas caigan por sus ojos. Es una situación de mierda y tiene que hacer entender a Alex que no va a aguantar durante mucho tiempo. Pero ella no puede soportar que Alex este llorando, descompone sus paredes y defensas, funde su alma y es la peor sensación que jamás conseguirá.

-No llores por favor-. Susurra levantando la cabeza de Alex para que pueda mirarla a los ojos.- No llores bebe-. Y con eso se estrella en los labios de Alex. Solo para quitar el dolor que ambas sienten en este momento, solo para calmar a Alex. Diablos, simplemente porque esto es lo que quiere hacer y le encanta demasiado Alex como para mantenerse alejada de ella. Así que ella le da un beso y eso es todo lo que ella quiere sentir; los suaves labios de Alex en los suyos, moviéndose juntos. Ella agarra la cara de Alex y la acerca, más y más hasta que no hay distancia entre ellas. Este no es un beso amoroso y calmado, este contiene lujuria y frustración y ella se asegura que no haya pulgada de los labios de Alex sin ser besados. Y Alex responde con más pasión y más fuerza colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin y con sus dedos en el pelo que tira de la niña mayor más cerca de su cuerpo y ella no puede evitar pensar en lo bien que esto se siente. Como el cuerpo y los labios de Tobin se sienten contra ella, como si estuvieran diseñados solo para Alex, su tacto es tan suave y tan poderoso dejando sin aliento a Alex y con ganas de más. Y cuando Alex se mueve hacia abajo para trazar sus labios contra la mandíbula de Tobin suena su nombre como una oración dejando sus labios.

-Eres solo tú-. Ella susurra en el oído de Tobin.- Solo tú.

Tobin no contesta, en cambio, ella cierra los ojos con fuerza y se pierde a sí misma en el contacto y los besos de Alex. Ella lleva los labios del delantero en los de ella de nuevo y ella le da un beso como si no hubiera mañana, mientras que su cuerpo está presionado contra la pared a Alex y sus manos están explorando su cuerpo. El delantero rompe el beso y trata de quitarse la camisa, pero Tobin la detiene.

-No, espera Alex. No estamos haciendo esto-. Ella toma las manos de Alex y las presiona a los costados.

-Pero yo quiero hacer esto. Quiero esto-. Susurra seductoramente tratando de besar a Tobin de nuevo.

-¡No está bien! Las dos estamos frustradas.

-Dime que vamos a estar bien. Que estamos bien-. Alex suplica mirando a los ojos de Tobin y la niña mayor no quiere nada más que tranquilizarla diciendo que estarán bien, que pueden tener su felices para siempre, pero ella no lo siente como tal.

-Me gustaría poder decir que estoy bien con esto, me gustaría poder decir que estamos bien. Pero no lo estoy… no podemos tener una relación real si soy la tercera persona Alex. Lo sabes-. Ella dice acariciando la mejilla de Alex.

-¡Pero te amo! No podemos poner fin a esto-. Ella niega con la cabeza y las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos de nuevo.

-No estoy diciendo que estamos terminando esto. Todo lo que digo es que no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte ir…-. Dice con calma.

-Gracias-. Alex serpentea sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin y tira de ella en un abrazo.- Gracias… te amo tanto-. Respira en el oído de Tobin.- Voy a terminar esto, te lo prometo. Tan pronto como estemos de vuelta en Estados Unidos eso llegara a su fin. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto y me odio por eso, por causarte tanto dolor. Me siento como la peor persona del mundo, tienes que creerme.

-No eres la peor persona del mundo-. Tobin arrima su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Alex y besa su punto de pulso e inhalando profundamente.- Solo tenemos que trabajar en estos temas.

-Tú no tienes que trabajar en cualquier cosa. Yo soy la que tiene que hacer esto bien y lo hare, lo prometo-. Besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Tobin y ella está muy agradecida por ella, ahora se siente más enamorada de Tobin de lo que nunca sera. Su personalidad protectora, su amor por Alex que demuestra todos los días hace que se enamore más y más de Tobin.

-Tenemos que ir a cenar en 10 minutos-. Tobin tira hacia atrás y sonríe con esa sonrisa que cambia instantáneamente el estado de ánimo de Alex.

-Tienes que venir conmigo a mi habitación para mostrarte lo que llevare en el club-. Se ríe.

-Algo modesto, espero-. Tobin arquea una ceja juguetonamente.

-Algo que te gustara-. Alex le guiña un ojo y besa ligeramente los labios de Tobin.

-Algo que Servando odia-. Dice besando a Alex.

-No sé si él lo odia y no me importa, lo compre para ti.

-Podemos ir a ver luego-. Agarra a Alex por las caderas y la levanta del suelo, el delantero deja escapar un ruido sorprendida mientras coloca las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tobin.

-Acabas de decir que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte-. Se burla.

-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para levantarte, no soy fuerte para dejarte-. Tobin sonríe.

-Tú me levantas de muchas maneras… y te amo por eso-. Ella trae sus labios sobre Tobin de nuevo agarrando su cara y el beso se apasiona muy rápidamente con Tobin acariciando las caderas de Alex y Alex presionando todo su cuerpo en Tobin.

-Wow… ¿Supongo que está todo bien?-. Una voz interrumpe a la pareja y rompen el beso girando la cabeza para encontrar a Cheney sonriente mirándolas.

-¿Nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar en una habitación?-. Tobin suspira colocando a Alex en el suelo de nuevo.

-No habría ninguna diferencia. Ustedes no parecen ser capaz de mantener sus manos lejos la una de la otra-. Ella se burla.- De todos modos, tengo que agarrar mis cosas para la cena. ¿Vienen?

-Sí, estaremos allí en un minuto. Alex quiere que vea lo que ella va a usar esta noche-. Dice poniendo los ojos.

-Te va encantar-. Alex aplaude.- Chen debes venir a verlo también.

-¡No, gracias! Una caliente Tobin no es lo mío-. Cheney se burla causando que Alex ría en voz alta.

-¡Cheney!-. Exclama Tobin ruborizándose.- Yo no soy…. Eso… que me has llamado.

-Oh, dame un respiro, acabo de verte acariciar las piernas desnudas de Alex. ¡Dios mío!

-Eso no es… Oh, vamos. ¿Eres todo inocente alrededor de Jrue?-. Tobin la reta arqueando la ceja.

-¡Hey, Hey chicas! No hay necesidad de medir nuestra inocencia en este momento. Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena-. Alex dice riendo y las conduce fuera de la habitación hacia el ascensor.

-¿Qué pasa con la ropa? -. Pregunta Tobin.

-Estoy pensando que debería ser una sorpresa-. Alex sonríe de forma traviesa.

-Oh Dios, ella va a tener una ataque al corazón-. Cheney suspira.

-Cállate Chen y vamos, me muero de hambre.

Justo cuando el ascensor llega y las puertas se abren, las chicas se dan cuenta de que está lleno de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, pero Cheney logra colocarse a sí misma entre un griterío donde A-Rod está contando una broma a Buehler y Pinoe le está diciendo algo acerca de los taxis que las llevaran al club a Lori.

-En este momento, la linda pareja tendrá que esperar a la próxima. Adiós-. Cheney guiña el ojo y el resto de sus compañeras se rien en voz alta antes de que las puertas se cierran dejando a Tobin y Alex atrás.

-Bueno, supongo que tendrás que morir de hambre por un tiempo-. Dice Alex a Tobin mirándola con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

-Creo que si… pero si estás aquí estoy dispuesta a esperar-. Tobin dice mientras inclina la cabeza hacia arriba para presionar los labios contra Alex.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí-. Son las últimas palabras de Alex antes de que se encierran en su propio pequeño mundo donde solo están las dos de ellas, los labios conectados y las manos entrelazadas.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

 

 

-Está bien teniendo en cuenta que habrá cuatro personas por taxi, ¿Cuántos necesitamos?

-Ya he contado Kelley. La educación de Stanford simplemente no te deja mantener el ritmo.

-¡Cállate Cheney! ¡Has dicho 5 taxis y estoy realmente segura que necesitamos solo 4!

-Somos más de 16.

-Pero no todas están viniendo. ¡Cuenta bien!

Tobin sigue mirando a sus amigos que discuten acerca de los taxis durante más de media hora durante la cena solo para distraerse de la mano de Alex, que está trazando patrones en el muslo. El toque de Alex le ha prendido fuego y el delantero parece no darse cuenta del hecho ya que está conversando con Sydney.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ocurriendo esta conversación?-. La voz de A-Rod la saca de sus pensamientos.

-No se amigo. Creo que han contado tres veces ya, estoy bastante segura de que somos más de 100 personas en su mente-. Tobin dice poniendo los ojos.

-¿Por qué las ponemos a cargo de nuestro entretenimiento de nuevo?

-Porque sabes que vas a tener un gran momento solo si estamos a cargo-. Kelley afirma con confianza.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la ardilla-. Añade Cheney.

-Oh, por favor volver a su conversación. Estabas aprendiendo a contar, si no recuerdo mal-. Se burla A-Rod haciendo que Tobin se ría.

-No quiero interrumpir su conteo Kell, pero Tobs tengo que ir a hacer una llamada telefónica. Nos encontraremos de camino al club, ¿de acuerdo?-. Alex dice mientras se levanta haciendo que Tobin frunza el ceño por la pérdida de la mano de Alex en su pierna.

-Bueno, me voy contigo; necesito estar lista también. ¿A qué hora debemos encontrarnos chicas?-. Pregunta Cheney.

-En dos horas, más o menos-. Kelley responde.

-Ok, lo tengo. Vamos bebe-. Dice ella entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tobin y la lleva al ascensor.

Caminan en silencio hacia la habitación de Alex, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de la otra después de una intensa noche.

-Así que no vemos más tarde-. Dice Tobin cuando llegan a la puerta de Alex y besa su frente lista para ir a su habitación.

-Tobs, espera-. Alex la toma de la mano.- No quiero que peleemos otra vez, pero tengo que decirte algo-. No se atreve a hacerlo. Tobin solo asiente y espera a Alex para continuar.

-Tengo que llamar a Servando-. Alex respira y siente que el cuerpo de Tobin se va endureciendo en su mano, pero ella no dice nada.- Me dijo que él quiere venir con nosotros cuando vayamos al club, en realidad quería cenar conmigo, solo los dos de nosotros, así que pensé que era mejor para él venir con nosotras en vez de ir sola con él-. Dice todo en un solo aliento y espera a que Tobin diga algo.

-Está bien-. Tobin sonríe.- Voy a estar lista ahora, nos vemos en el vestíbulo-. Ella hace su camino para salir de nuevo, pero Alex la detiene una vez más.

-Tobin espera, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo. Yo no tenía ninguna otra opción. Yo estaba muy sorprendida de verlo aquí y no pude llegar a nada para evitarlo. Voy a decirle que vaya luego de unas horas, sin embargo, para que podamos tener un tiempo para nosotras-. Explica.

-Alex no estoy enojada, estoy cansada y agotada de Servando. Te dije antes de que no estoy de acuerdo con esto pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora. Dijiste que ibas a terminar con cuando volvamos a casa así que por ahora voy a tratar con él y manejar la situación-. Dice con calma, suspirando profundamente.

-No me gusta saber que no vas a estar bien-. Alex frunce el ceño.

-Como ya he dicho, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora. Voy a estar bien cuando llegue el momento, voy a tratar de no mirar a ti y a Servando mucho y voy a estar bien-. Fuerza una sonrisa. La mata que Servando estará allí, pero ella puede entender el razonamiento de Alex, su llegada aquí fue una sorpresa para todos y en especial para Alex. Ella no puede romper con él en este momento y lugar. Tobin prefiera tener que verlos juntos en el club que pensar en ellos estando solos en una cena.

-No me gusta-. Alex pasa un dedo por la mejilla de Tobin.

-Nos ocuparemos de ello. Ahora realmente tenemos que ir a prepararnos de lo contrario te verás impresionante y yo me voy a ver como un pariente pobre o algo-. Bromea besando la mano de Alex a la ligera y la más joven es más que aliviada al ver el estado de ánimo de Tobin cambiando para ser más lúdica.

-Eso no va pasar-. Ella atrae a Tobin mas cerca tirando de ella por sus manos entrelazadas y le da un ligero beso en los labios.- Soy muy afortunada de tenerte. Gracias por tu comprensión-. Susurra en los labios de Tobin y esta solo sonríe y la besa una vez más antes de retroceder y comienza a caminar a su habitación.

-Tobin ayúdame a elegir algo para esta noche. Todo es demasiado formal o demasiado informal-. Cheney exclama tan pronto como entra en la habitación.

-No creo que necesites mi consejo de moda Chen. Pensé que iba a ser al revés. Necesito que me ayudes a elegir algo, necesito impresionar a Alex-. Dice ella con ansiedad pasando una mano por su pelo.

-Siempre impresionas a Alex no importa lo que llevas Tobs-. Cheney dice a través de su maleta.

-Sí, pero es diferente ahora-. Se desplaza con nerviosismo en la cama.

-¿Por qué?-. Cheney mira arqueando una ceja.

-Uhm… Servando va a estar allí. No podía evitarlo.

-AY… ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?-. Cheney se sienta en la cama junto a Tobin.

-No es genial, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, voy a tratar con ello, solo. Tú sabes, sin mirar a ellos mucho-. Se encoge de hombros para disimular lo mucho que está luchando contra ello.

-Vas a estar bien Tobs, estoy segura de que Alex no le permitirá ser demasiado cariñoso con ella. Ella no haría eso. Además, siempre tendrás al resto del equipo. Tendremos un buen momento.

-Lo sé. Él vendrá después de un par de horas, así que tendré algo de tiempo con Alex. Gracias Chen-. Sonríe a su amiga.

 

 

 

-¡Deja de moverte Tobs! Estoy tratando de arreglar todo con los taxis por aquí.

-Kell. Lo siento. Estoy un poco nerviosa-. Trata de inmovilizar la pierna.

-Si, como si fuera la primera vez que vas a ver a Alex o salir con ella-. Dice Kelley poniendo los ojos.

-No hemos salido de esa manera… en un club quiero decir. Y ahora su novio vendrá…-. Su pierna empieza a rebotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo.

-Simplemente trata de relajarte. Todo va estar bien. ¡Y deja de moverte!-. Enfatiza en la última parte.

-Está bien. Relájate. Me relajare.

-Y hablando del diablo… ahí está-. Kelley apunta hacia a Alex saliendo del ascensor con Sydney y Abby que se ríe de algo. Y al mismo tiempo Tobin esta impactada y paralizada completamente. Alex es hermosa, demasiado hermosa. Ella lleva un vestido negro liso hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tiene la mayor parte de la espalda descubierta. Su pelo está cayendo sobre sus hombros formando pequeños rizos en los extremos, y para completar todo un suave maquillaje que acentúa su belleza. Tobin no puede pensar en nada sino en cómo se volvió tan afortunada; Alex es un ángel y es toda suya.

-Tobin creo que tú barbilla está en el suelo-. Se ríe Kelley.

-Hermosa-. Tobin respira.

-¿Qué? Deja de murmurar y habla claro.

-Dije que ella es hermosa-. Dice aclarándose la garganta sin apartar los ojos de Alex.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero no me referiré a eso. Yo no estoy robando a tu chica.

-Sera mejor que no-. Tobin se ríe sin dejar de mirar a Alex.

-Apreciaría que, me miraras cuando estamos hablando, pero parece como si estuvieras hipnotizada o algo así. Ustedes están tan enamoradas que es casi doloroso de ver.

-Entonces no veas-. Se vuelve para mirar a Kelley y le saca la lengua.

-Ah, ahora si estamos hablando-. Sonríe Kelley.

-Lo que sea Stanford, me dirijo a mi amor-. Y con eso ella se levanta y camina hacia Alex que todavía está conversando con Abby. De repente siente la necesidad de tocarla por todas partes, poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alex y nunca dejarla ir; ella quiere que todo el mundo sepa que Alex es de ella.

-¡Eres tan cursi Toby!-. Kelley grita detrás de ella, pero ya está haciendo su camino a Alex. Tobin serpentea sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alex, desde atrás, sintiendo la piel caliente por debajo de sus manos y le da un beso en la mejilla a Alex, sorprendiendo a la chica más joven.

-Hey-. Murmura en la oreja.

-¡Hey! No te había visto-. Alex dice felizmente poniendo sus manos en la parte superior de Tobin atrayéndola.

-Abby, creo que Kelley necesita tus habilidades para organizar algo acerca de los taxis, ha estado hablando sin parar desde que llegamos aquí abajo-. Tobin se vuelve hacia a Abby.

-Niñas, niñas. La iré a ayudar-. Abby se ríe y se dirige hacia Kelley. Justo cuando ella se ha ido Alex se da la vuelta para que ella pueda mirar a Tobin y se inclina por un beso suave.

-Te ves absolutamente preciosa-. Susurra Tobin.

-Gracias. Te ves increíble, también-. Sonríe.- ¿Todavía vienes esta noche?-. Pregunta inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Hmm no se-. Tobin dice moviendo sus dedos arriba y abajo de la espalda desnuda de Alex.- ¿Todavía quieres que vaya?

-¿Es incluso una pregunta?-. Alex ha conseguido la piel de gallina por el contacto de Tobin, que solo la deja con ganas de más. Ella desea que estén solas para poder empujarla contra la pared y mostrarle lo mucho que significa que ella quiere que vaya esta noche. En cambio, se inclina, y le da el beso más suave y más amoroso que puede en esas condiciones.

-Ok, supongo que quieres que vaya-. Tobin tira hacia taras después de un tiempo y se ríe en voz baja.

-Ok, todo el mundo. Es hora de ir-. La voz de Abby interrumpe su conversación y se unen al resto de las chicas para poder subir a los taxis e ir al club.

 

 

La música es fuerte y el lugar está lleno de gente. Todo el mundo alrededor de ellas estaba bailando, cantando y bebiendo, y eso, las pone inmediatamente en el estado de ánimo para el entretenimiento. Tienen bebidas y cortos de tequila y la mayoría de ellos ya está en la pista de baile.

-¡Solo tienen que esperar hasta que ganemos el oro! Haremos una gran fiesta-. Cheney dice saltando arriba y abajo.

-En realidad vamos a estar de fiesta toda una semana-. A-Rod se suma.

-Tobs ¿Te acuerdas de Beijing? Tomaste como 10 tiros o 15.

-Oh, vamos todos teníamos un montón de ellos-. Tobin se defiende.

-Sí, pero tú siempre dices que no eres un fan del alcohol-. Cheney se ríe y A-Rod asiente.

-Alex deja que te cuente, ella era salvaje esa noche-. A-Rod mira a Alex.

-¿En serio nena? ¿Cómo salvaje?-. Arquea una ceja.

-Ok, hemos terminado de hablar de esto-. Tobin dice, Cheney y A-Rod se rien en voz alta.

-Todavía quiero saber-. Alex insiste.

-No, no te lo diré. Vamos a tomar algunas bebidas-. Y antes de que Alex pueda decir algo más, la toma de la mano y la lleva a la barra.

-¿Qué quieres beber?-. Pregunta.

-¿Qué hiciste en Beijing?

-Alex olvídalo, fue hace cuatro años.

-Ok, esto no es bueno. Si no quieres decirme que paso entonces algo malo sucedió, y por malo quiero decir algo de una noche-. Ella mira a Tobin.

-Una vez más, fue hace cuatro años-. Mentalmente maldice a Lauren y Amy.

-Sí, pero has tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien que no conocías y que no tendrás conmigo-. Exclama.

-Hablando en serio, esto no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello. Además de no sabía que te molestaba tanto-. Dice ruborizándose. Había una razón por la que decidió no llevar las cosas con Alex al siguiente nivel, no importa lo mucho que lo quería. Todas las chicas con las que ha estado eran homosexuales y habían hecho ese tipo de cosas antes; Alex es diferente. Diferente de muchas maneras, la situación es diferente y los sentimientos son más fuertes. Ella quiere hacer todo lento y no empujar a Alex en algo que no está segura, en un territorio que todavía está descubriendo.

-Bueno, me está molestando-. Ella frunce el ceño cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y a Tobin le resulta la cosa más adorable del planeta, ella es como un niño y no puede evitar sonreír ante el delantero.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-. Alex le pregunta con su ceño fruncido en crecimiento. Tobin se acerca serpenteando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Alex acercándola y el delantero no puede mantener el ceño fruncido en su rostro cuando Tobin está cerca y sus brazos alrededor.

-Debido a que eres adorable y te amo. Y no importa lo que está pasando por tu mente sobre ese tema, es totalmente erróneo-. Ella dice y besa la frente de Alex.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pasa por mi mente?-. Se arrima más cerca de Tobin colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del volante.

-Solo lo sé. Alex no quiero tener solo sexo contigo-. Susurra en su oído.

-¿Qué?-. Intenta dar marcha atrás, pero Tobin la mantiene en su lugar.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, no solo sexo. Eres diferente a todas las chicas con las que he estado. Eres única y se siente diferente, se siente especial y quiero que sea especial-. Mantiene sus labios en la oreja de Alex y se inclina para besar el punto detrás de su oreja. Alex agarra su rostro y sus labios se conectan con fuerza haciendo que Tobin deje escapar un ruido extraño. Ella le da un beso con amor y pasión, porque en este momento, después de lo que Tobin le dijo, es todo lo que puede sentir por el centrocampista. Amor.

-Te amo tanto-. Susurra en los labios de Tobin y esta le sonríe y mete un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Alex.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que venga Servando?-. Pregunta.

-No pienses de esa manera, nena-. Alex le acaricia la mejilla.- No va a estar aquí por lo menos en una hora o algo así. Ahora vamos a comprar esas bebidas-. Le guiña un ojo.

-Sí, señora- ¿Qué te gusta?-. Su estado de ánimo lúdico está de vuelta.

-Todo lo que tú obtengas. Voy a decir algo a Kelley y nos vemos en nuestra mesa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien bebe-. Le da a Alex un ligero beso en los labios y va a pedir sus bebidas. Tan pronto como ella regresa a la mesa se encuentra con Abby y Hope hablando ligeramente sobre algo.

-¿Dónde está Alex? Tengo su bebida-. Pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

-Estaba con Kelley hace algunos minutos, ella dijo que iba a volver a la mesa para encontrarte-. Dice Hope.

-Ah bien, voy a esperar entonces-. Ella dice tomando asiento.- Entonces, ¿De que estaban hablando? Pregunte, pero antes de que alguien pueda responder una Alex salvaje aparece y agarra a Tobin por el brazo.

-Siento interrumpir pero realmente necesito bailar con Tobin en este momento-. Y con eso arrastra a Tobin con ella a la pista de baile.

-¡Consigan una habitación!-. Hope y Abby gritan detrás de ellas, pero ya están en la pista de baile y Tobin puede detectar las cabezas de Pinoe, Lori, Amy, Cheney y Kelley bailando violentamente, medio borrachas.

-Nena sabes que no me gusta bailar-. Sonríe tímidamente a Alex.

-Vas a tener un solo baile conmigo. Planee esto especialmente para nosotras-. Sonríe Alex.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que a veces las canciones dicen más que las palabras? ¿Qué expresan mejor los sentimientos?

-Si fue la noche… que te dije que estaba enamorada de ti-. Dice sin inmutarse ante el recuerdo, no era una de sus mejores noches, pero Alex es de ella ahora, así que ella no se queja.

-Entonces, hay una canción que me recuerda a ti y la van a reproducir solo para nosotras. Para ti y para mí. Te amo tanto y te debo tanto, y después de lo que me dijiste antes me he dado cuenta de lo enamorada que estoy de ti, lo cerca que he estado de perderte y yo solo quiero que sepas que la letra expresa mis sentimientos más profundos por ti. Sé que no me voy a sentir así para nadie más que contigo-. Ella coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin atrayéndola.- Te lo he dicho antes y tengo que decírtelo una vez más;- ¡Solo eres tú!

Justo cuando termina diciendo la canción comienza, es una canción lenta, por lo cual, la mayoría de la gente deja de bailar y se mueven a sus mesas para tomar un respiro y una copa. Solo están ellas y algunas otras parejas más en la pista moviendo sus cuerpos al compás de la canción. Alex solo trae el cuerpo de Tobin sobre el de ella y Tobin coloca sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Alex llevándola aún más cerca y ella pone su barbilla en el hombro de Alex.

NSYNC - (God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time On You

 

¿Puede ser esto verdad?  
Dime, ¿puede ser esto real?  
¿Cómo puedo poner en palabras lo que siento?  
Mi vida estaba completa  
Pensé que estaba completa  
¿Por qué siento que estoy perdiendo el control?  
Nunca pensé que el amor podía sentirse así  
y has cambiado mi mundo con sólo un beso.  
¿Cómo puede ser que justo aquí conmigo  
Este un ángel?  
Es un milagro…

Alex aprieta los labios junto a la oreja de Tobin y empieza a murmurar las palabras que hace que a Tobin le den escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Tu amor es como un río  
Pacífico y profundo  
Tu alma es como un secreto  
Que nunca podría guardar  
Cuando te miro a los ojos  
Yo sé que es verdad  
Dios debió gastar...

Un poco más de tiempo  
En crearte a ti…

-Te amo tanto-. Murmura con voz temblorosa Tobin.

-Cada palabra de esa canción es para ti-. Susurra Alex y mantiene oscilando sus cuerpos, teniendo a Tobin lo más cerca posible, murmurando palabras en su oído.

En toda la creación  
Todas las cosas grandes o pequeñas  
eres es el único que supera a todas ellas  
Más preciosa que   
Cualquier diamante o perla  
Rompieron el molde  
Cuando llegaste a este mundo  
E intento comprender  
Como logre vivir sin ti  
La calidez de tu sonrisa  
El corazón de un niño  
Que está en el interior  
Me deja purificado  


-La calidez de tu sonrisa bebe-. Alex susurra.- Has cambiado mi vida-. Y Tobin no puede decir nada, se están formando lágrimas en sus ojos y ella no puede murmurar una sola palabra a Alex. En cambio, se aleja un poco y conecta sus labios. Y se besan mientras bailan, los latidos de sus corazones en sincronía, y sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro.

Tu amor es como un río  
Pacífico y profundo  
Tu alma es como un secreto  
Que nunca podría guardar  
Cuando te miro a los ojos  
Yo sé que es verdad  
Dios debió gastar...

Un poco más de tiempo  
En crearte a ti…

Permanecen allí después que termina la canción, sin dejar de besarse, no ser capaz de tener suficiente una de la otra, tanto sentimiento que las palabras no son suficientes para expresar como se siente en su interior, por lo que dejan que sus cuerpos lo hagan en su lugar. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se convierte en un problema Alex tira hacia atrás y abraza a Tobin colocando la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza inhalando su aroma único. El perfume al cual es adicta, a tal punto que no puede dormir sin ella.

Tobin arrima su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Alex besa su punto de pulso y la sostiene lo más cerca posible. Este es su mundo perfecto.

Un golpecito en el hombro de Alex destruye su momento perfecto obligando a ambas a mirar hacia arriba solo para encontrar a Cheney mirándolas con una mirada de disculpa en su cara.

-Siento interrumpir, pero Alex… Servando está aquí.

 

 

 

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos-. Tobin se queja por tercera vez en treinta minutos.

-Vamos Tobs son recién las 2AM-. Una borracha Kelley responde.

-Las 2AM es muy tarde o temprano… como quieras llamarlo.

-No, no es. Vamos disfruta de la fiesta. ¿No estas teniendo un buen momento?-. Cheney lanza su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la abraza.

-¿Eso es incluso una pregunta?-. Frunce el ceño. Se ha pasado las últimas dos horas sentada en la mesa del equipo mirando por el rabillo de su ojo a Servando que trata constantemente de besar a Alex y simplemente hace que se sienta enferma del estómago. Ella solo quiere ir al hotel y acurrucarse con Alex para el resto de la noche y que nadie o nada se interponga entre ellas.

-¿Pensé que iba a llegar más adelante?-. Dice Abby.

-Si yo también. Al parecer, no se quería perder la gran fiesta-. Ella se burla.

-Vamos Tobin, vamos a bailar-. Dice Kelley lanzando sus manos en el aire haciendo algunos movimientos de baile.

-No, yo no bailo-. Sacude la cabeza.

-Estabas bailando bastante bien con Alex hace un rato-. Cheney arquea una ceja.

-Eso fue diferente y lo sabes-. Justo en ese momento aparece Pinoe entre ellos, alarmada.

-Chicos por favor, ayúdenme a esconderme en alguna parte-. Dice.

-No te puedes ocultar aquí. Tenemos que ir al hotel, puedes ocultarte perfectamente allí-. Tobin afirma con confianza y se pone de pie lista para salir.

-¡Sentarte tonta!-. La empuja Cheney en su silla de nuevo.- ¿Qué paso Pinoe?

-Un hombre trato de ligar conmigo-. Ella se ve aterrada y su declaración deja a todas en la mesa riendo con tanta fuerza que tienen que sujetar sus estómagos, incluso Tobin cuyo estado de ánimo era horrible está riendo juntos con el resto de ellos.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Es lo más destacado de la noche. ¿Qué hiciste?-. Abby pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Me escape yo no voy a volver a esa etapa nunca más. Me quedare sentada aquí por el resto de la noche. Tobs muévete un poco-. Ella toma el asiento junto a Tobin.

-Todavía pienso que deberíamos irnos-. Tobin dice vacilante.

-Y sigo pensando que es necesario que te calles e ir allí y bailar con nosotras. Simplemente diviértete Tobs, Alex va a estar bien-. Exclama Kelley.

-Si Alex va a estar bien, pero yo no-. Dice de nuevo.

-Vamos Tobs relájate, está bien. Él no significa nada para ella nunca más. ¡Ella te ama! ¿No recuerdas la letra de la canción? La más cursi nunca-. Abby intenta calmar a Tobin.

-Bueno, sí, pero aun así…-. Frunce el ceño.- No es fácil chicas-. Añade echando la cabeza entre las manos y las niñas no pueden evitarlo, pero se sienten mal por su amiga que tuvo que someterse a esto, Kelley se sienta junto a Tobin y abraza a su amiga.

En ese momento, Alex aparece en su mesa con una mirada de disculpa en su cara.

-Siento interrumpir chicas, ¿Tobs puedes venir conmigo un poco?-. Le pregunta.

-Sí, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-. Suena preocupada.

-No… ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro, vamos-. Se pone de pie y se une a Alex y hacen su camino fuera del club. Tan pronto como están fuera caminan hacia el patio trasero y cuando Alex ve que ya no hay nadie alrededor para verlas se arroja en los brazos de Tobin colocando los suyos alrededor del cuello del centrocampista sosteniéndola tan cerca como sea posible.

-Por favor, solo abrázame por un tiempo-. Susurra apretando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobin inhalando profundamente mientras que Tobin envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura acercándola. Estas dos horas han sido una tortura para Alex, ella estaba tratando de evitar el contacto con Servando todo el tiempo pero no podía evitar algunos de los besos ni algunos de los abrazos que le dio y eso solo la hacía sentirse mal del estómago. Se sentía mal y se sentía inadecuado, sobre todo sabiendo que Tobin estaba a unas pocas mesas de distancia de ellos. En un momento no podía soportarlo más, ella solo quería sentir los brazos de Tobin a su alrededor, quería inhalar su aroma y sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Y ahora ella siente como si encontró su lugar en el mundo, esto se siente como en casa; aroma de Tobin inundando su nariz y brazos fuertes pero suaves de Tobin alrededor de su cintura.

-Estoy aquí bebe, estoy aquí-. Tobin susurra en su oído acariciándole la espalda, ella siente a Alex temblando en sus brazos.

-Lo siento por hacer esto, lo siento mucho. Eres la mejor persona del mundo y no te mereces esto-. Tira más apretado de la camisa de Tobin.

-Está bien, está bien. Vamos a estar bien-. Se aleja para echar un vistazo a Alex y  pasa un dedo por su mejilla.- ¿Por qué tiemblas?

-Porque estoy tomando retiros Tobin-. Sonríe un poco.

-¿Estas bien ahora?-. Tobin sonríe y su sonrisa cambia el estado de ánimo de Alex al instante.

-Siempre estoy bien cuando estoy cerca de ti-. La abraza de nuevo deseando que no tener que volver a ese club con Servando.

-¡Tobin!-. La voz de Hope las saca de su abrazo.- Lo siento chicas, pero yo, Carli, Abby, Rachel y Broon nos vamos. Kelley dijo que te gustaría venir con nosotras-. Sugiere.

-Sí, eso sería genial-. Tobin asiente.- Estaré allí en un minuto.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas?-. Alex se ve sorprendida.

-Sí, no estoy realmente en el estado de ánimo para volver allí. Sera más fácil si me voy a la habitación y me acuesto. Estoy bastante cansada, así; puedes venir cuando lo desees. Avisa a Cheney de que vienes a mi habitación, así ella duerme en la tuya-. Dice trazando patrones en la espalda de Alex.

-Lo siento por hacer esto. Pero lo entiendo, así es más fácil para ti. Me iré pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, despiértame si estoy dormida-. Sonríe.

-Lo hare. Te amo-. Le da un beso a Tobin antes de romper su abrazo.

-También te amo.

 

 

 

El sueño llega más fácil de lo que pensaba, había sido un día lleno de todo tipo de emociones y tan pronto como ella se acuesta con la cabeza sobre la almohada, sus parpados se volvieron demasiado pesados para ella mantenerlos abiertos cayendo en un estado donde no está ni dormida ni despierta, su mente a medio funcionar. Tobin no puede contar el tiempo que ha estado así antes de que ella oye el sonido de la puerta abriéndose acompañada de algunas voces apagadas y luego la puerta se cierra el silencio llena la habitación de nuevo. Ella suspira y se da vuelta manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Entonces oye algunos pasos en la habitación y se da cuenta de que no está sola. Tobin tiene la sensación de que alguien intenta acostarse a su lado y antes de abrir los ojos para ver quién es, el aroma familiar inunda sus sentidos y ella sonríe.

-¿Alex?-. Murmura.

-Soy yo, bebe, muévete un poco para poder acostarme-. Susurra Alex y Tobin abre un poco los ojos, levantando la manta para que Alex pueda acostarse. Tan pronto como se pone cómoda junto a Tobin el centrocampista envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, y ella trae su cara junto a la oreja de Alex besando el punto detrás de su oreja.

-¿Qué horas es?-. Murmura somnolienta.

-Alrededor de las 3AM. Vuelve a dormir-. Alex contesta poniendo sus manos en la parte superior de Tobin acurrucándose a sí misma más cerca.

-¿Tuviste un buen momento?-. Levanta la camisa de Alex un poco y comienza a dibujar patrones de rastreo con los dedos sobre su piel.

-Estoy teniendo un buen momento ahora-. Se da la vuelta para que pueda estar cara a cara con Tobin y le da un casto beso en los labios.- Ahora vuelve a dormir, te ves cansada-. Trata de reprimir una sonrisa.

-Lo estoy-. Tobin suspira cerrando los ojos otra vez mientras Alex acaricia su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobin y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Alex?-. Tobin amortigua somnolienta después de un tiempo.

-¿Qué bebe?

-Gracias por la canción, fue perfecta y es totalmente mi favorita ahora mismo-. Ella la abraza con más fuerza por los hombros.

-Te lo mereces. Y lo siento por destruir el momento trayendo a Servando-. Dice acariciando la mejilla de Tobin.

-Está bien. Tengo mi momento perfecto ahora-. Murmura Tobin en el cabello de Alex.

-Tu latido del corazón me hace sentir tan segura y pacífica. Esto se siente tan bien.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Se duermen así, cuerpos conectados entre sí, los latidos del corazón en sincronía y sonrisas en sus caras porque no importa lo que es correcto. El amor siempre lo es.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

 

Ha pasado un mes y la echa de menos. Este es el tiempo más largo que han estado separadas una de la otra y aunque Alex pensó que iría por la vía rápida y luego estarían juntas cada dos semanas más o menos, este mes ha sido una lucha constante. Es incluso peor esta semana que ella ha estado en Seattle por un par de juego de las Sounders.

Una pesadilla la despierta y se desplaza en el sofá tratando de dormir de nuevo. Ella no puede, por supuesto. Ha sido una semana sin dormir. Ella no quería dormir en la cama con Servando, y dormir en el sofá no la hace sentir mejor. No es que ella no pueda dormir en un sofá, había conseguido dormir en sofás mucho más incomodos que este pero tenía un par de brazos cálidos abrazándola, sintiendo un aliento en el lado de su cuello, escuchando un latido del corazón pacífico y tranquilo y una voz murmurando “Te amo” en su oído. El pensamiento hace que Alex se levante y se mueva a la ventana. Es casi el amanecer, pero sigue lloviendo y ella odia Seattle en este momento. Ella quiere estar cálida en L.A. ella quiere estar con Tobin, donde quiera que sea. Ella siente un bulto en el pecho que comienza a aumentar de tamaño y suspira profundamente tratando de hacer que se vaya, sin éxito. Un rápido vistazo al reloj le informa que son las 9 en Brooklyn. Tobin podría haber despertado temprano hoy. Hay una necesidad inmediata de escuchar su voz, su risa, incluso su respiración, cualquier cosa para hacer que el deseo desaparezca.

Alex maca el número de Tobin y su cara sonriente a través de su imagen de contacto aparece en la pantalla de su teléfono lo que hace sonreír al delantero. Su llamada va directo al correo de voz.

-Yo, soy Tobin. Sabes que hacer.

-Hey nena…-. Dice Alex con voz ronca.- Supongo que no has despertado todavía, yo no debería estar despierta tampoco… es solo que… te extraño, extraño dormir a tu lado y despertar a tu lado y solo quiero abrazarte y besarte en este momento-. Su voz se rompe un poco.- No puedo esperar hasta volver a verte en cuatro días y voy a asegurarme que pasemos tu cumpleaños juntas. Ya estoy haciendo planes. Llámame cuando puedas. Te amo-. Cuelga y se acerca al sofá. Ella encuentra una imagen de Tobin en su teléfono; la pone como fondo de pantalla y lo mantiene tan apretado en su mano colocándola al lado de su cintura. Alex evita comprobar el tiempo, pero cuando su alarma se dispara entonces ella sabe que es alrededor de las 8 de la mañana y se levanta para hacer un poco de café antes de ir al centro comercial y tal vez reunirse con Sydney.

Justo cuando está a medio camino haciendo su desayuno, Servando aparece en la cocina frotando sus ojos, algo que Alex encontraba extremadamente adorable antes, ahora solo trata de evitar su presencia.

-Buenos días-. Murmura.

-Mañana. Yo estaba a punto de salir, ¿Necesitas algo?-. Se pone de pie haciendo su camino a la sala de estar.

-Alex espera. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por un momento? Has estado aquí por casi una semana y ni siquiera te he tocado. Tuvimos una pelea tan pronto como llegaste y desde entonces me has estado evitando.

-Tuvimos una pelea porque te pusiste celoso y me presionaste y sabes que no puedo manejarlo-. Ella empieza a empacar su bolso para ir a buscar tomando sus llaves y la cartera.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. Todo el mundo habría reaccionado así. ¿No viste como ese chico te estaba mirando en el aeropuerto? Y lo primero que menciono fue las malditas imágenes tuyas desnuda-. Exclama.

-No estaba desnuda. Por última vez; no es como si hubiera posado para Playboy o algo así. Hice algo diferente solo para probarlo, era torpe pero fue muy divertido. Si me apoyaras un poco no estaríamos así ahora-. Alex vuelve a encajar.

-Yo te apoyo. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste y creo que deberías haberme preguntado primero. ¿Sabes a cuanta burla fui sometido por mis amigos? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Sabiendo que todo el mundo te ha visto desnuda.

-Está bien, hemos terminado de discutir esto. Si te mantienes de pensar en mí de esa manera hemos terminado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Sus ojos están abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Esta conversación que estamos teniendo en este momento; se trata de ti y como tus amigos se burlan de ti y cómo te sientes al respecto. ¿Por casualidad te has preocupado como me siento? ¿Si eso era bueno para mí o no? Ya que lo único que has hecho desde que lo descubriste es hablar de ello como si fuera una especie de modelo de Playboy. ¡Y odio eso!-. Y con eso agarra las llaves de su automóvil y sale rápidamente de la casa. Ella abre la puerta del conductor lanza su bolso en la parte trasera y toma su asiento. Sus manos tiemblan y ella está a punto de llorar. Por mucho que no lo importa lo que piense Servando, esto de la sesión de Sport Illustrated comienza a llegar a ella. Desde que lo descubrió actúa como si Alex es una modelo de Playboy barato que poso totalmente desnuda en formas desagradables. Le molesta, la pone triste y ella no puede evitar comparar su reacción con la de Tobin. Ella había dicho una sola frase “Eres hermosa” y entonces se había inclinado para besarla.

Las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos; noches sin dormir, el comportamiento de Servando y una desaparecida Tobin, sobre todo Tobin desaparecida, han hecho mella en ella. En este momento, su teléfono suena, ella lo toma en sus manos lista para presionar el botón de colgar, porque estaba segura que era la cara sonriente de Servando pero aparece la de Tobin e inmediatamente una ola de alivio recorre su cuerpo.

-¡Tobin!-. Exclama con voz temblorosa.

-¿Alex? ¿Estás bien?-. La preocupación en su voz hace que el delantero le dé ganas de llorar aún más.

-Si…-. Olfatea su nariz.

-Estas mintiendo. ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, ¿Cómo estás?-. Alex intenta cambiar de tema, ella no quiere que Tobin se preocupe por ella.

-¡Alex dime que ha pasado! ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Tuvimos una pelea de nuevo… pero es solo que te extraño demasiado y todo parece peor y peor cada día y no puedo manejarlo cuando alguien me mira como si fuera un modelo barata como lo hace él. O por lo menos creo que eso es lo que está haciendo-. Ella huele de nuevo y parpadea unas cuantas veces para contener las lágrimas.

-Cuelga. Voy a reservar un billete a Seattle y voy a estar allí en unas pocas horas, ¿de acuerdo?-. No hay manera de que ella deje Alex estar así. No podía soportarlo.

-¿Qué? No, Tobin, eso es un montón de dinero y voy a estar bien. Vamos a estar juntas en un par de días. Voy a dejar la casa de Servando. Me alojare en un hotel o algo así. No es necesario venir, solo quería escuchar tu voz-. Ella no va a dejar que Tobin venga todo el camino a Seattle y gastar tanto dinero en ese boleto no importa lo mucho que le había gustado la idea.

-Alex, estas llorando ahora mismo. Y él te trata mal. ¿De verdad crees que me importa si gasto algo de dinero en esto? ¿O piensas que está bien para mí, que puedo actuar de manera fría y estar tranquila estos tres días sabiendo que estas teniendo un tiempo difícil?

-Solo estoy exagerando. Voy a estar bien en realidad, ya estoy mejor ahora que estoy hablando contigo y voy a ir a un hotel y podemos Skype cada noche así puedo dormir un poco, finalmente-. Casi sonríe al alivio que ofrece Skype para así poder dormir.

-¿No has estado durmiendo?

-Nop. Sabes que no puedo dormir sin ti.

-Alex cuelga. Voy a reservar un boleto.

-¡No! Tobs, no es necesario hacer eso realmente. Ya estoy mejor, lo prometo.

-¿Dónde estás ahora?-. Suspira por teléfono.

-En el coche, acabo de dejar la casa de Servando. Voy a volver cuando este en la práctica y recoger mis cosas y luego voy a ir a un hotel por un par de días, hasta que nos vayamos a Pennsylvania para el juego.

-Eso sera en tres días; dijeron que tenemos que estar allí el 24 de mayo.

-Sí, tengo un juego mañana y luego me quedo aquí o voy a ir a Los Ángeles.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya?-. La voz de Tobin suena preocupada otra vez.

-Sí, totalmente segura. Por lo tanto, yo estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos hacer una fiesta ya que estaremos en Pennsylvania para tu cumpleaños, así que todo el equipo estará allí-. Alex trata de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

-No sé Al, no soy muy buena para organizar este tipo de cosas.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tendrás que organizar algo? Es por eso que estoy aquí-. Dice alegremente y ella se pregunta si realmente debería sorprenderse que una charla de cinco minutos con Tobin ha logrado levantar su estado de ánimo.

-¿Estás aquí para organizar fiestas para mí?-. Se burla.

-No, estoy aquí porque te amo y quiero que tengas esa fiesta. Voy a llamar a Cheney y Kelley como mis socios en el crimen-. Alex sonrió.

-¡No! Eso sería un completo desastre; no puedes pedirle a esos dos para organizar cualquier cosa.

-¡Cállate! ¡Sera buenísimo! Bebe creo que me tengo que ir ahora, todavía estoy en el coche y tengo que juntarme con Sydney en media hora. Te llamare más tarde para que podamos hablar por Skype, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok, ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias a ti-. Su voz se vuelve suave y amorosa.

-Alex, sé que estuve de acuerdo para que rompieras con él un poco antes de los Juegos Olímpicos y así no tendrás que ir a Seattle para cualquier juego y poner un poco de distancia entre ustedes mientras que estamos en Londres. Estuve de acuerdo con eso. Pero si sientes que tienes que romper ahora con él yo lo apoyo totalmente, y sabes que creo que deberías.

Tuvieron una charla después de que regresaron de Vancouver y habían acordado que Alex podía esperar para romper con Servando un poco antes de viajar a Londres, por lo que habrá cierta distancia entre ellos y de acuerdo con Alex sería mejor para él. Además, ella no quería ir a Seattle para los juegos y reunirse con sus amigos comunes y ser todo incomodo entre ellos. Tobin, una vez más había dado un paso atrás y estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Ella confía en Alex y ella dejo que el delantero se preocupara de él. Pero ahora empieza a cuestionar su decisión.

-Yo sé, y gracias por estar de acuerdo con eso y para aguantarme una vez más. Si se trataba de otra persona no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero eres tan comprensiva y te amo por eso. Quiero terminar esto, no puedes imaginar lo mucho que quiero que termine en este momento, estoy tan segura que no es el momento adecuado todavía. Quiero que esto sea fácil para él, como también para mí-. Explica. Ellos han estado juntos durante cuatro años, ella lo aprecia como persona y lo ama como un amigo, ella no quiere destruir todo lo que habían compartido.

-Ok… necesito preguntarte algo sin embargo, me prometí que no volvería a pensar en ello, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Seguro bebe-. Alex es curiosa.

-¿Te has… tu sabes… acostado con él?-. Pregunta vacilante.

-¡¿Qué?! No Tobs, sabes que no lo haría. Estoy durmiendo en el sofá. Lo siento mucho por hacer que luches con pensamientos como esos-. Dice con honestidad en su voz.

-Estas luchando más que yo en este momento. Pero ya que vas a permanecer en un hotel estos días, supongo que estaremos bien-. Dice Tobin aligerando el estado de ánimo.

-Hablando de eso, si no cuelgas ahora, no voy a ser capaz de encontrar una habitación y Sydney me va a matar por llegar tarde-. Ella se ríe.

-Claro bebe, nos vemos más tarde. ¡Te amo!

-Yo también te amo, cariño.

 

 

 

-… Feliz cumpleaños querida Tobin, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!-. Todo el equipo termina la canción y estallaron en aplausos y gritos fuertes como Tobin sopla las velas de su tarta de cumpleaños con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Pediste tus tres deseos?-. Cheney pide rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciendo que el pequeño sombrero de cumpleaños que tiene en su cabeza caiga a un lado.

-Lo hice totalmente-. Tobin sonríe mirando a Alex que está a su lado con una cámara tomando más de veinte imágenes por minuto.

-Ok todo el mundo, vamos a tener un poco de pastel de cumpleaños-. Alex anuncia con alegría y empieza a cortar en pedazos y darle a cada uno de ellos.

-¿De quién fue la idea de tener un enorme 98 en el pastel?-. Abby pide tomando un bocado de su pastel.

-Alex. Debes haber visto su argumento épico con el chico de la tienda, dijo que no podía tenerlo listo con esta enorme cantidad en tan solo un par de horas, pero Alex lo hizo un poco-. Se ríe Kelley.

-Él era un idiota. Cualquiera puede hacer un pastel en un par de horas-. Alex se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y aún está vivo?-. Abby se burla.

-Él está bien. Solo un poco magullado-. Sonríe traviesa.

-¿Qué están hablando?-. Una Tobin feliz salta junto a Alex y envuelve sus manos alrededor de su cintura besándola en la mejilla.

-Alex golpeo a un chico para que hiciera tu pastel de cumpleaños. No es gran cosa-. Dice Abby sin darle mayor importancia.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-. Tobin mira alarmada.

-Está bromeando bebe. No te preocupes, todo el mundo está bien y este pastel esta delicioso. Toma-. Le entrega a Tobin un pedazo de pastel y le da un beso en los labios.

-Alex estas actuando como una mamá orgullosa en el primer cumpleaños de tu hijo-. Se burla Kelley.

-Hey, es el primer cumpleaños que estamos juntas. Soy una novia orgullosa-. Le saca la lengua a Kelley y apretándose más en Tobin.

-Una novia que anotó dos goles hoy, déjame decirte que fue fenomenal-. Tobin señala todavía masticando su pastel.

-Me pregunto si ella va a marcar mas esta noche-. Kelley guiña y Abby se ríe ruidosamente.

-Ok, no quiero escuchar esto, me voy a de aquí-. Abby anuncia y camina hacia Cheney y A-Rod que están tratando de poner el sombrero en su cabeza.

-No, pero realmente si tiene que marcar de nuevo lo entiendo. Solo traten de ser tranquilas porque mi habitación está al lado tuyo Baby Horse-. Kelley guiña una vez más y hace su camino hacia Mittsy y Hope.

-Es un poco incómodo hablar sobre este tema… cuando… quiero decir… no lo hemos hecho… ya sabes-. Alex suspira ruborizándose.

-Yo sé-. Susurra Tobin sonriendo a la perdida de las palabras de Alex y se acerca un poco más besando a un lado de su mandíbula.- Pero nosotras ya hemos hablado de ello-. Traza su nariz al lado de su mandíbula hasta su oído y ella besa el punto de pulso detrás del lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que a Alex le den escalofríos.

-Sí, pero no has cambiado de opinión, ¿En absoluto?-. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin quedando cara a cara.

-Hmm no lo creo… pero lo estamos consiguiendo-. Tobin sonríe y se inclina para besarla ligeramente.

-Bueno, me alegro. Te he extrañado tanto-. Alex susurra en los labios de Tobin y la besa una vez más.

-Yo también. Pero estamos juntas en este momento y esta es la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños. Gracias por organizar todo-. Sonríe metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Alex.

-Bueno, te mereces eso y mucho más. Ah se me olvidaba, te tengo algo-. Sonríe desenredándose del abrazo de Tobin y empieza a buscar algo en su bolso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Es tu cumpleaños bebe, tienes que recibir regalos-. Alex le entrega una cajita hecha de seda.- Ábrelo-. Sonríe.

Tobin lo toma en sus manos y lo abre lentamente. Hay una cruz de plata en su interior, una pequeña cruz de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Tobin lo toma en sus manos y pasa sus dedos sobre la superficie del material fino con un poco de miedo, porque es tan hermoso.

-Es perfecto-. Murmura.- Muchas gracias, es increíble-. Ella levanta su cabeza para mirar a Alex, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Tiene algo grabado en la parte de atrás-. Da vuelta la cruz y Tobin puede detectar dos letras grabadas en él.

-A. M.-. Susurra y mira a Alex con una expresión de adoración en la cara.

-Si… como Alex Morgan. Ya sabes, solo para recordar-. Se encoge un poco ruborizada.

-Como si alguna vez seré capaz de olvidarte-. Sonríe.- Estas tallada en todo mi corazón Alex. Te amo tanto-. Dice y agarra la cara de Alex conectando sus labios para un beso lento y amoroso mientras que Alex envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin cerrando todos los espacios entre ellas.

-Gracias por el regalo. Es muy hermoso-. Dice Tobin tirando hacia atrás después de un tiempo. Ella toma la cruz y la coloca alrededor de su cuello.- ¿Se ajusta?-. Le pregunta a Alex.

-Encaja perfectamente en ti-. Alex sonríe y se acerca envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin apoyándose solo a una pulgada de sus labios.- Igual como yo lo hago-. Susurra y conecta sus labios una vez más.

 

 

 

La segunda mitad acaba de comenzar y ella está en el banco pero no le molesta en absoluto. Es el partido de despedida contra Canadá, el último que juegan antes de ir a Londres y el centrocampista siente una oleada de emoción que atraviesa su cuerpo. Ella se sienta junto a LEP en el banco y tiene una charla suave antes de que el juego comienza con A-Rod y Syd intervenir cada vez que les dio la gana. Suena el silbato y se detienen a ver el partido y Tobin no puede dejar de seguir a Alex con los ojos. Su galope, su movimiento de brazo cada vez que ella se llevó el balón e incluso como sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Cierra los ojos por un tiempo pensando en todos los grandes momentos que habían compartido en Suecia, la manera tan sorprendente que ambas habían jugado. Ella recuerda exactamente como el cálido abrazo de Alex era después de que anoto con la ayuda de Tobin, como dulce era su voz cuando ella murmuro “era un pase espectacular, gracias” al oído de Tobin y la forma en que la mato de que lo único que podía hacer era presionar sus dedos en la parte baja de la espalda de Alex susurrando “fue un gol increíble”.

Ella abre los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara, justo cuando Kelley estaba a punto de tomar la banda. La bola termina en Alex que está dispuesta a hacer una carrera, pero su pierna esta enganchada a la pierna de un canadiense y en ese momento ella está en el suelo con un sonido de dolor. Ella sostiene su tobillo con una mano y la cabeza con la otra mientas rueda de izquierda a derecha. Tobin está congelada en el banco, con las manos en puños tratando de contenerse para no correr en el campo.

-Levántate, levántate, levántate Alex. Por favor, tienes que estar bien-. Susurra y siente la manos de A-Rod apretar ligeramente su rodilla.

-Ella va a estar bien Tobs. Cheney está ahí con Abby cuidando de ella.

Ella ve que Cheney se cierne sobre Alex y le dice algo y luego al árbitro, Abby y Pinoe están junto a ella, el árbitro señaliza al personal médico para que entre al campo.

-Ok está herida, ahora puedo está preocupada oficialmente-. Murmura Tobin desplazándose en su posición.

-Es solo por precaución-. Murmura A-Rod.

-A-Rod prepárate-. La voz de Pia suena firme y Amy está dispuesta a entrar en el campo dando a Tobin una mirada alentadora.

-Es bueno que hagan el cambio Tobs, no es necesario arriesgarse a una lesión en este momento. Ella va estar bien, mira ella puede caminar por si misma-. LEP dice señalando a Alex que camina a un segundo plano y sin mucha ayuda del personal médico y Tobin deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esta es una buena señal. Alex se acuesta al lado del banco y el personal médico examina el tobillo durante un par de minutos mientras Tobin intenta calmarse para no verse asustada cuando Alex venga a sentarse a su lado. Después de un tiempo Alex se pone de pie y caminar hacia donde esta Tobin tomando el lugar junto a ella.

-¿Qué te pasó bebe?-. Tobin pregunta mientras Alex se sienta.

-Realmente no lo sé-. Ella lanza su cabeza en sus manos con una expresión de dolor en su rostro que hace que el corazón de Tobin salte.- El balón llego a mí por el saque de banda de Kell y luego empecé hacer una carrera, pero creo que ella tenía las piernas debajo de mí y luego tuve una mala caída-. Suspira.

-Estarás bien. ¿Qué te dijeron?-. Tobin trata de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Dijeron que no es malo, voy a estar bien en un par de días, pero tenían que sacarme para no arriesgar nada. Necesito aplicar hielo sobre ello con regularidad sin embargo-. Alex explica.

-Vale, eso está bien. Te recordare que apliques hielo cada hora o así, ¿Esta bien? Necesito hablar con el personal médico para obtener instrucciones adicionales o algo-. Dice con una cara de preocupación. La mirada dolorosa y triste de Alex no hace nada para calmarla.

-Deja de preocuparte Tobs estoy bien-. Fuerza una sonrisa.

-No, no lo eres. Te duele en este momento y estas triste y no puedes calmarme-. Ella trata de mantener la voz baja, pero de alguna manera es todavía desesperada.

-Estoy bien, bebe, no puedes actuar de esa manera cada vez que me caigo-. Alex toma la mano de Tobin en la de ella y la aprieta suavemente, consciente de que ha gente alrededor de ellos vigilando cada movimiento que hacen.

-Pero has sido sustituida Alex, no se trata solo de una caída y voy a ir ahora donde el personal médico para pedir más información sobre tu pierna-. Ella comienza a levantarse, pero Alex la agarra de la mano sujetándola.

-Te besaría ahora mismo solo para que te calmes, pero no puedo así que por favor siéntate y relájate. Yo estoy un poco triste porque no puedo jugar más hoy, pero tengo que tener cuidado con mi pierna, lo entiendo. No me duele tanto-. Ella asiente con la cabeza para dar énfasis.

-¿Segura?-. Tobin arquea una ceja.

-Claro bebe, puedes relajarte ahora. Ya me siento mucho mejor, el hielo está haciendo un buen trabajo-. Ella toma la mano de Tobin en ella y comienza a hacer patrones de rastreo en ella, volviendo la cara hacia el campo.

-Creo que esta inflamado-. Dice Tobin después de un tiempo.

-Creo que deberías dejar de mirarlo.

-No puedo, está justo en frente de mí y está totalmente hinchado.

-Está bien voy a tener que distraerte a continuación-. Alex sonríe.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos a hablar de algo… mis padres me pidieron hablar contigo acerca de nosotras-. Murmura.

-Creo que todavía deberíamos hablar de la pierna-. Dice Tobin.

-Así que ya sabes que mis padres están aquí-. Alex continúa haciendo caso omiso de lo que acaba de decir Tobin.- Y me dijeron que estaría bien si vamos a cenar esta noche-. Ella sigue trazando patrones en la mano de Tobin.

-Está bien, está bien. Puedes salir con tus padres para la cena y podemos ir por un helado después de eso o algo-. Se encoge de hombros.

-No… me refería a que quieren que vayamos a cenar todo juntos-. Ella mira a Tobin.

-¿Todos juntos?

-¿Cómo ellos, tu y yo? Como una cena por mi cumpleaños, ya que no seré capaz de ir a Los Ángeles para mi cumpleaños-. Explica Alex.

-Ok, esto sera incómodo, quiero decir son tus padres, y las cosas son diferente ahora entre nosotras y es totalmente incómodo.

-Por favor Tobs, ellos quieren y va a ser todo muy relajado. Nos limitaremos a salir, cenar y vamos a estar de vuelta en el hotel en un par de horas-. Ella aboga y da a Tobin su mejor mirada de ojos de perrito sabiendo que el centrocampista no sera capaz de resistirse por mucho tiempo.

-No hagas eso, por favor. Solo me miras así porque sabes que no seré capaz de decirte que no-. Vuelve la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eres la mejor novia-. Alex chilla y le da un beso en la mejilla a Tobin.

-No he dicho que si-. Exclama sonriendo Tobin, el beso de Alex ha calentado todo su cuerpo. Y a decir verdad, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella se comprometa a hacer cualquier cosa por Alex.

-Puedes tomar tu tiempo, todavía tenemos treinta minutos para el final antes de que el juego termine-. Alex sonríe juguetonamente.

-Eres lo peor-. Suspira Tobin.

-Pero te encanto sin embargo.

Tobin solo sonríe y aprieta la mano de Alex a la ligera.

 

 

-Estoy demasiado nerviosa y no me siento como yo.

-¿Tobin puedes simplemente relajarte? Son sus padres. Has cenado con ellos antes, muchas veces-. Dice Kelley tratando de empacar su maleta mientras que Tobin se pasea de ida y vuelta por la habitación esperando a que Alex venga.

-¡No es lo mismo! Ellos saben acerca de mí y Alex y va a ser muy incómodo, no me gustan las cenas formales con las familias. Sabes que nunca lo he hecho antes-. Suspira.

-Eso es porque no has tenido una relación seria antes de Alex, y tampoco es como si fuera una cena de compromiso ni nada. Ellos solo quieren cenar contigo, eso es bueno.

-Ok, ok, lo sé. Tienes razón. Voy a relajarme-. Ella toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y se sienta en el borde de la cama.- ¿Crees que debería llevar algo más formal?

-Creo que deberías callarte y dejar de estar nerviosa. Es solo una cena en Utah por el amor de Dios. Tus pantalones vaqueros y tu camisa se ven bien, ahora ir a buscar a Alex antes de que empiece a darte puñetazos en la cara-. Kelley le lanza una almohada.

-Amigo, pensé que yo estaba nerviosa, pero eso quita todos los nervios del planeta-. Tobin dice.

-Trata de hacer las maletas con una idiota yendo y viniendo por la habitación y permanece relajada mientras lo haces-. Justo cuando termina diciendo eso, Alex entra en la habitación y Tobin se levanta.

-¿Por qué están gritando? ¿Y por qué no cierran la puerta?-. Alex dice tomando la mano de Tobin en la suya.

-Debido a que Tobin es un ser humano estúpido y me alegro que vayas a levarla lejos para que pueda tener esta cena de compromiso de la has estado hablando-. Guiña Kelley.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué?-. Tobin entra en pánico y Kelley empieza a reír en voz alta.

-Es broma Tobs-. Alex sonríe.

-bueno, valió la pena. Su cara no tenía precio-. Kelley todavía está riendo.

-¡Te odio! Vamos nena-. Tobin dice entrecerrando los ojos a Kelley y se lleva a Alex de la mano saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Que se diviertan!-. Suena la voz de Kelley soltando una carcajada.

-Mis padres van a esperarnos afuera del restaurante, pensé que podíamos caminar hasta allí si eso está bien-. Alex sonríe, al perecer demasiado excitada para la cena.

-Sí, si eso está bien-. Tobin fuerza una sonrisa.

-Nena deja de estar tan nerviosa, no es nada. Hemos cenado todos juntos un millón de veces, incluso has cenado con mis hermanas y abuela.

-Era diferente en ese entonces, pero está bien, no estoy nerviosa, estoy bien. Totalmente bien-. Ella asiente con la cabeza para dar énfasis.

-Claro, si tú lo dices. Puedes dejar de temblar ahora-. Alex se ríe y hacen su camino al restaurante tomadas de la mano.

Tan pronto como se acercan Tobin ve a los padres de Alex y ella trata de desenredar sus manos pero Alex mantiene la mano de Tobin en ella.

-Está bien Tobs, podemos tomarnos de las manos.

-¡Chicas! Allí están-. La madre de Alex exclama y viene hacia ellas abrazando a Alex y luego procede a abrazar con gusto a Tobin. Un abrazo que hace que Tobin se sienta relajada al instante y no puede evitar sonreír.

-Hola señora Morgan, ¿Cómo está usted?-. Tobin saluda.

-Estoy bien Tobin, tenía un poco de miedo de que mi chica se lesiono en el juego, pero estoy contenta que ella está bien ahora-. Ella responde y acaricia la mejilla de Alex y Alex pone los ojos.

-Ustedes dos deberían intercambiar totalmente algunas ideas de cómo reaccionar de forma exagerada. Las dos son tan buenas en esto-. Dice y Tobin se ruboriza.

-La preocupación no es la misma, y no exagero cariño-. La madre de Alex dice.

-¿Qué están hablando las niñas? Hemos hecho reservas, estoy seguro de que podemos hablar de todo mientras comemos-. El padre de Alex se une a las tres de ellas con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.- Hey Tobin, es bueno verte-. Dice moviendo la mano.

-Hola Sr. Morgan. Es bueno verlo también-. Sonríe.

Entran en el restaurante y toman sus asientos mientras hablan ligeramente sobre el juego y Alex no estar lesionado gravemente hasta que el camarero se acerca y les entrega los menús.

-Creo que iré por el pollo con papas fritas-.Alex anuncia.- ¿Y tú Tobs?-. Ella mira sobre el menú de Tobin intentado besarla, pero Tobin la empuja lejos.

-No ahora Al-. Murmura en voz baja. Ella no se siente cómoda siendo íntima con Alex delante de sus padres; aun trata de encontrar el equilibrio alrededor de la familia de Alex, y besarse delante de ellos no va a ayudarla. Se da cuenta del ceño fruncido de Alex y le toma la mano apretando ligeramente. Ella no quiere que Alex se sienta rechazada pero quiere que entienda su lógica detrás de su comportamiento.

-Creo que quiero unas costillas-. Dice finalmente.

-He oído que hacen buenas costillas aquí, buena elección Tobin-. El padre de Alex comenta.- Creo que voy a tener algunas costillas también.

-Voy por los espaguetis, pero yo voy a tener que probar algunas de las costillas Mike.

-Siempre haces eso de todos modos Pam, estoy acostumbrado a que te robes mi comida-. Bromea y Tobin se ríe.

-Solo estoy ampliando mis opciones-. Pam se encoge de hombros justo cuando el camarero viene por su orden.

-Tengo que lavarme las manos, vuelvo enseguida-. Alex anuncia y se levanta.

-Alex espera, voy contigo-. Su mamá le sigue al baño dejando a Tobin y al papa de Alex en un incómodo silencio.

-Bueno… este es un buen lugar-. Dice Tobin después de un tiempo aclarándose la garganta.

-Si… es un lugar para la familia-. Esta de acuerdo Mike.

-Si…

-Ok, Tobin escucha. He estado esperando para hablar contigo…-. Mira a Tobin a los ojos y el centrocampista  se pone incomoda y un poco asustada de nuevo.

-Está bien-. Ella siente.

-Sé que tú y Alex están… ya sabes… juntas. Como más que amigas-. Empieza a decir.- Debes saber que no fue fácil para nosotros, cuando regreso a casa hace algunos meses y anuncio que ella piensa que es gay. No sé si ustedes han hablado de ello en absoluto, ella simplemente lo dejo caer como una bomba. De la nada.

-Puedo entender eso. Debe haber sido difícil de aceptar. Le dije que debía esperar un poco más de tiempo, para pensar en ello, pero ella no me escucho-. Explica.

-Ella no escucha a nadie, pero así es como ella creció, ¿Sabes? Siempre terca, siempre con ganas de salirse con la suya. Y creo que, en parte, esto es lo que la llevo a donde está hoy-. Dice pensativo.- pero quiero que sepas que puedo parecer relajado y todo, pero no fue fácil de aceptarlo, me refiero a que tenía a Servando y ella nunca había mencionado nada acerca de cualquier chica. Podíamos ver como ella y Servando crecían como pareja y él es un buen tipo, pero la verdad es… que he visto la manera en que la miraba y en este momento veo la forma en que la miras y como ella te mira y es tan, tan increíblemente difícil no aceptar que están enamoradas una de la otra-. Concluye y Tobin solo sonríe.- Al final del día, ella es mi niña y siempre he estado ahí para ella-. Su voz se rompe un poco.- Voy a estar ahí para ella a través de esto y a través de todo. Yo solo quiero que la trates bien, tratar de hacerla feliz y solo… amarla. Siempre ha habido algo acerca de ustedes dos, sé que ni siquiera podría ser sobre el género; es como si hubieran encontrado su persona en el mundo. Solo tengo que aceptarlo y darte la bienvenida a mi familia. Eso sí, no hacerle daño, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo ni siquiera pensaría en ello… ella es mi mundo-. Tobin dice con una voz grave y Mike solo sonríe asintiendo.

-¿De qué están hablando?-. La feliz voz de Alex les interrumpe mientras se deja caer en su asiento sonriendo a Tobin.

-Nada grave-. Tobin le devuelve la sonrisa tomando la mano de Alex en ella una vez más.

-Estaba pensando que es una pena que Jeri y Jen no pudieron venir. Les hubieran encantado este lugar-. Dice Mike y todos ellos están de acuerdo.

Pasan su noche comiendo y charlando, en especial sobre los Juegos Olímpicos y Londres y Tobin pronto se encuentra disfrutando de su compañía que hacen que se sienta querida y no rechazada o no bienvenida y ella es feliz de que la familia de Alex la haya aceptado a ella y su relación. Como si un peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. Ellos se despiden con la promesa de verse en Londres y las chicas caminan de nuevo al hotel tomadas de la mano.

-¿Todavía quieres helado?-. Pregunta Tobin en broma.

-Siempre quiero un poco de helado, estoy segura de que hay un lugar al lado del con hotel con mucho helado. Yo estaba allí con Kelley ayer.

-Así que ahí es donde estabas ayer por la mañana-. Ella arquea una ceja mientras entran a la tienda. Aquí estamos. ¿Qué quieres?-. Tobin mira a su alrededor tratando de decidir.

-Hmm chocolate con seguridad y, probablemente fresa. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-No tengo muchas ganas de tomar helado, comí demasiado en el restaurante. Voy a tener un poco del tuyo.

-¡De ninguna manera! No estoy compartiendo mi helado-. Alex mueve la cabeza hacia la izquierda y derecha.

-Oh vamos, que pasa con él “hay que compartir”

-Eso no se aplica al helado.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor-. Ella trae su cara tan cerca de la de Alex y le da el aspecto más suplicante.

-Uf, está bien… pero no demasiado-. Se da por vencido.

-¡Si! No demasiado; solo un poco-. Picotea ligeramente los labios de Alex, y paga por el helado pese a las protestas de Alex y van a un parque cercano para pasar el rato por un tiempo antes de regresar al hotel.

-¿Qué estabas hablando con mi padre?-. Alex le pregunta después de un tiempo.

-Nada serio, me dijo que se sorprendieron cuando les contaste sobre nosotras, pero ellos estarán allí para ti no importa que. Tus padres son realmente geniales Al.

-Lo sé. Ellos son un gran apoyo, estoy muy agradecida por ellos-. Ella coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tobin y respira profundamente.- Estoy feliz de que te llevas bien con ellos, realmente les gustas. Siempre les has gustado y confían y entienden que me haces feliz por eso les gustas mas ahora.

Tobin inclina la cabeza y aprieta los labios en la frente de Alex.

-¿Quieres helado?-. Pregunta el delantero después de un tiempo.

-No, puedes comerlo todo. Estoy bastante satisfecha. Pero tengo algo para ti-. Se aleja un poco de Alex y toma una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es esto?-. Alex se sorprende.

-Un regalo, por tu cumpleaños.

-Aw Tobs no deberían haberme comprado nada.

-Sí, claro, tu dijiste que deberíamos recibir regalos en nuestro cumpleaños y ahora es el tuyo. Ábrelo-. Le entrega la caja sedosa.

Alex abre lentamente y toma un fuerte aliento de admiración en la pulsera fina delante de ella. Se trata de una pulsera de plata, simple pero elegante. Ella lo levanta y se da cuenta de un pequeño reloj que cuelga sobre un lado.

-Es maravilloso-. Respira.

-Quería darte un reloj, para recordarte cuanto te amo, cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora que pasa. Mi amor por ti no tiene fin, al igual que el tiempo-. Coloca el brazalete en la muñeca de Alex y presiona ligeramente los labios contra su piel.- Feliz cumpleaños bebe.

-Te amo tanto-. Se quiebra la voz de Alex y ella está en las lágrimas.- Soy muy afortunada y agradecida de tenerte-. Inclina la cabeza y aprieta firmemente los labios contra los de Tobin, mientras Tobin envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura tirando de Alex en su regazo. Alex hace un ruido de sorpresa que permite a Tobin profundizar el beso mientras Alex coloca sus piernas a ambos lados de Tobin apretando su cuerpo contra el del volante. El beso se vuelve lujurioso y apasionado pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de la otra y gemidos que salen de sus labios. Alex mueve sus labios junto a la mandíbula de Tobin y hasta su cuello mordiendo en su punto de pulso.

-Nena… … me dejaras una marca-. Respira Tobin.

-Eso está bien. Eres mía-. Alex sonríe traviesa y se dobla una vez más para besar a Tobin de nuevo, pero el centrocampista la detiene.

-Espera, espera. No creo que este permitido hacer esto… aquí-. Ella mira a su alrededor con preocupación.

-No hay nadie aquí y te quiero ahora-. Dice con la mirada oscurecida.

-No, no, no podemos hacer esto ahora, aquí.

-Vamos Tobin-. Alex se queja.- Quiero darte las gracias adecuadamente por el regalo.

-Me has dado las gracias suficientes. Oh, lo olvide. Esto está grabado detrás del reloj., dice girando el pequeño reloj al otro lado, y Alex detecta algo en él.

-Es el número de mi camiseta, y mis iniciales solo para que lo recuerdes. Es cursi como el demonio y nunca fui del tipo cursi, pero si… el amor puede cambiarme supongo-. Se sonroja.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias. Es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado-. Le da un beso a Tobin.

-Vamos a ir al hotel ahora, nos deben estar buscando.

Alex está de acuerdo y se pone de pie haciendo su camino hacia el hotel.

-¿Qué paso con tu helado? -. Tobin pregunta en broma.

-Creo que fue reemplazado por un mejor regalo-. Alex se ríe y besa la mejilla de Tobin.

Mañana tomaran caminos separadas, es solo por un tiempo sin embargo. Mantienen las sonrisas en sus caras. Londres está a la espera, juegos duros, entrenamientos duros y quizás luchas están por delante de ellas, pero el fuerte agarre de sus manos en este momento puede confirmar fácilmente que el tiempo mientras estén juntas todos los obstáculos en su camino pueden ser superados.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

 

 

Seattle ha estado soleado estos últimos días; es una buena despedida para ella. Ella se aseguró de disfrutar cada momento en esta ciudad que había llegado a querer. Ella sin duda disfruto de su último partido con los Sounders, ponerse al día con todo el mundo, haciendo promesas para ver entre sí cuando ella regreso de Londres, promesas que no sabes si podrá cumplir. En este momento ella no esta tan segura. Seattle es soleado y pensó que ayudaría de alguna manera, pero ahora esos ojos marrones en frente de ella lastimados y confundidos listos para romper. Y esto no está ayudando.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?-. su voz se quiebra y ella suspira echando la cabeza en sus manos tratando de no convertirse en un desastre emocional, hacerle daño no es su objetivo; sabía que iba a pasar, pero parado ahí enfrente de ella es completamente otra cosa, algo que no está segura si ella puede manejar.

-Estábamos bien Alex… ¿Qué paso?

-No estábamos… bien…-. Murmura tratando de mantener la voz firme.

-¿Qué paso?

-Yo solo… creo que queremos cosas diferentes en este momento-. Es todo lo que puede murmurar porque ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que decirle que se ha enamorado de su mejor amiga? Esto ya es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba que seria.

-Lo estábamos haciendo bien hasta ahora, ¿Solo dime qué diablos paso? Si estas rompiendo conmigo, al menos, se honesta y dime la razón-. Exclama lanzando sus brazos en el aire.

-Honestamente Servando esta es parte de la razón. No sé lo que esperaba, pero ¿Realmente crees que esta relación a distancia podría durar?

-¿Parte de la razón?-. Servando destaca.- ¿Cuál es la otra parte? Eso es lo que más me interesa saber.

Alex se levanta y se mueve hacia la ventana. Tal vez sería mejor si estaba lloviendo, por lo menos coincidiría con su estado de ánimo en este momento.

-¿Hay alguien más?-. Susurra y todo su cuerpo se tensa. Quizás es el momento de decirle.

-Alex te hice una pregunta-. Su voz se convierte en firme.

Tal vez no es el momento de decirle.

-Servando… yo… no era-. Su voz se rompe y se le forma un nudo en la garganta haciéndola incapaz de hablar y cuando ella se vuelve hacia él todo parece peor, porque la expresión de su cara es una mezcla de sorpresa, frustración, derrota y hay un atisbo de incredulidad. Él no puede aceptarlo.

-No quiero hacerte daño-. Susurra Alex y él solo mueve la cabeza y cubre sus ojos tratando de no perder la cabeza.

-Eso hace que sea mucho mejor. Realmente lo aprecio-. Se burla.

-Tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadado y odiarme… realmente tienes que creerme, lo último que quería era hacerte daño. Pero… simplemente sucedió-. Trata de acercarse a él pero él se aleja.

-No me toques Alex-. Servando le da la espalda y echa la cabeza en sus manos tomando respiraciones profundas.- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? No puedo odiarte. Te quiero, pensé que teníamos un futuro juntos, pensé que iba a estar allí para ti durante los Juegos Olímpicos y luego ibas a volver y que solo nos gustaría pasar algún tiempo juntos hasta que algo ocurriera. Podría hacerlo a través de la larga distancia; podríamos hacerlo porque pensaba que nos queríamos. Qué equivocado estaba-. Se vuelve hacia ella y hay lágrimas en los ojos y Alex simplemente no puede aguantar más, así que dejo sus propias lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. No importa que, Servando había sido gran parte de su vida durante cuatro años. Es un buen hombre y merece lo mejor en su vida.

-Lo siento-. Eso es todo lo que puede susurrar.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Es realmente importante Servando?-. Ella ignora la parte del “él”.

-Solo dime. En este momento solo quiero que seas honesta conmigo. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

-Pero, en realidad, se trata de ti y de mí. ¿Por qué tenemos que traer a otras personas en esto?

-Tú fuiste la que trajo a alguien más a nuestra relación Alex-. Grita señalándola con el dedo.- Estábamos bien, pero al parecer has elegido a otra persona, estar con él y destruirnos. ¡Destruirme! Ahora se honesta conmigo y dime, ¿Quién es?

Y ella decide revelar todo. Se merece que sea honesta en este momento.

-Él no es un… “él”-. Murmura ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No hay otro hombre en mi vida en este momento-. Ella resalta la palabra “hombre”.

-No entiendo.

-Hay una mujer… … es Tobin-. Alex cierra los ojos con fuerza y espera los gritos, gritos y él volviéndose loco. En cambio, se oye el cuerpo de Servando caer en el sofá y ella abre los ojos para encontrarlo con la cabeza entre las manos presionando su cráneo.

-Mi cabeza este punto de explotar en este momento. ¿Eres gay?

-Sinceramente, no sé lo que soy… he estado tratando de averiguarlo durante los últimos meses. Todo lo que sé es que la amo y ella me ama y eso es suficiente para mí-. Ella distraídamente toca el brazalete que Tobin le dio para su cumpleaños manteniéndolo apretado en la mano.

-¿Así que…? ¿Son una pareja? No puedo creer que vaya a discutir esto ahora-. Mueve la cabeza.

-Nosotras… nosotras hemos estado tratando de resolver el problema. Es decir, yo he estado tratando… porque ella dice que tengo que romper contigo para que seamos una pareja real y que ella no quiere estar en el medio de la relación de alguien.

-Que considerada es ella-. Se burla.

-¡No es su culpa Servando! Es culpa de nadie…. Simplemente… paso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo que resulta ser una chica mientras tienes un novio? ¡No sabía que eso podía suceder!-. Exclama.

-Bien, bien-. Alex deja escapar un suspiro tratando de calmar las cosas un poco.- No estoy esperando y no te estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas. Solo quería que sepas que ocurrió, y cambio mi vida… en el buen sentido. Realmente espero que tú encuentres a alguien algún día y entonces entenderás que no estabas enamorado de mí.

-Alex, solo tienes que esperar un segundo. Yo entiendo que ha habido tanto para ti desde el Mundial del año pasado, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, comerciales y has tenido que entrenar para el equipo y jugar y ahora los Juegos Olímpicos están aquí. Estabas con ella todo el tiempo y han sido mejores amigas durante tantos años. Es lógico que se confundan las cosas y los sentimientos, lo entiendo. Solo creo que necesitas tener algo de espacio y ordenar todo. Estas confund-

-No Servando, no estoy confundida. Yo sé lo que quiero y se lo que siento. Yo tenía fuertes sentimientos por ti, fuiste una parte muy importante de mi vida durante cuatro años y te amo. Creo que mereces lo mejor… simplemente no conmigo. No soy para ti-. Dice en voz baja.

-¿Qué es diferente con ella?-. Servando dice derrotado.

-¿Seguro que deseas discutir esto ahora? Serv, simplemente dejar las cosas así. Podemos estar en la vida del otro, simplemente no podemos ser más una pareja.

-No voy a renunciar a nosotros…-. Su voz es firme y claramente todavía está en la negación.

-Serv… por favor. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Me voy a Londres en unos días. Toma un poco de tiempo para ti mismo, para pensar en ello y luego si quieres podemos hablar cuando vuelva-. Ella cree que no hay otra opción. Le puede dar su tiempo para que piense las cosas y luego tal vez puedan volver a tener una conversación más cuando regrese. Ella no quería dejarlo roto pero tiene que saber que no hay futuro entre ellos como pareja.

-Está bien… supongo que es mejor esperar-. Se pone de pie y Alex sigue su ejemplo.- Buena suerte en Londres, no es que la necesites… creo que lo vas a hacer muy bien. Disfruta el momento y entonces podemos hablar cuando vuelvas.

-Lo siento por esto… espero que algún día entiendas y encuentres a alguien perfecto para ti porque realmente eres un gran hombre. Estoy agradecida de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos-. Ella sonríe un poco y camina hacia la puerta agarrando su bolso y su chaqueta en su salida cuando la voz de Servando la detiene.

-Todavía necesito saber lo que es diferente con ella-. El tono de su voz no esta tan herido como antes y después de un minuto de pensar Alex decide decir algo.

-Tú fuiste una de las personas que me dejo sin aliento… ella me enseño a respirar.

 

 

 

Ella no llama a Tobin cuando llega a Los Ángeles, Tobin no ha llamado tampoco. Hay una regla no escrita de no llamar cuando Alex esta en Seattle, pero ahora ella está de vuelta y ella no ha llamado. Tobin está, probablemente, a la espera de que Alex la llame y decirle todo, y estar oficialmente juntas. Pero Alex no lo hace. Y le molesta, pero por alguna razón no puede. Hay un “qué pasaría si” en su mente en este momento. ¿Qué pasa si Servando es el indicado? ¿Y si esta confundida y no era más que miedo de perder a Tobin? ¿Qué pasa si sus sentimientos no son reales y solo es un tipo de amigo-enamoramiento?

Pero cada vez que había besado a Tobin, todas las veces que había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de ella, despertando al lado de ella, trazando sus rasgos con los dedos todo se sentía real y bien. Todavía no llama a Tobin, sin embargo, ella no quiere hacer que el centrocampista sienta su malestar, ella solo quiere verla, ver su sonrisa y todo va a caer en su lugar, dejando las estúpidas dudas detrás de ella.

Ella pasa los últimos días en L.A empacando sus cosas y salir con sus amigos y familia cuando comienza a notar su falta. Ella se siente vacía de nuevo. Ella pierde su voz, su risa y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella piensa en Servando, y lo que le había dicho, el cual dijo que estaba confundida. Pero este sentimiento dentro de ella en este momento, esta enorme necesidad de reservar el primer vuelo a Nueva York y simplemente esta con Tobin puede confirmar que lo que siente es real. De repente todas las partes de su cuerpo desean a Tobin y ella tiene que contenerse a sí misma, literalmente, de hacer algo estúpido, como reservar un billete inútil para Nueva York. Mañana se recuerda sí misma y lanza un par más de camisetas en su maleta.

-Alex tengo tu pasaporte aquí y lave y planche esta ropa, tu dijiste que las necesitabas-. Su madre entre en su habitación.

-Sí, gracias mamá. Creo que todo lo demás está listo sin embargo, solo dile a papá que necesitare que me lleve al aeropuerto. O cualquier otra persona que pueda, solo necesito que alguien me lleve.

-Él dijo que te llevara. ¿Seguro que no quieres al menos uno de nosotros para ir contigo?-. Dice plegando algunas de las camisas de Alex colocándolas en su maleta.

-Totalmente segura, no hay razón para venir si es solo el campamento previo a los juegos-. Alex explica.- Ahora voy a empacar, y deja de doblar la ropa.

-Vale, una última cosa; uhm… Tobin llamo hace un par de horas, ella sonaba preocupada creo-. Dice vacilante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella llamo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Habías salido con Jeri, además… ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué llamo a la casa y no a tu móvil?-. Arquea una ceja.

-Yo… uhm… me olvide cargarlo y estaba apagado. Ella debe estar preocupada, no la he llamado para nada desde que estoy aquí-. Alex dice pensativa sintiendo la culpabilidad expandiéndose dentro de ella, no importa lo confundida que estaba, Tobin merecía saber si ella había vuelto a casa sana y salva, Alex sabía que ella siempre estaría preocupada cada vez que el delantero viajo demasiado.

-Me di cuenta. ¿Por qué?-. Su madre parece preocupada.

-Solo… estupideces en mi cabeza-. Alex suspira en busca de su móvil.- Voy a llamarla ahora.

-Alex… si has comenzado a tener dudas, ten cuidado con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Ella te ama cariño, y creo que la amas también. Tienes que verte a ti misma a su alrededor, te hace feliz-. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación y amor.

-No te preocupes mamá, vamos a estar bien. No tengo dudas-. Alex toma la mano y la aprieta ligeramente.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana querida. No te quedes despierta durante demasiado tiempo, tu viaje a los Juegos Olímpicos comienza mañana-. Su voz se quiebra en la última parte y se inclina para besar la frente de Alex.- Me has hecho tan orgullosa, tan orgullosa. Te quiero mucho.

-Te quiero también mami-. Alex abraza fuertemente a su madre.

-Buenas noches cariño-. Su madre la besa por última vez y sale por la puerta dejando a Alex a solas con su teléfono móvil. Ella toma un rápido vistazo de su reloj y se da cuenta de que Tobin debe estar durmiendo por ahora por lo que decide enviarle un texto.

-Lo siento, no te he llamado en absoluto. Voy a explicar todo mañana. Te amo.

Ella decide que es lo suficientemente bueno y presiona el botón “enviar”. Ella se acuesta en su cama sintiendo que la noche sera dura. Ella siempre habla por Skype con Tobin o por teléfono hasta que ella está dormida, pero ahora no hay Tobin. Se forma un bulto en su garganta y ella siente un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si acaba de destruir todo? Tobin podría estar muy molesta con ella; ella podría estar furiosa y frustrada. Y tendría todo el derecho de estarlo. Alex cierra los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que ella y Tobin van a estar bien, que nada ha cambiado. Se trata de sus Juegos Olímpicos, su torneo, el momento más importante de su vida y ella quiere compartirlo con Tobin. Cierra los ojos y trata de dejar a un lado todos los malos pensamientos, en lugar de eso se concentra en el campo de futbol, el olor a la hierba, la multitud excitada, el dulce ruido de la pelota cuando se encuentra con sus botines y encuentra el fondo de la red. El último pensamiento consciente que tiene antes que ella se queda dormida es la sonrisa cursi de su centrocampista favorito y la presión suave de sus dedos en la parte baja de la espalda cuando la abraza cada vez que Alex hace un gol.

 

 

 

Ella se ha perdido rápidamente en los abrazos y aplausos de sus compañeros de equipo demasiado excitados desde el segundo en que puso el pie en el aeropuerto donde se reunieron. El entusiasmo de todo el mundo es contagioso y ella se encuentra riendo a carcajadas de los chistes de Kelley y tomando fotos con Sydney. Los Juegos Olímpicos están aquí y saben que tienen que entrenar duro y luchar por lo que quieren y están decididos a hacerlo. Pero ahora solo están demasiado entusiasmados con esta responsabilidad que sienten sobre sus hombros.

-Tobin debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. ¿Estas emocionada?-. Kelley le guiña el ojo.

-Um... si… por supuesto-. Responde ella con vacilación, ella esta excitada que va a llegar a ver a Tobin, finalmente, pero también tiene miedo de como reaccionara cuando se encuentre con Tobin.

-¿Qué pasa Alex?

-Nada-. Dice el delantero rápidamente, demasiado rápido, haciendo entender a Kelley que algo va mal.

-Nunca has sido una buena mentirosa.

-Eso no es cierto. He dicho algunas buenas mentiras a lo largo de los años, la gente las ha creído-. Alex señala.

-Sí, pero yo no. Ahora dime.

-Es mi culpa-. Suspira.- Rompí con Servando hace un par de días y no la he llamado desde entonces porque mi mente estaba en mal estado un poco y patas para arriba, ella incluso llamo a mi madre para saber si estoy bien, así que temo que he echado todo a perder y ella estará tan enojada conmigo.

-¡Amigo Woah! ¿Por qué no la llamaste? Quiero decir que estabas confundida sobre algunas cosas y romper con tu novio debe haber sido algo difícil, pero deberías haberla llamado para decir que llegaste bien o algo-. Kelley no suena enojada, solo se sorprende.

-Lo sé, ¿ok? Solo estaba… tratando con algunas cosas en mi mente. Sé que debería haber llamado o enviado un mensaje. Solo quiero verla y decirle cuanto lo siento y espero que ella me perdone y vamos a estar bien otra vez. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

-Bueno, aquí está tu oportunidad. Allí esta-. Kelley apunta hacia Tobin que acaba de llegar y está siendo rodeada por algunas de las chicas del equipo que la saludan con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alex traga con dificultad y sus manos empiezan a sudar.

-Relájate Baby Horse. Ella no puede vivir sin ti, está bien. Eso sí, no hacer nada más estúpido, nunca-. Kelley le da un codazo juguetonamente en el hombro. Ella se pone de pie y va hacia la dirección de Tobin y corre con los brazos abiertos triturando a Tobin en un abrazo de oso, haciendo al centrocampista reír en voz alta. La risa ayuda respirar de nuevo al delantero, ayuda a tener fe en su relación, en Tobin. La ayuda a relajarse. Lo que le dijo a Servando era cierto; Tobin le recuerda como respirar, esto es lo que necesita en su vida.

Ella ve a Kelley apuntando en su dirección, mientras está diciendo algo a Tobin que se sonroja completamente mirando hacia abajo. Ella oye los pasos ligeros y entonces alguien tomando el asiento junto a ella y ella no tiene que mirar hacia arriba para entender quién es. El olor familiar esta en todos sus sentidos de todos modos.

-Hey-. La suave voz de Tobin hace que mire hacia arriba bloqueando sus miradas. La culpa y la preocupación en ella, la frustración de Alex en Tobin. en otras circunstancias estarían en los brazos de la otra, besos y abrazos y solo hablar la una a la otra, pero en este momento solo están ahí sentadas mirándose a los ojos con demasiado miedo incluso de moverse.

-Lo siento-. Alex suelta con voz ronca.- Lo siento por no llamar o enviar un mensaje de texto, ni nada. Lo siento mucho y sé que estas enfadada conmigo en este momento y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo debido a que fui una total idiota.

-¿Por qué?-. Es lo único que pide Tobin.

-Yo… yo solo estaba siendo estúpida-. Alex suspira.

-Empezaste a tener dudas, ¿verdad?

-Tobin no es nada, yo era una idiota y lo siento mucho-. Ella le da a Tobin es el aspecto más suplicante que puede manejar, mirando profundamente en sus ojos orando que van a estar bien otra vez.

-Necesito saber lo que estabas pensando, todos estos días que no hemos hablado. ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo hiciera algo como eso?-. Su voz es suave, pero esconde frustración.

-Rompí con Servando-. Murmura y Tobin parece pensar en ello durante un tiempo antes de responder.

-Lo entiendo. Debes haberte sentido triste y desconcertada y todo, lo entiendo. Solo deseo que hubieras enviado un texto para decirme que estabas bien, que habías tenido un vuelo seguro que estabas en casa. ¿Era mucho pedir?

-No, por eso lo siento. Y no estaba triste por Servando pero… él dijo algunas cosas que me dejaron pensando en ello y no te quería llamar, porque estarías preocupada y podrías pensar que yo no quería que estuviéramos juntas.

-¿Lo haces?

-Por supuesto Tobin-. Toma las manos de Tobin entre las suyas y las aprieta ligeramente.- Nada ha cambiado, tenía algunas cosas estúpidas en mi mente, pero todo se ha ido ahora, porque estás aquí y te estoy tocando y estamos juntas. Nada más importa. No hay más Servando, no hay más dudas. Nada-. Ella le trata de asegurar al centrocampista.

-Pero no puedo manejarlo cuando no se si estás bien o no, Alex. Se suponía que llamarías tan pronto como llegaras a Los Ángeles. Estuve esperando toda la noche. ¿Comprendes eso?-. Su voz se convierte en un poco más alta.

-Lo sé, lo siento tanto. No va a suceder de nuevo, por favor Tobin, ¿podemos dejar pasar esto? Por favor-. Ella levanta su mano y la coloca en la mejilla del centrocampista trazando patrones en la piel de Tobin con los dedos.- Lo siento, no te he llamado.

-Estaba preocupada-. Murmura Tobin sintiendo como se relaja al instante, tan pronto como la mano de Alex se conecta con su piel. Esta chica tiene un gran efecto sobre ella. No es de extrañar que ella no puede estar enojada con ella por más de un par de horas.- Y si todavía tienes dudas acerca de nosotras no estoy segura de que puedo seguir adelante-. Ella había tratado de alejar sus inseguridades todos esto meses, ella estaba empezando a creer que ella y Alex eran una pareja real, que podrían estar juntas y que Alex siente lo mismo por ella, pero ahora, cuando ella está sintiendo las dudas del delantero, siente que sus inseguridades regresan de nuevo.

-Tobin no, por favor no digas eso-. Alex toma su cara firmemente y tiene una mirada desesperada en sus ojos.- Lo siento mucho, era solo un poco de pensamientos tontos y ni siquiera era lo suficientemente grave como para hacerme dudar de mi amor por ti. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, yo no estaría aquí en este momento. Por favor, solo vamos a olvidarnos de esto bebe, por favor-. Conecta sus frentes cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar esto? He estado tratando todos esto meses para convencerme a mí misma que sientes lo mismo por mí y ahora dudo de todo. Solo el hecho de que pensabas en ello Alex-

-Te amo Tobin. No hay nada que dudar-. Ella corta a Tobin.- Escúchame; Servando es mi pasado, eres mi presente y mi futuro. Vamos a los Juegos Olímpicos, estamos juntas en esto y vamos a seguir estando juntas, no me cabe duda de eso. Los sentimientos que tengo para ti son tan fuertes que ni siquiera puedes imaginar cómo te he extrañado estos días en que yo he sido tan estúpida.

Tobin intenta dar marcha atrás, pero Alex la mantiene en su lugar, su frente conectada en la de Alex.

-No me dejes-. Susurra.- Quédate aquí conmigo. Te amo, lo siento. No hagas esto por favor.

-No te voy a dejar… pero tal vez solo necesitas algo de tiempo para pensar algunas cosas-. Y con eso se pone de pie y se une al resto del equipo, dejando sola Alex tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas.

 

 

 

Tobin la mira durmiendo desde el otro lado del avión. Ella tiene su cabeza en el hombro de Sydney y sus auriculares puestos. Ella es hermosa y adorable y Tobin siente esa sensación caliente en su estómago cada vez que Alex esta alrededor. Ella sabe que Alex la ama, ella solo desea no tener que tratar con Alex dudando de sus sentimientos. Es la primera vez que siente tan intensamente. Alex fue la que siempre hablo sobre ellas estar juntas, siendo una pareja real, aceptando el amor que se tiene la una por la otra y ahora es la primera vez que Tobin sentía como Alex podría no estar tan segura después de todo, ni siquiera podía pensar en perder a Alex y dejándola así en el aeropuerto fue una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás haya hecho especialmente sabiendo que era Alex, su Alex.

-Vamos a aterrizar pronto-. Cheney interrumpe sus pensamientos, se estira y mira fuera de la venta asintiendo.

-Sabes que deberías ir a sentarte a su lado Tobs, te has estado torturando durante todo el viaje. Solo siéntate a su lado. Son los Juegos Olímpicos, ustedes deben comenzar este nuevo viaje juntas-. Cheney guiña y Tobin suspira.

-¿Tú crees?-. Pregunta después de un tiempo.

-Estoy segura de eso. Ahora ve-. Ella le da una palmada en el hombro y Tobin se levanta tratando de no pisar una dormida A-Rod. Ella alcanza el asiento de Syd y empuja suavemente su hombro para despertarla.

-¿Estamos aterrizando?-. Syd despierta asustada.

-No, no-. Se ríe Tobin.- Lo siento por despertarte. Me preguntaba si estaría bien ir a sentarte con Chen y A-Rod hasta que aterricemos.

-Ah, lo entiendo. Quieres un poco de tiempo para acurrucarte con tu chica que ha estado llorando a moco tendido sobre su estúpida pelea y arruino totalmente mi camiseta. Me deben una nueva-. Señala con el dedo a Tobin de pie tratando de no despertar a Alex.

-Prometo que te conseguiré una nueva-. Tobin hace una mueca tomando el asiento de Syd.

-Ah, y Tobin, ustedes están tan enamoradas la una de la otra que ni siquiera pueden tener una pela decente-. Ella camina hacia Cheney murmurando algo acerca de las parejas lindas que ni siquiera pueden estar en desacuerdo entre si y Tobin sonríe para sí misma. Se da cuenta de que Alex esta acurrucada en su asiento con la cabeza ahora en la ventana y su mano bajo la barbilla tratando de ponerse cómoda mientras duerme y ella no puede dejar de pensar en lo adorable que es en este momento. Coloca su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alex tirando de ella en su lado colocando la cabeza de Alex debajo de la barbilla inhalando su aroma a vainilla favorito y besa la parte superior de su cabeza.

Tan pronto como el delantero toca el cuerpo de Tobin ella instantáneamente se relaja y su respiración sale aún más profunda.

-Syd eres tan cómoda-. Murmura en su sueño.- Y hueles como mi Toby-. Añade y Tobin siente que su corazón va a explotar. ¿Cómo puede estar, posiblemente, lejos de Alex? ¿Cómo puede incluso estar enojada con ella? Alex es lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida.

-Solo podrías mantenerme lejos llamándome Toby-. Susurra en el oído de Alex sonriendo y Alex abre los ojos tratando de comprender lo que está pasando.

-¿Tobs?-. Exclama sorprendida.

-Hey-. Tobin sonríe metiendo un mechón detrás de la oreja de Alex.- Creo que no puedo pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ti.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué estamos bien otra vez?-. Alex sonríe y asiente con la cabeza apoyada en Tobin que presiona sus labios contra los de Alex. El delantero está demasiado dispuesta a devolver el beso por lo que usa todo su cuerpo manteniendo a Tobin contra el respaldo del asiento colocando su mano en su mandíbula acercándola más.

-Chicas, hay niños alrededor-. La cabeza de Kelley aparece desde el asiento delantero.

-Cállate Kell-. Alex exclama y Tobin se ríe.

-Solo una advertencia-. El defensor guiña y vuelve a su asiento.

-Ella tiene razón, sin embargo-. Tobin dice.- Y tú no has dormido mucho, aterrizaremos en un tiempo, así debes aprovechar lo más posible.

-Bien, ahora que estas aquí sera fácil-. Alex dice después de pensarlo por un tiempo y se acomoda contra el cuerpo de Tobin colocando un brazo sobre el estómago de Tobin y acariciando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello frotando su nariz en el punto de pulso del centrocampista. Tobin la abraza desde los hombros y pronto siente el aliento de una dormida Alex en su cuello.

La voz del piloto llamando a todos para estar listos para el aterrizaje la despierta después de un tiempo y echa un vistazo a la chica durmiendo pegada a su cuerpo.

-Alex despierta-. Tobin besa suavemente su frente.- Despierta bebe.

-Cinco minutos más, lo prometo-. Alex dice contra el cuello de Tobin.

-No estamos en la cama Al-. La niña mayor se ríe.- Además, no puedes perderte la vista desde la ventana en este momento.

Alex abre los ojos y empieza a bostezar extendiendo su cuerpo. El viaje realmente ha hecho una mella en sus extremidades que hace que su cuerpo se sienta rígido.

-Mira-. Tobin susurra apuntando fuera de la ventana. Miles de luces se extienden por debajo de ellos, brillando, brillando en el cielo de la noche dando forma en la tierra. El oro es el color de las luces y cuando Alex se maravilla ante la belleza debajo de ella y cuando el avión se acerca cada vez más cerca de la tierra, el delantero le da color a su destino, su propósito de por qué esta aquí, la razón para luchar y perseverar. El oro es la medalla que vino a buscar, oro es el equipo que lucha con ella. Y como parte de Tobin encuentra la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, la sensación corriendo a través de ella tiene sabor a oro.

-Es hermoso-. Dice murmurando refiriéndose únicamente a la vista.

-Es Londres, los Juegos Olímpicos-. Tobin respira en su oído y ambas sonríen.

Ellas no pasan una gran cantidad de tiempo juntas desde que aterrizaron, todo es nebuloso. Desde el momento en que se reúnen las bolsas, hasta que suben al autobús camino al hotel, solo hay una combinación de emoción y cansancio.

Alex tiene a HAO como compañera de habitación y Tobin tiene a Mittsy y no fue una sorpresa para ellas no compartir habitación. Ya que su relación era conocida por el equipo y sabían que el cuerpo técnico no las dejaría juntas.

-Tenía la esperanza de que compartiríamos la habitación-. Alex lloriquea mientras hacen su camino a sus habitaciones.

-No había manera Al. Sabes que ellos tratan de romper un poco a las parejas. Ali y Ashlyn nunca llegaron a compartir una habitación-. Tobin trata de razonar con ella, mientras buscan sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué pasa si les digo que no puedo dormir sin ti?

-Eso es mentira-. Tobin pone los ojos.

-¡No, no es! Además nuestro estado de ánimo sera mejor, lo que significa que vamos a ser más productivas en el campo, que se traduce en buenos resultados para el equipo. Y… ¡Dios esta bolsa esta tan pesada! ¿Por qué traje tantas cosas conmigo?-. Se detiene en medio del pasillo lanzando una mirada de enoja en su maleta.

-Porque te encanta ser una diva-. Tobin intenta contener la risa.- Mi habitación esta justo allí de todos modos, así que, ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

-¿Todavía estas enojada conmigo?-. Alex pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Necesito saber… si lo eres. Podemos hablar de forma adecuada-. Mantiene sus ojos en el suelo.

-Estamos bien Alex-. Tobin pasa sus dedos por la mejilla de Alex.- Ahora ve a tomar una ducha o algo y te veo en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Chicas! ¡Que alguien saque a Sydney de mi habitación! Ella está hablando por Skype con Boss por el amor de Dios-. Grita Kelley a medida que sale de su habitación haciendo que el par ría en voz alta y mientras que algunas de las otras chicas salen de las habitaciones riendo también.

-Ni siquiera llevamos una día aquí. ¡Por el amor de Dios Syd!-. Grita Pinoe.

-¡Lo mismo dije!-. Dice Kelley lanzando sus manos en el aire.

-¡Syd eres una adicta amigo!-. Tobin dice moviendo la cabeza de risa.

-Nena, me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos en un rato, ¿bien?-. Alex le da un ligero beso en los labios antes de continuar.

 

 

 

-Me pareció que el tiempo se supone debe ser más caluroso o algo-. Heather se queja organizando sus cosas antes de dormir.

-¡Eso es verdad! Gracias a Dios tenemos algo de ropa de abrigo con nosotras. Estaba a punto de traer solo pantalones cortos y camisetas. Por cierto, ¿Qué cajón utilizaras?

-El más cercano a mi cama.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta que las distrae de la organización de sus cosas y Alex va abrirla revelando a una Tobin sonriente detrás de ella.

-Vine a decir buenas noches-. Sonríe.

-Esa es una gran idea-. Alex picotea sus labios.- Pasa. Estoy guardando mis cosas.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso-. Se burla Tobin.

-Cállate. HAO, Tobs está aquí para ayudarnos con nuestras cosas-. Alex anuncia al entrar en la habitación.

-Gracias a Dios. Aquí Tobs, toma la ropa. Doblez hacia arriba, los guardas y estaré de vuelta en cinco minutos-. Le entrega su ropa a Tobin y justo cuando está a punto de salir de la sala la voz de Tobin la detiene.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? Soy muy mala en doblar ropa. ¿Nómada recuerda?

-Me olvide del cargador en la habitación de Cheney y mi teléfono está muriendo. Estaré de vuelta en un tiempo, sin embargo-. Y con eso ella está fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? No se doblar-. Exclama Tobin y Alex se encoge de hombros, aun poniendo sus cosas en el cajón, mientras que Tobin intenta doblar algunas de las camisas correctamente y colocarlas en el armario.

-¿Alex?-. Tobin pregunta después de un tiempo.

-Debería haber traído totalmente esas camisetas. Voy a llamar a mi madre para que las traiga cuando venga, ¿Has visto mis zapatillas de deporte en alguna parte?

-¿Alex?-. Tobin repite tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué Tobs? Terminare en un minuto. ¿Seguro que no has visto mis zapatillas de deporte?-. Ella todavía está buscando a través de la habitación.

-¡Alex!-. La voz de Tobin se hace más fuerte.

-¿Qué bebe?-. La atención de Alex está ahora en Tobin.

-Estoy tratando de hablar contigo-. Suspira.

-Lo siento. Ahora vamos a hablar-. Ella toma su lugar junto a Tobin en la cama.

-El hecho es que me preguntaste antes… si estoy enojada…

-Está bien, no me gusta donde va esto-. Sacude su cabeza, tirando de sus rodillas hasta la barbilla.

-Relájate nena, estamos bien-. Tobin sonríe y abraza a Alex por los hombros.- Solo necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Cómo estas tratando con esto? Se todo entre nosotras sucedió tan rápido, hablaste con tus padres un día después de que decidimos que nos gustaría darnos una oportunidad, y eso fue rápido. No hemos hablado de ti en absoluto. Todo hasta ahora ha sido de mí tratando de averiguar si tú quieres esto, y tratando de decirle a Servando para romper. Ahora que esto último esta hecho… ¿Yo solo quiero saber si estás bien nosotras?-. Mira a Alex a los ojos y empieza a preocuparse cuando el delantero toma algunos minutos para responder.

-Yo solo…. Lo siento mucho por hacerte esto-. Murmura y oculta su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobin.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Tan llena de inseguridades… no quería eso. Quiero que estés segura de mis sentimientos y sobre nosotras. Es mi culpa sin embargo… así que lo siento. Pero si hay una cosa que quiero tan mal es que estemos juntas y quiero que lo sepas. Es la única cosa de la que esto muy segura-. Acaricia la mejilla de Tobin.

-¿Estas bien contigo misma, sin embargo? Me refiero a estar con una chica… puede ser frustrante, ya que nunca se ha… ya sabes-. Suspira por la pérdida de las palabras.

-Estoy bien todo el tiempo que estoy contigo. Algunas personas pueden llamarme gay o bi o lo que sea. La verdad es que no sé lo que soy, pero no quiero poner etiquetas. Estoy enamorada de ti y eso es suficiente. ¿Verdad?-. Alex sonríe a Tobin.

-Lo es bebe… lo es-. Tobin abraza a Alex y le da un beso en la frente.

-No te cuestiones a ti misma o mi amor por ti. Eres perfecta y quiero esto, ¿está bien? Quiero esto-. Tira hacia atrás y aprieta los labios ligeramente contra Tobin, dejando un suspiro de alivio ante su toque. Tobin trae su mano en la mandíbula de Alex manteniéndola ahí haciendo el beso más intenso, mientras que la otra mano se desplaza hacia abajo al lado de la caja torácica de Alex. Antes de que el beso se vuelve demasiado apasionado se tira hacia atrás y Alex pone mala cara.

-HAO estará aquí en cualquier momento-. Explica picoteando la nariz de Alex.

-Cierto-. Suspira.

-Vamos, vamos a dormir superestrella-. Tobin sonríe levantando la manta para que Alex pueda meterse en ella y lo hace con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No puedes quedarte aquí?-

-Nah bebe, tengo que ir a dormir un poco también.

-Puedes dormir aquí, voy hacerte un espacio-. Acaricia la cama.

-Si me quedo aquí voy a pasar el resto de la noche viéndote dormir. Y eso no es bueno para mi programa de sueño-. Tobin se burla.- Pero puedo quedarme hasta que estés dormida, ¿Esta bien?

-Si, por favor-. Alex sonríe y hace espacio para Tobin pueda acostarse a su lado.

-Ah, ahora si estamos bien-. El centrocampista suspira mientras toma su posición con la cabeza de Alex en su cuello.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estemos aquí juntas. Es nuestro momento, el momento que hemos estado soñando desde que éramos tan jóvenes, todo fluye ahora-. Susurra Alex.

-Yo sé, es el momento para nosotras ir por ahí como un equipo y hacer todo lo posible para ganar. Y lo mejor es que voy a estar contigo-. Besa la frente de Alex y la joven delantero acaricia su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobin frotando su nariz contra su punto de pulso.

-Todo es mejor cuando estoy contigo-. Ella toma la mano de Tobin apretándola ligeramente.

-Estamos juntas en esto-. Susurra Tobin.

-Estamos juntas en todo.

Y en ese momento sienten, la emoción de los Juegos Olímpicos, la voluntad de entrenar duro para luchar y para ganar. Para hacer que todos se sientan orgullosos, para redimirse a sí mismos y sentir la medalla de oro en sus cuellos. Ellas siente en ese momento, cuando los dedos de Tobin encuentran su lugar entre Alex, la conexión de sus nervios y emociones, el deber de luchar y seguir adelante, ya no importan las dudas y los problemas que podrían haber tenido en su relación, esta vez es para ellas y para el equipo. Es tiempo para que pueden resistir, luchar y ganar. Estarán juntas en esto, el fuerte agarre de sus manos, las sonrisas en sus caras, la luz en sus ojos, todo tiene el sabor de la medalla de oro en el cuello y las palabras finales del himno nacional en sus labios.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste nerviosa? Es probable que durante el mundial. Pero, en ese momento ni siquiera eras titular. Ahora se siente la presión, la necesidad de demostrar algo, para ayudar al equipo, para salir allí y hacer lo mejor posible. La música en sus oídos la calman, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como ella se une al resto del equipo para su charla pre-juego un par de minutos antes de entrar en el campo, siente que la realidad la golpeo en la cara de nuevo y los nervios patear violentamente dentro de ella.

Ella aprieta y afloja sus puños y salta un poco solo para liberar la tensión de su cuerpo y se une al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Abby hace todo lo posible para bombear hacia arriba y funciona y de repente ella no puede esperar para ir por ahí. Una mano familiar encontró la de ella entrelazando sus dedos y ella levanta la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrar a Tobin sonriéndole. Ella no necesita nada más. Ella está lista para jugar.

Antes de que pueda comprender todo lo que está pasando se encuentran abajo por dos goles, luchan para encontrar su equilibrio, su comunicación. Abby intenta calmarlas con su voz, necesitan encontrar su ritmo y jugar como el equipo que son. Un centro desde una esquina entra y Abby como el líder que es, lo cabecea dentro, marcando el primer gol en los Juegos Olímpicos para el equipo y al mismo tiempo vuelve la esperanza y todo cae en su lugar. Un balón largo de Hope da a Alex la posibilidad de igualar el marcador 2-2 en la primera mitad. Ese objetivo la hace sentir más ligera y, finalmente, se puede jugar como el jugador que sabe que es. El equipo recupera el enfoque y el disparo de Carli pone al equipo al frente, y lo deja 3-2. Ellas no morirían, no se dan por vencido y el marcador ahora está ahí para demostrarlo. Ellas no se conforman, en lugar de eso continúan presionando y el segundo gol de Alex en el juego les da la ventaja que necesitan para respirar libremente de nuevo. El pase de Tobin es todo lo necesario para que Alex marque el objetivo y lo celebra como ella siente que debería. Se inclina sobre Tobin y la coge en brazos, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. No dicen nada; los ojos de Alex no podían dar más y la sonrisa de Tobin es cegadora. No dicen nada por miedo a arruinar el momento. Sus cuerpos se presionan entre sí por unos segundos antes de tener que separarse para celebrar con sus compañeros de equipo.

El viaje en autobús de vuelta al hotel está lleno de aplausos felices y conversaciones. El primer paso para la medalla de oro ha sido tomado. Ellas saben que el camino aun es largo y difícil pero están tomando paso a paso, partido a partido y no podrían estar más felices con su actuación de hoy, dando vuelta el partido, demostrando que son el mejor equipo del mundo.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo Alex. Has crecido mucho como jugador en el último par de meses. Debes saberlo-. Abby la atrapa antes de ir a cenar y le da un abrazo suave.

-Gracias Abby. Has sido gran parte de eso. Estoy agradecida por tenerte aquí, guiándome-. Alex le da una sonrisa genuina, sabiendo que si no fuera por Abby no hubiera estado aquí. Abby es el mejor maestro que podía haber pedido y su relación y la química es fenomenal dentro y fuera del terreno de juego, sienten más que respeto y amor fraternal la una por la otra. Abby no dice nada, en lugar de eso le da una gran sonrisa a la joven delantero sabiendo que esta chica está destinada a grandes cosas, ella está segura de que algún día Alex superara su condición y ella no puede evitarlo, pero se siente demasiado orgullosa de ella. Ellas caminan a la sala de la cena juntas, Abby le da una sonrisa más antes de ir a sentarse con Christie, Lep y HAO. Alex encuentra a Tobin, Kelley y Cheney sentadas juntas y se deja caer a sí misma en el asiento junto a Tobin suspirando profundamente. Justo ahora se da cuenta lo cansada que en realidad esta.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Tobin pregunta con una mirada de interrogación.

-Nada, solo cansada-. Alex sonríe ligeramente antes de empezar a comer.

-No sabía que Baby Horse podía cansarse tan fácilmente-. Comenta Kelley y Cheney y Tobin tratan de suprimir una sonrisa.

-Tan divertida Kell-. Alex dice entre dientes con la boca llena de comida.

-Que grosera Alex, mantiene la boca cerrada mientras comes-. Dice Kelley y Alex le saca la lengua.

-Bueno, fue un placer cenar con ustedes niños, pero estoy agotada, iré a dormir un poco. Nos vemos mañana-. Cheney anuncia antes de levantarse.

-Espera Chen voy contigo. Alex no llegues demasiado tarde, o cerrare la puerta-. Kelley grita corriendo detrás de Lauren.

Alex suspira una vez más y coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tobin, sintiéndose contenida en ese momento.

-¿Estás segura de que solo estas cansada? Pareces estar suspirando mucho-. Tobin pide metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Alex.

-Si bebe, no te preocupes. Solo necesito un buen sueño-. Se escabulle a sí misma un poco más cerca de Tobin.

-Vamos arriba a continuación para que puedas dormir.

-¿Podemos permanecer unos minutos más así? Siento como si no hubiera pasado tiempo contigo. Ya sabes, solo nosotras dos. Te he echado de menos-. Inclina la cabeza y aprieta los labios contra la mandíbula de Tobin.

-Yo sé lo que quieres decir. A pesar de que nos vemos todos los días nunca estamos realmente juntas con todas las prácticas y todo.

-Quiero decir, no estoy realmente quejándome porque son los Juegos Olímpicos y las dos hemos estado esperando este momento desde que éramos niñas, pero en este momento te necesito aquí para abrazarme y simplemente estar contigo-. Ella acaricia su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tobin inhalando su aroma.

-Estoy aquí-. Ella tira a Alex más cerca para poder besar la parte superior de su cabeza.- Tuviste un juego impresionante hoy Al. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Igualmente nena, que era impresionante. Y fue un pase fenomenal por cierto.

Tobin inclina la cabeza y conecta sus labios por un largo beso de amor, porque una vez más, ella tiene miedo de que las palabras puedan arruinar el momento. Después de todo, el cuerpo expresa sentimientos que las palabras no podrían ni acercarse a.

 

 

 

El partido contra Colombia era duro físico; el ojo negro de Abby puede probarlo. Aun se las arreglan para conseguir la victoria, con trabajo en equipo y dedicación. Corea es aún más difícil y la lluvia no lo hace más fácil, pero no dejarían que nada las detenga; este equipo llego a los Juego Olímpicos para ganar. Y así lo hicieron. Cada gol es un paso más cerca, cada victoria pone una sonrisa en sus caras hasta el próximo juego en el que tiene conseguir estar enfocadas, tiene que poner todo en el campo y ganar. Esa es la única opción que se ha puesto así mismos; la victoria es el único camino a seguir en este torneo.

Los cuartos de final las pone más nerviosas, Nueva Zelanda no es un equipo nuevo para ellas y ellas saben que pueden defenderse. Pero, de nuevo, la victoria es el único camino a seguir y la única manera que tienen para seguir. No hay opciones, ganan o se van a casa.

Alex ha estado en silencio desde que se despertó y le ha estado molestando a Tobin. Alex siempre es un poco silenciosa los días de partido, pero apenas ha dicho una que otra palabra a nadie. Se sientan juntas en el desayuno con Kelley, Cheney, Syd y Amy y si bien todos están hablando alrededor, haciendo chistes o casualmente hablando del juego, Alex acaba bebiendo su café, y no dice nada.

-¿Qué pasa Alex? has estado muy callada desde que nos despertamos. Vamos chica, necesito un compañero de cuarto que hable realmente-. Se queja Kelley.

-Simplemente, no tengo nada que decir, tú lo tienes todo cubierto por mí-. Fuerza una sonrisa y puede sentir la preocupada mirada de Tobin sobre ella, por lo que se centra en mirar a su plato.

-La verdad es que cuando hablo todo el mundo solo escucha con asombro pero-

-Kelley cállate-. Syd ríe y le tira un pedazo de pan.

-¡Oye! ¡Dame un respiro! ¿Crees que eres la seria, en serio?-. Kelley dice de vuelta y caen en su estado de ánimo broma ocasional.

-¿Al, quieres ir a dar un paseo?-. Tobin le pide a Alex, mientras que el resto de las chicas tienen una discusión sobre quien es la más grave entre ellas.

-Claro-. Fuerza una sonrisa y se pone de pie con Tobin siguiendo su ejemplo.

-Vamos a dar un paseo chicas, mantengan su conversación y asegúrense de decirme sus conclusiones-. Tobin se ríe entrelazando sus dedos con Alex y hacen su camino al patio del hotel.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te pasa?-. Le pregunta Tobin después de un tiempo.

-Estoy bien-. Fuerza una sonrisa y Tobin solo asiente y se mueve hacia un banco.- Ven aquí-. Dice, y acaricia el espacio al lado de ella. Alex solo sonríe y se sienta junto a Tobin.

-Has estado jugando muy bien Alex. Un futbol de clase mundial-. Tobin gira para mirarla a los ojos. Por supuesto que Tobin sabe lo que ha estado molestando a Alex, podía verlos en sus ojos cada vez que paso en el autobús para salir del estadio después de los juegos. Podía ver la mirada emocionada, pero un poco decepcionada por todas las veces que se perdería un disparo.

Alex simplemente mueve su cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos suspirando profundamente.

-Me gustaría que pudieras ver eso y no ser tan dura contigo misma-. Tobin intenta de nuevo.

-Me gustaría verlo también-. Alex dice finalmente.

-¿Por qué estas decepcionada de ti? No es como si estuvieras jugando terriblemente. Has estado ayudando Alex como una loca. No todo se trata de marcar goles, y los sabes-. Tobin trata de razonar.

-Parte de mi trabajo es anotar sin embargo. Y no estoy haciendo eso, no estoy cumpliendo con las expectativas de Pia, mi familia y los aficionados.

-Alex no es tan malo. No he visto a tu familia tan orgullosa antes. Pia confía en ti mucho y no he visto a los aficionados más excitados por cualquier otro jugador-. Ella acaricia la mejilla de Alex.- Deja de presionarte tanto a ti misma, solo relájate y el gol vendrá.

Alex solo la mira durante un tiempo y se mueve a si misma más cerca envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin y coloca la cabeza debajo de la barbilla del centrocampista. Tobin no dice nada más; ella solo abraza a Alex tratando de calmarla. Apenas han pasado tiempo de calidad solas las dos de ellas y valora cada minuto que pasa a solas con Alex envuelta en sus brazos.

-Gracias-. Alex dice entre diente después de un tiempo.

-Hemos dicho que estamos juntas en esto. Debes empezar a creer en ti misma otra vez porque todo el mundo ya lo hace.

Alex se aleja un poco y mira profundamente a los ojos de Tobin, esos cálidos ojos color miel que llevan todo el amor y la fe del mundo para ella. Alex se inclina y se conecta con los labios de Tobin, una conexión que ha estado ausente los últimos días. Alex mueve la mano a la mandíbula de Tobin y la acerca, mientras que los brazos de Tobin se envuelven alrededor de la cintura  más estrecha de Alex y ella la besa de vuelta. Es un suave beso de amor. Un camino para que Alex pueda expresar lo agradecida que es de tener a Tobin. Pero los labios de Tobin moviéndose junto a los de ella parecen encender un fuego en su interior, un fuego que sale de sus ganas de más. Con un suspiro, se desplaza a sí misma y trata de profundizar el beso con éxito. Tobin no era la de resistir a Alex. Con un movimiento fluido el delantero se las arregla para ponerse a sí misma en el regazo de Tobin colocando sus piernas a cada lado del volante y pone más fuerza en el beso.

-Alex…-. Es todo lo que Tobin puede murmurar, pero los labios de Alex están en ella otra vez y sus manos están jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa y ella no puede formar una frase coherente. Alex desliza la mano bajo la camisa de Tobin y mueve sus dedos junto a su caja torácica. El volante queda sin aliento con el toque que hace a Alex sonreír en el beso. Ella mueve sus manos hacia el sujetador deportivo de Tobin, pero se detiene cuando los labios de Tobin encuentran su lugar de pulso y se pierde el rastro de sus movimientos.

-Alex…-. El aliento de Tobin es caliente en su cuello y ella gime un poco presionando su cuerpo más en Tobin.- Estamos frente a un hotel-. Tobin mueve sus labios juntos a la mandíbula de Alex.- Cualquiera podría vernos.

-No me importa-. Alex respira.- Te quiero ahora-. Trata de besar a Tobin de nuevo, pero el centrocampista se aleja.

-No quieres cualquier imagen dando vueltas alrededor de internet sin embargo.

Alex piensa en ello durante un tiempo y frustrada lanza su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tobin exhalando.

-Tienes razón. Pero todavía quiero-. Se queja sobre el hombro de Tobin.

-Pronto… lo prometo-. El centrocampista le acaricia el pelo.

-Es mejor que mantengas tus promesas Heath. No puedo soportarlo más.

-Las mantengo… no te preocupes-. Tobin ríe y abraza a Alex más fuerte.

 

 

 

Ella no anota, ella juega bien y asiste pero el objetivo que ha estado esperando para conseguir no entra en ese juego tampoco. En cambio, consigue un gran hematoma en la rodilla por una colisión con el arquero. Por un momento pensó que no sería capaz de caminar sobre ella, pero después de un par de minutos fue capaz de funcionar, el portero parecía estar bien también al menos por ahora. Alex no puede negar que es feliz, el equipo gano y están las semifinales, jugaron bien y se concentraron. Ella se emociona sobre eso y ella se une a la pequeña fiesta de celebración en el vestuario después de que el juego ha terminado. Todo el mundo está muy contento y feliz y eso es contagioso; ella se ríe con Kelley, baila con Sydney y Cheney celebrando el primer gol olímpico de Syd y comparte un abrazo cálido con Tobin. Abby llega a ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara y le da un abrazo de trituración de huesos.

-Lo hicimos pareja-. Se ríe.

-Si… lo hicimos, y anotaste-. Alex señala.

-Esa es una lógica estúpida, me diste una de las mejores asistencias que he recibido nunca. Me hubiera gustado que hayas anotado solo para aumentar tu confianza, porque pareces haber perdido la fe en tus capacidades-. Abby la mira a los ojos.

-Quiero decir… me siento mejor conmigo misma si he marcado, pero no me malinterpretes, estoy contenta por el equipo, encantada por lo que hicimos… solo… siento que contribuyo cuando anoto, y no lo he hecho desde hace un tiempo-. Murmura y aparta sus ojos de la mirada penetrante de Abby.

-Alex vamos… no puedo creer que digas eso. Eres unos de los delanteros mejores dotados de los que he jugado, o he visto jugar. El hecho de que puedes aportar en más de una forma que solo haciendo goles te hace un jugador mucho más valioso de lo que puedes imaginar. Y… estoy muy orgullosa de ti-. La honestidad en la voz de Abby hace que Alex se sienta un poco emocional al escuchar todas esas palaras. Abby ha estado a su lado como una hermana, su mentor y su socio en el crimen. Se siente bien y aliviada escuchar eso de ella.

-Gracias Abby. Significa mucho. Estoy muy agradecida de tenerte en este equipo y como mentor y todo-. Alex sonríe genuinamente.

-Solo debes empezar a creer más en ti. Eres grande y me siento honrada de tener la oportunidad de ser tu mentor. Al verte crecer como jugador, ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi carrera futbolística-. Dice Abby y Alex no puede decir nada después de eso, lo único que puede hacer es abrazar a Abby. Un abrazo cálido, que Abby está contenta de devolver.

Cuando llegan al hotel se dirige inmediatamente a la sala de entrenamiento para que examinen su rodilla de nuevo y para conseguir un poco de hielo. Tan pronto como se entera que su rodilla está bien regresa a su habitación para aplicar hielo sobre ella como ha sido informado por los entrenadores. Le sorprende que Kelley no esté allí, y se siente un poco triste porque ella podría utilizar su compañía en este momento, su personalidad alegre y sus bromas tontas, solo para sacar su mente lejos del dolor en la rodilla y el toque de decepción que todavía persiste en su interior. Cierra los ojos y pone la cabeza en la almohada pensando en cada tiro que se perdió el día de hoy como una repetición en cámara lenta en su mente. Ella trata de respirar profundamente por la nariz para calmarse, no era una buena idea quedarse sola en la habitación, ella acabaría por volverse loca. Su rodilla debe estar descansando y aunque ella no puede caminar con la bolsa se hielo sobre ella, los entrenadores le dijeron que tiene que permanecer acostada. En ese momento un suave golpe en la puerta la interrumpe de sus pensamientos no tan positivos y una sonriente Tobin se mete en la habitación.

-Imagine que necesitabas un poco de compañía. Dawn dijo que no tienes permitido caminar hasta mañana-. Lanza una mirada preocupante sobre la rodilla de Alex y se sienta a su lado junto a la cama.

-Gracias por venir. No puedo quedarme en mi propia mente en este momento-. Alex agarra la mano de Tobin y tira de ella más cerca.

-¿Te duele?-. El centrocampista se acuesta junto a Alex y la abraza por los hombros besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Un poco-. Murmulla Alex en su cuello.

-Dawn dijo que estarías bien mañana, voy a traerte una nueva bolsa de hielo. No quiero que la que tienes se derrita por todas partes.

-Estoy bien solo contigo aquí, no necesito hielo.

-No seas terca; lo necesitas para sanar más rápido. Además, yo no voy a ninguna parte.

-Si… te vas a ir una vez que cierre los ojos. Siempre lo haces durante los campamentos y lo odio porque quiero dormir a tu lado y despertarme y verte sonriéndome-. Alex dice en voz baja y oculta su rostro en el cuello de Tobin.

-Pero… sabes que no puedo quedarme nena. Tienes a tu compañero de habitación y yo la mía y es simplemente como funciona el equipo. No podemos dormir donde queremos-. Tobin trata de razonar evitando admitir lo mucho que quiere dormir con Alex envuelta en sus brazos.

-Solo por esta noche… por favor-. Alex inclina la cabeza y mira a Tobin.- Te necesito esta noche-. Susurra y Tobin puede verlo en sus ojos. Ella coge su teléfono y envía un mensaje rápido a Kelley para cambiar de habitación solo por esta noche y recibe una respuesta positiva en un minuto. Tobin inclina la cabeza y besa la frente de Alex.

-Me voy a quedar aquí esta noche-. Susurra.

-Gracias-. Alex envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin y huele su perfume favorito.

-Alex, voy a tomar mis cosas de mi habitación y traerte una nueva bolsa de hielo y vuelvo en unos pocos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes cambiar a tu ropa de dormir por mientras-. Se levanta y se mueve hacia la puerta justo cuando Kelley entra en la habitación.

-Vine a buscar mis cosas. Prometan no hacer cosas sucias en nuestra habitación, por favor-. Se burla.

-Cállate Kelley-. Tobin le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro y sale de la habitación

-¿Estas bien Baby Horse? ¿Cómo está la rodilla?-. Kelley pregunta mientras recoge sus cosas.

-Mejorando. ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la habitación de Syd. Tuvimos una especie de celebración pasando con gatorade y todo-. Se ríe.- Mittsy, Abby y Pinoe creo que cambiaron sus iconos de twitter a la cara de celebración de Syd. Fue muy gracioso.

-¿De verdad? Necesito entrar en twitter y mirar eso. Maldita sea, no debería haberme perdido eso.

Es necesario descansar tu pierna, mas celebraciones vendrán si seguimos así. De todos modos yo estoy fuera, diviértete con tu chica-. Se inclina y le da un abrazo a Alex.- Gran juego hoy por cierto, -. Ella guiña y sale de la habitación. El estado de ánimo alegre de Kelley logro animar a Alex un poco, la hacía sentirse más ligera y más relajada. Se levantó de la cama, tiro la bolsa de hielo que se derritió y se puso una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos para dormir. Ella solo logro ponerse cómoda en la cama cuando Tobin llego con una nueva bolsa de hielo

-Pon esto en tu rodilla.

-No creo que sea necesario Tobs. Mira, no está hinchada más-. Señala su golpe en la rodilla.

-Está bien, vamos a dejarlo para más adelante en caso de que te duela. Vamos, vamos a dormir un poco-. Tobin se une a Alex en la cama envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su chica como una chuchara.

-Esto se siente tan bien-. Alex suspira.- Tenerte aquí.

-Lo se nena-. Besa la sien de Alex.- Jugaste tan bien hoy, pero por favor, deja de sufrir. No es divertido.

-Lo siento-. Alex se ríe.- ¿Bindon está bien? No he tenido la oportunidad de ver como estaba. Yo pensaba que a lo menos tenía una conmoción cerebral.

-Ella está bien creo, continuo jugando. Debe haber sido evaluada por ahora, así que supongo que si ella está herida o algo ya hubiéramos sabido.

-Necesito hablar con ella, decir que lo siento y esas cosas.

-Podríamos hacer eso, pero no es como si fuera culpa tuya. Es futbol, son cosas que pasan.

-Todavía quiero sin embargo-. Alex bosteza y provoca que Tobin sonría.

-Bien, ahora duerme un poco. Estas muy cansada-. Tobin le acaricia el pelo y la besa en el cuello ligeramente.

-No te vayas-. Murmura somnolienta apretándose más en Tobin.

-No iré a ninguna parte. Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes-. El centrocampista entierra su rostro en el cabello de Alex.

-Voy marcar en el siguiente juego, para ti.

-Yo no te necesito para anotar; necesito que creas en ti misma como yo lo hago. Creo en ti más de lo que puedas imaginar-. Susurra.

-Te amo.

-También te amo.

 

 

-¡Solo tenemos una oportunidad! ¡Una más! ¡Una más!-. Abby grita con toda su fuerza, tratando de animarlos, como siempre lo hace. Juntamos las manos y el resto del equipo se une al pelotón antes de la segunda mitad del tiempo extra inicie. Creen en sí. ¿Cómo podían no hacerlo? Volvieron tres veces, nunca dejaron de luchar, nunca dejaron de intentarlo. No había ni un solo memento en el que cualquiera de ellas había pensado en renunciar porque sabían que podían hacerlo. Como un equipo. Siempre lo hicieron y siempre lo harán.

Alex da un vistazo a su alrededor, encontrando caras demasiado familiares; cansadas pero decididas, dispuestas a luchar una al lado de la otra, para salir allí una vez más y hacer lo mejor posible. Necesitan ganar, tienen que ganar. Una oportunidad, eso es todo lo que se necesita, una más. Ella echa un vistazo a Abby; su mentor, su modelo a seguir, como concentrada es con esa mirada casi salvaje en su cara, como ella está lista para hacer cualquier cosa que necesiten para ganar. Y lo hará. Y de repente a ella no le importa si llega a anotar o no, a ella no le importa incluso si juega más; todo lo que ella quiere es que ganen. No por el bien de una actuación individual, o un solo gol. Para todo el equipo, el equipo que ha sido su familia estos años, el equipo que había estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Este no es el fin para ellos, no habrá penales. Ganaran. Solo se necesita una oportunidad.

El juego se vuelve más físico, los cuerpos caen por todos lados, la fatiga está tomando su peaje. No es el momento de abandonar sin embargo. Corren hacia arriba y abajo, pases, tiros, abordando jugadores. Cualquier cosa para ganar. Alex es casi segura que ella no puede sentir sus piernas, pero no hay manera de que va a dejar de correr. Pasaron unos minutos cuando el cuerpo de Kelley fue tomado violentamente y ella corre a su lado.

-¿Estas bien?-. Ella le pregunta.

-No puedo sentir mi cuerpo-. Kelley aprieta los dientes.- Vamos a ganar esta cosa-. Se pone de pie cojeando y jadeante. Alex solo asiente y camina hasta su lugar.

Necesitan una oportunidad, una más. No hay penales.

Abby juega con Heather que se mete en la línea de fondo. Alex está en el área sabiendo que Abby estaba solo unos metros detrás de ella.

-Por favor, céntrala a mi o Abby. Por favor. Una oportunidad.

Y Heather centra.

Y Alex salta.

Y Alex anota.

 

 

 

No se dio cuenta de lo que paso hasta que escucho el rugido de la multitud y lo único que puede hacer es levantar y abrir los brazos. Todo es un borrón y ni siquiera puede sentir otra cosa que todas las emociones que se ejecutan por su cuerpo, palabras para tratar de expresar sus sentimientos serian una subestimación. Ella puede sentir a Syd envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, y el abrazo de oso de Abby gritando a la vez.

-Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti en este momento-. Repite una y otra vez.

Ella no puede detectar quien está en el pelotón más, solo brazos y voces gritando. Ella es incapaz de murmurar una sola palabra; ella se queda parada allí con lágrimas en los ojos, porque lo que ha pasado está más allá de su mente.

El silbato suena después de unos segundos y todo el mundo está fuera de sus mentes. Corriendo arriba y abajo, el agotamiento quedo en el olvido, todos se abrazan, gritando y llorando. Especialmente llorando, porque este equipo es especial, extraordinario y el vínculo que comparten no puede ser descrito con palabras al azar.

Syd la está abrazando de nuevo y Abby también. Ella puede sentir a Kelley gritando y a Pinoe también. Tobin es la voz más clara en sus oídos sin embargo. Se puede escuchar el grito del centrocampista dando gracias a Dios y lanzando el nombre de Alex aquí y allá y por un minuto ella desea poder abrazar solamente a Tobin, pero con un segundo pensamiento ella sabe que es mejor que sus compañeros de equipo este ahí porque si estaba sola con Tobin no sería capaz de controlarse a sí misma y solo la besaría ahí enfrente de todos.

Cuando rompen el pelotón, Kelley la encuentra y mete la cabeza debajo de la barbilla aplastándola en un abrazo.

-Lo hicimos, lo hicimos oh mi Dios lo hicimos. Gracias por anotar, muchas gracias. No puedo creer esto. ¿Puedes creer esto?-. Kelley simplemente masculla una y otra vez incapaz de controlar sus emociones y Alex solo la abraza de vuelta sonriendo como una idiota todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Lo hicimos Kell! Lo hicimos. Este equipo… todos lo hicimos.

 

 

El camino de vuelta al hotel es el más ruidoso y más feliz que han tenido nunca. Todo el mundo en el autobús no pueden contener su emoción, cantan, bailan y gritan todos juntos abrazándose unos a otros. Tobin tiene sus brazos alrededor de Alex, no dejándola ni siquiera por un minuto. Ella se ha enamorado de nuevo durante este campamento y especialmente durante las últimas horas, la sonrisa de Alex, las lágrimas cuando marco y la luz de sus ojos en este momento han enviado todo tipo de sensaciones abrumadoras en el corazón de Tobin y ella simplemente no puede mantener sus manos fuera de ella. Mostro suficiente dominio de sí misma cuando ella no consiguió besarla allí mismo.

Ella tiene que separarse de Alex, cuando llegan al hotel hay cámaras y reporteros en espera de ellas y, por supuesto, Alex es la primera persona a quien desean entrevistar. El delantero se queda con los reporteros y habla con ellos, incluso después de que el resto del equipo ha entrado en el hotel y el cuerpo técnico casi les obliga a ir a sus habitaciones, ya que necesitan recuperarse y descansar después del juego. Tobin agarra el brazo de Kelley antes entre a la habitación de ella y Alex.

-Kelley necesito un favor.

-¿Qué pasa Toby?-. Kelley sonríe.

-¿Puedo…um… me preguntaba si podía dormir con Alex esta noche?-. Se desplaza con torpeza.

-Ah lo entiendo… quieres celebrar con tu chica-. El defensor le guiña el ojo.

-¡Cállate! Yo solo quiero esta con ella en este momento.

-Por supuesto que quieres…-. Kelley apretar el hombro de Tobin y hace una mueca.- Déjame agarrar mis cosas y me voy a tu habitación.

-Gracias Kell. Eres impresionante-. Tobin la abraza cálidamente.

-¡Duh! ¡Lo sé! ¿Ustedes tontas no puede prescindir de mí?

Tobin oye a Alex entrar en la habitación mientras se lava los dientes y no puede evitar sonreír ante la idea de pasar una noche más con ella.

-Lo siento por tardar tanto Kell. Fui a la habitación de Tobin para decir buenas noches, pero no respondió a la puerta. Pensé que me iba a esperar…-. Alex murmura para sí misma y Tobin sonríe.

-¿Cómo podría responder a esa puerta si estoy aquí?-. Dice saliendo del baño.

-¡Tobs!-. Alex exclama y corre a abrazarla.- ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche?

-¡Por supuesto!-. Besa a Alex en la mejilla.- Quería estar contigo ahora.

-Gracias bebe. Estaba pensando en pasar la noche contigo también, pero parece que estas un paso delante de mí-. El delantero aprieta los labios contra la línea de la mandíbula de Tobin.- Estoy muy feliz Tobs-. Murmura.

-Yo también Alex… yo también. Eso fue como el mejor juego que hemos tenido como un equipo, tal vez en el mismo nivel que el partido contra Brasil, pero en este momento, este es el mejor en mis ojos porque es tan dulce-. Ella mantiene a Alex cerca de su cuerpo acariciándole el pelo.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo cuando anotaste. Gracias-. Su voz se quiebra.

-Fue un esfuerzo de equipo bebe; yo no habría anotado si no fuera por el increíble centro de HAO, mi objetivo no importaría si Pinoe no hubiera anotado dos veces antes de mí, hubiera sido nada sin todos ustedes.

-Aun así… estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Has crecido como jugador y como persona y yo solo… te quiero tanto Alex.

Alex no dice nada, ella no puede formar palabras cuando Tobin se expresa de esa manera, ella solo la sostiene cerca de su cuerpo, disfrutando de la calidez que proporciona Tobin, la sensación de seguridad e integridad. Tobin tira hacia atrás después de un tiempo, ahuecando la cara de Alex y pasa sus dedos junto a la línea de la mandíbula de Alex. Los ojos de Alex se ablandan con el toque y ella misma se mueve más cerca mientras su respiración se vuelve aguda. Tobin se da cuenta de la forma en que lame sus labios en la anticipación y ella sonríe un poco. Ella se dobla a sí misma y conecta sus labios, sus manos sin dejar la mandíbula de Alex.

Fue un beso diferente a los que habían compartido, tan pronto como los labios de Tobin se conectaron con los de Alex el delantero entendió. Ella sintió que el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Nada más importaba. Nadie más existía. Eran solo las dos de ellas como si la unión de sus labios fuera en centro de su universo. El movimiento de los labios de Tobin junto con los de ella creo un cosquilleo en la piel e hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Se besan lenta y profundamente y Alex deja escapar un pequeño gemido de sus labios y Tobin no puede evitar deslizar su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de Alex profundizando a un más el beso, por lo que es feroz y largo. Alex siente que su cabeza gira, el sabor de Tobin en su boca. Su olor único inundándola, dejándola sin aliento. Tobin se desgarra y sus ojos son oscuros y lujuriosos mientras que Alex está tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Tobin…-. La voz de Alex sale ronca.

-Te amo Alex-. Se pregunta si eso es lo único que puede decir esta noche y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaría feliz de expresar su amor por Alex en cualquier momento, cualquier día.

-Yo también te amo-. Alex acaricia la mejilla de Tobin.- Tobin… ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

-Por supuesto, te he dicho que me quedare aquí esta noche.

-No… quiero decir, en una casa… ¿Conmigo?-. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Al igual que… ¿Vivir contigo?-. Los ojos de Tobin son como platos por la sorpresa.

-Si… Sé que puede parecer que estamos apresurando las cosas pero yo quiero vivir contigo todos los días a partir de ahora y para estar contigo y no tener que esperar un mes hasta que llegue a verte en el campamento o alguna cosa. Quiero hacer todas las pequeñas cosas contigo. Compartir el desayuno en nuestra cocina, ir a pasear en la ciudad o en playa, ver películas en nuestra sala de estar, la limpieza de la casa, hacer mandados… todas las pequeñas cosas-. Ella de repente se siente como si solo ha pintado su futura vida, como quiere que su vida sea, con Tobin a su lado. Vivir todo con Tobin. Está preocupada y con miedo de que el centrocampista podría querer algo diferente, o que ella no quiere apresurar las cosas, pero en este momento Tobin es todo en su vida y ella quiere que lo sepa.

-Wow… que… ¿es lo que realmente quieres?-. Tobin se sorprende. Ella nunca ha tenido una casa antes, ella es un espíritu libre y le gusta su vida nómada. Ella no puede instalarse en algún lugar durante más de un par de semanas, pero en este momento la vida doméstica que sale de la boca de Alex suena tan perfecta que la hace anhelarla. Ella lo quiere.

-Si… me refiero a que sé que te gusta ser libre y puedo entender eso, pero… quiero que consideres nuestro lugar tu hogar-. Se sonroja un poco y mira hacia abajo.

-Alex…-. Ella le levanta la barbilla.- Eres mi hogar. Me encantaría vivir contigo-. Alex sonríe y no puede dejar de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo aliviada y satisfecha. ¿Podría este día ser mejor? Ella lo pone en duda.

-¡Gracias! Muchas gracias. Voy a ser el mejor compañero de piso lo prometo-. Chilla Alex y Tobin no puede dejar de reír.

-Hay una cosa más, un pequeño detalle.

-¿Qué es?-. Tobin arque una ceja.

-Bueno, voy a estar ausente un par de días cada mes por lo menos hasta abril a causa de Nike y yo no quiero que estés sola y cosas así que pensé que te gustaría tener un poco de compañía… una muy buena-. Tobin puede detectar la sonrisa en la voz de Alex mientras habla.

-¿Bueno?

-Kelley se mudara con nosotras también-. Alex chilla aplaudiendo.- ¿No es increíble?

Tobin no dice nada por un tiempo; se imagina una casa que contendrá al amor de su vida y una de sus mejores amigas, una casa junto al mar, donde puede hacer surf cada vez que ella quiera y cuando vuelva Alex y Kelley estarán allí y tendrán la cena todas juntas y luego tal vez ver una película y por la noche tendrá a Alex envuelta en sus brazos. ¿No es esto la vida perfecta? Ella envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Alex y la acerca. Ella acaricia los labios de Alex con sus labios sin besarla completamente.

-Suena como el plan perfecto-. Susurra en los labios de Alex.

Momentos más tarde con Alex envuelta en sus brazos, casi dormida, y con los sonidos débiles de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo que estaban demasiados emocionados como para ir a dormir todavía, Tobin trata de que las experiencias de este día abandonen su cuerpo. Sin éxito. Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida. El juego, el equipo, los goles, Alex… todo lo que ha sucedido la insta a orar. Ella reza a Dios. Da las gracias a él por bendecirla con momentos como estos, con algunas de las personas más grandes que ha conocido y como ella mira hacia abajo a Alex acurrucada en sus brazos, los parpados demasiado pesados, simplemente le da gracias a dios por ella. Él la envió a la vida de Tobin para que sea completa. Ella le da las gracias todos los días por eso, pero nunca sera suficiente.

Inclina la cabeza y besa la frente de Alex.

-Buenas noches cariño, te amo.

-Te amo también-. Se arrima más cerca de Tobin presionando sus labios contra el punto de pulso y cierra los ojos, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Tobin está feliz, ella está completa y no puede esperar para comenzar su nueva vida. Una vida con una medalla de oro en su cuello, sus compañeros de equipo a su alrededor y Alex a su lado.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

 

 

-Mami: Hola, soy Alex y yo voy a ser una medallistas de oro olímpico cuando sea grande.

Ella recuerda la pequeña nota que le había dado a su madre cuando tenía unos 8 años de edad. Había luchado por ese momento, ella había soñado con eso, había construido su vida en torno a ese objetivo. Y aquí está ahora, a solo un par de minutos de salir al campo de juego, con miles de personas en las gradas animando y gritando, a ella se le pone la piel de gallina y le dan escalofríos. De repente, ella teme que no puede hacer esto, ella no puede salir y jugar.

-¿Alex estas bien?-. Ella siente la mano de Abby apretando su hombro y le da una sonrisa forzada a cambio. Abby la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Hemos estado esperando este momento; has estado esperando este momento. Estamos listos; puedes hacer esto, ¿bien? Salir y jugar el juego que más. La medalla de oro está allí; vamos a ir a ganar ¿ok?

Y en ese momento sus nervios y temores se han ido; una verdadera sonrisa viene en el lugar de la forzada y ella asiente con entusiasmo.

-Vamos a ganar esta cosa-. Sonríe y Abby sonríe.

Ellas pueden ganar esto.

 

 

 

Suena el silbato y les toma un minuto en procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ella han ganado una medalla de oro; ella tiene una medalla de oro, el equipo gano el oro. Esto es irreal. Ella pasa la mano por su cola de caballo desordenada incapaz incluso de gritar. Los brazos de Abby se envuelven a su alrededor y grita en su oído.

-¡Lo hicimos Alex! Somos el número uno. Ganamos-. Su voz es ronca y se rompe, Alex está segura de que está llorando y con la voz de Abby en su oído su propio entusiasmo se desata y puede sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos. Antes de que Alex se dé cuenta, ella está saltando arriba y abajo, ella grita y llora y sus compañeras de equipo están alrededor de ella gritando, llorando y abrazando a todo el mundo. Alguien trae una camiseta que dice “la grande ha sido encontrada” y todas llegan a usarlas, y de la nada hay banderas de Estados Unidos en todas partes, ella envuelve una alrededor de su cuerpo y está demasiado emocionada y encantada para hacer nada más que llorar y saltar arriba y abajo. Kelley trata de abrazarla y ella mete la barbilla debajo de la cabeza de Alex y Alex puede sentir las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y sus gritos se amortiguan por lo que no puede entender lo que dice Kelley, pero está bien; sus cuerpos expresan más que las palabras en estos momentos. Ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Kelley y se balancean hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

-¡Lo hicimos Kell! ¿Puedes creerlo? Oh Dios mío lo hicimos.

Kelley dice algo contra su cuello antes de irse y corre para saltar sobre Hope. Alex no se queda sola durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Tobin viene hacia ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y de repente, Alex tiene miedo que ella no pueda luchar contra la necesidad de besarla. Ella quiere besarla, pero no puede. Tobin la agarra de la camiseta de gran tamaño y la mece hacia atrás y adelante.

-Nosotras. Lo. Hicimos-. Tobin grita entre cada tirón de la camiseta.- ¡Somos el número uno nena! Mírate con esa camiseta-. Se ríe y abraza a Alex. Un cálido y aplastante abrazo a medida que tratan de expresar sus emociones sin necesidad de conectar sus labios. Ellas simplemente pegan sus cuerpos y Alex levanta a Tobin del suelo y gira alrededor con ella riéndose en voz alta antes de bajarla.

-Te amo tanto-. Alex murmura.

Hay lágrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Tobin solo se queda allí por un tiempo mirándola, refleja la expresión de Alex en su propia cara. Y la mata que lo único que puede hacer en este momento es apretar las manos de Alex antes se susurrar.

-Te amo también. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

 

 

 

Tienen que estar listas para la ceremonia más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado. Ellas solo habían logrado que apareciera una botella de champan antes de que el cuerpo técnico las apurara para ponerse su uniforme.

Una vez que están en ese podio, sin embargo, con las medallas de oro alrededor de su cuello todo acerca de la celebración se olvida y todas las emociones de orgullo acerca de este equipo y su país se precipito a través de ellas.

Alex se vuelve hacia Abby una vez que les entregan las flores y la mira por un tiempo antes de tomar una mirada alrededor del estadio y la multitud.

-¿Alguna vez has jugado en frente de una multitud tan grande?-. Le pregunta.

-Nunca. Esto es especial-. Abby sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos y lleva su mano sobre la cabeza de Alex que tiene el aspecto más orgulloso en su cara.- Esto es solo el comienzo para ti-. Abby añade palmeándole a la ligera.

-Gracias por todo-. Es todo lo que Alex puede decir.

Esto es especial.

 

 

Tobin nunca fue una persona de fiestas, no le gusta beber y ella definitivamente no es del tipo que baila. Esta fiesta es diferente y ella lo ama. En primer lugar porque es la fiesta de celebración de su medalla de oro y cada miembro del equipo y sus familias están allí de fiesta juntos; algunos de ellos todavía llorando y algunos de ellos ya están borrachos. Todo el mundo tiene banderas de EE.UU o camisetas sobre ellos y Tobin se hincha de orgullo y emoción. Ella todavía no puede creer que ha ganado una medalla de oro más. Le tomara un tiempo para procesar todo. Puede ser que sea el mejor torneo que ha jugado en su vida; este equipo, estos jugadores son su familia y el vínculo que comparten es tan especial y tan único que ganar la medalla de oro fue simplemente el resultado de su gran relación.

En segundo lugar es a causa de Alex. El joven delantero estuvo casi todo el tiempo pegada a su lado con una mano envuelta firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Tobin y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, arrastrando a Tobin alrededor todo el tiempo. La única vez que se separó de Tobin fue cuando toda su familia vino a abrazarla y Alex se perdió en los abrazos familiares de sus seres queridos.

-¿Loco, eh? Eres una medallista olímpica dos veces, mi Dios. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?-. La voz de Perry la saca de sus pensamientos y de su actividad principal, que era seguir a Alex con la mirada.

-Lo sé-. Tobin lanza un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Perry.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermanita. Todo el mundo lo es-. La voz de Perry se quiebra y ella pasa la mano junto a la mejilla de Tobin. Tobin no puede decir nada; ella simplemente tira de su hermana en un abrazo suspirando con alegría.

-Así que me preguntaba…-. Perry comienza a romper el abrazo.- ¿Cuándo crees que sería un buen momento para llevar a Alex a cenar en casa?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Ustedes han tenido numerosas cenas juntas-. Tobin arque una ceja.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir… Tobs mírala con mamá, papá y Jeff en este momento. Ya están actuando como una familia-. Perry asiente con la cabeza en dirección de Alex perdida en una animada conversación los padres y el hermano de Tobin y Tobin sigue su mirada.- ¿No crees que es el momento de hacerlo… como más oficial?

-Pero ellos ya saben de nosotras. No se per… no hemos hablado de ya sabes, avanzar… en una especie de manera oficial-. Tobin se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Bueno… Alex me dijo algo acerca de ustedes viviendo juntas. Con Kelley.

-¿Ella te dijo eso?-. Los ojos de Tobin como platos por la sorpresa; pensaba que nadie lo sabía aun.

-Si… no es malo que sepa Tobs. Me preguntaba… ¿Las cosas van en serio?

-Es solo… que hemos estado juntas durante casi un año y sé que esto puede parecer apresurado, pero lo quiero y ella también. Nos amamos y queremos vivir juntas porque seamos sinceras, la larga distancia es una mierda. Creo que es suficiente por ahora-. Tobin se encoge.

-Estaba sorprendida porque sabes, eres un nómada y todo. No esperaba verte establecida pronto y, especialmente, establecerse con alguien con el que estas en una relación-. Perry explica.

-Per… es Alex. Ella es mi mejor amiga. ¿Con quién iba a optar por vivir si no es con mi mejor amiga?-. Tobin sonríe.

-Esto es lo que me gusta de ustedes-. Perry sonríe y abraza a Tobin con gusto.

-¡Toby!-. La voz de Alex rompe el abrazo de las hermanas y la cara de Tobin se ilumina cuando el delantero envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin.

-Hey superestrella-. Besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Alex.

-¿Dónde está tu teléfono? Casey llamo, dijo que te ha estado llamando durante horas, pero nunca contestaste, estaba preocupada.

-Vaya, lo deje en la habitación. Dame el tuyo, así puedo llamarla.

-Ella dijo que volverá a llamar más tarde-. Alex se encoge.

-Bueno Alex, realmente espero que puedas enseñarle a no olvidar sus cosas ahora que van a vivir juntas-. Perry sonríe.

-Sí, yo también lo espero. Ella tendrá una vida organizada ahora. ¿Cierto nena?-. Alex mira a Tobin.

-EW, no-. Tobin toma una mirada de disgusto que provoca que las otras chicas se rían.

Pasan la mayor parte de  su noche de fiesta con sus compañeros de equipo y familias y en la vida mental de Tobin no podría ser más perfecto. Cuando los signos de la madrugada son visibles en el cielo de la noche la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo y familias están abandonando el salón de fiestas. Tobin y Alex pronto deciden ir a su habitación. Bien dicho el cuarto de Alex, pero Kelley ya se había trasladado a la habitación de Tobin para que la pareja pudiera estar sola.

-Todavía tengo la medalla en el cuello-. Alex se ríe.- ¿Dónde está la tuya?-. Pregunta a Tobin tan pronto como llegan a la habitación.

-En la caja fuerte de mi habitación-. Tobin sonríe y se acerca a Alex que tiene la medalla en sus manos mirándola con asombro.- Se siente tan bien, ¿verdad?-. Ella corre la yema de los dedos por la medalla. Alex levanta la cabeza y la mira a los ojos, las lágrimas comienzan a formarse de nuevo y ella traga asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es simplemente irreal…-. Susurra.

Tobin acerca su mano y seca una lagrima que ha caído del ojo de Alex y la trae más cerca arrastrándola por las caderas. Ella quita cuidadosamente la medalla del cuello de Alex y la coloca sobre la mesa de noche. Alex solo se queda allí, hipnotizada por los gráciles movimientos de Tobin, que sostiene su cara como una copa mientras el aliento del delantero se engancha.

Tobin pasa la punta de su dedo por el labio inferior de Alex y luego por el lado del cuello viendo cómo se engancha la respiración del delantero mientras lame sus labios. Tobin lleva lentamente la cara a un pulgada de la boca de Alex y le acaricia los labios agrietados con los suyos, no dejando que el delantero la bese.

-Te mereces todas las medallas de oro del mundo-. Susurra Tobin y Alex obtiene la piel de gallina al instante. La voz ronca de Tobin es la cosa más caliente para ella y ella lleva sus manos sobre el cabello de Tobin respirando profundamente. El centrocampista sigue acariciando sus labios con los de Alex mientras que el delantero acerca instintivamente sus caderas las de Tobin.

-Te amo-. El centrocampista dice antes de conectar sus labios. Es un beso apasionado, un beso fuerte, profundo, que dura más de lo que pueden contar. Podría haber durado para siempre, las manos de Alex en el cabello de Tobin tirando del volante cada vez más cerca, tratando de cerrar todos los espacios entre ellas y Tobin todavía tiene la cara de Alex en forma de copa entre sus manos recorriendo sus dedos por el cuello de Alex. Ella mueve la cabeza hacia un lado poniendo más fuerza en el beso y cuando Alex suspira, toma la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua entre los labios entre abiertos de Alex. El delantero responde al instante y pronto sus lenguas están luchando por el dominio dejándolas sin aliento y pequeños gemidos escapan de sus labios. Las manos de Tobin viajan junto a la caja torácica de Alex y ella desliza una mano bajo su camisa descansando en la parte baja de la espalda de Alex. El delantero deja un profundo suspiro al sentir la piel de Tobin en su cuerpo y mueve la mano en el dobladillo de la camisa de Tobin acercándola más. La otra mano de Tobin viene bajo la camisa de Alex, trazando la forma perfecta de su ABS y avanzado hacia su sujetador pasando la mano por debajo. Alex jadea y rompe el beso poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Tobin.

-Mierda-. Murmura sin aliento y lleva sus labios al lugar del pulso de Tobin pellizcando a la ligera haciendo gemir al centrocampista.

-Alex…-. Dice ella.

-¿Qué bebe?-. Alex dice con aliento caliente en su cuello y Tobin instintivamente aplica más presión sobre la piel de Alex debajo de la camiseta. Tobin se aleja un poco y elimina el pelo de Alex de la cara. Sus ojos son de un océano salvaje y profundo y ella quiere perderse en ellos. Ella quiere ahogarse en ese océano.

-Yo… ¿Deberíamos ir a la cama?-. Ella murmura sin apartar los de Alex.

-¿Qué?-. El delantero traga.- Vamos Tobin, yo no quiero dormir. Quiero que… te quiero ahora-. Tira la camisa de Tobin intentando besarla de nuevo.

-Quiero también-. Tobin susurra en los labios de Alex.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te detiene?-. Pasa sus labios por la mandíbula de Tobin y el centrocampista jadea.- Tú quieres y yo también lo quiero-. La lengua se mueve al lóbulo de la oreja de Tobin.- Te amo y me amas-. Se mueve hacia el cuello de Tobin.- Y soy tuya. Por siempre y para siempre-. Pellizca suavemente el punto sensible en el cuello de Tobin.

-Dios mío-. Gime Tobin y tira de la cara de Alex casi violentamente conectando sus labios con fuerza. Sus paredes han sido derrumbadas, todo este tiempo se mantenía a si misma lejos de Alex, físicamente, porque tenía miedo de que la joven podía lamentar su relación y no podría soportar eso. Tener a Alex y luego no tenerla. Pero en este momento se siente segura de los sentimientos de Alex, ella se siente segura de que están juntas en esto y los ojos de Alex cuando ella le dice que ama a Tobin tienen la mirada más honesta que ha visto. Ella quiere hacer a Alex de ella, basta de esperar. En este momento lo único que quieres es estar lo más cerca posible de ella, sentirla de todas las formas posibles.

Las manos de Tobin viajan bajo la camisa de Alex teniendo cuidado de no romper el beso y ella les comienza a mover hacia la cama. Cuando la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Alex tocan el borde de la cama se acuesta arrastrando con ella a Tobin. El centrocampista se cierne sobre Alex y se posiciona cargando su peso en su brazo derecho mientras mueve su mano izquierda en la mandíbula de Alex ahuecando su rostro. Alex es más impaciente que Tobin y quita rápidamente la camisa de Tobin recorriendo con sus manos los perfectos abdominales de Tobin. La niña mayor deja escapar un profundo suspiro ante el contacto y conecta las caderas con Alex cerrando todos los espacios entre ellas. Su mano se acerca al sujetador de Alex desabrochándolo lentamente y con cuidado toma el sujetador fuera del delantero. Las manos de Alex a tientas con el sujetador de Tobin queriendo quitárselo también, pero Tobin le agarra las manos y la detiene.

-Esta noche se trata de ti-. Susurra.

-Que… ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Alex dice. Su cabeza está girando y su corazón late más rápido que nunca con entusiasmo e impaciencia. Ella no puede creer que finalmente tendrá a Tobin.

-Solo… si algo te hace sentir incomoda, quiero que me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que me digas si no te gusta algo. Yo… quiero asegurarme de que estamos haciendo esto de la manera correcta-. La honestidad en la voz de Tobin derrite el corazón de Alex y ella no puede evitar acariciar la mejilla de Tobin.

-Cualquier cosas entre nosotras dos estaría bien. Tu y yo… siempre sera perfecto-. Y con eso ella conecta de nuevos sus labios con los de Tobin. Esta vez no dudan de profundizar el beso, permitiendo que sus lenguas se conecten en un beso largo y amoroso. Sus respiraciones salen desigual y cuando Tobin deja los labios de Alex para viajar hacia sus pechos, la joven deja escapar un gemido lento y se arquea hacia las caderas de Tobin, haciendo a Tobin jadear ante el contacto. Ella deja un sendero de esos por el estómago de Alex tomando su tiempo y cuando ella llega a la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros ella decide besar a Alex en los labios de nuevo haciendo que el delantero suelte un gemido de frustración.

Alex finalmente se las arregla para desabocar el sujetador de Tobin y lo arroja al otro lado de la habitación y ella comienza a mover sus manos hacia los pantalones vaqueros de Tobin. Ella pierde rápidamente el seguimiento de sus movimientos sin embargo, cuando los labios del centrocampista están de repente en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Qué te parece que estás haciendo?-. Tobin dice y hay un tono de juego en su voz que Alex lo encuentra demasiado sexy.

-Yo… yo… mierda-. Ella pierde sus palabras cuando la rodilla de Tobin se pone repentinamente entre sus piernas y ella jadea.

-Creo que eres un poco impaciente-. Tobin desabrocha lentamente los pantalones vaqueros de Alex.

-Creo que… he esperado-. Alex dice, pero no puede terminar la frase cuando los dedos de Tobin están viajando a un lado de su abdomen haciéndola temblar.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?-. El centrocampista se ríe en su oído y Alex obtiene la piel de gallina.

-Maldita sea Tobin… Yo-. Los labios de Tobin están en los de ella otra vez besándola con pasión dejando a Alex sin aliento. Ella tira hacia atrás después de un tiempo solo para echar un vistazo a Alex, sus ojos son de color azul oscuro y salvajes y Tobin entiendo todo lo que Alex no puede decir. Ella sonríe antes de viajar al sur, tomando poco a poco los pantalones vaqueros de Alex. Tobin puede oír que la respiración del delantero sale más rápido mientras ella besa con cuidado el interior de su muslo y ella se excita salvajemente cuando ve la mano de Alex apretando en forma de puños en las sabanas con sus nudillos casi blancos. Ella quiere tomar las cosas con calma porque es su primera vez y es especial, pero también porque ella es la primera novia de Alex y ella quiere hacer que el delantero se sienta cómoda y segura. El cuerpo de Alex muestra lo que quieres, sin embargo, ella está esperando por ella. Se está poniendo impaciente y con cada beso que Tobin deja en su muslo la chica más joven se retuerce y gime. El centrocampista se mueve lentamente, de modo que está flotando sobre Alex de nuevo, colocando su peso en su brazo izquierdo.

-Tobin…-. Alex dice con los ojos cerrados.

-Estoy aquí bebe-. Tobin empieza trazando formas en la parte interior del muslo de Alex.

-Te quiero-. Ella abre los ojos para mirar a Tobin.

-Te quiero también… quiero que me mires y me digas si no te gusta algo, ¿bien?-. Dice quitando algunos cabellos de la cara de Alex. Su frente es húmeda y respira pesadamente, cuando Tobin la toca se estremece.

-¿Por qué estas temblando?

-Te amo.

Tobin no necesita saber nada más. Poco a poco desliza la mano en el interior de la ropa interior de Alex y empieza a frotar su centro moviendo su mano en pequeños círculos.

-Joder-. Alex deja escapar un gemido moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba.

-Alex…-. Susurra Tobin.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también te amo.

Y con eso entra en ella lentamente. Alex deja escapar un grito y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin para conectar sus frentes. Ellas están piel con piel; nada las separa, se convierten en uno, conectando sus cuerpos y almas en uno de los días más grandes de su vida.

Ellas se esfuerzan por encontrar un ritmo al principio y Tobin puede sentir que Alex es un poco apretado ahora.

-Relájate nena-. Susurra.

-Yo… Yo oh mi Dios-. Alex echa la cabeza en el hombro de Tobin.

-¿Hay algo mal?-. Tobin deja de mover la mano y comienza a retirarla cuando la mano de Alex se mueve rápido para mantenerla en su posición.

-No… esto es tan bueno…-. Alex exhala y Tobin sonríe.

-Simplemente relájate. ¿Bien? Estoy aquí, te tengo-. Dice tratando de encontrar un ritmo de nuevo. Alex cierra los ojos con fuerza y asiente.

-Alex… abre los ojos y mírame-. Tobin dice y el delantero obedece. Se miran y de repente se vuelve tan fácil para Alex relajarse.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero estaba nerviosa, no porque no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, sino porque esta es su primera vez con una chica y ella no quería decepcionar a Tobin. Pero en este momento cuando la mira a los ojos y ve todo el amor y el afecto en el mundo que todos los nervios y huesos de su cuerpo están cautivados por como Tobin se mueve, se siente tan segura y cómoda en este momento. Ella no ha sentido algo así en su vida.

Tobin se inclina hacia abajo y la besa en los labios. Encuentran un ritmo rápido esta vez, las caderas de Alex siguiendo el movimiento de los dedos de Tobin, el delantero siente como ella misma está perdiendo el control de su cuerpo mientras Tobin acelera el ritmo. Ella siente como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y no puede hacer nada para evitar los gemidos que salen de su boca.

-Tobin… estoy cerca-. Ella dice.

-Lo se bebe.

-Oh Dios, te amo-. Ella gime en el hombro de Tobin.

Momentos después Tobin la envía sobre el borde y Alex se deshace gritando el nombre de Tobin. El centrocampista envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo hasta que si respiración se calma y la besa suavemente en la frente y los labios.

Cuando Alex finalmente logra recuperarse y empieza a sentir su cuerpo una vez más se deja derretir en los brazos de Tobin acercándola lo más posible. No dicen nada durante un tiempo, Tobin acaricia el pelo de Alex y ella continua tratando de recuperar el aliento y darse cuenta de los que acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Tobin? su voz sale ronca y se da cuenta de que es por todos los gritos que ha hecho hoy, en primer lugar durante la celebración y ahora… con Tobin.

-¿Si mi amor?-. La voz de Tobin sale calmada mientras se mueve junto con sus labios al cuello de Alex.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por cuidar de mí y amarme… simplemente gracias. Esa fue la mejor sensación que he recibido y sé que no ocurriría si no nos amamos mucho-. Ella toma sus manos y besa sus dedos entrelazados.

-¿Así que la espera valió la pena?-. Tobin sonríe.

-Valió la pena. Estoy un poco molesta por dejarme perder esto por tanto tiempo… pero valió la pena-. Suspira satisfecha colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Tobin cerrando cada espacio entre ellas.

-¿Por qué estabas un poco tensa?-. Tobin pregunta después de un tiempo.

-Pensé que no te darías cuenta-. Alex suspira.- Yo estaba un poco nerviosa-. Admite en voz baja.

-¿Por qué bebe?

-Porque… ya sabes, no he hecho esto antes y no quería decepcionarte o algo así. Yo… quería ser buena para ti-. Se sonroja y se esconde en el hueco del cuello de Tobin.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-. Se sorprende. Alex solo asiente sin mirarla.

-Alex mírame-. Dice Tobin y el delantero levanta la cabeza bloqueando su mirada con la de Tobin.- No importa. Tu misma lo dijiste; era bueno porque nos amamos. ¿Y quieres saber un secreto?-. Tobin sonríe traviesa.

-¿Qué?-. Alex sonríe.

-Fue la mejor la mejor experiencia que he tenido jamás. El hecho de que fueras tú, y yo estoy tan enamorada de ti. Que lo hiciste perfecto-. Picotea la nariz de Alex.- Y antes de empezar el interrogatorio; si, estoy siendo honesta.

Alex solo sonríe e inclina la cabeza para capturar los labios de Tobin con los de ella.

-¿Lista para dormir ahora?-. Tobin pregunta después de un tiempo.

-Creo que si…

-Ha sido un buen día. Vamos a descansar un poco nena-. Tobin dice tirando las mantas sobre ellas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Alex y el delantero cierra los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tu latido del corazón me manda a dormir. Es el mejor buenas noches que nadie ha dicho nunca-. Alex hace eco de las palabras que ella ha estado usando desde hace años.

-Creo que he oído eso antes-. Tobin sonríe y besa su frente cerrando los ojos también.

-¿Tobin?-. Alex le pregunta después de un tiempo antes de quedarse dormida y Tobin murmura para que responda.

-Me haces feliz-. Susurra el delantero y siente que los brazos de Tobin se aprietan a su alrededor.

-Eres mi vida-. Es lo último que Alex oye antes de que sus parpados se dan por vencidos y se pierde en un sueño tranquilo.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Alex es arrastrado rápidamente lejos para entrevistas y apariciones, y Tobin sale con Kelley ya que Cheney estaba con Jrue y A-Rod con su marido.

-Voy a necesitar un poco de café. ¡Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar! ¿Cuánto bebí anoche?-. Kelley pregunta.

-Uhm, mucho amigo. Deje de contar después de un par de horas-. Se ríe Tobin.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué bebí tanto?

-Estábamos celebrando y éramos felices. Está bien Kell, tendrás un poco de café y estarás bien. Vamos al café de allí-. Le dice a Kelley arrastrándola a un cafetería cercana. Ellas haces sus pedidos y Kelley parece mejorar después de los primeros sorbos.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor-. Sonríe.

-¡Te dije!-. Tobin siente que su teléfono vibra y lo saca de su bolsillo para descubrir que tiene un mensaje de Alex. Ella sonríe estúpidamente mientras lee algo que no puede permitir que Kelley vea.

-¿Por qué tiene esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara? ¿Quién te envió un mensaje?

-¿Qué?-. Tobin levanta la cabeza de su teléfono.

-Te pregunte quien te envió un mensaje y porque tienes esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

-Um… solo Alex-. Se encoge de hombros.

-Es repugnante lo enamorada que están. No voy a ser capaz de compartir un techo con ustedes si siguen siendo una pareja objeto de consuelo-. Se burla.

-De igual manera nos quieres-. Tobin lanza un brazo alrededor de los hombros y abraza a Kelley.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. Entonces, ¿Qué te dijo y por qué estas sonriendo estúpidamente?-. El defensor sonríe.

-Um nada, solo que ella estará con Abby, Hope y Carli para algunas entrevistas durante el día y si quiero tomar un helado en la noche.

-Yo no sonreiría así se me enviaron un texto como ese. Vamos Tobin habla-. Kelley sonríe empujando a Tobin en su lado.

-Quiero decir que no se trata del texto. Se trata de Alex-. Tobin sonríe y se pregunta si debería compartir su experiencia de la noche de ayer con Kelley. Es algo personal, algo que ella quiere mantenerlo con ella y nunca dejar ir porque tener sexo es diferente de hacer el amor. Y ella y Alex hicieron totalmente el amor la noche anterior, era algo diferente que nunca ha experimentado antes. El torrente de emociones que se estaban ejecutando a través de ella ni siquiera se puede describir con palabras sencillas. Ella solo quiere sonreír y estar con Alex todo el tiempo.

-Tobin… sigues sonriendo como una idiota-. Kelley interrumpe sus pensamientos y Tobin decide decirle porque ella quiere compartirlo con alguien en este momento y Kelley es uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo.

-Si… Creo que hay algo que tengo que decirte-. Sonríe nerviosamente y se sonroja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te estas sonrojando?

-Yo… um… Alex y yo no habíamos estado juntas, ya sabes, hasta ayer-. Murmura.

-No entiendo, han sido una pareja por casi un año.

-Sí, pero quiero decir… juntas, juntas.

-¿Estas borracha? Todavía no entiendo-. Kelley niega con la cabeza frustrada.

-Oh, Dios mío Kell-. Tobin suspira.- Quiero decir que tuvimos relaciones sexuales ayer por primera vez-. Susurra y Kelley se ahoga en su bebida y comienza a toser mientras Tobin le da golpecitos en la espalda ligeramente.

-¿Acabo de oír eso?-. Pregunta cuando ya está calmada.

-Um… sí.

-¡Tobin! ¿Estas tratando de decirme que ustedes han pasado noches y noches juntas y ayer fue la primera vez...? ya sabes-. Ella pregunta con incredulidad.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué es tan extraño?

-Porque… quiero decir, ¿Por qué? Es propio si son desconocidos. Pero ustedes se han conocido desde siempre.

-Solo quería que fuera algo especial. No quería apresurar las cosas, quería dar a Alex su espacio y su tiempo. Es algo nuevo para ella, joder esto es algo nuevo para mí. No me he sentido así antes Kell. Eso fue único-. Tobin explica con amor y temor en sus ojos y cada vez que menciona a Alex su cara tiene la expresión más cariñosa.

-Wow realmente la amas. Entonces, ¿Cómo lo ha tomado? Quiero decir que era algo nuevo para ella.

-Estaba nerviosa al principio, no quería decirme pero yo lo entendía. Pero entonces todo era perfecto, ¿sabes? Esto me hace preguntarme como se puede encajar con una persona tanto, en todos los sentidos. Ahora entiendo todas las charlas sobre las medias naranjas y eso-. Tobin sonríe.

-Aw mírense ustedes son tan enamoradas. Es mejor expresar todo esto ahora porque no quiero dos personas enamoradas en mi casa cuando volvamos-. Dice sonriendo y procede a abrazar a Tobin por los hombros.- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

-Míranos ganar medallas de oro juntas Kell-. Tobin la abraza de vuelta.- ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

-Lo se amigo-. La voz de Kelley se quiebra. Ella conoce a Tobin desde hace años, nunca habría pensado que llegarían a este momento juntas algún día.- Ahora deja de hacerme una tonta emocional y vamos a hablar de nuestra nueva casa.

 

 

 

No consiguen verse mucho la una a la otra durante el próximo par de días que pasan en Londres. Alex estaba siempre lejos por alguna entrevista o aparición publica y Tobin estaba tomando un tiempo con su familia y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. No encontraron más de una hora donde pudieran estar solas, las dos de ellas.

Ellas tuvieron su momento sin embargo, con toques persistentes, sonrisas, chistes y por supuesto siempre tomadas de la mano cuando estaban con el equipo e una cena o en la ciudad. Y cuando la ceremonia de clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos llego. Tobin canto “Wonderwall” en el oído de Alex dando escalofríos al delantero mientras se apegaba más a Tobin.

Demasiado pronto para todo el equipo, el tiempo para ir a los Estados Unidos llego, saben que no es un adiós sin embargo. Tiene 10 juegos por venir, para celebrar ese gran logro con los fans de vuelta en casa. Ellos tienen que salir de esta ciudad, sin embargo, con los mejores recuerdos en sus cabezas, los mejores momentos que podrían hacer esperado y con una medalla de oro alrededor de sus cuellos. Para algunos de los jugadores estos fueron sus últimos Juegos Olímpicos, para otros los primeros. Una cosa es segura, sin embargo; jugaron y lucharon juntos, compartieron sus emociones en ese terreno de juego juntos, crecieron como una familia y cuando hablen de los Juegos Olímpicos de 2012 todo el mundo tendrá una sonrisa en su cara y un aleteo en su corazón.

Ahora Tobin está en el lugar que finalmente llama casa, un lugar para compartir con su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida. La casa es una maravilla, cerca del mar como lo había sugerido y tiene una enorme sala de estar “para todas nuestras noches de cines” como Alex y Kelley habían insistido. Algo falta, sin embargo, algo que le impide el calificativo de “casa” por el momento.

Y ese algo es Alex.

 

 

 

Tan pronto como llegaron a los Estados Unidos Alex consiguió una semana de descanso, lo que paso con su hermana y amigos en Hawái, mientras que Tobin estaba pasando tiempo con su familia, y luego las responsabilidades comenzaron de nuevo para el joven delantero. Ella estaba destinada a ser la nueva cara del futbol femenino. Todo el mundo quería tenerla; todo el mundo la quería para una entrevista, para promover las cosas para ellos. Sus patrocinadores siempre tenían un evento programado para ella, una entrevista, una sesión de fotos, un comercial.

Y Tobin siempre estaba esperando.

Ellas pasaron una semana juntas en Nueva York después de que Alex insistió y se fueron juntas para el abierto de Estados Unidos porque Alex tenía las entradas y Tobin ama el tenis así que pensaron que era una buena oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntas, que ambas aprovecharon. Y después de su semana juntas regresaron a Los Ángeles  porque se supone Alex tenía una semana de descanso de apariciones públicas. Eso fue hasta que una sesión de Fotos de emergencia se acercó y Alex tuvo que ir a Seattle.

-Pensé que te quedarías aquí por dos semanas Alex.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero los oí en el teléfono. Me necesitan nena. Voy a estar aquí mañana-. Alex dice mientras embala su maleta.

-Pero ¿No podías decir no o algo? ¡Acabamos de volver!

-Tengo un contrato con ellos Tobin.

-¿No podías reprogramar?-. Se deja caer sobre la cama.

-Si no lo hago ahora lo tendré que hacer la próxima semana y terminara obstruyendo mi horario de igual manera. También me dijeron que es un poco de emergencia. Es para una revista o algo-. Mira alrededor de la habitación en caso de que ella ha olvidado algo.

-Si… Veo-. Y con eso Tobin se levanta y sale de la habitación. Ella entiende que no es la elección de Alex, ella sabe que es una responsabilidad de su novia que era conocida ahora y estaba orgullosa de ella y quería estar allí con ella en cada paso del camino. Pero ella la echa de manos. Ella extraña esta junto a Alex y no pensando que en que ella tendrá que irse por un tiempo. Ella siente como si su tiempo juntas se cuenta y lo odia. Ella se pone delante de la ventana y echa un vistazo al mar, es un buen día para ir hacer surf por un tiempo. Tal vez su frustración se calmara de esa manera. Ella desea que Kelley no hubiera salido de compras con algunos amigos para que pudieran salir a surfear juntas.

Pronto siente un par de brazos que serpentean alrededor de su cintura y un olor muy familiar llena sus fosas nasales.

-Lo siento-. La voz de Alex es honesta.- Lo siento por dejarte siempre.

-No es tu culpa-. Tobin se encoge de hombros, pero se siente mejor inmediatamente con el toque de Alex.

-Te extraño cuando estoy lejos. Quiero que lo sepas.

-Yo solo… estoy un poco enojada conmigo misma por no apoyarte lo suficiente y por ser una mala novia. Pero te extraño demasiado Alex-. Se da la vuelta y toma la cara de Alex en sus manos.- Extraño ser solo nosotras y Kelley, ver películas y hacer surf y todas esas pequeñas cosas. Siento que estamos reviviendo toda esta relación a larga distancia de nuevo.

-Lo siento-. Alex dice otra vez acariciando la mejilla de Tobin y la niña mayor se inclina en el contacto.- No es lo mismo sin embargo. Siempre voy a volver a ti y es solo por unas pocas semanas. Vamos a estar juntas después de eso. La peor parte ha terminado ya y ahora con los juegos de Tour de la Victoria vamos a estar juntas de nuevo.

-Vamos a estar con el equipo y eso es algo. Pero no vamos a ser solo nosotras dos.

-Me gustaría poder cambiar eso. Pero no puedo Tobin. Me he tomado más de una responsabilidad pero puedo prometer que voy a vivir en Los Ángeles después de esta semana. No más viajes largos.

-¿No más Nueva York y Washington y Seattle y todas esas otras ciudades?-. Los ojos de Tobin se iluminan.

-No-. Alex sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

-Gracias nena-. Tobin chilla y lanza sus brazos alrededor del delantero abrazándola fuertemente.

-Nah. Gracias por ser tan paciente sobre esto. Has sido un gran apoyo, eres un buen soporte. No olvides eso. No podría hacerlo sin ti-. Murmura al oído de Tobin. Tobin se aleja un poco y se inclina para presionar un persistente, suave beso en los labios de Alex.

-¿A qué hora te vas?-. Pregunta en los labios de su novia.

-Tengo un poco de tiempo-. Alex tira de la camisa de Tobin.

-¿Quieres continuar con el embalaje?-. El centrocampista desliza sus manos bajo la camisa de Alex y la joven suspira profundamente. Ella todavía no ha logrado conseguir no quedar sin aliento cada vez que Tobin la toca, a pesar de que habían pasado mucho tiempo explorando el cuerpo del otro.

-Creo que he terminado de embalar-. Alex mueve sus manos hacia los botones de los pantalones vaqueros de Tobin.

-¡Dispara!-. El centrocampista dice en broma mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Alex.- ¿Cómo vas a pasar tu tiempo antes de irte?

-Yo… tengo algunas ideas-. Dice antes de romper sus labios sobre los de Tobin. El centrocampista envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Alex y la levanta moviéndola hacia el dormitorio, ganando algunas risitas sorprendentes de Alex y cierra la puerta detrás de ellas.

 

 

 

-¡Tobin! ¡Tobin mira! ¡Pude equilibrarme!-. Alex grita desde el mar al tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre una tabla de surf.

-¡Buen trabajo bebe!-. Tobin aplaude y vitorea desde la costa donde se ha sentado con Kelley y Allie, una amiga del trio que había venido a visitarlas.

-Bueno, ella es un principiante rápido-. Dice Allie y Tobin siente orgullo.

-Yo le enseñe a pararse en la tabla-. Dice.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esa es una gran mentira!-. Kelley se burla.- Le enseñe en tu ausencia cuando fuiste a la boda de Katie.

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! Todas ustedes saben que soy el mejor maestro aquí. Alex aprendió totalmente gracias a mí.

-Allie no le creas. Tobin solo sabe mostrar sus habilidades. Ella no puede enseñar-. Kelley le dice a Allie.

-¡Oh hombre miren esta ola! Estoy totalmente surfeando-. Alex grita de nuevo desde el mar tratando de mantener el equilibrio en una pequeña ola.

-Esa es una gran ola bebe. Gran trabajo-. Tobin le grita a ella con su pulgar hacia arriba.

-No le mientas. Ella no va a aprender de esa manera-. Dice Kelley y se vuelve para mirar a Alex.- Eso no es ni siquiera una ola Baby Horse-. Grita.

-Cállate ardilla, soy dueña de este deporte-. Alex grita de vuelta mientras ella se mete en la costa con la tabla de surf bajo el brazo.

-Totalmente-. Tobin dice con orgullo y Alex se inclina para picotear sus labios.

-Deja de actuar como una madre orgullosa y dile la verdad-. Kelley dice de nuevo.- Apenas te puede equilibrar Alex.

-No trates de disuadirla-. Tobin vuelve a encajar.

-¡Chicas, chicas! Cálmense-. Allie dice riendo.- Estuviste bien Alex. Eres una principiante rápida.

-Bien, gracias-. Alex sonríe y se posiciona entre las piernas de Tobin con su espalda apoyada en la parte frontal de Tobin y Tobin envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alex y la besa en la mejilla.

-Entonces, ¿Quién está nerviosa por las asignaciones?-. Allie pregunta.

-¡Yo!-. Kelley dice.- Tobin y Alex estarán totalmente juntas en un equipo y voy a estar sola llorando sin compañeros. Pobre, pobre Kelley-. Solloza falsamente.

-Bueno, estas exagerando. Y no sabemos si vamos a estar juntas o no-. Alex se ríe ante la reacción de Kelley.

-Por supuesto que lo harán. Prácticamente has anotado el nombre de Tobin con letras gigantes, cuando te preguntaron sobre tus compañeros de equipo preferibles.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Quién le va a negar algo a Alex Morgan? Te necesitan para esta liga, van a hacer cualquier cosa que les pidas-. No es amarga la forma en que lo dice, es simplemente indicando los hechos y solo porque es Kelley quien lo dice Alex no se enoja. Ella sonríe un poco y mira con gusto a Kelley.

-Puse tu nombre, Kell. Sabes que no hay nada que me gustaría más que nos asignaran juntas.

-Lo sé. No estoy diciendo que es tu culpa ni nada… ya lo sabes. Estoy nerviosa-. Se encoge de hombros y Alex le toma la mano apretándola ligeramente.

-Lo sé. Todo saldrá bien Kell. No importa que, nada va a cambiar entre nosotras-. Alex le dice y Kelley solo sonríe.

-Todavía creo que va a ser más divertido jugar contra KO sin embargo. El hecho de solo ver tu cara cuando seas golpeada por mí-. Tobin se burla y le guiña un ojo a Kelley.

-Si, como si alguna vez vas a ganar si estás jugando contra mí-. Kelley se burla.

-Por supuesto que lo hare.

-Bueno, ahora me gustaría ser asignada a un equipo diferente solo para ver su cara cuando no puedas segar más allá de mi idiota-. Kelley dice con firmeza y todo el mundo se ríe de su repentino cambio de humor.

Su tarde continua relajada, burlándose, perdiendo el tiempo y haciendo planes para el futuro. Cuando Allie y Kelley comienzan a quejarse de lo hambrientas que están, deciden ir a cocinar algo de cenar, mientras que la pareja se queda en la playa un poco más de tiempo.

-Esto se siente tan bien-. Tobin aprieta los labios contra el cuello de Alex.- Tenerte aquí.

-Yo sé-. Alex inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para que descanse contra el hombro de Tobin.

-¿Crees que nos asignen juntas?-. Pregunta Tobin. Hay una gran posibilidad de que sean asignadas juntas, pero todavía el centrocampista, se preocupa por ello. Ella no quiere estar aparte de Alex ahora que sabe lo que es vivir con ella. Es su vida perfecta.

-Eso espero.

-Yo también lo espero.

Alex sonríe y vuelve la cabeza para plantar un beso al lado de la mandíbula de Tobin.

-Estoy segura de una cosa sin embargo-. Sonríe traviesa.

-¿Qué eso señora sabelotodo?-. Tobin bromea haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas.

-Hey, Hey, sin cosquillas-. Alex se retuerce de risa en los brazos de Tobin. Tobin sonríe a la forma despreocupada que Alex ha sido estos días. Tomando un descanso de entrevistas y sesiones de fotos, la ayudo mucho a relajarse.

-Bien, bien, sin cosquillas-. Tobin levanta los brazos.

-Hey abrázame de nuevo-. Alex protesta y agarra los brazos de Tobin para envolverlos alrededor de su cintura de nuevo haciendo que Tobin se ría y la abrace con más fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es eso de lo que estas tan segura?-. Pregunta frotando su nariz en el punto de pulso de Alex.

-Que tú y yo siempre vamos a terminar juntas, no importa cuántas ciudades o incluso países existan entre nosotras. Siempre vamos a encontrar una manera de volver a la otra. Creo en eso-. La voz de Alex se vuelve repentinamente seria y honesta. Tobin lo piensa un rato antes de que comience a creerlo también. Inclina la cabeza y conecta sus labios para un beso largo y suave.

-Siempre-. Susurra.

¿Cómo podía alejarse de su vida perfecta?


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

 

 

-Creo que dos habitaciones para nuestro estado va estar bien Tobin. Yo prefiero una sala de estar grande que más habitaciones.

-Eso suena bien. Que tal esto? Tobin apunta su dedo en la pantalla de su computadora portátil mostrando un apartamento más un Alex. Han estado en más de tres días. Tratando de encontrar su casa perfecta, mientras que Kelley estaba tratando de encontrar una en Nueva Jersey con la ayuda de Jill, ya veces de Tobin que conoce la zona. Las asignaciones de las hadas obviamente felices, no podían pedir algo más ahora que de estar jugando para el mismo equipo. Excepto quizas por Kelley para unirse a ellas, pero ella no estaba engañado de que va a estar jugando para Sky Blue con Pearcie. Ella estaba segura de que un ser bueno para su desarrollo como defensor.

-La sala no es muy grande, sin embargo. ¿Alguna vez has buscado algo con un patio trasero? Dados que rascan la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Eso va a ser más caro.

-Tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda de un bien inmueble o algo. Tengo que ir a Portland de todos modos así que tal vez voy a buscar algo, mientras estoy ahí.

¿Qué? No tengo derecho a decidir en esto Tobin se cruza de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida.

-A ti, mi amor, te va un encantar, lo sé-. Alex se acerca más de un Tobin, sus narices casi tocándose.

En serio Tobin sonríe.

-Realmente-. El delantero cierra la brecha entre ellos conectando sus labios para un beso suave.

-Y ahora tengo que ir a mi sesión de yoga. ¿Vienes? Pregunta levantándose de su asiento.

-No puedo nena, lo siento, le prometí un Kelley que se dieron un poco de investigación para un apartamento o algo.

¿Dónde está ella de todos los modos? Alex pide mirando a su alrededor.

-En su habitación hablando con Jill por teléfono.

-Está bien, tengo que ir ahora. Hasta luego-. Picotea los labios de Tobin una vez más antes de agarrar sus cosas y salir por la puerta.

Media hora más tarde Kelley venta de su habitación solo para encontrar un Tobin con la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Amigo, ¿Estas bien? Toma asiento junto a Tobin y coloca su mano en su espalda.- ¿Qué paso?

-No puedo creer esto-. Murmura Tobin.

-¿Tobin que paso?

-¡Es increíble!

-¡A Bin!

Voy a hacer

-Tobin estoy aquí y estoy empezando a preocuparme amigo-. Kelley eleva su voz.

-Kell ... -. Levanta la cabeza para mirar a Kelley.- PSG me acaba de enviar un correo electrónico ... quieren que yo juegue para ellos. Susurra.

-Ellos ... ¿Qué? El defensor ensancha sus ojos.

-Ellos quieren que juegue para ellos.

-¡Puta mierda! ¡Tobin eso es genial! -. Chilla Kelley y la abraza con entusiasmo.- ¿Vas a aceptar la oferta? Espero que lo hagas.

-No lo creo…

-¿What? Por qué Tobin esta es una gran oportunidad. La tienes que aceptar. Kelley intenta convencer a su amiga.

-No, no puedo Kell. Estoy empezando a asentarme, no puedo empacar mis cosas y irme a Europa, estás loca-. Tobin se pone de pie y comienza a pasear de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué no? No hay mares es una enorme. Vas a jugar en el extranjero, vas a mejorar tu juego. No me digas que no quieres eso

-Quiero mejorar mi juego aquí. Voy a mi juego aquí, una nueva liga va a comenzar-. Murmura todavía paseando de un lado a otro.

-Sí, pero no se iniciara durante otros cuatro meses. ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irías?

-Ellos dijeron que hasta el final de la temporada para comenzar y vamos a ver en el futuro. Respondió pensativa.

¿Qué? No te vas a perder toda la temporada. Solo algunos juegos. Pinoe va a Lyon, así, no estarás sola allí. Y va a ser grande para ti Tobin, simplemente acepta la oferta-. Kelley casi le suplica ahora.

-Amigo. ¿Estás tratando de echarme o algo? Tobin pide casi molesta. Ella sabe que Kelley solo quiere lo mejor para ella, pero ella es tan persistente y el centrocampista no le gusta ser presionada.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti compañera-. Kelley se levanta y se mueve hacia Tobin. Ella está en sus brazos sobre los hombros de Tobin deteniéndola para que deje de pasear y la mira profundamente en los ojos.- Hemos sido mejores amigos por muchos años Tobs, voy a odiar verte desde y no tener aquí cuando sea necesario hablar contigo, o salir contigo , o simplemente patear un balón contigo aquí o allá. Solo si eres una persona libre que desea ver el mundo, ser aventurera y también sé que quieres mejorar tu juego cada minuto del día. Ahora dime, por seis partido de la liga que te perderás, ¿vale la pena no experimentar todo esto? Kelley termina su pequeña charla y la mira a los ojos para algún tipo de señal. Una señal de que el centrocampista sabe qué hacer. Lo que acaba de decir a Tobin es cierto, la extrañara, pero si hay algo que ella sabe, que es para este tipo de cosas, viajar por el mundo es lo suyo. Ella sabe que este tipo de cosas le dan sentido a su vida.

-Alex ... Es lo único que murmuró Tobin y Kelley no necesita saber nada más para entender. Todo este tipo de cosas tuvo sentido en la vida de Tobin antes de encontrar a Alex.

-Yo sé ... va a ser duro. Pero ella entende Tobin. Ella te amo demasiado como para no comprender. Kelley intenta tranquilizarla.

-No, no lo entiendes. No me voy a alejar de ella durante seis meses. No hay manera de que vaya hacer eso-. Y con eso de la espalda a Kelley y casi corre hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 

 

 

Una hora más tarde Alex entra lentamente en su habitación, solo para encontrar un Tobin mirando por la ventana con una mirada en blanco en su cara. Deja su bolso sobre la cama y poco a poco sobre el centrocampista que no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia en la habitación.

¿Tobs? Alex pide en silencio frotando su espalda.- ¿Qué paso?

-¿Cómo era el yoga? Tobin gira ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Alex.

Esta arrementido Estás bien Kelley dijo que no ha salido de tu habitación como en una hora o algo así. Suena preocupada.

-¿Dijo algo más?

-No ... solo que tiene estado en la habitación durante una hora.

-All Right…-. Vuelve la cabeza hacia la ventana otra vez.

-¿Qué paso bebe?

Antes de terminar su sentencia Tobin se de la vuelta y la envuelve en un abrazo apretado, metiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Alex. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa, pero también serpentea sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin y el atrae más cerca de besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Alex ... La voz de Tobin venta ahogada después de un tiempo.

-¿Si?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-All Right…-. Alex tira hacia atrás y toma sus manos.- Vamos a sentarnos en la cama.

Se sientan en la cama una frente a la otra. Tobin no dice nada durante un rato, ella solo mira sus dedos entrelazados haciendo patrones de rastreo en la mano de Alex. Ella está tratando de decidir que decir, como empezar. Ella no sabe lo que quiere todavía. Ella quiere aprovechar la oportunidad, que solo la beneficiara a ella. Pero odia la idea de estar lejos de Alex durante seis meses.

-No sé cómo decir esto. Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

-Solo dilo-. Alex está preocupado por este momento, preocupado por su futuro juntas, preocupado de que algo se rompe.

-Yo ... hoy después de que saliste recibí un correo-. Exhala fuertemente.

-¿Bueno?

-Ellos quieren que jueguen al PSG Alex-. Tobin dice todo junto y contiene el aliento a la espera de la reacción de Alex. Una reacción que no va a llegar pronto porque Alex está congelado en su lugar con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Alex? -. Tobin serpentea sus dedos alrededor de su antebrazo.- Por favor, di algo.

-Yo ... yo ... wow, yo no esperaba eso-. Ella murmura, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Me neither…

-¿Qué les ha dicho?

-No respondió aun. Me han dado un par de días para decidir, queriendo hablar contigo primero, pero no creo que vaya a ir de todos modos. Tobin se encoge de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Eso también es una pregunta? Mira a Alex.- ¿Cómo voy a ir a Francia para seis meses, mientras estas aquí? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Eleva su voz un poco y Alex puede detectar un indicio de desesperación. Ella no dice nada por un tiempo, solo piensa en lo mejor por Tobin. Ella sabe que no es el momento de ser egoísta ahora y ella no quiere retener a Tobin, como si Tobin nunca la ha apoyado a ella. Toma las manos de Tobin y las aprieta ligeramente.

-Te amo para esto y Te amo para poner lo que tenemos por encima de esto y sé que harías lo mismo. No quiero ser egoísta, sin embargo, es una buena oportunidad que se está presentando en este momento y ... y yo solo quiero que la aceptes-. Ella deja escapar a lo largo de un estado llevando un cabo y una fuerza de sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Al? -. Tobin frunce el ceño.

-Estoy diciendo que una de las razones de que esta relación está funcionando es porque los apoyos mutuamente. Somos individuos con sueños, metas y ambiciones. No quiero retenerte, para eso estamos aquí, para ayudar mutuamente, para crecer y convertirnos en mejores personas. Ella deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso.- Tú ha hecho esto conmigo; ha sido paciente durante todo estos meses locos, tiene estado aquí para mí y ha sido perfecta y de apoyo. Quiero hacer esto ahora-. Ella levanta una de las manos de Tobin y la besa.

-No voy a aceptar Alex. Tobin dice con firmeza.- No ... no puedo imaginar lo mucho que aprecio que digas eso. Incluso el hecho de que tú ha pensado en ello y lo ves de esa manera es increíble. Y estoy muy agradecido de tener y es por lo que no puedo aceptar la oferta. No hay manera de poder permanecer lejos de ti durante seis meses. Levanta la mano y acaricia la mejilla de Alex.

-No son seis meses, esteremas juntas en el Algarve y el resto de los juegos y hablaremos todos los días por Skype y ... y ... -. Su voz se quiebra y ella niega con la cabeza para hacer que las lágrimas desaparezcan porque ella realmente lo odia. Odia que Tobin se vaya, pero sabe que es lo mejor para ella. Ella sabe que tiene que dejarla ir.

-Dije que no Alex.

-A Bin…-. Le toca la mejilla y Tobin sonríe tristemente.- Las dos sabias que quieren ir y las dos saben que lo harás. Es lo mejor para ti bebe.

¿Qué hay de lo que es mejor para nosotros? La voz de Tobin tiene una temblorosa y esta tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Esto es lo mejor para nosotras. Si no vas, te vas preguntar qué hacer pasado si hubieras ido. Y no seriamos capaces de vivir con el "qué pasaría si" nena. Nos rompería.

Tobin agarra la mano de Alex y tira de ella en un abrazo cálido, apretado. Debido a que ella no puede responder usando palabras sencillas, solo estoy muy agradecido de tener en su vida y ella sabe que Alex está haciendo un sacrificio por ella ahora y para su relación, que sabe que su chica está tratando de ser fuerte, como ella siempre lo ha hecho, y no importa lo que siente lo que quiere ella siempre pondrá el beneficio de sus seres queridos por encima de todo. Ahora ella tiene su cara escondida bajo la barbilla de Tobin y deja caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas, porque realmente se siente por sí sola por Alex es razón. Siempre habrá un "qué pasaría si" en su cabeza si ella no va. Y las destruiría.

-Te va un encantar París-. Susurra Alex.

-Voy amarla cuando me vayas a visitar-. Su voz se rompe y ella no hace ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Alex se aleja de su cara y se apoya besando las lágrimas de Tobin.

-Nada va a cambiar entre nosotras-. Dados conectando sus frentes y Tobin abre los ojos para mirar a los ojos que más ama en este mundo.

-¿Cómo voy a aguantar sin poder mirarte a los ojos? ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Susurra y Alex tiene escalofríos corriendo arriba y abajo por su columna vertebral, se inclina y cierra el espacio entre ellos conectando sus labios. Tobin toma la cara de Alex en sus manos para acercarla, Alex engancha sus dedos en el cabello de Tobin, dejando que sus lágrimas caigan y se conectan de esa manera, porque estar juntas en este momento es todo lo que importa.

 

 

-Alex creo que vamos a tener que aprender un poco de francés.

-No lo creo…

-Te voy a enseñar nena, aprenderé solo para poder enseñarte-. Tobin sonríe y inclina la cabeza para buscar a Alex, que está sentada entre sus piernas, en la mejilla.

-Sí, de la misma forma en que le enseñaste un surfear-. Kelley se burla desde el otro sofá.

-¿Disculpa? Ella puede surfear perfectamente gracias a mí. Dice Tobin y envuelve sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de Alex.

-Sí, si, por eso cayó sobre su culo ayer. Amigo que fue una caída en épica, deberias hacer estado allí. Kelley dice riendo.

-Perdí el equilibrio una sola vez-. Alex le saca la lengua.- ¿Ha hablado con tu agente? Vuelve a mirar a Tobin.

-Sorbo. Dijo que todo está listo, y mi mamá me dijo que quiere que pase una par de días con ellos antes de irme-. Cepilla la nariz contra la mandíbula de Alex.

-All Right-. El frente se estrecha en contacto de Tobin.- Mi madre dijo que quiere verte. Quiere que vayamos a cenar mañana por la noche.

-Suena bien.

-¿Qué puedo hacer mañana en mis padres para la cena?

-Totalmente, amo la comida de tu madre después de todo-. Kelley sonríe.- Ahora cállate y déjame ver la película. Ustedes dos

Se establecen para ver la película con los labios de Tobin sin dejar la mandíbula, las mejillas, el cuello y los labios de Alex y sus brazos siempre son envueltos alrededor de la cintura del delantero. Ella siente que su tiempo juntas se cuenta, una vez más. Solo que esta vez no es Alex quien se va, sera ella. Ella se va en una semana y quiere aprovechar al máximo su tiempo juntas; Ella siempre está al lado de Alex, haciendo todo juntas, ella nunca duerme por la noche en el lugar de eso simplemente se maravilla de su chica durmiendo pacíficamente envuelta en sus brazos y cada pregunta cada noche si ella puede manejar no tener esto.

Ella mete su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Alex y se inhala profundamente cerrando los ojos, siente las manos de Alex se mueve hasta su cara cepillando los dedos suavemente en su mejilla. Tobin permite el contacto de Alex, calentando todo el cuerpo y ella puede sentirse que los ojos se cierran mientras que se dejan de dormir y le da un beso ligero en el cuello de Alex.

Tobin siente unos suaves labios sobre ella y ella no puede evitar el beso. Ella conoce estos labios muy bien y hay un aroma a fresa en el beso. Ella recuerda que Alex estaba comiendo fresas antes de que estuviera viendo una película. Una mano está en la mejilla y sonríe en el beso, porque una vez más Alex no la despedida sin convertir un simple beso en algo más profundo.

-Hola-. Murmura abriendo los ojos.

-Queda quedaste en el sofá-. Alex sonríe.

-Lo sé, no termine de ver la película. ¿Cómo estuvo?

-Buena, una Kelley le encanto. Ella se fue a dormir, dijo que tenía que despertar temprano mañana para hacerse cargo de algunas cosas.

-All Right-. Tobin empieza a estirarse antes de tirar de Alex de encima de ella haciendo que la chica más joven se ría sorprendida.- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para mañana?

-Tengo entrenamiento con Beastmode-. Besa la esquina de la boca de Tobin.- Y luego una entrevista-. La besa de nuevo.- Pero estaré de vuelta al mediodía para que podamos estar listas y en donde mis padres en la tarde, ¿suena bien?

-Suena increíble-. Tobin inclina la cabeza para presionar un casto beso en los labios de Alex.- ¿Vas un traer comida china cuando vuelvas?

-Hmm lo pensare-. Alex sonríe.

En serio

-En serio, en serio.

-Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú en este momento-. Tobin arquea una ceja.

-¿Tener cuidado con qué?

-Con esto-. Y con eso empieza a hacer cosquillas a Alex haciendo que el delantero se ría a carcajadas.

-¡Vamos un despertar un Kelley! ¡Tobs basta! -. Se arregla para decir al reír.

¿Como traer comida china?

-Sí, sí, lo hare.

-Está bien, puedo parar ahora-. Ella sonríe y envuelve sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Alex besándola en la frente y Alex suspira sintiéndose contenida.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir? Tenemos un día largo mañana-. Murmura trazando patrones en el antebrazo de Tobin.

-Si bebe, vamos a dormir-. Tobin está de acuerdo y se levanta.

-¿Paseo de Lengüeta? -. Alex amplía sus brazos de manera que Tobin puede agarrarla.

-Alex vamos, puedes caminar.

-No, estoy cansada, estoy casi muerta-. Dice y se deja caer drásticamente en el sofá.

-Eres una idiota-. Tobin se ríe, pero vuelve a Alex de todos los modos y la lleva en la espalda.

-Me amas de todas maneras-. La chica más joven aprieta los labios en el cuello de Tobin.

-No, te odio-. Tobin hace una mueca colocando a Alex en la cama. El frente se colocó de rodillas y engancha sus dedos en la cintura de los pantalones de Tobin atrayéndola.

En serio Susurra con sus labios apenas una pulgada de la distancia de Tobin.

-Realmente-. Susurra a cambio Tobin.

-Estupendo. Porque yo también te odio Y con eso ella tira una Tobin con ella en la cama.

 

 

 

Es su última noche juntas. Tobin ya se desvió de todos y está lista para viajar a Nueva Jersey mañana y en dos días a París. Ella está emocionada, no hay razón para negar eso. Siempre el gusto de las aventuras y es una de ellas, así que la tomara y sacar el mejor provecho de ella. Cada vez que se encuentra con los ojos tristes de Alex sin embargo, se cuestiona su decisión. La chica más joven está tratando de ser fuerte para ella y actuar feliz y emocionada por el viaje de Tobin y su nueva vida. El centrocampista sabe sin embargo, ella sabe que lo está haciendo daño a Alex y ella se odia a sí mismo por ello, pero en este momento no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Ellas decidieron quedarse en casa y cenar una vez. Tuvieron la cena, pero nunca llegaron a ver la película, sobre todo por Tobin no puede tener suficiente del cuerpo caliente de Alex en ella y como el susurra "te amo" en su oído tan dulce que su corazón se derrite y obtiene escalofríos corriendo arriba y abajo en su cuerpo Ella se asegura de dejar una marca en la clavícula de Alex para que pueda recordar y ella se asegura de mantener en su memoria el sonido de la entrada de aire de Alex cada vez que se deshace en las manos de Tobin. Estas son las últimas horas juntas y preferiría no tener nada más que recordar esa noche la voz de Alex en su oído susurrando su nombre.

-Alex. ¿Duermes? Le pregunta a la niña envuelta en sus brazos.

-No. No es tan fácil hoy-. Alex suspira.

-Lo sé.

Se quedan asi durante un tiempo antes de que Tobin habla de nuevo.

-Necesito que me prometas algo.

-¿Qué bebe? -. Alex inclina la cabeza para mirar a Tobin con curiosidad.

-Necesito que me prometas que no importa el día ni la hora, lo que sea necesario, siempre que lo necesites me vas un llamar. Y cuando lo hagas volveré. Solo tienes que llamar y lo hare.

-Tobin, que no ...

-Necesito que me prometas esto-. Dados con firmeza cerrando los ojos.

-All Right-. Alex presiona sus labios contra la mandíbula de Tobin.- Lo prometo.

-Ahora quiero prometer algo-. Llega a la mesita de noche y coge una pequeña caja que le da a Alex.

¿Qué es esto? Le pregunta el delantero tomando la caja.

-Se trata de un anillo de promesa. Ábrelo, es igual al mío-. Abre la cajita para Alex Deslizar el anillo en su dedo índice.

¿Cómo un anillo de compromiso? Se ríe.

-Es de promesa bebe-. Tobin sonríe.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Está bien, sé que estas triste y te haces los daños y que es lo que tiene estado en todo el tiempo desde que estuvimos de acuerdo en que debía ir a Francia. Eres una persona tan fuerte y actuando como si todo estuviera bien conmigo solo para que no me hagas cambiar de decisión. Porque piensas que ir allí es lo mejor para mí. Por eso quiero prometer que voy a intentar con todas las fuerzas no hacer daño de nuevo. Quiero prometer que vamos a estar juntas pronto y sigamos para siempre. Quiero prometer que nada va a cambiar entre nosotras, que tú eres la única para mí y que quieren ser un mejor amigo. No importa lo que pase-. Su voz se quiebra y toma una respiración profunda para evitar que las lágrimas caigan.

-Gracias-. Alex susurra conectando sus frentes.- Esto es todo lo que necesito.

-Te amo tanto. Gracias por la iluminación de mi vida.

-Te amo también. No importa la distancia entre tú y yo, siempre vamos a volver a la otra. Siempre.

-Siempre-. Aprieta los labios en la frente de Alex cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Baila conmigo? Alex pregunta.

Eh Ahora

-Um ... sí. Hay una canción ... que quiero bailar contigo-. Murmura. Tobin está un poco sorprendida por la petición de Alex. Pero se encoge de hombros y se pone de pie de todos los modos, tomando un Alex de la mano. Alex pasa a través de sus canciones en su iPod y cuando se encuentra con lo que quiere quiere conecta con las altas presiones y presiona el botón de reproducción. La dulce música de la habitación y Tobin reconoce la canción por Alex ha estado escuchándola durante el último de los días, pero solo ella solo se cuenta del significado de la letra ahora. La chica más joven se acerca de un Tobin y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del su cuello conectando sus cuerpos y aprieta sus frente jutas. Con el sonido de las primeras letras Tobin abraza a Alex más apretado y presiona sus labios contra el delantero.

Richard Marx "Justo Aquí Esperando"

Los océanos nos apartan un día tras otro,   
y yo lentamente me vuelvo loco.   
Oigo su voz en la línea (del teléfono)   
pero eso no hace que el dolor se detenga.

Si casi nunca te veo   
cómo puedes decir: para siempre.

Mueven sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música mientras se besan.

-Me encanta la canción-. Alex susurra.- Me recuerda el último de los días.

A donde quiera que vayas,   
cualquier cosa que hagas   
estaré justo aquí esperándote.   
Todo lo que sea necesario,   
o de cualquier forma en mi corazón se rompa,   
estar justo aquí esperándote.

-Te amo Alex-. Tobin murmura al oído.- Voy a estar de vuelta antes de que te de la cuenta.

-Estaré esperando.

Lo di por hecho durante todo el tiempo   
pero pensado que de alguna manera duraría.   
Oigo la risa, pruebo ( _saboreo_ ) las lágrimas,   
pero ahora no puedo acercarme a ti.

Oh no puedes verlo cariño   
me estás volviendo loco.

 

-¿Loca eh? -. Tobin pide acercando más a Alex.

-Desde el día en que te conocí.

A donde quiera que vayas,   
cualquier cosa que hagas   
estaré justo aquí esperándote.   
Todo lo que sea necesario,   
o de cualquier forma en mi corazón se rompa,   
estar justo aquí esperándote.

Me pregunto cómo podríamos sobrevivir    
a este romance.   
Pero al final, si estoy contigo,   
aprovechar la oportunidad.

-No dejare que esté triste de nuevo.

-No lo haces. Me haces feliz. Todos los días.

A donde quiera que vayas,  
cualquier cosa que hagas  
estaré justo aquí esperándote.  
Todo lo que sea necesario,  
o de cualquier forma en que mi corazón se rompa,  
estaré justo aquí esperándote.

Alex murmura las últimas palabras en el oído de Tobin y mientras termina la canción Tobin no puede dejar de besar a Alex. Un beso de amor, que en el fondo termina con las piernas de Alex alrededor de la cintura de Tobin y con el delantero presionado contra una pared. Hay lágrimas en sus caras de nuevo, pero no les importa a medida que avanzan hacia la cama se convierten en uno. Extremidades entrelazadas, corazones sincronizados, respiraciones que salen nítidas y jadeos que salen de sus labios. Y como Alex viene una vez más, y como ella siente que su cuerpo cae en el éxtasis más dulce que jamás sentirá con el nombre de Tobin en sus labios, Tobin respira el más sincero “te amo” que nadie ha oído en su vida.

 

 

-¡Alex vamos ahora!

-Kell dije que no.

-Pero ella te llamara a tu móvil de todos modos.

-No me importa, quiero estar en casa.

-¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Le prometiste que no la esperarías cada noche!

-Yo no quiero ir, estoy cansada.

-Estas mintiendo, ayer le dijiste a Syd que íbamos a salir.

-Cambie de idea.

-Al, mírame-. Kelley se acerca a Alex y aprieta su manos ligeramente.- Sé que la extrañas y yo sé que duele un poco y confía en mí, yo la echo de menos también. Pero ella no quiere que te sientes sola en la casa todo el día no es como si ustedes rompieron ni nada. Es difícil, pero permaneciendo aquí todo el día no te ayudara a extrañarla menos. Vamos a salir por un tiempo y te sentirás mejor-. Sonríe a Alex.

-¿Eso crees?

-Totalmente-. Kelley responde.- Vamos, puedes conseguir un poco de helado y divertirte.

Alex sonríe, la primera sonrisa genuina en un tiempo, se levanta después de Kelley, agradecida de tener una amiga como ella.

Ella sale, y al día siguiente, y el día siguiente después de ese pero de alguna manera, en algún momento deja de ser fácil y empieza a ser difícil de nuevo. Porque ir a la playa sin Tobin no es tan emocionante, surfear sin escuchar a Tobin y Kelley discutiendo todo el tiempo no es divertido, ver películas sin las manos de Tobin alrededor de su cintura no es relajante. Porque cuando ella se acuesta en su cama todas las noches al otro lado de la misma es fría y no hay una voz suave para susurrarle al oído, no hay suaves labios apretados contra su frente y el sueño se convierte en casi imposible cuando la sudadera con capucha de Tobin deja de oler a ella.

Ella se vuelve ansiosa por las sesiones de Skype que tienen y ella comienza a vivir solo para ellas, esperando ver a Tobin a través de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, esperando oír su voz. Si tan solo pudiera tocarla. En algún momento ella comienza a preguntarse si empujar a Tobin a ir a Francia fue una decisión correcta, porque. ¿Cómo puede una decisión correcta hacer tanto daño? Pero entonces Tobin empieza a hablar con entusiasmo sobre Francia y el equipo y cuanto más segura se siente como el balón en sus pies ahora, como está trabajando en el desarrollo de ciertas partes de su juego y Alex sabe que es lo que hay que hacer.

Kelley trata de hacer que se divierta, y eso no es una tarea difícil para Kelley O’Hara. Salen, se reúnen con amigos y van a nuevos lugares y Alex está sonriendo más a medida que pasan los días. Eso pasa a la luz del día, porque cuando cae la noche la ausencia de Tobin la golpea con fuerza y cada noche ella trata de contenerse de reservar un billete a Paris e ir a estar con ella dejando todo atrás.

-Estoy tomando los tiros libres ahora-. Tobin dice con una sonrisa a través de la pantalla del ordenador portátil y hace que el corazón de Alex aletee.

-Eso es genial bebe-. Sonríe.

-Creo que voy a ser titular el próximo juego, tal vez pueda enviarte un enlace para que puedas ver el juego.

-¡Por supuesto! Me gustaría eso, no te olvides de enviarlo.

-No lo hare.

-Escríbelo.

-Alex, lo recordare-. Tobin se ríe y su risa cambia el estado de ánimo de Alex al instante y ella no puede evitar sonreír.

-Está bien, entonces. ¿Has podido hacer la orden correcta de tu comida?

-¡Joder sí! Bueno, Lindsey me ayudo un poco, pero aun así fui la que hablo en su mayoría-. Tobin dice con orgullo y Alex se ríe porque es la primera vez que Tobin logro conseguir su orden como quería.

-¿Tobs? Necesito preguntarte algo-. Alex se desplaza con torpeza.

-Por supuesto bebe.

-¿Lindsey… sabe de nosotras?-. Alex se sonroja, ella no está acostumbrada a que nadie más que su familia y compañeros de equipo sepan de su relación.

-Um, si… tuve que decirle porque hablo de ti como el 90% del día y sería un poco raro-. Tobin se ríe.- ¿Estas bien con eso?

-Sí, estoy totalmente bien. ¿Cómo lo tomo?-. Alex sonríe feliz que Tobin no tiene problema en decirle a la gente sobre ellas.

-Quiero decir que se sorprendió al principio, obviamente, pero luego lo acepto y ella está bien ahora. Pero Al, a veces es tan gracioso que ella sea una gran fan tuya, se va a desmayar cuando te conozca-. Sonríe Tobin.

-Oh, no, va a ser incomodo-. Se sonroja.

-No, todo estará bien. Así que leí la entrevista que diste sobre la liga y como deseas apoyarla para las niñas-. Tobin inicia y se detiene para tomar una respiración profunda.

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba… quizás debería haber hecho lo mismo-. Tobin mira hacia abajo con torpeza.

-No bebe. No pienses de esa manera, fuiste allí por tu propio bien y yo podría hacer hecho lo mismo si no hubiera tenido la cantidad de personas y cosas en mi cabeza reteniéndome aquí. Has hecho lo correcto-. Alex dice con firmeza y ella cree. Ella ha estado teniendo ofertas para jugar en el extranjero por un par de equipos y ella estaba considerando seriamente ir. Pero entonces la liga se formó y los equipos y personas y la federación quería que se quedara en los Estados Unidos para la liga. Ella tuvo largas conversaciones con sus padres, amigos, Kelley y todos los demás en el medio y decidió quedarse. Es diferente para Tobin, ella tomo la decisión correcta de ir al extranjero.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por hacer esto. Debes saberlo-. Tobin escofinas y su voz le envía escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Alex.

-Dios te extraño-. Susurra y su voz se quiebra.

-Yo también te extraño. Como una loca. Te echo de menos todos los días.

-Quiero reservar un billete a parís cada noche. Quiero reservar uno y buscarte y simplemente estar contigo sin preocuparme de nada más.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo.

-Ojala pudiera. Con todas estas cosas estúpidas que tengo que hacer todos los días es un poco imposible-. Dice tristemente.

-Algarve está llegando-. Tobin dice en un tono más alegre.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-. Alex suspira.

-No te voy a dejar ni por un minuto, necesitas saber eso-. Tobin dice con una voz seductora.

-Sera mejor que no-. Alex dice de vuelta y Tobin maldice en silencio a la distancia que no permite tocar a Alex.

-Nena me tengo que ir ahora-. Tobin suspira y Alex asiente.- Necesito dormir un poco pero me llamas cuando estés a punto de dormir, ¿bien?

-Va a ser demasiado temprano allí.

-No me importa. Llámame, ¿bueno?

-Bueno. Te amo.

-También te amo.

Ella cierra la sesión y se mete en la cama otra vez porque no tiene nada que hacer para el próximo par de horas. Kelley salió por el día y ella está sola. Ella se da cuenta que ella puede dormir de nuevo, ella no ha conseguido un buen sueño en lo que parecen semanas. Así que agarra la capucha de Tobin y aunque no huele a Tobin envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella manteniéndola cerca. Alex quiere cerrar los ojos pensando en la risa de Tobin anhelándola y fingiendo que está aquí con ella. Ella lo ha hecho tantas veces que puede sentir el cálido cuerpo de Tobin contra el de ella.

-Te extraño tanto-. Susurra colocando el polero en su cara y se queda dormida.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me paso algo curioso cuando traduje este episodio... hay una canción en él y cuando me di cuenta que canción era dije "Oh pero esta canción tiene su versión en español no necesito traducirla" y fui y busque la canción en español y me di cuenta que la versión en español y la versión en ingles dicen cosas totalmente diferentes, después de todos estos años acabo de notar eso jajaj  
> Por cierto la canción es Hero de Enrique Iglesias.   
> Otra cosa, faltan dos capitulo para el final :)

CAPÍTULO 18

 

Cuando eres un delantero se supone que debes anotar, se supone que tienes que ayudar a tu equipo a ganar partidos con tus puntuaciones. Esto es lo que Alex tiene en cuenta todo el tiempo mientras se deja caer en su cama después del entrenamiento. Ella deja escapar un profundo suspiro y cierra los ojos tratando de no dejar que el hecho de que no ha marcado en cuatro partidos desde que comenzó el año, llegar a ella. No ayuda el hecho de que no ha visto a Tobin. O sea si estaban pasando sus días juntas, pero no sus noches, y Alex lo único que quiere es dormir junto a Tobin y sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella otra vez. Además, el centrocampista pasa una increíble cantidad de tiempo de cada día con Lindsey ayudándola para que conozca al equipo y aunque Alex estaba bien con eso al principio y lo entendía, ella comienza a extrañar a su chica demasiado. Ella no va a llegar a verla un mes después de Algarve y eso solo lo hace todo en su mente peor.

La puerta se abre revelando a una Kelley sonriendo y ella abre los ojos para recibir al defensor.

-Hey Kell.

-Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, solo descansando los pies, supongo… a pesar de que no he hecho nada útil sin embargo-. Se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos otra vez.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo… Juegos Olímpicos de 2012. ¿Recuerdas como término su llamada “sequia”? permíteme recordarte: marcaste un maldito gol en los últimos segundos del tiempo extra para llevarnos a la final-. Kelley extiende sus manos, como si fuera una obviedad y sonríe.

-No estamos en los Juegos Olímpicos… esto es nuevo y ni siquiera puedo disparar en el bastidor para salvar mi vida-. Alex gime.

¿Puedes dejar de ser tan dura contigo misma? No marcas en uno o dos juegos y te vuelves toda frustrada. ¿Has visto tus estadísticas? Es de locos.

-Bien podría ser un centrocampista. O un defensor. Los defensores han anotado más que yo durante este torneo-. Ella pone las manos sobre su cara y se frota los ojos.

-Alex está siendo estúpida en este momento. Si no dejas de pensar en ello y dejar de presionarte a ti misma, nunca vas a anotar. ¡Relájate! Has sido el único titular habitual durante el torneo, ¿Eso no te dice nada?-. Kelley señala.

-Que Tom siente lastima por mí…

-Wow, tengo que escribir eso como la cosa más estúpida que jamás haya dicho alguien-. Dice Kelley y Alex pone los ojos.- Tal vez pueda conseguir que Abby hable contigo-. Dice Kelley cuidadosamente.

-Tengo que aprender a lidiar con esto por mi cuenta.

-Alex mírame-. Kelley se aproxima a la cama y toma las manos de Alex en la suya.- No hay nadie que nos gustaría tener como delantero a alguien como tu… y yo, como un defensor puedo confirmar eso. No es lo acerca de anotar, estás haciendo un trabajo impresionante demostrándole a todos que tú eres mucho más que un jugador que puede hacer goles-. Kelley sonríe y la mirada de Alex se suaviza.

 -Gracias Kell, eres una buena amiga. ¿Lo sabes?

-Por supuesto. Duh…-. Kelley pone los ojos y Alex se ríe.

-Y también tan egocéntrica.

-Hey cállate. ¿Dónde está Tobin de todos modos?

-No lo sé. Con Lindsey probablemente-. Alex se encoge de hombros y su cuerpo se pone rígido, algo que Kelley entiende.

-Oh Baby Horse está celosa, lo veo ahora-. Kelley se ríe y se gana un empujón de Alex.

-No son celos… solo desearía poder pasar más tiempo juntas-. Suspira y rápidamente se convence a si misma que no está celosa. Ella sabe que Tobin la ama, ella solo desea poder ver más a su chica.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella? Sabes que a veces es ajena a ciertas cosas-. Kelley se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello.

-No, y no estoy hablando con ella acerca de esto tampoco. Si ella está bien con el tiempo que pasamos juntas, entonces eso está bien. Alex cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y apoya la cabeza en la pared detrás de la cama.

-Vamos Al. No pelear por esto, solo habla con ella.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. ¿Vamos a ir a cenar?-. Pregunta y se levanta.

-Está bien. Vámonos.

-Toman sus asientos al lado de Sydney y Kristie y pronto Ashlyn y Ali se unen a ellas. Alex busca a Tobin pero no está por ninguna parte.

-¿Alguien vio a Tobin?-. Pregunta.

-Ella estaba con Pinoe y Lindsey jugando a algo, pero no sé dónde está ahora-. Dice Sydney y comienza a comer. Alex no habla mucho durante el resto de la cena, ella simplemente se sienta y escucha las diferentes conversaciones y fuerza algunas sonrisas cuando cuentan algunos chistes. Cuando terminan la cena van a sus respectivas habitaciones y Alex tiene la suerte de compartir la habitación con Kelley así ella no tiene que fingir que no está molesta por el comportamiento de Tobin.

-¿Quieres ver una película o algo así?-. Kelley pregunta tratando de animar a Alex.

-No, lo siento Kell. Creo que solo voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansada.

En ese momento hay un golpe en la puerta y Kelley va  abrir revelando a una jadeante Tobin.

-¿Amigo, estabas corriendo?

-Un poco… el maldito ascensor estaba lleno, así que tuve que tomar las escaleras. No he ido a cenar y quería coger algo antes de dormir.

-Oh, eres afortunada. Alex estaba a punto de dormir-. Kelley hace un movimiento para que entre a la habitación.

-¿Dónde está ella?-. Tobin pasa junto a Kelley en la habitación para encontrar a Alex debajo de las mantas y de espaldas a la puerta.

-Voy a ir donde Press por un tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?-. Kelley dice y sale por la puerta dejando a la pareja sola.

Tobin se aproxima a la cama y se sienta en el borde inclinándose para presionar sus labios contra el cuello de Alex desde atrás.

-Sé que no estas dormida-. Murmura en la piel de Alex y acuesta envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del delantero.- Vamos a hablar de ello.

-No hay nada de qué hablar-. Dice todavía de espaldas a Tobin.

-Tú estas enfadada conmigo.

-No estoy enojada contigo.

-¡Lo estas! Ni siquiera me estas mirando. Solo quiero arreglar esto-. Susurra Tobin abrazando a Alex más fuerte.

-Si querías arreglar esto deberías estar alrededor más-. Alex deja escapar y se muerde la lengua, porque se lo había prometido a si misma que no sería una gran cosa al respecto.

-¿De eso es lo que se trata?

-Solo… olvídalo Tobin. Estoy cansada, quiero dormir.

-No. Vamos a hablar de esto. No hay manera de que vayamos a estar así alrededor de la otra cuando tenemos como una semana para estar juntas.

-Ese es el punto Tobin-. Se da la vuelta para hacer frente a Tobin y que la ha tomado por sorpresa lo cerca que sus caras se encuentran. Tobin está inundando sus sentidos y ella no puede pensar con claridad. Los brazos de Tobin alrededor de su cintura tampoco ayudan. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente tratando de concentrarse.- Nos queda solo una semana y solo hemos pasado como un par de horas juntas.

-Yo… yo solo estaba tratando de ayudar a Lindsey para que se llevara bien con el equipo-. Dice. Tobin no se dio cuenta que ella parecía distante de Alex. En su mente que han pasado tiempo juntas en las cenas, en las reuniones de equipo, cuando camina sosteniendo la manos de Alex o abrazándola, eso era íntimo para ella. Pero ahora que escucha a Alex mencionar que no han tenido tiempo juntas, ella comienza a darse cuenta de que es verdad. Y ahora que está en la cama con Alex envuelta en sus brazos se da cuenta que hay más cosas que ella quiere hacer con ella que solo abrazarse y tomarse de la mano.

-Estoy bastante segura de que Lindsey podría sobrevivir si no estás con ella 24/7-. Alex dice de vuelta y trata de desenvolver los brazos de Tobin de su cintura, pero Tobin la sostiene aún más apretada.

-Voy a dormir aquí hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito hacer esto…

-No quiero que logas por mí y me gustaría no tener que hablar contigo acerca de esto. ¿No me extrañaste?-. La voz de Alex se quiebra y Tobin se aborrece a si misma por hacer que este triste.

-Me prometí que nunca te haría sentir triste de nuevo-. Susurra y aprieta los labios sobre la frente de Alex-

-No es eso-

-Te extrañe tanto-. Tobin dice en la piel de Alex.- Dios, te extrañe mucho, ni siquiera puedes entender cuánto.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué no querrías pasar tiempo conmigo? Debido a que también te he extrañado Tobin. Me duele todos los días, me he estado volviendo loca mientras estabas fuera, deseando de llegar a Algarve para estar contigo… pero resulta que no hemos estado para nada juntas.

-Lo siento bebe… lo siento mucho. No me había dado cuenta. Para mí solo estar a tu lado, o abrazarte o incluso sentarme a tu lado en el autobús es importante.

-No he dicho que no es importante para mi Tobin. Solo quería estar así como estamos ahora con mayor frecuencia. Solo acostarme a tu lado y hablar… solo eso.

-Estoy aquí ahora… y lo siento. Realmente, realmente lo siento-. Tobin abraza a Alex más apretado y deja un beso en la cabeza inhalando su perfume favorito y Alex la deja y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Tobin también. Ella la ha extrañado tanto y si sigue enojada con ella significara que van a pasar menos tiempo juntas. Aparte que no puede estar enojada con Tobin durante mucho tiempo y solo necesita a su chica en este momento. Ella se acerca más a Tobin y oculta su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, tiene una sensación de calma por primera vez desde que llegaron aquí.

-Estoy jugando tan mal-. Susurra y Tobin tira hacia atrás para mirarla.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-. Pregunta con incredulidad.

-No necesito que nadie me diga eso. Puedo verlo y estoy teniendo ningún impacto en el equipo en absoluto. Voy a ser enviada a la banca el próximo partido-. Suspira y entierra su cabeza en la almohada.

-Ven aquí-. Tobin tira de Alex encima de ella por lo que está sentada en el regazo de Tobin y el delantero coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tobin.- creo que cualquier entrenador en este mundo te querría en su equipo. En realidad estoy segura de eso. ¿Quieres saber por qué?-. Tobin pregunta y Alex asiente.

-Porque eres un talentoso delantero que no solo puede hacer goles, también puede crear oportunidades para otros jugadores. Debido que a que no eres egoísta, trabajas duro y se nota. Has estado jugando increíble y Tom puede ver eso. Eres la única en el equipo que ha sido titular. No llenes tu cabeza con inseguridades-. Tobin la abraza con más fuerza y la besa en la mejilla. Ella se siente aun peor que ella y Alex no han hablado en absoluto, sobre todo porque el delantero está preocupada por estas cosas. Ella pone su mano detrás del cuello de Alex y lleva la cabeza en mismo nivel que Tobin. Ella mira a esos ojos azules que ama, tratando de quitar todo el estrés y la presión que Alex tiene sobre sus hombros en este momento.- Eres unos de los mejores delanteros del mundo. Y no lo estoy diciendo como tu novia, ni como tu amiga. Te lo estoy diciendo como un centrocampista. No revivir los Juegos Olímpicos de nuevo, eres muy buena. Empieza a creer en ti misma.

Alex se inclina y conecta sus frentes envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin y cierra los ojos. Ella puede sentir el aliento caliente de Tobin en los labios y la presencia calmante de Tobin y su aroma, simplemente cierra la brecha entre ellas y conecta sus labios. Es suave y amoroso, sus labios se mueven juntos, sus corazones laten en sincronía y Tobin frota suavemente la espalda de Alex para ayudarla a relajarse. Alex quiere más sin embargo y Tobin lo entiende por la urgencia de su lengua, por la forma en que tira de la camisa de Tobin y por la forma en que coloca sus piernas a ambos lados de las de Tobin y se empuja a sí misma en Tobin. El beso se vuelve intenso y profundo y, como Tobin deja los labios de Alex, el delantero deja escapar un pequeño gemido. Tobin hace un camino de besos por la mandíbula de Alex y mueve los labios sobre el cuello pellizcando suavemente y chupando en su lugar de pulso, Alex no puede dejar clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Tobin y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás permitiéndole más espacio. Tobin obedece rozando sus dientes junto a la clavícula de Alex y siente una emoción salvaje cuando escucha a Alex dejando escapar un gemido. Tobin desliza sus manos bajo la camisa de Alex mientras besa su cuello y comienza a trazar patrones en sus abdominales.

-Tobin…-. Alex dice sin aliento.

-¿Si mi amor?

-Creo… creo que Kelley estará aquí en cualquier momento-. Ella dice.

-¿Y eso es un problema por qué…?-. Tobin desliza la mano bajo sus pantalones cortos.

-¡Mierda!-. Alex murmura y trae su cabeza cerca de Tobin de nuevo para permitir que su chica encuentre un buen ángulo desde que este prácticamente sentada en ella. Tobin conecta sus labios una vez más, moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera del núcleo húmedo de Alex, dejando un gemido sin aliento con cada embestida. Alex se elabora de forma fácil y Tobin puede decir que está cerca. Ese mes entero que pasaron sin verse entre sí, sin duda ha jugado su papel en esto.

-Dios, estoy tan cerca Tobin-. Alex dice y Tobin trae sus labios sobre los de ella de nuevo para evitar que su chica sea muy ruidosa mientras está llegando a su clímax. Ella misma siente perderse en los brazos de Tobin, deja escapar un profundo gemido en su beso. Alex lanza su cabeza en el hombro de Tobin todavía jadeando y retorciéndose como Tobin la ayuda a calmarse besando su frente, las mejillas y los labios de Alex.

-Te amo-. Alex susurra y pone su cara en el hueco del cuello de Tobin frotando su nariz en su lugar de pulso.

-Yo también te amo. Y lo siento por todo-. Susurra Tobin.

-Olvidémonos de eso. Estamos juntas y eso es todo lo que importa-. Picotea los labios hinchados de Tobin.

-Eso es cierto-. El centrocampista hace una mueca.- Vamos a ir a la cama ahora, tenemos que dormir un poco.

Acaban metidas en la cama con Alex acurrucada cerca de Tobin cuando Kelley entra en la habitación.

-Así que todo está bien entre ustedes dos finalmente-. Sonríe.

-Si todo es perfecto-. Tobin abraza a Alex apretado.- Ahora apaga la luz porque necesitamos dormir.

-Espera. Esta no es tu habitación.

-Voy a dormir con Alex hoy-. Tobin se encoge de hombros.

-No. Tu no-. Kelley mira a Tobin.

-¿Cuál es el problema ardilla?

-No hay manera de que las estoy dejando dormir en una cama a dos pies de la mía. ¡De ninguna manera!

-Vamos Kell-. Alex declara.

-¡No! ¡No! Es como dejar a dos adolescentes excesivamente hormonales durmiendo solos. No estoy haciendo eso y necesito dormir un poco y no son silenciosas cuando… ya sabes… pues no. Tobin sal.-. Kelley apunta hacia la puerta.

-No vamos a hacer nada Kell lo prometo-. Dice Alex y Tobin se ríe ganando un empujón de Alex a cambio.

 -¡No puedo creerlo! Ya lo hicieron, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, Dios mío!-. Gime Kelley y se deja caer en la cama.- se suponía que estaban en una pelea. Las dejo solas como media hora y cuando vuelvo me doy cuenta que ya tuvieron sexo. ¡En mi cuarto! ¡Grosero!

-Vamos Kell, tu no quieres que estemos peleadas. Nos amas-. Dice Tobin haciendo una mueca.

-No, yo no quiero que luchen, pero no quiero que hagan cosas sucias en mi habitación.

-Bueno, no sucedió en tu cama.

-¡Gracias a Dios!

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Podemos dormir ahora?-. Dice Alex interviniendo en su argumento.

-¡Bueno! Pero no hay cosas sucias pasando aquí de lo contrario voy a patear el trasero de Tobin fuera de la habitación-. Dice Kelley apagando la luz que se encuentra en la cama y tirando las mantas sobre ella.

Alex zumba en la satisfacción como Tobin se frota suavemente hacia atrás ayudándola con su sueño y manteniéndola cerca.

-Te amo-. Susurra Tobin en su oído y Alex sonríe inclinando su cabeza para besar a Tobin ligeramente en los labios y Tobin hace mucho ruido a propósito.

-¡He oído!-. Grita Kelley y las dos niñas se rien en voz alta.

-Fue solo un beso Kell-. Tobin dice levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

-Dejen los besos y duérmanse-. Grita el defensor, una vez más antes de darle la espalda a la pareja. Las dos se rien entre dientes y luego ambas se quedan dormidas, envueltas en los brazos de la otra.

Tienen el día siguiente libre, antes del juego y Tobin decide pasar todo el día con Alex. Conducir alrededor de Lagos y explorar junto a la hermana de Alex y su marido. Instantáneamente lamenta la decisión en que deciden alquilar un coche y Alex está mirando intensamente un enorme Jeep.

-Alex, creo que el azul de allí está bien-. Tobin dice tirando de la mano de Alex para llamar su atención.

-Quiero ese-. Señala el Jeep.

-Es enorme Alex.

-Lo quiero.

-No puedes conducirlo.

-Por supuesto que puedo-. Se burla y mira a la persona a cargo.- Vamos a llevar este.

-¡Alex espera! Por lo menos esperemos la opinión de Jen.

-Jen tiene su propio coche y nosotras vamos a tomar el nuestro. Este-. Toca suavemente el jeep antes de abrir la puerta saltando sobre el.- ¡Vamos Tobs!

-No quiero. No puedes conducir este monstruo-. Tobin niega con la cabeza y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. En ese momento, la hermana de Alex y su marido aparecen en su propio coche.

-Pero que demo-. Murmura Jen.- ¿Qué alquilaron ustedes?-. Le pregunta a Tobin.

-¡Alex lo escogió!-. Tobin gime.

-Debí haberlo adivinado. ¿Hey hermanita puedes conducir esto?

-¿Por qué todos dudan de mí? ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Sube Tobs, nos vamos de viaje-. Alex aplaude dentro del coche.

-Jen, Ryan… fue un placer conocerlos-. Suspira dramáticamente y se mete en el asiento junto a Alex.

-¿Estas preparada?-. Pregunta.

-¡No!

-Bien-. Alex sonríe y gira la llave para arrancar el motor. Tobin cierra los ojos con fuerza y presiona la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento. El coche comienza a moverse con normalidad durante unos metros y luego se detiene repentinamente causando que los cuerpos de las chicas se sacudan hacia adelante. Ambas se congelaron y Tobin abre los ojos para rodar una mirada mordaz a Alex.

-No te preocupes. Tengo esto, solo estoy tratando de conocer el coche-. Alex intenta calmar a Tobin.

-¿Puedo ir con tu hermana mientras tú y el vehículo llegan a conocerse? Alex este no es tu tipo de coche. Es enorme y viejo y… ¡Vamos a morir!

-¡Deja el pánico! Tengo esto-. Dice mientras inicia de nuevo el motor del coche y conduce algunos metros más. Ella pronto toma el ritmo y Tobin se relaja en su asiento un poco. Ellas conducen alrededor de Lagos, y cuando Alex cree que puede conducir de forma más relajada, ella toma con una el volante volante y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Tobin con la otra. Hay una ligera brisa desordenando su cabello y Tobin mete un mechón de pelo suelto de Alex detrás de la oreja sonriendo. Ellas conducen fuera de la ciudad, en el campo disfrutando de la puesta de sol y el hermoso paisaje con suave música en la radio del coche. Tobin reconoce la canción que suena y ella comienza a tararear con la música haciendo que Alex sonría. Comenzaron a jugar este pequeño juego cuando estaban en Los Ángeles, donde Tobin cantaría una canción a Alex y Alex respondería a Tobin como si lo que acaba de decir no fuera la letra de una canción. Tobin decide que es un buen momento para que vuelva ahora y empieza a cantar la letra más fuerte.

-¿Bailar, si te pidiera bailar?-. Se vuelve a Alex. El joven delantero entiende rápidamente las intenciones de Tobin y solo sonríe respondiendo.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Correr y nunca mirar hacia atrás?

-Siempre, contigo-. Alex sonríe con gusto.

-¿Llorarías, si me vieras llorar?

-Beso tus lágrimas-. Dice Alex y Tobin se inclina para besarla en la mejilla.

¿Temblarías si tocara tus labios? Te reirías. Oh, por favor, dime esto-. Sonríe.

-Sabes que yo quiero-. Alex se sonroja.

-¿Morirías, por la persona que amas? Tenme en tus brazos esta noche.

-¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!

Tobin sonríe y empieza a cantar más fuerte.

-¡Puedo ser tu héroe bebe! Puedo alejar el dolor con un beso. Estaré a tu lado por siempre; puedes tomar mi aliento.

Alex comienza a sonreír y detiene el coche para agarrar a Tobin por el cuello y besarla suavemente en los labios. La canción se reproduce en segundo plano mientras se besan, sus labios se mueven en perfecta sincronía y sus corazones laten fuerte en sus pechos. Tobin se aleja para susurrar unas cuantas letras en Alex.

-Estoy en los profundo. He perdido la cabeza. No me importa, estas aquí esta noche.

Alex sonríe y tira de ella en un beso de nuevo. A uno más apasionado en esta ocasión, con la mano de Alex en el cabello de Tobin y con las manos de Tobin que ahuecan la cara de Alex mientras el beso se vuelve más y más profundo. Cuando sienten que el oxígeno se agota Tobin mueve sus labios al cuello de Alex y la besa a lo largo de su mandíbula chupando el lóbulo de la oreja de Alex.

-Mierda… Tobs-. Alex jadea.

-¿Qué?-. El aliento de Tobin es caliente en la piel de Alex.

-Estamos en un coche en el medio de la nada.

-Entonces, ¿Qué?-. Tobin tira hacia atrás con una mirada sonriente.

-No quiero… ya sabes… en el coche-. Alex susurra.

-¿Por qué susurras?

-Porque no quiero que nadie nos oiga.

-Alex estamos solas-. Tobin se ríe.

-Está bien listilla… vamos a volver al hotel.

-Vamos a ver la puesta de sol bebe-. Dice Tobin y se baja del coche, caminando alrededor de ella para abrir la puerta de Alex también. Caminan hacia el final de la calle y llegan a un acantilado y se maravillan con el hermoso paisaje delante de ellas. Tobin lanza un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alex y el delantero abraza el costado de Tobin envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Simplemente se quedan allí hasta que el sol se ha puesto antes de entrar en el coche para ir de nuevo a Lagos y reunirse con Jen y Ryan para la cena. Ellas deciden volver al hotel una hora antes del toque de queda, pero se dan cuenta que tiene que devolver el coche antes de que la tienda cierre.

-Vamos Tobs. Allí está aparcado-. Alex apunta hacia su Jeep como las dos niñas corren para poder llegar a tiempo. Ellas entran y Alex toma el asiento del conductor con Tobin a su lado.

-Está bien dame la llave-. Alex dice mirando a Tobin.

-Tú tienes la llave.

-Tobin te di la llave antes de entrar en el restaurante.

-Nena estoy bastante segura de que no tengo ninguna llave en los bolsillos-. Tobin dice con calma.

-¡Pero te la di a ti!-. Alex comienza a entrar en pánico.

-Revisa en tu bolso de nuevo. Vamos a ver-. Tobin agarra el bolso de Alex y empieza a buscar la llave.- No está aquí-. Dice después de un par de minutos.

-¡Por supuesto que no está ahí! ¡Te la di a ti!-. La voz de Alex se hace más fuerte.

-¡No, no lo hiciste!

-Solo dame la maldita llave Tobin, no es un buen momento para bromas.

-¡No tengo la maldita llave! Por el amor de Dios.

En ese momento, un golpe en su ventana las hace saltar de sus asientos y se vuelven para mirar a Jen parada enfrente.

-¿Qué pasa Jen?-. Alex le pregunta con rabia. Jen simplemente levanta la mano y les muestra la llave del coche.- Se les olvido en el restaurante-. Dice con sencillez.

Las dos chicas solo se miran la una a la otra y cuando se dan cuenta de que han estado gritándose por una llave estallan en carcajadas mientras Jen y Ryan solo las miran encontrando todo muy extraño. Ryan saca su teléfono y toma una foto de las dos. Jen lo mira de manera interrogante.

-Ellas querrán recordar esto.

Llegan al hotel a tiempo y Tobin decide que quiere dormir con Alex de nuevo. Kelley les permite después de que prometen que no van a hacer nada desagradable mientras ella está durmiendo. Ambas se acuestan en la cama de Alex y la joven se acurruca en los brazos de Tobin colocando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Tobin.

-Anotare un gol para ti mañana-. Susurra.

-No me importa si haces un gol. Quiero que creas en ti misma-. Tobin deja un beso en la frente de Alex y el delantero zumba en la satisfacción. Por primera vez desde el inicio del torneo que no siente la presión del día antes del partido.

 

 

Alex busca los ojos de Tobin mientras camina hacia al campo y Tobin le devuelve la mirada, se miran a los ojos durante un tiempo. Ella sonríe a Alex y el delantero se siente caliente de nuevo.

Ella anota ese día. Un gol para Tobin.

 

 

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntas tú y Alex?

-Um… más de un año. Pero se siente como si ha sido desde siempre-. Tobin sonríe a su compañero de equipo.

-Genial, ella parece buena persona.

-Sí, ella es genial. La conozco desde que éramos niñas, asistimos al mismo campamento de futbol.

-¿Oh, en serio? Eso es adorable. ¿Cómo se ocupan de la larga distancia?-. Pregunta Kosovare.

-Ellas no lo hacen-. Lindsey interviene riéndose.

-Cállate Linds-. Tobin sonríe y se dirige a su compañero de equipo sueco.- Es difícil, pero estamos haciendo que funcione, ella quería que viniera en realidad.

-Eso es realmente desinteresado de su parte.

Tobin solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza porque hablar de Alex forma un nudo en su estómago y es difícil de tratar. Ella no ha hablado mucho con Alex y desea que el partido contra Canadá podría llegar antes. Tobin disfruta de su estancia en Francia, ha mejorado mucho su juego, ha conocido nuevas personas y nuevos lugares. Está viviendo su aventura. Sin embargo, sin Alex no puede disfrutar plenamente de todo, ella desea que su chica estuviera aquí con ella y todo sería mejor. Ella anhela el contacto de Alex, quiere tocarla, abrazarla, ver sus ojos azules cada vez que ve a Tobin. Ella quiere pasar las noches sosteniendo a Alex en sus brazos y los días cuando tratan de cocinar, o tratando de limpiar la casa sin éxito, echa de menos las discusiones sobre qué película ver o los días soleados, cuando Tobin y Kelley trataría de enseñar a Alex como mantener el equilibrio en su tabla de surf. Ella perdiendo un intenso juego de Monopod Deal, el ceño fruncido de Alex cada vez que ella está perdiendo y la sonrisa juguetona cuando sabía que iba a ganar. Tobin extraña sus cenas “familiares” con Kelley y Allie y sus sesiones de futbol con BeastMode.

-¿La echas de menos?-. Kosovare pregunta de nuevo.

-Si, lo hago-. Tobin traga saliva y mira hacia otro lado.- La extraño mucho.

Tobin torpemente mira su teléfono en sus manos, pero ella se siente peor cuando ve la imagen de fondo que Kelley había tomado sin que ninguna de las chicas lo notara; ella y Alex en la playa en su casa de Los Ángeles, Alex había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tobin y la niña mayor la sostiene con firmeza. Las dos están sonriendo por algo tonto que Tobin había dicho y el centrocampista no puede dejar de notar el brillo en la sonrisa de Alex en esta imagen y como sus ojos también son brillantes.

-Voy a llamarla-. Ella deja escapar.

-Tobin la llamaste hace una hora-. Dice Lindsey.

-Me olvide de decirle algo-. Dice y se levanta para ir a su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Marca el número y espera a que Alex conteste. Después de un par de segundos la voz raposa del delantero está sonando en su oído haciéndola sonreír.

-Hey nena-. Alex la saluda.- ¿Qué paso?

-Hey. No pasó nada, solo quería oír tu voz-. Murmura Tobin.

-Hablamos hace una hora.

-¿Y qué? Quería escuchar tu voz de nuevo.

-¿Estas segura de que está todo bien Tobs?-. La voz de Alex se pone ansiosa.

-Si-. Suspira Tobin.- Yo solo… solo te extraño y Kosovare me estaba preguntando por ti y empecé a extrañarte de nuevo y quería escuchar tu voz de nuevo.

-Yo también te echo de menos cariño. Mucho. Vamos a estar juntas en una semana sin embargo.

-Quiero más pronto.

-Me gustaría que pudiéramos Tobs. Pero tenemos que esperar.

-Yo se… ¿A qué hora tienes la practica?-. Tobin intenta cambiar de tema.

-Tengo otra por la tarde. Te necesitamos Tobs, nuestro medio campo es tan desordenado-. Alex suena frustrada y Tobin entiende la razón. Ella ha estado viendo sus primeros juegos y hacen parecer como que necesitan ayuda en el mediocampo. Además de eso Alex se ha sentido frustrada durante los juegos por que la han golpeado un montón. Algo que no le gusta a Tobin.

-Bueno empieza a contar los días entonces. Quiero que me prometas que a pesar de todo trataras de relajarte, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes llevar el equipo, la liga o lo que sea en tus hombros. Comenzará a afectar tu juego bebe.

-Siento como que ya lo tengo. Siento que todo el mundo quiere algo más de mí, algo que no puedo dar y trato y siempre fallo. Así es como me siento-. Alex suspira por teléfono y Tobin cierra los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la desesperación de Alex como si fuera la suya propia.

-No puedes hacerte eso a ti misma Alex. Trata de relajarte y no pensar en ello. Esta liga no depende de ti y el equipo no es tuyo para llevar. Todos ustedes tienen que intentar algo. No puedes llevar una responsabilidad de esa manera, estás jugando y estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes-. Tobin trata de tomar el peso de Alex fuera de sus hombros.

-Siento que no estoy dando lo suficiente.

-Lo estás dando Alex. Día tras día, estas dando todo lo que tienes-. Tobin susurra y Alex no responde por un tiempo, el silencio se prolonga entre ellas.

-¿Alex estas ahí?-. Tobin le pide después de un tiempo.

-Si…-. Alex raspa.

-¿Por qué no estás hablando?

-Solo… Te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo-. Tobin sonríe.

-Te va encantar Portland. Y el equipo es impresionante, las chicas son geniales. Y los aficionados, te encantaran los aficionados. ¿Viste el primer partido en casa? era una locura. 16.000 personas cantando todo el tiempo. Y para el resto de los juegos Portland ha sido impresionante. Te va a encantar.

-Lo sé. No puedo esperar-. Tobin sonríe en el teléfono cuando oye un ruido sordo desde el otro lado de la línea y Alex empieza a reír histéricamente.

-Alex, ¿Estas bien?

-Yo… yo… yo soy, pero… oh mi Dios-. Su risa no permite que continúe hablando y Tobin sonríe porque la risa de Alex es contagiosa.

-¿Qué paso?

-Allie cayó sobre su culo mientras limpiaba oh mi Dios deberías haber visto eso. Bebe tengo que ir a ayudarla. Llamare cuando esté a punto de dormir, ¿bien?

-Está bien, ve. Te llamare más tarde-. Tobin sonríe de las payasadas de sus amigos.- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo-. Alex dice y cuelga. Tobin mira su teléfono y sonríe sintiendo su interior caliente después de su conversación con Alex.

-Pronto-. Susurra y sale de la habitación para encontrar a sus compañeras de equipo.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

 

Alex comienza a correr tan pronto como entra en el aeropuerto. Ella está retrasada y hay mucha gente.

-Maldita sea Allie. ¿Por qué no me despertaste temprano?-. Dice para sí misma mientras está haciendo su camino a través de la multitud en busca de la puerta de llegada de Europa.

-¡Alex! ¡Por aquí!-. La voz de un hombre se puede escuchar entre la multitud y Alex descubre rápidamente a Merritt Paulson, el propietario de Thorns y Timbers.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-. Murmura para sí misma antes de hace su camino hacia él.

-Buenos días-. Sonríe cuando Alex se acercó a él.

-Hey, no sabía que vendrías-. Fuerza una sonrisa.

-Bueno, quería estar aquí cuando llegara Tobin. Necesito que ella se sienta como en casa y lo mucho que apreciamos que juegue con nosotros-. Dice genuinamente y Alex sonríe a pesar de que es un poco molesta por arruinar su reunión. Tobin apreciara su gesto.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Ella lo apreciara-. Alex dice y sonríe.

-Pensé que estaría aquí ahora-. Merritt echa un vistazo a su reloj.

-Si tiene que estar en algún lugar, puedes irte si lo necesitas y podemos pasar por tu oficina o algo más tarde-. Alex ofrece rápidamente.

-No está bien. Tengo la mañana libre.

-Oh. Estupendo.

-Hey mira, la llegada de Paris-. Dice con entusiasmo y Alex levanta rápidamente la cabeza en busca de Tobin, su ritmo cardiaco aumenta a medida que los segundos pasan. Ella no puede creer que Tobin estará aquí finalmente, con ella y van a estar viviendo cada momento del día juntas. Es su vida perfecta, unidas después de todos estos meses de anhelo y alejadas entre sí. Después de todas las noches de insomnio, las sesiones de Skype, la sensación de vacío en su corazón todas las noches y la constante sensación de estar incompleta todos los días, Tobin esta finalmente aquí y ella sera capaz de sostenerla en sus brazos.

-¡Tobin! ¡Por aquí!-. La voz de Merritt la saca de sus pensamientos y ella puede sentir las equinas de su boca en una sonrisa enorme en el momento que ve a su persona favorita entrando por la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara que se convierte en una gran sonrisa cálida en el momento que ve a Alex. El delantero reúne cada onza de autocontrol que tiene con el fin de no empezar a correr directamente a los brazos de Tobin. Cuando Tobin es lo suficientemente cerca no puede contenerse a sí misma más y rápidamente toma los pocos pasos que las separan envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin y la abraza con fuerza. Su vida se ha completado de nuevo. Ella siente que los brazos de Tobin serpentean alrededor de su cintura y deja que su olor favorito en el mundo llene sus fosas nasales mientras ella trata de contener las lágrimas.

-Oh mi Dios estas aquí-. Susurra en el oído de Tobin y entierra su cara en el hueco del cuello de Tobin presionando sus labios sobre el lugar de pulso solo por un segundo, porque es consciente de Merritt observándolas.

-Estoy aquí bebe. Estamos juntas-. Tobin la abraza con más fuerza por un segundo antes de tener que dejarla ir porque Merritt las está viendo.

-¡Bienvenida Tobin!-. Dice extendiendo su mano para un apretón.- Estamos emocionados de tenerte aquí.

-Gracias-. Dice moviendo la mano y muy consciente de la mano de Alex todavía sosteniendo su otro antebrazo.- Estoy feliz de estar aquí finalmente.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bien, sin incidentes. Era bastante bueno. Solo necesito superar el jet lag y todo-. Sonríe y sutilmente aprieta la mano de Alex.

-Sí, te tomara un día o algo así-. Sonríe de nuevo.- ¿Quieres salir ahora?-. Dice haciendo un gesto hacia la salida.

-Sí, necesito comer algo y tal vez dormir un poco-. Dice Tobin agarrando su maleta y hacen su camino hacia el estacionamiento.

-Por lo tanto, supongo que te iras con Alex, ¿verdad?-. Pregunta Merritt.

-Sí, va a venir conmigo. Estaremos viviendo juntas y todo-. Alex sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Podrías ir a mi oficina el día de hoy tal vez, solo para ordenar algunas cosas para el contrato y para el chequeo médico y todo. El cuerpo técnico estará allí.

-Si seguro. Gracias por venir por cierto. Lo aprecio.

-Bueno, quería darte la bienvenida. Bienvenida a Portland, Tobin-. Dice sonriendo antes de entrar en su coche dejando a las chicas atrás. Llegaron al coche de Alex, pero antes de subir al coche Tobin tomo a Alex por la cintura y la beso con ferocidad, con su cuerpo pegado al de Alex. El delantero envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin devolviendo el beso con pasión. Las manos de Tobin tomaron la cara de Alex y su corazón late rápido y fuerte en su pecho. Desde el momento en que salió de Paris todo lo que anhelaba era este momento; el momento en el que puede tener a Alex y sentir sus suaves labios moviéndose en perfecta sincronía con los de ella. Puede sentir sus manos temblando mientras ella acariciaba las mejillas de Alex y con cada movimiento de los labios de la otra chica Tobin queda sin aliento, pero ella no detiene el beso. Cuando ella siente que Alex se echa hacia atrás sin aire, solo en ese momento mueve sus labios junto a la mandíbula perfecta de Alex arrastrando besos desde el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Dios te extrañe tanto, no tienes ni idea-. Susurra y el delantero obtiene escalofríos corriendo arriba y abajo en su cuerpo.

-Creo que tengo la idea perfecta-. Responde Alex.- Te extrañe como una loca.

Tobin rompe el abrazo y trae la cara unas pulgadas de la de Alex mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules. Su color favorito, su mar favorito. A ella no le importa si se ahoga en este mar, ella quiere. Ella quiere perderse a sí misma mirando a los ojos de Alex, para el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-. Alex sonríe.

-A ti.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

-Solo… deja que te mire. Te extrañe tanto-. Tobin respira y dirige su pulgar a lo largo del pómulo de Alex.- Solo pude ver tu cara pixelada. Echaba de menos esto, extrañe tocarte-. Tira de Alex en un cálido abrazo nuevamente frotando su espalda y besándola a un lado de la cabeza.

-Se siente bien tenerte aquí de nuevo. Sosteniéndome. Siento que ahora puedo respirar-. Alex admite y cierra los ojos con fuerza perdiéndose en el apretado abrazo de comparten.

-Estoy aquí ahora. Todo saldrá bien-. Se mantienen así durante un tiempo antes de que Tobin tira hacia atrás sonriendo.

-¿Podemos ir a desayunar?

-En realidad Allie está esperando por nosotras. Ella está haciendo crepes y gofres y todo-. Alex sonríe y Tobin picotea sus labios.

-Se escucha perfecto. Vámonos.

Se suben al coche y Alex arranca el motor mientras baja las ventanas. A ella le gusta la mañana de Portland, el aire acariciando su cara cuando está conduciendo y ella ama los patrones de rastreo que hace Tobin en la parte superior de su mano que no está en el volante. Una canción familiar se reproduce y Tobin comienza a cantar a Alex y el delantero mueve su cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo. Tobin se inclina para besarla en la mejilla y Alex deja escapar un profundo suspiro. Un suspiro que ha estado conteniendo desde que Tobin se fue hace seis meses.

Ella puede respirar de nuevo.

 

 

-Tobin estoy bastante segura de que te dije que necesitamos tres cajas de leche y no seis.

-Dijiste seis totalmente, bebe.

-La lista tiene escrito tres cajas de leche. Ahora ve a ponerlos de vuelta.

-Vamos Al. Está en el otro lado de la tienda, vamos a llevar los seis y no vamos a comprar leche para el resto de la semana-. Tobin le da un aspecto suplicante.

-Van a vencer, bebe. Ve a ponerlos de vuelta-. Alex sonríe. Ella no iba a ceder a la mirada suplicante de Tobin dos veces en treinta minutos. Ya la dejo comprar una tonelada de diferentes cosas que realmente no necesitan y que ninguno de ellos está en la lista. Allie va a matarlas.

-Por favor, Al. Vamos estoy cansada-. Tobin intenta de nuevo.

-Bebe, que ni siquiera esta tan lejos seguro que puedes-

-¡Alex!-. La voz de un hombre interrumpe su conversación y vuelven la cabeza en la dirección de la voz. Ambas saben quién es.

-¿Servando? Hey-. Alex se sorprende.

-Hola-. Sonríe acercándose a ellas.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Um… bien. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bien-. Se vuelve hacia Tobin y fuerza una sonrisa.- Hola, Tobin.

Tobin no se mueve de su posición y no es capaz de murmurar una sola palabra hasta que siente el empujón de Alex en su costado.

-Oh, hola-. Murmura mirando hacia abajo con torpeza.

-¿Pensé que estarías en Seattle?-. Alex intenta hacer el silencio entre ellos menos incómodo.

-Oh, si… tenemos un partido aquí. No sabía que vivían en esta zona, sin embargo. Parece un buen lugar papa vivir.

-Sí, es… realmente bueno. Me gusta estar aquí-. Alex sonríe, pero todavía siente a Tobin rígida a su lado, sin soltar las tres cajas de leche.

-Así que me preguntaba… ¿tal vez quieres ir a tomar un café mañana? Tengo la mañana libre. Podemos ponernos al día y todo-. Pregunta.

-Yo… um… no se-. Alex responde, sintiendo la fuerte presencia de Tobin a su lado desplazándose con torpeza y los ojos de Servando mirándola como era de esperar. Quiere decir que no a Servando sin ofenderlo y solo logra quedarse en silencio por más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

-Voy a devolver esto a su lugar-. Tobin rompe el silencio mostrando las cajas de leche y da la vuelta para irse, pero se las arregla para atrapar la mirada de disculpa de Alex.

-No creo que pueda salir contigo, Serv…-. Alex dice cuando Tobin ya no está a la vista.

-Como amigos Alex. Solo para ponernos al día y eso. No necesitamos actuar como extraños. Sera poco tiempo, lo prometo.

-No se…-. Se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello., Servando tiene razón. Al menos pueden salir por una hora o así como amigos. No hay nada de malo en ello.

-¿Es por Tobin?

-Tienes que entender que no es tan fácil.

-Vamos Alex es solo un café, ella es una niña grande lo entenderá-. Sonríe.

-No lo sé…

-Bueno haremos algo; tienes mi número, si cambias de opinión solo llámame, ¿bien?-. Le ofrece.

-Está bien-. Alex sonríe aliviada.

-Nos vemos en algún momento-. Dice Servando apretando su hombro y sale de la tienda. Alex suspira profundamente murmurando un “joder” en voz baja.

-Devolví las cajas, ¿Todo bien?-. Tobin camina por el pasillo y frota la espalda de Alex.

-Vas a estar muy enojada conmigo-. Susurra Alex.

-¿Por qué nena?

-Dijo que quiere reunirse conmigo mañana por la mañana para ponerse al día.

-¿Ustedes dos solos?-. Tobin arque una ceja.

-Um… si, él dijo que no podemos actuar como extraños y es simplemente un café amigable durante un par de horas-. Alex dice dándole a Tobin una mirada culpable y acariciando suavemente su mejilla.- No voy a ir, sin embargo, no hay razón para hablar al respecto.

-No, está bien. Quiero decir, si tú quieres debes hacerlo. Ustedes… no es que sean extraños, como él dijo-. Ella fuerza una sonrisa.

-¿Espera que? ¿Estás de acuerdo en que salga con él?-. Los ojos de Alex están abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Nena, me dejaste ir a Francia durante seis meses-. La mirada de Tobin se ablanda y se acerca más.- Creo que puedo dejar que vayas a tomar un café durante un par de horas-. Le da un suave beso en la mejilla más persistente de lo apropiado. Alex no puede contenerse y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tobin.

-Eres la mejor novia que nadie ha tenido nunca-. Sonríe, y Tobin también sonríe.- No va a tomar más de una hora. El hecho es que yo no quiero ser grosera con él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, totalmente-. Tobin aprieta los labios en la frente de Alex y el delantero zumba de satisfacción.- Ahora vamos a irnos antes de ver fotos de nosotras abrazadas en el medio de la tienda en internet mañana-. Dice Tobin y la otra chica se ríe antes de desenredarse a sí misma de Tobin.

-Vamos a pagar esto.

-Oh, Dios mío, tenemos una noche de cine más tarde. He olvidado mis malvaviscos. Espérame-. Exclama Tobin y corre por el pasillo dejando a Alex atrás que ríe a carcajadas por la idiotez de su novia.

 

 

 

Ella escucha a Alex llorando de dolor antes de que comprenda lo que ha sucedido. El cuerpo del joven delantero está en el piso y rueda de dolor de un lado a otro tratando de mantener su pierna izquierda inmóvil al mismo tiempo. Las piernas de Tobin empiezan a moverse sin que ella siquiera comprenda y pronto comienza a correr hacia el lugar donde esta Alex llorando de dolor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde te duele?-. Murmura frenéticamente.

-Mi pierna-. Es todo lo que Alex puede decir entre sus jadeos y lágrimas.

-Nena, cariño, estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien, por favor, deja de moverte, puedes hacerte un daño mayor. Da la vuelta-. Dice y pone su mano sobre el estómago de Alex tratando de voltearla sobre su espalda con el fin de que no haga más daño a su pierna.

-Tobin, le duele mucho-. Dice Mana con preocupación escrito por toda su cara.

-No puedo moverla. Oh mi Dios duele mucho-. Alex sigue llorando y Tobin siente que va a perder la cabeza.

-Por favor, no llores, nena. Vas a estar bien, es… podría ser solo una esguince. Una muy dolorosa, por favor, no llores-. Frota la espalda de Alex y puede sentir sus propias lagrimas llegar a las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Tobin es posible que quieras alejarte y calmarte un poco. Los médicos están llegando-. Murmura Allie a Tobin que parece que está a punto de vomitar.

-Estás loca si piensas que me voy a alejar-. Tobin le lanza una mirada salvaje.- Voy a estar aquí hasta que ella se levante y se ponga bien. ¿Me escuchas, nena? Vas a estar bien-. Se vuelve hacia Alex y por primera vez Alex gira para mirarla a los ojos y Tobin puede ver todo el dolor y la agonía en el rostro de Alex sintiendo que su corazón se desgarra. En ese momento, el medico viene y ella tiene que moverse un poco hacia un lado para que Alex pueda ser examinada.

-Dime que está bien. Por favor. Ella tiene que estar bien-. Ella deja escapar mirando al médico.

-Tobin, quiero que te hagas a un lado un momento para poder examinarla.

-No, voy a quedarme aquí.

-Tobin, por favor-. Repite el médico.

-Tobs, ven aquí-. HAO esta justo detrás de ella y tira de ella por los hombros. Tobin de mala gana se aleja de Alex tratando de calmarse mientras escucha a su novia haciendo sonidos incoherentes de dolor cuando el medico mueve su pierna.

-Hey, Alex es fuerte. Todo saldrá bien-. Heather dice apretando el hombro de Tobin.

-Siento que estoy perdiendo la cabeza en este momento. No puedo oír su llanto más-. Tobin inclina la cabeza y cubre sus ojos.

-Hey amigo. Es futbol. Cosas como estas suceden. Ella va a estar bien-. Heather trata de forzar una sonrisa.

-Necesitamos una camilla. Espera un minuto-. La voz del médico se oye después de un tiempo y los ojos de Tobin se abren por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué necesitas una camilla?

-Porque ella no va a terminar de jugar este partido, Tobin. Ella está herida. No puedo decir exactamente de qué se trata, pero no es algo menor. Ahora por favor, un paso al costado.

Tobin se mueve sobre Alex de nuevo y el delantero toma las manos entre las suyas. Tobin la aprieta ligeramente y trata de sonreír.

-Parece que vas a descansar un poco, bebe. Mírame “nutmeg” a todo el mundo para ti-. Le dice Alex que aprieta su mano en respuesta, al no ser capaz de hablar aun. Su otro brazo está en la frente, en un esfuerzo para detener su llanto y Tobin coloca su otra mano en el estómago de Alex y lo frota suavemente.

-Vas a estar bien-. Susurra antes que la camilla llega y coloquen a Alex en ella. Tobin le da un último apretón tranquilizador en su rodilla y Alex se limpia las lágrimas mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Juega bien-. Susurra y Tobin asiente.- No te preocupes por mí.

-Vas a estar bien. Te amo-. Es lo último que dice Tobin antes que se lleven a Alex.

Tobin pelea con la sensación de nauseas que tiene durante toda la primera mitad y cuando suena el silbato de medio tiempo es la primera en correr a los vestuarios pero un miembro del personal médico se lo impide.

-Lo siento Tobin, Alex está siendo evaluada y nadie tiene permitido entrar-. Dice con una mirada de disculpa en su cara.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Tengo que verla-. Tobin le dispara una mirada de enojo.

-Lo siento, solo estoy haciendo lo que me dijeron.

-Mira, tengo que ver a Alex y lo hare. Ella me quiere con ella. Tengo que estar allí-. Alza la voz y señala la puerta que conduce a los vestuarios.

-Tienes que ir a sentarte con el resto del equipo, Tobin

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Necesito ver a Alex ahora!-. Dice casi gritando.

-Tobin, por favor no hagas una escena. Ir con el resto del equipo, descansa un poco. Alex va estar bien, no es su ACL que ella tenía miedo que fuera, es probable que ella este en el banquillo por el resto del partido-. Dice tratando de calmar a Tobin.

-¿Estás seguro que no es su ACL?-. Tobin arquea la ceja.

-Seguro. Ahora ve.

Tobin suspira profundamente y con una última mirada a la puerta de los vestuarios se mueve hacia el resto del equipo.

 

 

-Tobin, con cuidado.

-Cállate Allie, estoy teniendo cuidado.

-Su pierna se va a golpear en el marco de la puerta.

-Deja de hablar en voz tan alta que vas a despertarla. Puedo llevarla.

-Quizá deberíamos haberla despertado, ella puede caminar con la otra pierna.

Tobin dispara una mirada de enojo a Allie.

-Bueno, bueno… que puedes llevarla.

Entran en la casa con Tobin llevando a Alex y Allie llevando sus maletas y bolsas.

-Llévala a su habitación y voy a ver si puedo cocinar algo-. Allie dice colocando las bolsas en el suelo y Tobin asiente avanzando hacia la habitación de ella y Alex. Coloca suavemente al delantero en la cama, boca arriba y coloca una almohada debajo de la rodilla izquierda de Alex para que pueda esta inmóvil. Alex deja escapar un suspiro y frunce el ceño en su sueño.

-Estas bien bebe, estamos en casa ahora-. Tobin se cierne sobre ella y aprieta los labios contra la frente de Alex.- Vas a estar bien, nena. Voy a cuidar de ti-. Susurra acariciando el rostro de Alex.

-Quédate conmigo-. Alex dice entre dientes en su sueño y Tobin se arrastra en la cama y se encuentra junto a Alex. Ella envuelve su brazo alrededor de su cintura y se acerca más enterrando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Alex.

-Duerme nena. Tienes terapia física en la tarde. Voy a ayudar a Allie a cocinar, ¿bien?-. Tobin dice después de un tiempo y comienza a levantarse, pero la mano de Alex la detiene.

-Por favor quédate.

-Bueno, bueno me quedo-. Tobin puede oír la desesperación en la voz de Alex. La niña más joven no está en una buena situación psicológica en este momento y Tobin está más que dispuesta a darle todo el apoyo necesario. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla suavemente y comienza a frotar su espalda. Pronto Alex se relaja en los brazos de Tobin y cierra los ojos perdiéndose en el sueño.

Se despierta a las pocas horas y trata de encontrar a Tobin con los ojos cerrados. Busca con sus manos al centrocampista en vano y se da cuenta de que Tobin debe hacer dejado la cama. Con un suspiro Alex abre los ojos y comienza a levantar, pero un fuerte dolor en la rodilla la trae violentamente a la realidad. Con un gemido llega a sus muletas y se levanta con una mueca de dolor. Hay conversaciones débiles procedentes de la cocina y ella se da cuenta de que debe ser Tobin y Allie.

-Nena, ¿estás bien?-. Tobin se levanta de su silla tan pronto como Alex entra en la cocina y corre hacia ella para ayudarla.

-He dormido lo suficiente. Relájate Tobin no es necesario cuidar de mi-. Alex dice más abruptamente de lo que pretende.

-Solo te estoy ayudando-. Tobin responde en voz baja cuando Alex se sienta y comienza a alejarse, sorprendida por el extraño comportamiento de Alex, pero el delantero tira de ella quedando al mismo nivel de su cara.

-Yo sé-. Susurra.- Lo siento por desquitarme contigo-. Alex presiona sus labios sobre los de Tobin para un beso suave y el centrocampista envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alex, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Alex.

-Vas a estar bien, ¿vale?

-Lo sé. Te tengo aquí conmigo, así que estaré bien-. Abraza a Tobin con más fuerza.

-Ustedes, en caso de que no se dieron cuenta… estoy aquí-. Allie dice con una sonrisa.

-No puedes pasar desapercibida, Long-. Tobin ríe y se desenreda de Alex picoteando ligeramente sus labios.- Por lo tanto, ¿Sopa de fideos?-. Le pregunta a Alex y mueve su cabeza hacia adelante sonriendo.

-Merritt dijo que quieres que vayamos a su oficina cuando te despiertes para organizar todo para tu terapia física y los médicos también han llamado y Tom y Kelley… Kelley ha llamado un millón de veces. Llámala de vuelta por favor, no puedo oír su voz de nuevo-. Dice Tobin y Alex se ríe.

-Bien bebe, lo hare. En cuanto volvamos de hablar con Merritt.

-Hey chicas, me voy donde Mana. Ella y Dani tiene una noche de cine. ¿Quieren venir cuando hayan terminado con la terapia física?-. Allie pregunta.

-Lo siento Al, creo que voy a necesitar dormir un poco más después de volver-. Dice Alex dándole una mirada de disculpa.

-Oh, sí, no hay problema. Necesitas descansar mucho. Tobin, no te pregunto porque sé que no hay manera que dejes a Alex sola, ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso es correcto-. Tobin dice con una pequeña sonrisa apretando la mano de Alex.

-Nena, si quieres puedes ir. Voy a dormir de todos modos-. Alex mira a Tobin.

-¿Y? Dormiré contigo entonces. Yo no voy, Allie.

-Está bien, me voy. Nos vemos más tarde. Buena suerte con la terapia Al.

-Adiós Allie-. Tobin y Alex dicen en sincronía.

-¿Estas lista?-. Tobin le pregunta la chica más joven, una vez que Allie está fuera de la puerta.

-Sí, solo necesito mis cosas y podemos ir.

-No, no te levantes, voy a traerlas-. Ella comienza a levantarse, pero Alex la tira de nuevo, esta vez Tobin pone su peso en sus brazos y se apoya en ella mientras Alex envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin manteniendo sus cuerpos pegados.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti?-. Susurra en los labios de Tobin.

-No vas a tener que averiguarlo-. Tobin raspa y se inclina para besar a Alex en los labios, esta vez más profundo y con más pasión haciendo que Alex se dé cuenta que a pesar de su lesión o el dolor que tiene en la rodilla en este momento no importa si ella tiene a Tobin a su lado, todo va a estar bien.

 

 

-¡PTFC! ¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos! ¡Si lo hicimos!-. Cantos de Mana con KK, Dani y Allie cada una tiene una botella de cerveza en sus manos, con excepción de Mana que tiene una botella de vino. Están en su hotel en Kansas celebrando su dramática victoria ante el FC Kansas City que le dio el pase a la final. Mana y Allie están borrachas saltando arriba y abajo como unas locas, además del hecho de que todo el equipo está agotado tanto física como emocionalmente. Están en éxtasis total e insistieron en celebrar. Aunque no querían salir de fiesta decidieron hacer una mini fiesta en el hotel porque era exactamente lo que necesitaban.

-Aw mírense, las dos están heridas-. Mana camina hacia Tobin y Alex que se encuentran sentadas en la cama jugando Monopod Deal.

-Bueno, hola, no te has perdido ni una copa-. Sonríe Tobin.

-Uf, Estoy totalmente borracha amigo-. Mana se burla.

-Eso es cierto Tobin mírala, totalmente borracha-. Alex se ríe y juega su última carta.- ¡Gane de nuevo! Es casi aburrido jugar contigo Tobs-. Ella sonríe y Tobin sacude la cabeza.

-Lo que sea Morgan. ¿Es tiempo de ir a la cama?

-En un momento más-. Alex sonríe y Tobin lanza su brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándola.

-¡Hey Tobin! ¿Cómo está la pierna?-. Tiffany se acerca a ellas.

-Va estar mejor.

-Tienes que estar lista para la final. Te vamos a necesitar.

-Puedes apostar a ello, no hay manera que no vaya a jugar.

-Hey, yo quiero jugar también-. Alex se queja.

-Nah, no te necesitamos superestrella-. Tiffany se burla sonriendo.

-¡Hey!-. Exclama Alex y le lanza una almohada.- Grosera…

-¡Hey, Hey, sin violencia!-. Tiffany se ríe y Alex le saca la lengua.

-Bueno chicas, tanto como me encantan las peleas entre niñas de 5 años de edad, creo que es hora de ir a la cama para mí y Alex-. Tobin interviene sonriendo y se levanta poniendo la mayor parte de su peso sobre su pierna fuerte. Alex se levanta pudiendo caminar ahora hasta incluso correr y ayudar a Tobin, le dicen buenas noches a todo el mundo y se van a su habitación. Una vez allí, las dos toman sus analgésicos, pusieron hielo en sus piernas y están listas para conseguir un buen sueño.

-Míranos-. Tobin dice riendo tan pronto como se encuentra con Alex a su lado.- Somos como una pareja mayor de edad con las pastillas y todo-. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alex trayéndola encima de ella.

-Mmhmm. Bueno, considéralo como un adelanto del futuro-. Alex zumba en el pecho de Tobin besando suavemente su cuello.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Tobin dice sonriendo. Ella siempre ha soñado con un futuro con Alex. Había estado soñando toda su vida con Alex y ella, pero no sabía si la chica más joven se sentía de esa manera, o si veía su futuro juntas. Alex levanta su cabeza del pecho de Tobin y la mira a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con el “que quieres decir”?-. Le arquea una ceja a Tobin.

-Oh, esa cosa de la ceja de nuevo. Sabes que es sexy-. Dice lamiéndose los labios.

-Respóndeme, Heath. ¿No quieres un futuro conmigo?-. Alex frunce el ceño.

-Eres tan ajena, mi pequeña estrella-. Tobin sonríe acariciando el rostro de Alex.- Y no quiero ningún futuro si tú no eres parte de él.

-¿En serio?-. Los ojos de Alex son espumosos.

-En serio, en serio.

-Te amo tanto-. Alex exclama y se lanza a los brazos de Tobin que la abraza con fuerza. Se quedan así durante un tiempo antes de que Alex tira un poco hacia atrás solo para conectar sus labios por un largo beso de amor el cual tiene que romper después de un tiempo, ya que ambas están sonriendo.

-Por lo tanto, ¿Esto es como una propuesta de matrimonio?-. Alex pide con timidez jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa de Tobin.

-Hmm, no realmente. Solo una promesa de que yo te quiero en mi futuro. En mi vida-. Tobin sonríe.- Además, las propuestas de matrimonio deben ser más románticas, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no sé. Nadie me ha pedido matrimonio antes.

-Vamos a hacer esto de la manera correcta. Por ahora sé que quieres estar conmigo, así que eso es suficiente, ¿verdad?-. Tobin ve a Alex en los ojos y mueve la cabeza hacia adelante sonriendo.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí, sin embargo-. Susurra Alex.

-Alex, tu insististe. Una vez más-. Suspira.

-Bueno. No deberías haberme escuchado. Ahora sé lo que es vivir contigo durante más que unas pocas semanas y no quiero perderlo otra vez.

-No vas a perderlo. Son solo algunos meses. E insististe que se trata de una gran oportunidad Alex, no me digas esto ahora-. Tobin advierte.

-Está bien, no me regañes-. Alex hace un puchero y la niña mayor no puede dejar de suavizar su aspecto y abrazar al delantero más fuerte.

-No te estoy regañando. Solo digo que fuiste tú la que me dijo que no renunciara. Vamos a ser pacientes y esperar hasta el final de año y entonces yo no firmare con ellos de nuevo a menos que vengas conmigo-. Pasa su dedo por el pómulo de Alex y la otra chica obtiene escalofríos corriendo arriba y abajo por su columna vertebral. Ella se inclina y conecta los labios de Tobin con los de ella, durante más tiempo del habitual.

-Está bien, vamos a pensar en eso cuando llegue el momento. ¿Quieres dormir un poco ahora?

-Sí, ven aquí-. Tobin envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y pone a Alex en la parte superior de nuevo.- Buenas noches, bebe-. Aprieta los labios en la frente de Alex.

-Te amo.

 

 

 

Suena el silbato y sabe que son campeones de la temporada inaugural de la NWSL. Ella sale de la banca y pronto se encuentra rodeada por los brazos de sus compañeros gritando. Ella esta tan orgullosa de su equipo, de lo que lograron alcanzar en una temporada con altos y bajo, y aunque ella no estaba con ellos durante toda la temporada siente realmente un fuerte vínculo con este equipo. Ella deja escapar un risa en voz alta cuando Mana se lanza sobre ella, gritando y cantando y ella le da un fuerte abrazo a Sincy y después no sabe de quién son los brazos que se encuentran a su alrededor, o quien grita en su oído. Tobin puede detectar a Alex saltando arriba y abajo a pocos metros de distancia y Allie está a su lado dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Sincy va y le da un abrazo de oso, la sonrisa de Alex es tan brillante y sus ojos son tan chispeantes que se le llena un agujero en el estómago ante la idea de irse mañana. Ella lo empuja lejos al momento de recibir su medalla y se siente tan bien que ella comienza a reír y cantar también. Ellas hacen su camino a los aficionados, después de recibir el trofeo, son tan fuertes y han estado cantando todo el tiempo. Ella no podría haber pedido mejores aficionados. La sonrisa es enorme en sus caras mientras salta arriba y abajo con KK y Allie y cuando los aficionados comienzan a cantar su nombre les da la más genuina sonrisa y les aplaude. Porque se lo merecen.

Allie tira de Alex y Tobin para una foto y todos ellos tiene enorme sonrisa pegadas en sus rostro y Tobin está segura de que Alex está aullando y gritando todo el tiempo y su sonrisa se hace aún más grande.

-Ayer por la noche con mis compañeros de piso-. Allie sonríe y las niñas la miran con afecto antes de darle un abrazo de oso. Allie se fue un buen amigo y compañero de equipo durante toda la temporada, especialmente para Alex que ha estado tratando con la ausencia de Tobin una gran cantidad de tiempo. No podría hacer pedido otra persona para estar con ellas, excepto quizás Kelley.

Kelley, fue la primera persona en llamarlas para felicitarlas y para quejarse de Tobin por irse demasiado pronto. Ella no cuelga hasta que tuvieron que convencerla de que la música del club estaba demasiado fuerte que no podía ser oída. Tobin prometió llamarla mañana a primera hora para poder ir a celebrar. Y celebraron. Las bebidas van y vienen, bailan, cantan, se toman fotos con algunos aficionados, conversan con ellos y bromean con ellos. Todo ellos son un gran grupo de amigos; durante seis meses han estado juntos en cada paso del camino con el fin de ganar este campeonato. Ellos dan pequeños discursos y Tobin esta tan abrumada por el amor que ha recibido de Portland que les promete ganar el campeonato el próximo año.

No van al hotel hasta que la primera luz del nuevo día sale. Están en su habitación y Tobin se asegura de que Alex nunca olvide ese día. Sus manos y labios nunca abandonaron el cuerpo de Alex y ella jura que cuando su nombre viene de los labios de Alex es la cosa más dulce que jamás haya escuchado. Ella duerme con los brazos de Alex alrededor de su cintura y con el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Alex en sincronía con los suyos.

 

 

 

Odia los aeropuertos. Es un hecho que Alex odia los aeropuertos. Salvo en una ocasión, cuando tiene que dar la bienvenida a Tobin, pero esto no está sucediendo hoy en día. Ella tampoco tiene que esperar por un vuelo retrasado o decir adiós a alguien en un aeropuerto. Si, ella los odia.

Tobin aprieta ligeramente la mano para llamar su atención. Alex cierra los ojos por un momento y suspira profundamente antes de volverse hacia ella.

-Creo que es hora de irme-. Tobin dice y mete un mechón del cabello de Alex detrás de su oreja.

-Si-. Alex dice con voz raposa.

-Ven aquí-. Tobin tira de ella en un abrazo apretado y el delantero oculta su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Tobin inhalando su olor único que tendrá que perder durante dos meses o incluso más. Se quedan así, con los ojos cerrados, envueltas en los brazos de la otra, sus corazones laten en sincronía listos para sentir el dolor de perder a alguien de nuevo. Alex siente se le forman lágrimas en sus ojos y ella huele para detenerlos, causando que Tobin la abrace con más fuerza y frota su espalda tratando de calmarla. Alex se aleja después de un tiempo solo para presionar sus labios en Tobin dejando que sus lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas libremente. Ella toma la cara de Tobin y pega sus cuerpos mientras que el centrocampista envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se besan y besan y besan asegurándose de que no van a olvidar de los labios de la otra o como se sienten y cuando están fuera de la respiración, Tobin seca las lágrimas de Alex y la besa en la frente.

-Vuelvo enseguida. Y esta vez sera para siempre, ¿de acuerdo?-. Raspa hacia afuera.

-Lo sé.

-Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Pon hielo en tu pierna y visita al médico su siente algún dolor de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no importa el tiempo me llamas, ¿ok?

-Está bien, lo prometo. Tienes que cuidarte también. Te voy a extrañar mucho-. Tira de Tobin y la abraza de nuevo perdiéndose en el calor de su cuerpo por última vez hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar. El vuelo de Tobin está siendo anunciado por última vez y las chicas rompen el abrazo de mala gana ya que no quieren separarse. Tobin agarra su bolso y toma la mano de Alex y la besa suavemente.

-Espera por mí-. Su voz se quiebra.

-Siempre.

-Te amo Alex.

-Yo también te amo. Cuídate.

Tobin asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos tomando un profundo suspiro tembloroso. Maldición, esto duele. Ella mira a Alex por última vez antes de darle la espalda y camina hacia la puerta. Alex se queda allí mirándola. Viendo como su otra mitad se aleja. Ella sostiene el brazalete que Tobin le dio en su primer cumpleaños que pasaron juntas como una pareja y deja que las lágrimas caigan, sin siquiera tratar de detenerlas. Se queda allí hasta que la figura de Tobin se pierde en la multitud.

Ella se acerca a su coche asegurándose de que nadie la conozca y una vez que toma su asiento permite que algunas lágrimas más humedezcan sus mejillas. Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo y está segura que es Kelley preguntado si Tobin ya se ha ido. Pero lo que ve en la pantalla es un mensaje de su persona favorita en el mundo. Ella lo abre y lo lee.

-Cierra los ojos y toma una respiración profunda. Estoy aquí. Nunca estarás sola. Tienes mi corazón contigo.

Por primera vez desde que se despertó en la mañana Alex sonríe porque Tobin tiene razón. No importa la distancia siempre estarán juntas. Ella toma una respiración profunda como le dijo Tobin y cierra los ojos. La cuenta regresiva para el regreso de Tobin ha comenzado oficialmente. Y es mucho mejor que la cuenta regresiva para su partida.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y este es el final... :)

CAPÍTULO 20

 

-Así que estaba pensando…-. Tobin empieza a jugar con la cremallera de su chaqueta, haciendo una pausa para que Alex se detenga de lavar los platos y la mire.

-Dime Tobs-. Dice alentadora.

-Um, Heiff está viniendo en unos días para hacer mi video de “Back Home” y ¿recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos?-. Sus ojos están buscando de forma preocupante a Alex y el delantero va a sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Qué conversación?

-La de salir a la afición y todo el mundo.

-Oh, esa. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo haríamos cuando estemos listas.

-Sí, creo… creo que lo estoy-. Susurra Tobin y levanta su cabeza para mirar a Alex, que parece estar teniendo un tiempo de procesamiento duro con lo que dijo Tobin.

Tuvieron una conversación una vez que Tobin había regresado de Francia un año y medio atrás y habían acordado de hacer oficial su relación con el público una vez que las dos estuvieran listas. Alex era una figura pública, prácticamente una celebridad, pero ella no tiene problema en anunciar que está enamorada de una chica. En parte porque Tobin no es solo una “chica”. Tobin es la mejor y más importante parte de la vida de Alex desde hace años, además su sexualidad y con quien ella decide estar no es asunto de las personas. Ella está orgullosa de estar con Tobin y ser un modelo no tiene nada que ver con la persona con la cual tiene una relación. Tobin dijo que estaba a gusto con ello y sus opciones es el mejor que ejemplo que se puede establecer. Y Alex había estado de acuerdo con eso. Tobin, por otra parte, había aceptado su sexualidad hace mucho tiempo, ella nunca había salido con una figura pública y nunca había puesto su vida personal en el centro de atención. Ella quería hacer algo por Alex sin embargo, y decidió que si la única manera de tomar la manos de su novia mientras estaban hablando o caminando, o cuando estaban con el equipo, sin que todo el mundo publicara fotos de ellas en internet o revistas, tenían que anunciar su relación. Estaban hablando y pensando en ello durante el año pasado y ahora que ha llegado el momento para el video “Back Home” de Tobin, sienten como que es un buen momento para decirle a todos. La forma en que quieren que sea.

-Nena…-. Tobin interrumpe los pensamientos de Alex.- ¿Qué estás pensando?

Alex aclara su garganta antes de responder.

-Um… solo en lo que dijiste. Es un gran paso Tobs, ¿Lo sabes cierto? Esta justo antes de la copa del mundo y todos van a hablar de nosotras.

-Si lo sé. Solo pensé que es el momento adecuado y lo haremos en nuestros términos. No fue tan malo con Pinoe durante los últimos Juegos Olímpicos.

-Es diferente porque somos una pareja jugando en el mismo equipo-. Explica Alex.

-Eso quiere decir que no quieres.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Estoy en el punto de mira de todos modos, podría empeorar en algún momento, pero lo que sea. Mientras te tenga en casa-. Ella le da una mirada dulce a Tobin y la toma de la mano.- Pero, ¿Estas lista para esto? Quiero protegerte Tobs. No te gusta ser una figura pública, eres una persona privada y vamos a tener que dar entrevistas que van a ser algo diferente del futbol. Voy a tratar de tomar más de ellas, pero van a estar pidiendo por ti también. Solo quiero estar segura de que estas lista para esto-. Alex mira profundamente a los ojos de Tobin y todo lo que ve es determinación. Tobin cierra el espacio entre ellas y presiona su frente contra la de Alex.

-Haría cualquier cosa por nosotras. Cualquier cosa por ti.

 

 

 

-Cuando era joven Jeri me dijo que si intento de contar las estrellas del cielo a continuación, ranas saldrían de mi boca-. Alex dice haciendo una mueca y Tobin que estaba en el proceso de mostrarle la osa mayor, se volvió hacia Alex para mirarla y simplemente se echa a reír sin poder controlarlo. Hay lágrimas en su cara y ella está sosteniendo su estómago sin dejar de reír incontrolablemente.

Decidieron ir a la playa para relajarse y contemplar las estrellas un poco hasta que Alex decidió anunciar este detalle de su infancia y ahora Tobin parece que no puede dejar de reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, idiota? Yo tenía 5 años o algo-. Alex le empuja el brazo. Tobin está tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero le resulta tan difícil hacerlo con la mirada de la cara de Alex.- ¡Deja de reír!-. Le dice una vez más y Tobin trae otra ronda de risas.

-Bien, bien. Ya he terminado de reír-. Murmura mientras pone la palma de su mano contra su boca cerrada y la presiona. Todavía hay lágrimas en sus ojos y ella usa su mano libre para secarlas. Ella toma algunas respiraciones profundas antes de que ella es capaz de hablar de nuevo.- Tu… ¿Tú le creíste?-. Ella se las arregla para decir.

¡Yo tenía cinco años idiota! Y ella es mi hermana mayor, pensé que tenía razón. Además de que las estrellas son innumerables, termine mareada tratando de contarlas. Pensé que era verdad-. Alex se defiende a sí misma y mira a Tobin que tiene problemas para contener la risa de nuevo.

-Dame un minuto-. Ella dice cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlar los espasmos de risa que pasan a través de su cuerpo.

-Idiota-. Alex sacude la cabeza sonriendo y empuja a Tobin una vez más.- No debería haberte dicho.

-No, es…-. Tobin toma una respiración profunda.- Fue algo interesante. Y lindo-. Sonríe tontamente y Alex se relaja devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Ahora ven aquí-. Le dice a Alex y la trae encima de ella por lo que su cabeza esta descansando en el pecho de Tobin.

-¿Estas nerviosa por anunciar nuestra relación en público?-. Alex le pregunta trazando patrones en el antebrazo de Tobin.

-Un poco-. Admite el centrocampista.- Pero sé que vamos a estar juntas en esto y si estoy contigo no tengo miedo a nada-. Sonríe y aprieta los labios en la frente de Alex.- ¿Estas nerviosa?

-No-. Alex responde con rapidez.- Yo sé lo que quiero y se con quién quiero estar. Estoy orgullosa de estar contigo Tobin-. Alex levanta la cabeza y la mira con adoración, el centrocampista sonríe genuinamente en respuesta.

-Además, todo el mundo en twitter sabrá que tiene que mantenerse alejados de mi chica-. Tobin guiña y Alex se ríe. Se quedan así durante un tiempo envuelto en los brazos de la otra mirando las estrellas que caen pidiendo deseos tontos hasta que Alex está temblando y Tobin envuelve sus brazos más apretados alrededor de ella.

-¿Quiere ir adentro?-. Le pregunta a Alex.

-No estoy bien.

-Bebe estas temblando. Está haciendo frio aquí afuera. Vamos a entrar. O puedo ir por otra manta.

-Tú puedes mantenerme caliente-. Alex dice ruborizándose.

-Bueno al parecer todavía estas temblando, incluso aunque – Oh, espera. ¿Por qué te estas sonrojando?-. Tobin sonríe maliciosamente.

-Um solo… ya sabes. Dicen que el calor del cuerpo es el mejor-. Alex se arrima más cerca de Tobin y el centrocampista con un movimiento fluido voltea sus cuerpos y se encuentra a caballo de Alex ahora.

-¿Eso dicen?-. Pregunta picoteando los labios de Alex y se mueve lentamente hacia su cuello.

-Creo que si-. Alex toma una respiración aguda mientras los dientes de Tobin pasan por su clavícula y deja escapar un suave, casi inaudible, gemido cuando la mano de Tobin se desliza debajo de su camiseta.

-Tenemos que comprobar si funciona…-. Los labios de Tobin se ciernen sobre Alex.- Ya sabes, para la ciencia-. Susurra y conecta sus labios por un largo beso apasionado. Alex serpentea sus manos alrededor de su cuello y cuando la manos de Tobin viaja por el estómago de Alex, el centrocampista sabe que las únicas estrellas que brillaran esta noche, son las orbes azules de la mujer que ama.

 

 

 

-¿El video en enfocará principalmente en su relación o solo habrá una parte sobre ello?-. Pregunta sonriente Heiff.

-Creo que solo una pequeña parte va estar bien-. Tobin mira a Alex que se encoge de hombros.- Quiero decir, podemos hablar de Portland e incluso Nueva Jersey si quieres y al final podemos hablar de Alex y yo. Si eso está bien-. Se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Sí, eso está bien-. Heiff está de acuerdo, mirando a su alrededor tratando de decidir donde se llevara cabo la entrevista.- No puedo esperar a ver los comentarios en YouTube y Twitter-. Se ríe.

Todo esto toma alrededor de medio día a medida que van alrededor de Portland, visitando los lugares favoritos de Tobin y Alex y  tomando un pequeño recorrido por el estadio Jeld-Wen. Cuando regresan a su hogar para la parte final de la entrevista es casi de noche. Para esta parte Alex y Tobin se sientan una junto a la otra en el sofá mientras Heiff comienza a hablar de las preguntas que le hará y si están de acuerdo con ellas, Alex sonríe alentando a Tobin y el centrocampista toma su mano y la aprieta ligeramente.

-Gracias por hacer esto-. Susurra Tobin.

-Esto es para las dos. Lo estamos haciendo juntas-. Alex acaricia la mejilla de Tobin que le devuelve una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿están listas?-. Heiff las interrumpe y ellas asienten.- Esta bien aquí vamos-. Dice y presiona el botón de grabación de la cámara.

-Por lo tanto, Tobin has estado llamando a Portland tu hogar durante los últimos años… ¿Cuántos?-. Comienza Heiff.

-Um… dos años y medio más o menos.

-¿Y qué es lo que hizo que Portland se destacara de todas las otras ciudades en las que has estado? ¿Por qué de todos los lugares decidiste llamar a Portland tu casa?

-En realidad, yo he tenido un hogar mucho antes de Portland-. Dice sonriendo algo que hace que tanto Heiff y Alex la miren de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Quieres decir Jersey?-. Pregunta Heiff.

-No… no me refiero a Jersey.

-¿Has tenido una casa antes de Portland?

-Yo no tenía una casa-. Explica Tobin.- Tenia un hogar-. Se vuelve para mirar a Alex y sonreír, el delantero solo sonríe de vuelta en comprensión de lo que Tobin está tratando de decir. Ambas miran a Heiff que está sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo se compone ese hogar?-. Pregunta.

-Mi hogar se compone de una voz ronca, ojos azules y la sonrisa que ilumina mi mundo.

 

 

Están en casa de Tobin en Nueva Jersey cuando lanzaron el video. Ya que en una semana se van a Brasil decidieron reunirse todos, Alex y su familia y Tobin y su familia, en Nueva Jersey como una celebración de buena suerte para los Juegos Olímpicos. Están a punto de sentarse en la mesa, cuando Kelley llama a Alex.

-¡Mierda! ¿Lo vieron?-. Ella grita en el oído de Alex.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando Kell, por favor, deja de gritar.

-El video esta fuera.

-¿Qué video?

-El video “Back Home” de Tobin idiota-. Kelley grita y se ríe al mismo tiempo.

-¿Oh en serio? Mierda. No sé si quiero comprobar mi twitter o algo. Estoy sorprendida que mi manager no llamado todavía-. Arregla con nerviosismo su pelo en un moño desordenado. En este momento Tobin sale de la cocina con una expresión de alarma con su teléfono en la mano.

-Al, te he estado buscando. Tu manager está en el teléfono… quiere vernos a las dos. El video esta fuera-. Murmura.

-Yo sé, yo estoy hablando con Kelley. Dile que lo llamare en diez minutos-. Alex mira a Tobin y el centrocampista asiente saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Has leído los comentarios o algo? ¿Cómo son?-. Alex le pregunta de manera preocupante a Kelley.

-¿Te importa?-. La pregunta de Kelley sacude a Alex un poco. ¿Le importa lo que el mundo piensa acerca de su relación? El rostro alarmado de Tobin viene a su mente otra vez. Todo lo que quieres es que Tobin esté bien, el resto no importa.

-No-. Responde ella.- Realmente no me importa.

-Esa es mi chica-. La voz de Kelley es alegre y Alex casi puede ver una sonrisa.

-Kell, voy a tener que llamarte más tarde. Tengo que comprobar como esta Tobin y nuestros padres y hermanos y todo el mundo. No sabíamos que el video iba a ser dado a conocer hoy.

-Ah, es la cosa de la cena hoy. Si, supongo que tienes que estar con ellos ahora. Llámame cuando puedas.

-Sip. Nos vemos Kell.

-¡Alex!

-¿Si?

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos-. Dice con gusto.- Y para que conste, tus fans aman que estén juntas.

-Gracias Kell, te queremos-. Alex sonríe.

-Yo también te quiero, idiota. Ahora ve a ver a tu chica-. Dice Kelley y cuelga.

Alex camina hacia la sala de estar para encontrar a Tobin con sus hermanos y la hermana de Alex riendo alrededor del teléfono de Tobin.

-Oh Dios, Tobs uno de ellos dice que quiere ir a su matrimonio-. Jeri se ríe y Tobin sonríe.

-No estamos invitando a extraños-. Sonríe Tobin.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-. Alex las interrumpe.

-Al, ven aquí. Tienes que ver algunos de estos tweets. La mayoría de las personas aman que hayamos salido al público en este momento.

Alex se mueve hacia ellas y se sienta en el regazo de Tobin sonriendo porque todo parece estar encajando perfectamente. Sus familias están juntas, todos ellos se llevan tan bien y se aman. Y ahora sus fans aman su relación como lo sabían desde el principio. Puede ser que lo hizo. Kelley siempre les dijo que todo el mundo podía entender la tensión cuando Tobin y Alex se miraban la una a la otra.

-Todo el mundo parece estar de acuerdo con esto, ¿cierto?-. Alex le pide a todo el mundo alrededor de sus asientos con entusiasmo.

-¿Has llamado a tu manager?-. Pregunta Tobin.

-Solo le envié un mensaje diciendo que lo voy a llamar mañana y que no debería estar preocupado.

-¿Qué dijo él?

-Dijo que él no está preocupado, solo que me odia porque acabo de doblar su trabajo durante al menos dos semanas-. Alex se encoge de hombros y Tobin se ríe besándola en la mejilla.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes. Y todo el mundo está feliz por ustedes en este momento-. Perry sonríe y el resto de las chicas sonríen en asentimiento. Tobin y Alex no podrían estar más felices por la vuelta de los acontecimientos.

-¡Chicas! La cena esta lista-. La madre de Tobin las llama de la cocina y todas ellas se levantan rápidamente dejando a Tobin sola en la silla.

-El último que llega a la cocina es un huevo podrido-. Alex grita y empieza a correr.

-¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Todos ustedes! Alex estaba sentada en mí, no podía correr-. Grita y las chicas se rien.

Cada uno de ellos toma sus respectivos asientos. Tobin sentada junto a Alex y ella entrelazan sus dedos debajo de la mesa. Alex vuelve a mirarla y se da cuenta de la chispa en los ojos de su chica. Ella está feliz. Ambas son felices y demasiado ajeno en su propio mundo para notar que la hermana de Tobin, tomo una foto de ellas simplemente mirándose a los ojos, con amplias sonrisas.

-Es hora de hacer un brindis-. Perry grita y se levanta con una copa en la mano. Todos le dan su atención.- Esta bien, un brindis por Tobin y Alex. Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes en los Juegos Olímpicos, y esta nueva aventura que van a empezar juntas. Una aventura más juntas. Ustedes comenzaron yendo a ese campamento cuando eran tan jóvenes. ¿Qué edad tenían 9 o 10?-. Se vuelve para mirar a Tobin y sonríe.- Estabas tan nerviosa por ir a ese campamento y cuando volviste simplemente no podías dejar de hablar de esa chica Alex que corría tan rápido que ni siquiera podías verla-. Ella se ríe y Tobin envuelve un brazo alrededor del hombro de Alex y besa su sien.- Ustedes eligieron un campamento de niños, crecieron como compañero de equipos y ahora están creciendo como socios en la vida. Pero lo más importante; crecieron como mejores amigos-. Su voz se quiebra y mira a la joven pareja con adoración.- Es fácil encontrar el amor entre las parejas; existe amor entre dos personas que deciden estar juntos por un largo tiempo. Pero no sé si hay amistad entre ellos. Y la amistad como la tuya es difícil de encontrar; amistad que crece como una unión fuerte como tal y amor entre dos personas. Así que estamos brindando por ustedes, por su amor y felicidad. Para Tobin y Alex, Alex y Tobin que lograron pasar de vivir en diferentes costas, a la vida en diferentes continentes y países para finalmente vivir juntas. Por ustedes-. Ella levanta su copa y todo el mundo la imita. Es obvio, sin embargo, que su discurso ha conmovido a todos en especial a los padres de Tobin y de Alex ya que todos ellos tienen lágrimas en los ojos y la madre de Alex ya está oliendo. Tobin tiene la sonrisa más amplia en su cara y Alex tiene algunas lágrimas en los ojos también. El centrocampista inclina la cabeza y picotea sus labios antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su hermana. Ella mira a Perry profundamente a los ojos antes de arrojarse en sus brazos y la da un fuerte abrazo.

Una semana más tarde, cuando las chicas estarían en Brasil, Perry daría casi el mismo discurso a una revista de deporte que quería entrevistar a un miembro de cada familia. La entrevista trajo lágrimas a los rostros de miles de aficionados y haría que les encante la joven pareja aún más.

 

 

 

Tres días después de salir de Brasil deciden dar su primera entrevista como pareja para una revista de deportes, decidieron que sería bueno dar la entrevista en su lugar en Portland. El entrevistador es familiar para las dos desde que Alex ha estado dando entrevistas desde hace años y Tobin ha vuelto a conocerla a través del equipo como de Alex. Terminan hablando de tantas otras cosas no solo de su relación; hablaron de la copa del mundo, las parejas que tiene el mismo trabajo y lo difícil que es mantener un equilibrio entre la vida personal y profesional, sobre las amistades que se convierten en relaciones serias y cada pequeña cosa que hizo que tanto Alex como Tobin se relajaran y sintieran como si estuvieran hablando con un amigo y no dando una entrevista.

-Así que entre ustedes dos, ¿Quién es el mejor cocinero?-. El entrevistador le pregunta entre risas sobre algo que Alex dijo anteriormente.

-Creo que definitivamente Alex-. Tobin sonríe.

-Pero haces unos panqueques impresionantes-. Alex sostiene.

-Es la única cosa que hago sin embargo-. Dice Tobin y las chicas se rien.

-Pero realmente no cocinar mucho con los campamentos de equipo y todo pero cuando tenemos que comer en casa por lo general cocino algo y Tobin ayuda-. El delantero mira a Tobin y le sonríe.

-Ustedes han experimentado una relación a larga distancia, ¿verdad?-. El entrevistador procede a su siguiente pregunta.

-Eso es correcto-. Dice Tobin.- Fui a jugar a Francia durante dos años y ya estábamos juntas en ese entonces-. Explica.

-¿Qué tan difícil fue para las dos?

-Fue difícil. Sobre todo porque no habíamos vivido un momento de nuestras vidas estando juntas  y vivir juntas en la misma ciudad. Se trataba de larga distancia más o menos todo el tiempo excepto cuando estábamos con el equipo. Pero cuando vivía en EE.UU era más fácil para estar la una con la otra, Alex solía venir a Nueva York mucho y nos veíamos y pude viajar a Los Ángeles para verla. Pero cuando se pone un océano entre nosotras, es difícil, ¿verdad?-. Tobin sonríe con amargura no queriendo recordar los días que paso lejos de Alex.

-Pero hicieron que funcionara.

-Sí, creo que cuando se confía en alguien y le encanta todo funciona. Alex me enseño eso-. Tobin toma la mano de Alex y la aprieta suavemente y le sonríe.

-Alex, ¿No tenías un problema con Tobin yéndose?-. El entrevistador se vuelve a Alex.

-Oh, lo hice-. Se ríe en voz baja.- Pero como le dije antes, estamos juntas y nos ayudamos mutuamente a crecer y ser una mejor persona. El sueño de Tobin es viajar y ver cosas nuevas y tener nuevas experiencias. Lo logramos en conjunto con el equipo en un cierto nivel, pero era una oportunidad que tenía que tomar. No podía dejar que lo tirara a la basura; si ella no hubiera ido siempre se preguntaría como hubiera sido. Y eso solo hubiera dañado nuestra relación. Era difícil, pero trabajamos en ello-. Sonríe.

-Y están juntas ahora.

-Lo estamos-. Dicen en conjunto.

-¿Hay planes para el futuro?

-Oh, muchos. Pero tenemos que ganar la copa del mundo y luego veremos el resto-. Tobin sonríe.

-Supongo que no me van a decir sus planes, ¿verdad?-. El entrevistador sonríe.

-Te darás cuenta cuando llegue el momento-. Tobin guiña.

-Así que… si no consigo saber nada de su futuro, tal vez podrían decirme algo de su pasado. ¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

Ambas permanecen en silencio un momento. Ellas recuerdan. Tobin recuerda las lágrimas, el miedo, la desesperación. Alex recuerda la melodía, las letras y su mejor amiga llorando. Se miran la una a la otra profundamente a los ojos y sonríen al recordar ese momento y darse cuenta los lejos que han llegado. Se amaban con el temor de entrar en algo nuevo, se amaban con pasión, se amaban con respeto, confianza y comprensión. Se amaban con risas y lágrimas, con momentos lúdicos y graves. Su amor era tan real que, en lugar de perderse, se encontraron. Se amaban… se aman.

Tobin toma la mano de Alex de nuevo y la aprieta suavemente, manteniéndola en la de ella. Alex se aclara la garganta lista para hablar.

-Con una canción-. Dice.- Comenzó con una canción.

 

 

-¿Cuál es la nueva gran novedad que estarías dispuesta a decirle al mundo?-. Alex le pregunta en broma la misma noche, ya que están teniendo su momento de tranquilidad habitual en la playa, tendidas en la arena.

-Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo-. Tobin sonríe envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura más estrecha de Alex.

-¡Dime!-. Ella empuja a Tobin en el brazo.

-¿Impaciente eh?

-Bueno, solo quiero saber-. Le saca la lengua.

-No es nada serio nena, solo que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo-. Tobin dice como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Oh, yo quiero?-. Alex levanta la ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Tú no los sabes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nunca lo has pedido.

Tobin suspira levantándose y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas por lo que ahora se enfrenta a Alex.

-Alex. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?-. Deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa y el delantero solo sonríe de vuelta.

-Por supuesto que si-. Dice y envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin acercándola.- Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.

Ella conecta sus labios con los de Tobin y permanecen así, con los labios que se mueven de forma sincronizada, cuerpos enredados juntos, respiraciones agudas y pequeños gemidos que salen de sus labios. Y ambas se dan cuenta que no importa cuántos años pasen siempre va a ser lo mismo para ellas, cada toque enciende un fuego, con cada beso se roban el aliento y cada mirada siempre da la misma sensación de seguridad de que están aquí una para la otra.

Ellas rompen el beso cuando sienten que sus pulmones están ardientes por la falta de oxígeno y solo se sostienen la una a la otra.

-¿Eso era una propuesta de matrimonio?-. Alex susurra sonriendo.

-No, eso tiene que ser más formal y más romántico. Eso fue solo una garantía de que voy a estar aquí para siempre…

-Y yo voy a estar contigo.

Tobin acaricia la mejilla con adoración y la lleva consigo mientras se acuesta y Alex zumba de satisfacción.

-Creo que lo que dijiste en la entrevista era correcto-. Alex dice en algún momento mientras Tobin traza el patrón en su brazo.

-¿Hmm?

-Que no podemos decir nada sobre los planes para el futuro.

-¿Si?

-Debido a que lo que tenemos no tiene fin…-. Susurra y Tobin se detiene a pensar en ello antes de darse cuenta de que Alex esta en lo correcto. Ella no puede imaginar su vida sin Alex, ella no puede imaginar su vida sin la sensación de amar y ser amada por Alex.

-No tiene fin…-. Susurra y aprieta los labios sobre la frente de Alex.

-Pero tenemos una continuación.

-Lo hacemos, tenemos la copa del mundo y nuestra vida entera para delante de nosotras-. Dice Tobin.

-Y tuvimos un comienzo. Todavía recuerdo ese día-. Susurra la chica más joven.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Nunca lo olvidare, nunca olvide ese día-. Tobin dice con firmeza y la abraza más fuerte.

-Fue una canción… ahora mi canción favorita.

¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?-. Alex sonríe.

-Creo que ya que no vamos a tener un final… al menos tuvimos un maldito gran comienzo-. Tobin sonríe y Alex levanta su cabeza para besarla. Un beso de amor lento, una magnifico beso… un maldito gran beso, al igual que al principio.

Dos personas que aprendieron a amar incondicionalmente, dos amigos que decidieron conectar sus vidas y almas, dos mitades que se encontraron entre sí. Un viaje sin fin. Un maldito gran comienzo. Un comienzo con una canción.


End file.
